


The Birth of Freedom

by Rowenawarden



Series: The Sparhawke Chronicles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Betrayal, Bloodlust, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Friendship, Kings & Queens, Manga & Anime, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, POV Multiple, Rough Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slowish build, Titan War, Titans, Twins, scout corps, slightly unhealthy relationship, super human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 182,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenawarden/pseuds/Rowenawarden
Summary: “The truth will set you free but not before it’s finished ripping your world apart”Some are born great, others achieve greatness and there are those poor bastards who have greatness thrust upon them. Aurora has only ever wanted to keep her family safe, but what can she do when fate decides that she has a role to play in the coming wars? Can one human fight destiny.





	1. Preface- Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers meet, setting in motion things which have long been predicted.

Grisha Jaeger sat in the corner of the crowded tavern with a small smile on his face. The raven-haired waitress was dancing across the floor, serving her patrons and Grisha watched her enthralled. It was in these moments he could forget about his burdens and pretend he was a normal man smiling at a pretty woman.

The pretty woman in question looked up and meeting Grisha's eye, she gave him a wide smile that lit up her entire face. Blushing deeply, Carla bit her lip before she opened her mouth as if to say something when a huge figure blocked her from Grisha's view. Looking up in irritation, Grisha saw a tall man with large mismatched eyes staring down at him with a sinister grin and a shiver of dread ran down his spine. 

"Doctor Jaeger is it? May I sit?" The large man sat in the nearest chair before Grisha could answer, making himself comfortable.

"Yes, I am Grisha Jaeger, can I help you with something?" Grisha offered while sipping on his own ale and subtly peering back at Carla who was once again dancing across the tavern with a smile on her face, hoping she would stay away from this man.

"In a way I suppose you can" the man gruffly replied and Grisha's eyes snapped back to him.

"What do you mean?" Grisha gazed quizzically at the tall man as he puzzled over his words.

Assessing him now, Grisha placed the man in his late fifties if the lines on his face were any indicator and his frame was solid and radiated a strength that was surprising for a man his age. His mostly white hair boasted some patches of soft red, but most strange of all was his eyes. One an evergreen, full of colour, the other the palest of greys. Their stark contrast unsettling, especially when they stared into his own green eyes as they were now.

"I know what you are." The tall man smiled and Grisha's heart stopped. Eyes snapping to Carla, who was filling pints at the bar and then back to the man in front of him, A single drop of sweat ran down Grisha's temple as he tried to remain calm.

"Yes, a Doctor" Grisha replied slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements.

_He can't know. No one inside the walls knows. Can Carla hear this? _

"You mistake me Grisha. Can I call you Grisha?" the tall man smiled sympathetically, "I'm not here to threaten you. Walls only know the things you've seen and done to get to where we are now, and I don't mean to add to the burdens you undoubtedly have"

_No he can't know, this is some elaborate joke. HE CAN'T KNOW!_

"See the thing is Grisha I'm not like other people, a little like yourself in that regard though I don't claim to be able to do the things you can do" the tall man scoffed as Grisha stared at him in disbelief.

_This is impossible! _

Jumping from his seat, Grisha grabbed the large man's arm and hauling him out the tavern as on lookers gawked at the aggressive display. The smell of stale piss filled Grisha's nose the moment he left the public house but he kept moving onwards until he saw an alley and pulled the tall man down it until he was sure they could not be overheard.

"I don't know who you think I am but your mistaken! I am a doctor and nothing more!" Grisha hissed as his eyes darted around the area, searching every shadow for enemies. 

"A doctor who can shift into a Titan but yes, a Doctor none the less." The tall man smiled conspiratorially. Grabbing the man by the throat, Grisha forced him back against the alley wall, ready to crush his windpipe if he uttered another word.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me!?" Grisha snarled, his green eyes filled with fear.

In an instance, the tall man moved and Grisha found their roles reversed. The man had managed to spin Grisha and slam him into the alley wall but rather than grab his throat as Grisha had done to him, the large man placed a hand on Grisha's shoulder. Pale moonlight shone through the clouds upon them both, making the tall man's eyes appear even more unnatural as Grisha stared wide-eyed in shock.

_How did he...?_

"My name is Rowan Sparhawke, and I need your help. I swear to never tell a soul of your secret, and I will tell you everything I know, but first, I desperately need your help. I don't know how else to keep them safe." Rowan's voice broke as he let go of Grisha's shoulder. Stepping back, the large man slumped against the wall sighing into the darkness as he ran a hand through his unruly hair, eyes cast towards the stars. 

_Them? who is he talking about and how does he know? If he knows how many others know? How do I find the coordinate if I'm exposed?_

"How did you know?" Grisha whispered as he too slumped against the alley wall, knowing that he was at this man's mercy one way or another. 

"That you can take that form? I knew you were different the moment I saw you; I can't really explain it. I just know the nature of things. I followed you from the market and saw you shift in the woods. You're not the only one, but you already know that don't you. I can help you find the Founder" Rowan offered as he straightened his body and Grisha's face betrayed his secrets as he stared in shock.

_What are the chances of that? Could he really know where the coordinate is? He could have told anyone about me, and they could have taken me, but he didn't. Why?_

"I can help you, but I need your help in return. Please just let me show you, let me explain" Rowan's hand grabbed onto Grisha's shoulder again, his eyes taking on the look of a desperate man with nothing and everything to lose.

"Explain what? You're making no sense" Grisha shoved his hands away from him forcefully, not liking the glint in the tall man's eyes. 

"They aren't far from here. Let me show you, and I'll explain everything. I swear it." Rowan said while walking to the edge of the alley, barely stopping to look over his shoulder and something moved Grisha's feet without him deciding to do so.

Following Rowan as he weaved through lower Shiganshina, they came to an abrupt stop in a dead-end alley where an older looking man that Grisha recognised from the markets stood. On each side the elder balanced two small skinny children, with the larger of the two snuggled into his neck asleep, the other who possessed a mane of wild red hair was wide awake and reaching for Rowan the moment he came into her line of sight. Taking both of the children into his arms as gently as he could, Rowan accidentally jostling the sleeping child awake and groaned deeply when the larger child began to stir and whine. 

_It's children, he wanted to show me children._

"Thank you Alert, I won't forget this" Rowan sighed rocking side to side to quiet the whimpering child as the other child in his arms began to squirm and demand his attention.

"I don't know what your involved in Rowan but for the sake of my niece and her children, for the love of walls sort it out or I will - oh Doctor Jaeger it's good to see you. You're a good man, please help him" Alert placed his hand on Grisha's shoulder looking him in the eyes pleadingly before taking his leave, leaving Grisha with Rowan and the two agitated children.

_I don't want to be involved in anything with children._

Grisha watched Rowan attempt to rock the two children to settle them to no avail and sighed deeply before stepping forward and taking the smaller child with the wild red hair from him. She was clearly a girl and had mismatched green and grey eyes like Rowan but she was severely under fed, both children were, and Grisha slowly felt his reservations slipping away as the girl turned her large eyes towards in awe.

"Her name is Aurora" Rowan mumbled as he finally settled the boy in his arms "And this is Rian. They are my Grandchildren"

As if on request Aurora made a sweet noise that only the young can make in greeting and reached forward touching Grisha's nose. A small smile spread on both men's lips as the little girl won over the Titan shifter when she giggled with joy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need help falsifying medical documents," Rowan said while watching his Granddaughter paw the man and Grisha broke his gaze from the child in his arms and frowned

"Why?" Grisha asked before the young Aurora patted his glasses.

"Because my Titan friend, we are being Hunted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows any good and reasonably priced commission artists, let me know please. I’d like some art for this fix :)


	2. The Nature of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Rian is pronounced the same as Ryan.  


Aurora

"Do you think that's enough wood Aurora?"

I looked over to the young girl whose red scarf was dancing in the wind, carrying a large bundle of sticks and making my own meagre pile look pitiful, Mikasa watched me with expressionless eyes as she awaited my answer. 

"A few more I think and then we will get the boys and head home. Don't want Carla to pull our ears again" I said giving the Raven-haired girl a lopsided grin. Mikasa scoffed and went to collect more wood and following suit, I collected what little wood remained around me.

_Grandfather will not be impressed with this amount, I hope Rian has found more_.

Thinking of my twin, I wondered where he and Eren had gotten to. Scanning the fields around us, I felt a spark of anger as I spotted Rian's lanky form sat by the only tree in sight with a book in his hand and Eren laid out beside him with his head on Rian's lap.

_I'm going to kill him._

"Of all the lazy... useless... idiotic..." I huffed as I stomped over to the boys. 

Following behind as I beelined for the tree, Mikasa stretched on her toes to see saw what had irked me and smiled. My red hair swayed in its heavy braid hitting my back as I stomped towards my lazy targets to give them an earful about pulling their weight.

"Beloved sister" Rian greeted without lifting his strawberry blonde head from his book as I came to stand before him. Somehow, he always knew where I was, no matter how far away, he always knew. A weird twin thing Eren called it, and I guess he was right it kind of was weird but also comforting in its own unique way. 

"Wood Rian, remember what were here for" I scolded. Looking down I saw his free hand stroking Eren's dark brown hair while he slept and unable to remain angry, my face softened as I looked at the young boy and noticed his eyelids were shiny as if they were wet. 

_Was he crying?_

Appearing from behind me, Mikasa nudged Eren with her foot startling him up in a sitting position, his head clattering with Rian's elbow making him hiss in pain and a smug smile pulled at my lips as he furiously rubbed his funny bone trying to soothe the pain.

_Serves him right, lazy git. _

"Eren its time to go back" Mikasa stated while looking back toward the Gate house in Wall Maria before tilting her head up to the darkening sky. Groaning as he rubbed his head, Eren looked around as if to get his bearings and Rian looked down at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It just feels like I had this really long dream or something. What was it about? I can't remember" Eren muttered as Mikasa gasped, pointing at his face with a concerned expression. 

"Eren have you been crying?" she asked as she reached out a hand to him and pulled him up. Rian too pushed to his feet and stretched to his full height as he popped his joints, towering over all of us.

_Had he grown again? If he kept this up, he would be taller than Grandfather before long._

Grumbling about dreams and tears, Eren pushed past Mikasa and the four of us headed back to the gate of Shiganshina with our pitiful piles of wood to take to our families.

"I hope you were reading something good instead of helping with the wood" I sniped while pulling the book from my twin's hand and I pulled a face at him before giving him the book back.

_Battle manuals of the survey corps really Rian?_ _Not you too._

"Uncle Alert gave it to me when I last walked Armin home. You know how Eren talks about them all the time. I guess I was curious" Rian shrugged. Handing the book back to me he pulled the tied sticks from my shoulders and placed them on his own to carry the burden home. Smiling in thanks, I thumbed through the book as I squinted at the complex words, trying to remember what Grisha taught me to help read the words.

"Anything interesting? Besides titans, death and more titans?" I quipped as I gave up trying to comprehend the sentences.

"Very funny. But not really. It disheartens the reader by going over and over how ill prepared we are to deal with titans. If they use that book for recruitment, they can't be bringing in any new soldiers' or at least any sane ones" Rian mused.

"Titans are the top of the food chain" Mikasa spoke up, clearly listening in to our conversation. Eren huffed beside her and sent a scowl back at Rian at his slanderous statement against his precious Survey Corps.

"That is the nature of things" Rian agreed and we all fell silent.

The weather had been pleasant today, a gentle breeze rustled every so often keeping the day from being too warm and pushed the falling leaves around us. I lost myself in watching them dance in the air as my mind drifted to the coming months.

_Winter will be here before long, wonder if we will get snow_.

"Maybe you should talk to your dad about it" Mikasa offered and I brought myself back to the present as we entered the Gate house and were being approached by a Garrison guard.

_Guard being a strong word._

"Don't be stupid! I can't tell him!" Eren shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the tunnel, he never did know how to do things quietly.

"What are you cryin' about, Eren?" The tall blonde officer smiled as his cheeks flushed an unnatural rosy colour giving him a sick appearance.

_He's drunk again._

"Mr. Hannes" Rian tilted his head in greeting and Hannes responded likewise.

"Rian. Aurora. Did Mikasa get on your case about somethin'?" Hannes laughed as he ruffled Eren's hair.

"Huh?! What makes you think I was crying?! Whoa, you reek of alcohol!" Eren scrunched up his face while jumping back bumping into me. Reaching out I caught his shoulders to steady him before he rolled over and made an ass of himself. 

"So, he was crying, in a few years he will be doing much worse than that, be thankful it's just crying" Rian said while stretching with a smile on his face. Hannes Burst out cackling as did his friends sat by the gate exit and Eren frowned in confusion, looking up to me for an explanation to Rian's filthy joke.

_Brilliant Rian, I'm not explaining THAT to him_.

"You're drinking again" I accused while smacking Rian across his chest and Rian sent a scowl my way while rubbing the spot I had connected with, a pout on his angular face. 

"You guys wanna join in?" Hannes wiggled his eyebrows at me before giving my body a sickening glance over and I had to stop myself from throwing up in my mouth. Rian saw this too and took a slight step forward, no doubt about to defend my honour from Hannes and his lecherous eyes. 

"Don't you have work?" Eren snapped before Rian could say anything, saving us from the confrontation. 

"Yup! We're guardin' the gate today! Thirsty work" Hannes snickered to himself.

"What if something happens?! Can you fight like that?!"Eren demanded while gesturing to all of Hannes in his drunken state.

_Here comes the speech_.

"Whadya mean if something happens?" Hannes asked dumbfounded.

_Shut up Hannes._

"You know what I mean! I'm talking about if they break the walls and get into the city!" Eren shouted as he aimed his little fist at the walls. I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him because as much as I loved him, I couldn't take another one of his titan speeches, no matter how right he was.

"Oww Geez, Eren Don't go yellin' like that" Hannes brought both hands up to cradle his head in pain.

"You've got fire for a doctor's son! If they do bust down the walls, we'll take care of business, don't you worry. But that ain't happened once in the last one hundred years" the fat guard by the exit piped up, not at all helping the situation and I glared at the man who immediately put his head down in fear.

_Who put a coin down for you to sing and dance?_

"Still" Eren began "my dad says there's nothing more dangerous than being complacent like that!"

"Dr. Jaeger, huh?" Hannes scratched his head. "Yeah, he's got a point, he once saved this town from an epidemic. Still, they're another story altogether. When you're a soldier, you get to see those things roaming around outside while you're on wall reinforcement duty and stuff, there no big deal. These walls are fifty meters tall, I can't see 'em getting through"

"Then you're not actually prepared to fight them at all?!" Eren almost screeched and I winced as his voice echoed through the tunnel. 

"Nope!" Hannes smiled.

"Wh-What?!" Eren Stammered as he looked between myself and Mikasa whose face showed how done with this whole conversation she was.

"Then drop the "Garrison Regiment" name for "Wall Construction Squad" instead" Rian said offhandedly, though there was a cruel glint in his eyes.

_He thinks they are a joke too. _

"Not a bad idea!" Hannes clapped the young man's shoulder before turning back to Eren. "But you gotta understand, Eren. If a soldier's doing his job, things have seriously gone to hell. It's better when everyone's calling us useless freeloaders; it means peaceful times for us all. Sure, we can stay inside the walls our entire lives and do nothing but eat and sleep but at least were safe!"

"But that basically makes us cattle!" Eren wailed and clearly hearing enough, Rian grabbed the back of Eren's shirt and began to haul him forward.

"Man, you're one plucky kid, all right! For someone who's totally helpless! Right, Hannes?!" the fat guard laughed again as Rian shoved Eren through the inner gate of Shiganshina.

"Huh? Y-Yeah." Hannes mumbled distracted as he stared at me with an awkward sloppy smile on his face as I lead Mikasa away from the tunnel, my hand tight on her shoulder. 

"Home now. No more talk of titans, guards or the scouts" Rian pushed Eren again as he began to turn back around to continue his spat. I smiled in fondness as I watched the fierce boy struggle against Rian's hold, when would he learn that he can't take on the world.

"Wait!" Hannes gasped "Don't tell me he wants to join the Scout Regiment?"

I shrugged and guided Mikasa to make sure she kept up with the boys. Slowly we all made our way through the upper Market as people passed greetings and went about their daily lives in peace while Eren quietly fumed from his place under Rian's hand. 

I could see exactly where his thoughts were, and though I admired his passion, he was far too young to be thinking about death and scouts and Titans. Moving my eyes to Rian, I saw he too was watching Eren with his thick auburn eyebrows pulled together, a look of concern on his face. It frightened me sometimes how similar our thoughts were.

_And how much you look like grandfather when you pull that face._

"Eren. I'd forget about the Scout Regiment if I were you" I spoke softly and Eren's head instantly snapped around to glare at me.

"What?! You think the Scout Regiment is a joke too?" he whined. He had not spoken much about it but we knew in his dreams we would all join the Scouts together and though he would never admit it, I knew he cared what I thought, in his mind, if I thought the scouts were a joke then that meant Rian did too. Eren admired Rian and constantly wanted his approval just like any little brother does but the truth was, Rian didn't think the scouts were a joke, the opposite in fact. They had a noble duty that he was drawn to, which I've got to admit, terrified me. I didn't want that for Rian and I didn't want it for Eren.

"It's not about what I think" I tugged on his hair with a small smile. Eren battered my hand away but gave me a small smile back, dissapointment instantly forgotten, when the noise in the market suddenly picked up.

"The Scout Regiment is back!"

"They're gonna open the front gate!"

"Let's go see the heroes return!"

Eren grabbed Mikasa's arm and took off running toward the outer Gate as Rian and I followed closely behind. Arriving at their chosen spot Eren jumped up and down trying to see the rider's procession through the street, huffing in frustration when his height prevent him from doing so in the crowd.

"Damn! I can't see! What are ya! Ahhhh!" Eren cried out in shock as Rian picked him up and hoisting him onto his shoulders, giving him the bird's eye view he desperately wanted. I lowered myself into a crouch for Mikasa and gestured for her to jump onto my back too and boost herself up, which she wasted no time doing.

Craning my head as high as I could, I watched the sombre procession of defeated soldiers before spotting a blonde-haired scout stare at his horse with such a defeated expression. Looking up and seeing Eren's smiling face, the soldier's mouth fell open seeing the awe the boy exuded and looking to the side of Eren he saw Mikasa on my back before he looked down to see me watching him with sympathetic eyes. He must have seen my pity because he snapped his head back to stare at his horse again, no doubt contemplating their failure.

"They're the only ones who made it back?" someone whispered in the crowd.

"Everyone else must've gotten eaten. This is what they get for going outside the walls" another answered.

People began whispering amongst themselves as the cheering stopped and the crowd took on a subdued feeling.

"Moses! Moses! Excuse me I don't see my son Moses anywhere Do you know where he is?" A older woman with greying black hair pushed her way through the crowd and into the line of the procession. Grabbing anyone she could the old woman begged them to answer her as her voice became more and more desperate. Twisting and turning through the despondent soldiers, the old woman finally stopped in front of what appeared to be the commander of the Scouts as he held a delicately wrapped package to his chest. Looking down at the woman he gently held out the object and the crowd fell deathly silent.

"It's all we could retrieve" he whispered and the woman took his parcel and began unwrapping the outer layers. The more she opened the more blood became visible and sensing what was about to be revealed, I reached over to Eren to pull him down and shield him but the look Rian gave me stopped me cold.

_You mean to let him see Rian? To what end_?

The crowd gasped and I broke away from my brother's pale blue eyes to see the woman sobbing on her knees in the street, clutching a severed arm to her chest. Mikasa slid down from my back and reached over to hold Rian's hand who gripped the young girl tightly as the old woman's wails of despair rang through the cobbled street.

"But my son he was helpful, yes?" The woman cried "Even if he didn't achieve direct greatness surely my son's death helped humanity fight back, yes?!"

"No!" The commander shouted as his voice took on an edge of hysteria,"Just like all the other missions we achieved nothing at all! My incompetence has done nothing but needlessly send soldiers to their deaths! We haven't found out anything about them!" 

"Talk about gruesome" someone muttered.

"You can say that again" another added.

Eren listened to the crowd and his face fell, dejected at the poor favour his heroes held. Looking round he saw two men to my side loudly discussing the failure of the scouts and his face twisted into a snarl.

"Our taxes are basically going to feeding and fattening those things up now" One of the men condemned as Eren slid down from Rian's shoulders while he was watching the downtrodden soldiers and sneakily pulled a stick of wood free from our bundle before lobbing it at the man.

_For fuck sake Eren!_

"What the hell, you little punk?!" the man snarled as he turned towards Eren. Looking proud of himself, Eren went to grab another stick when Rian grabbed the scruff of his neck and began to drag the boy in the opposite direction of his quarry as I hastily apologised for his behaviour and ran after them with Mikasa in tow. 

"Rian?! Hey" Eren complained while struggling against Rian's vice grip. Throwing Eren down an alley a little harder than needed, Rian watched as Eren's wood pile scattered all across the cobbled floor. Holding Mikasa's hand at the end of the alley watching the scene unfold with a heavy feeling in my chest at my brother's aggressive display.

_Grandfather does that to us too. _

"Rian! Enough already! What's the big idea?! Now the firewood's all over the place!" Eren complained as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Have you changed your mind about joining the Scout Regiment?" Rian asked his face carefully guarded.

_What are you doi ... ohhh._

It suddenly dawned on me that Rian had wanted Eren to see the arm to gauge his reaction. It was a test of his resolve in his commitment to joining the Scouts.

"Help pick this up." Eren sighed and I walked over to help him pick up the wood while eyeing my brother as he stared at the boy with a strange look on his face.

_Did he pass your test Rian?_   
  


* * *

Rian

The walk back to our homes was uneventful and quiet just as I like it. Eren's earlier fire had been somewhat smothered and he was quietly brooding by my side, I had asked if him if he had changed his mind about the scouts after seeing the soul crushing procession of beaten soldiers and his silent fury had been the only answer I needed.

_Persistent little bastard, that settles it then. If you're going to join then I am too_.

Turning into our street I walked ahead of the group to deposit our weeks supply of wood in our home before joining the others in the Yaeger household. Pushing my front door open, I entered the old wooden house and looked around the sparse living space to find my Grandfather was nowhere to be seen. A quick appraisal of the fire place showed me it was cold, suggesting no one had been home for at least half the day.

_Where has Grandfather gone now?_

Shrugging I dumped the wood in our store box before looking around again in distaste. For the first time, I noticed how little the house resembled a home. With no homely decorations my Grandfather had called it living lean whatever the hell that meant but really It was just tragic. We had been here for seventeen years and not a single mark on this house let a stranger know that we existed at all and its because of that I hated the place. My real home was next door, Aurora's too, a home with the Yaeger's. Sighing, I left the house, making sure the door latched and walked over to the Yaeger's house just as the others were settling in.

"We're home." Eren hollered in greeting as he hauled his wood to the storage box. Smiling, I greeted his mother, Carla, who was busy cooking in the kitchen while his father, Grisha, sat at the table reading. Aurora flitted past Eren gracefully to kiss the top of Grisha's head and then over to kiss Carla's cheek before picking up the plates and handing them to me to set the table. The place smelt divine and homely goods were scattered everywhere, giving the place a lived-in feeling. Like a proper home.

"Welcome back" Carla greeted and smiled knowingly at Eren as he quickly tried to stuff all the wood in to the storage box.

_What would he do without the girls?_

Setting the table, I watched Aurora fondly as she took a seat next to Grisha and looked at one of his medical papers with a little v on her freckled forehead. Her face was not classically pretty but she had this haunting beauty about her with her pale skin, mismatched grey and green eyes and vibrant red hair that was beginning to draw unwanted attention like at the guard house. It didn't sit well with me, especially when I could see her discomfort at being appraised like a prized mare.

Laughing softly, Grisha smoothed the V between Aurora's eyebrows as she tried to read. Reading was a struggle for her, a common affliction Grisha had said, her mind moved the letters and numbers around on the paper making it difficult for her to learn to read and write. Grandfather had not been pleased and gave up on teaching her but Grisha had refused to abandon teaching her, saying if she had the will to learn he would teach her and walls did she have the will. He had sat with her every evening until she mastered the words.

Aurora had been so happy the first time she had wrote a sentence without mistake or aid; infact she had raced home in excitement to show our grandfather for him to simply nod at her and say "good". Watching her disappointment had been painful, she wanted so desperately to make him proud but no matter what she did he never seemed to be, well except for one dark night.

Aurora had grown since then; becoming more and more womanly by the day. I had overheard Carla speaking to my grandfather the day before last about her growing beauty.

"Aurora is turning into quite the fetching young lady. Suitors will be at your door before long asking for her hand!" Carla had laughed.

Rowan had scoffed in response and said "Good use it will be for her, I'd much rather she be strong". Ever the charmer our grandfather, however he was right. Luckily my sister was intelligent and strong despite our grandfather's words, he had seen to that with relentless self-defence lessons and lectures. She was a match for any man who dared to try her and thanks to Grisha's dedication she had developed a curiosity for medicine and would soon be joining him in learning the trade.

"Wow, Eren!" Carla began slyly and Grisha looked over his papers smirking. "You actually worked hard!"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Eren grumbled avoiding his mothers eyes as his dishonesty showed.

"Your ear's red. That shows that you're lying. You had help you, didn't you?" Carla laughed while pulling her son's ear and Eren smacked away her hand as he peered at his father packing his over night bag on the dining table.

"Oh? You're leaving, Dad? Is it for work?" Eren asked curiously.

"Yes. Some check-ups in the interior. It'll take a couple of days" Grisha explained as he began to pack away his papers and tools into a travel bag. Aurora handed him the paper she was reading, which he took with a smile. All was peaceful on this fine afternoon, that was until Mikasa decided to break the harmony.

"Eren says he wants to join the Scout Regiment" Mikasa snitched as she sat emotionless at the table and everyone stared at her in shock, her timing inopportune.

"Way to keep secret mouth!" Eren shouted as he slammed his fist against the table and suddenly all hell broke loose. 

"Eren! What are you thinking?! Do you have any idea how many people have died outside the walls?!" Carla screeched making my ears ring as she dove towards Erem and grabbed him by the shoulders. Ragging him back and forth forcefully, as if that would rattle sense into his head, Carla stared at her only son in horror.

"Y-Yeah, I know!" Eren stammered and I almost felt sorry for him as Carla began to hysterically bombard Eren with reprimands.

"Eren. Why do you want to go out there?" Grisha said cutting of his wife's hysteria as he came to stand next to me. Eren stood up and looked out the window while clenching his fists before turning back to face us all with the same fire in his eyes as he had earlier today.

"I want to know what the outside world is like! I don't want to live my entire life in ignorance inside the walls! If no one else is willing to take their place, then the lives of all who've died will be for nothing!" Eren declared. At my side Grisha looked at his son and the passion he was displaying before his eyes then shifted to me and then to Aurora, searching our faces.

_What are you looking for Grisha?_

"I see. My boat's about to leave. I better get going" he sighed as he picked up his bag and hat, making for the front door.

"Hold on, dear! Scold the boy for pity's sake!" Carla pleaded as she hurried after Grisha and grasped his arm, panic on her face at the prospect of her son joinging a doom driven cause. I wonder if she would be as afraid for me when I joined up.

"Carla..." Aurora spoke softly while coming to touch Carla's hand for her to release her husband.

"Words can't hold back human curiosity" Aurora said gently and Grisha placed his hand on Aurora's shoulder, smiling, before turning back to his son to whom he lifted up a key from his pocket. 

"Eren. If your good for your mother, When I get back, I'll show you all what I've been working on in the basement" he said while slightly swinging the object in his hand and Eren's eyes widened in excitement.

"Really?!" Eren exclaimed, eyes fixated on the key Grisha held. Smiling, Grisha tucked away the key before taking his leave and Eren ran to the front door so he waved good bye to his father as he left down the cobbled street. "Have a good trip!"

"I meant what I said" Carla spoke after waving her husband goodbye. "Joining the Scout Regiment is a stupid idea"

"Huh?! Stupid?! People who don't mind living like livestock are the stupid ones, if you ask me!" Eren snarled.

"Eren that's enough" I chastised having heard enough of his insolence towards his mother, after all he is lucky to have one still alive. Huffing, Eren took off like a bat out hell down the streets to get away from having to address the issue.

"Eren wait!" Mikasa shouted while running after him and Aurora followed closely behind after waving goodbye to Carla to make sure the hot head didn't find any more trouble.

"He gets himself into trouble so easily, Rian. If anything ever happens you need to be there for him! You all need to take care of each other. Promise me" Carla pleaded as she reached up to touch the side of my face, staring straight into my eyes. I nodded solmenly, after all that was an easy promise to make, I intended to spend the rest of my life protecting my family. Blood or not.

"I'll do my best Carla, I promise" I swore placing my hand over hers on my face and she sighed in visible relief.

"I know you will my boy, I know you will" she smiled and I dropped her hand before I left her there on the outside stairs. Walking in the direction Eren had ran I stopped in my tracks when I recognised my Grandfather speaking to Grisha a little way down the street. Watching the two converse, I saw Rowan place his hand on Grisha's shoulders nodding gravely before the two the parted ways. Grandfather walked up the street to the steps of our home before he stopped and looked at me with his usual dead stare, oddly enough it struck me then I had never seen him smile.

"Go find your sister boy and bring her home immediately. I have something to discuss with you both" Rowan drawled and I nodded before setting off after my sister with no intention of bringing her home anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if your enjoying the story.  
I'm open to any advice that anyone has to give :D


	3. Fall of Shiganshina

ARMIN

A fist connected with my face making stars explode behind my eyes as I slumped back against the wall and glared at the three animals surrounding me.

_I knew I should have gone with Rian and Aurora to collect wood. _

"Mm. What's the matter, heretic?!" the idiot with the spikey brown hair drawled in my face as he shoved his hand against my cheek, and I turned my face away. Heretic he called me. All because I dared to dream about the outside world, because I thought about what we could be if we actually left our gilded cage. I clenched my teeth as I tried to control my temper.

_ I refuse to fight like a bated dog! _

"If you don't like it, let's see you hit back!" the largest boy of the gang sneered at me. I pulled myself back up into a standing position and held my head high because I was better than this, I was better than them. They were mindless idiots who don't have the intelligence to hold a single thought beyond the blooding of their fists.

"That would be stooping to your level!" I snapped.

"Say what?!" spikey said dumbfounded.

"You know I'm right! That's why you have to resort to violence! Because you can't argue back! Which means you concede defeat to me, does it not?!" I taunted as I stood tall with pride, I may not be the strongest, but I won't cower, not this time. Aurora told me once that it doesn't matter how strong or weak you are, it's about the kind of person you want to be and she was right. I wanted to be better than this!

"Shut up, smart-ass!" the bully shouted before delivering a swift kick to my gut and knocking my breath from me. My legs buckled, and I hit the ground groaning before I lifted my head to see him preparing to kick again. I gritted my teeth and stared at him as I waited for the inevitable blow.

"Stop that!" a voice screamed from my left too far away to make a difference and I scrunched my eyes closed, bracing.

"It's Eren!" spikey shouted and my eyes shot open as I saw my attackers gearing for a fight. Eren was barrelling down the street to my rescue and my heart dropped because as much as I loved him for it, if he was alone, then he was just going to get a beating right alongside me.

"That Idiot's back for more?!" Spikey's friend sneered.

"Does he want his ass kicked?!" the other bully cackled excitedly.

"They are with him!" Spikey cried out in terror. Looking past Eren I saw my cousins Aurora and Rian, their red hair quickly making them easily recognisable and Mikasa just in front of them, all hot on Eren's heels.

The odds my attackers now faced were not in their favour. Mikasa was an outstanding fighter, but the twins were exceptional. Aurora had wrenched a man's shoulder clean out of its joint once when she was 16 when he had attempted to pull Mikasa away from her at the market. Grandfather had brought me along with him when he, Grisha and Rowan went to collect Aurora and Mikasa from the garrison guard. I remember the pride on Rowan's face not at all phased by the fact his grandchild had incapacitated a grown man twice her size, not that she hadn't done worse to those that had threatened Mikasa before. A purse of coins here and a quiet word with Mr Hannes and that was that, all swept under the carpet. Rowan had nodded at his granddaughter and ruffled her hair when the guards brought her out, high praise indeed from the usual hard-faced man and Aurora's smile had been dazzling from receiving rare affection. 

"S-Screw this!" spikey wailed while sprinting in the opposite direction of his coming doom and his buddies soon followed with their tails between their legs.

"Let's get outta here!" they cried and had I not just receiving the worst beating of the month, I would have found their wailing amusing, but right now the pain was at the forefront. Gritting my teeth, I blinked rapidly to keep myself from crying.

"One look at me and they ran off; I'm just that scary!" Eren boasted as he came to a skidding halt with a proud grin on his face at his imagined triumph.

"Well, at least some of you are......Oww!" I laughed, which caused pain to shoot across my chest and a low groan escaped my throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"Hey! You okay." Rian asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder, his blue eyes identical to mine looking at me in concern. In general, the twins looked nothing like me. My Grandfather said that they took after their father's side but that Rian's eyes were the same as his mother's and Aurora had her height. Aelin, my father's cousin, was the twin's mother and was said to be as intelligent as she was beautiful. Grandfather said something terrible happened to her and her husband and that twins were all that she left behind, just like my parents had left only me.

"Armin?!" Aurora fussed as she came to my side and pulled my arm up to put around her shoulders in what I can assume was to lift me up. Her green-grey mismatched eyes darting all over my body no doubt assessing every injury.

"I can get up on my own thanks," I said gently pushing Aurora's hands away. She nodded once before stepping back, never one to push unwanted help on others. Her face remained concerned though and I gave her a small smile. Looking back to Rian, I saw he had an eyebrow raised and I knew the question that was coming.

"I said humanity needs to venture into the outside world at some point and then they beat me up and called me a heretic." I shrugged and Rian gave me a stern look, he really looked like his Grandfather when he pulled that face. Sadly, we've had this conversation before when I had told him about my dream of seeing the outside world.

"I want to go to the sea Rian, I don't want my parents accident to be in vain. Is that such a bad thing?" I had said and he had given me a strange look before taking my hands and looking me in the eye.

"There is nothing wrong with that Armin. I dream of it too but my Grandfather... he told me bad things happen to people in these walls that challenge the order that's been established. They end up like my parents ... they have _ accidents _." he had given me a pointed look. "I don't want that to happen to you. You and your Grandfather are the only blood family we have left besides Rowan. I just... Your smart Armin, I think you know what I'm trying to say". I had known precisely what he had meant. I just couldn't bring myself to think about it. I didn't want to. Even after all this time, it was still too hard to bear.

"Why does everyone look down on people just for wanting to go outside?" Eren grumbled, bringing my thoughts back to the present and I thought about the answer before replying.

"Well, because we've had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the walls" I began, "They're worried that going outside carelessly will invite them inside the walls. The royal government's policies have made having any interest in the outside world a taboo."

"It's our lives! We can risk 'em if we want!" Eren said somewhat missing the point and I smiled. His singlemindedness was truly impressive and had gotten him into trouble more often than not.

"Absolutely not. Forget about it." Mikasa snapped as she was stared at Eren, her face deadly serious. Clearly, the topic wasn't up for further discussion, though looking back at Eren I could see he was far from done.

"Which reminds me, I can't believe you told my parents!" Eren retorted throwing his hands in the air before setting off down the street, no doubt heading down to the canal.

_What were they talking about? _

Looking over to Rian, my face must have shown my confusion because he gestured to Mikasa with his thumb.

"She ratted him out about the scouts," Rian told me and I rolled my eyes, I imagine that went down well.

We followed Eren to the Canalside and took our usual seats on the steps as Aurora sat down next to Eren, who leaned in her side. Rian stretched out on the level below them, popping his joints with a lazy smile on his face with Mikasa by his long legs as she glared at Eren. I'd lost the count of how many times we had sat here in these exact same positions, talking about nothing and everything. 

Taking my seat on the step above Aurora's head I looked at my family and friends wondering how long would this last because make no mistake this peace that we felt was absolutely fleeting, the Titans would break through one day; it was only a matter of time.

"I never agreed to help" Mikasa muttered, interrupting my dark thoughts of our inevitable fate, arms crossed over her chest with her back to Eren and I internally sighed. That was going to need some smoothing over.

"So, what did they say?" I asked, I don't imagine his mother would have found the topic thrilling.

"They're less than pleased. It figures" Eren grumbled and Aurora ruffled his hair, making him smile.

"Indeed. I think people are crazy if they think we'll be safe inside these walls forever" Rian said as he playfully pushed Mikasa with his feet who in turn batted him away with her hands, still visibly vexed.

"Just because the walls haven't fallen for a hundred years doesn't guarantee that they won't fall today and yet..." I stopped in shock as Aurora shot to her feet, knocking Eren over in the process. Face pale as snow and her body shaking, Aurora's eyes widened as her chest began to rise and fall rapidly. Immediately getting to his feet, Rian reached out for her with his face drawn in worry as she grabbed his arm, her eyes wide in fear.

_I have never seen her afraid of anything._

"Something's wrong" she choked out and I stood up meaning to go to her when a bright orange light almost blinding filled the sky followed by a loud thunder-like crash, shaking the earth. Hot wind rushed over us and ended as quickly as it began to be followed by an eerie silence.

_ How did she know?_

I looked back to Aurora to see both her and Rian staring towards the south transfixed and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Aurora was right, something was very very wrong.

"Wh-What was that?!" Eren shouted as he grabbed the back of Aurora's green skirt, tugging on it to get her attention.

"An explosion?!" Mikasa shouted back. 

The look of fear that was in Aurora's eyes was now in Rian's as he turned back to look at his sister before looking back in the south, his body was starting to quake too. What was going on?

"That way!" Aurora pointed to where she had been staring and I took off in that direction as the voices of the townsfolk began to heighten. Panic was catching, people were shouting to each other and moving in the same direction I was running. A strange sensation was burning in my gut telling me to run away, but I had to know. I had to see it.

_ Is this what it felt like for my parents before they...? _

"Did something fall?" a woman clutching her babe asked as I ran past her. Weaving through the throngs of people I turned the corner of the street and entered the old town Square before skidding to halt, my eyes widened in disbelief.

_ No, it can't be! _

"Hey, Armin! What is it?! What do you see?!" Rian shouted from behind me. They must have followed me from the canal side, and by walls, I wish they hadn't, we were all in great danger.

"It can't be!" Aurora gasped in horror as she came to stand next to me and saw what I could not tear my gaze from. There, on top of the south wall, a giant steaming hand was latched on. My heart began to race, sweat trickled down my back. Screams began to erupt when a large skinless head began to rise from beyond the wall, peering down at us all. Muscles and teeth exposed; it was the very thing that haunted our nightmares.

"Th-That wall is fifty meters high! How!" I stuttered. It mattered little. They were here. This was it. This was where we saw if the walls would really save us all or if I was right.

_Please let me be wrong._

A loud explosion followed by a hurricane of wind rushed through the streets and Aurora flung herself in front of me and pushed me to the floor, shielding my body with her own from debris that was flying around us. I looked back and saw Rian had done the same for Eren and Mikasa before I was Suddenly rolled rapidly to the side and pinned again as a large chunk of rock landed where I had just been. I stared up at Aurora, who was panting and staring in the direction the wind had come from as a large bead of blood rolled down her face from a slash that had opened across her cheekbone.

_ How did she move in time? _

"It opened a hole in the wall!" Rian screamed from above us as he pulled me up and shoved me behind him towards Eren, who was covered in dust and grime, a strange faraway look on his face. Looking back, I saw Rian and Mikasa trying to pull a dazed Aurora who was starting to panic to her feet.

"They're inside; The Titans have gotten inside!" Aurora clutched her head screaming. Rian slapped her hard, smearing blood across her face before he crouched to look her in the eyes, grabbing both sides of her face.

"I need you with me!" he pleaded. Aurora stared back at him for a moment and then nodded before looking over to me, and her eyes blew wide.

"EREN!" she shouted and I spun around to see Eren running in the direction of the Titans coming path. Aurora gave chase, Mikasa just behind her as Rian rushed over to me and shoved me in the opposite direction.

"ARMIN GO NOW!" Rian commanded before taking off after the others.

_ No! They are all going to die! What do I do?! what do I do!? _

I screamed in frustration before running for the only person I knew could help me now.

Aurora

Over a hundred years ago, beings that preyed upon humans suddenly appeared, their overwhelming size and strength quickly pushed humanity to the brink of extinction. The surviving humans constructed three walls named Maria, Rose, and Sheena and Mankind retreated behind them, which brought them a century of peace. I grew up in that peace, for almost 18 years I had lived in the shadows of Wall Maria, ignorant of the outside world, always fearful but safe. No more.

Running now through the cobbled streets, I finally understood what Armin had meant all those times he talked of fleeting security. I should have listened more. I should have prepared. I should have done _something_ because now as I run all I can see is my home being destroyed by monsters.

_ Is this hell? _

Districts like Shiganshina stick out in vital spots along the wall and serve to attract the Titans to help troop numbers concentrate their areas of attack. The only flaw in its role as a Titan target is that Shiganshina has but one inner Gate through which its citizens can flee and if we didn't make ways there soon, we would be trapped in a killing pen.

Eren and Mikasa ran just ahead of me and running as fast as I could, I was quickly gaining on them. We weren't far from our homes when my ears pricked as I heard footsteps running behind me and I knew on an instinct that it was Rian. I pushed my legs harder till I was right behind Eren, his sobs got louder when we turned up the street where our families lived.

_ Please be okay please be okay please be okay _.

"It's all over! Countless Titans are going to overrun the city! We need to get Grandfather and Carla; Armin lives closer to the inner Gate so uncle should already be there! Aurora are you listening to me!?!" Rian shouted, coming up on my right. I looked at him and could see the fear on his face as his eyes darted between me, Eren and Mikasa and I realised then that Armin was not with him.

_ He must have gone to the Inner Gate. At least he might survive. STOP IT! We are all going to make it! _

"It couldn't have hit our home! Just around this corner, our house is standing there, like always! Mom!" Eren's breath was becoming ragged and I looked up the street for icy cold hit my heart. A giant chunk of the wall had fallen on the Yaeger home completely destroying it and had collapsed half of my house too.

_Grandfather.... Carla ...._

I glimpsed movement in the rubble by what would have been the front steps of my house. Rushing over, I tried to push the debris away only to be blocked by a heavy beam. Grasping the exposed wood, I groaned and pushed as the splintered wood cut deep into my palms.

_MOVE!_

Suddenly something seemed to click into place as time itself slowed, everything became sharper and more precise and my body went into overdrive. I felt strong, like I knew I could do this. I don't know how but all my nerve endings were on fire and I felt alive. Pushing again with a scream tearing from my throat, I lifted the large beam as blood poured from my palms where the wood had split the skin. I could feel my grip beginning to slip when Rian was suddenly next to me, pushing with all his strength too. With a mighty groan, the beam rolled back and the falling impact pushed up dust and smoke, obscuring my vision.

Something grab a hold of ankle and a broken scream escaped my lips before I looked down to see my Grandfather staring up at me in pained awe, his face a mask of blood and dust buried in the debris. Letting out a cry of relief, I dropped to my knees and began to dig him out but my relief was short-lived when I saw that his waist was pinned by a larger beam cutting into his lower half, blood pooling beneath him, coating the rubble with a deep red. I looked up to Rian in fear as he too stared at our Grandfather in shock.

"We have to get him out" I panted as I began to move the rocks to free Grandfather when his hand snaked out grabbing my wrist.

"I'm done. No coming back from this..." Rowan groaned. "Listen to me both of you. You need to protect each other. I won't be able to keep them away, and they will come for you" he coughed, and blood smeared his mouth.

What was he talking about? He chooses now to not make any sense! We have to move quickly, we can puzzle it all out later. 

"Sssh stop talking we will get you out! We can do it! We lifted the first beam we can lift this one!" I cried in defiance, I was not leaving him hear. 

"Listen to me, you stupid girl! The truth is with Grisha. The truth of our blood. The truth about your parents. We are special. Do not let all that we are die here. Remember we light the way! Now go!" he screamed and bloody spittle hit my face. I shook my head in denial, refusing to listen.

"NO! You old bastard! I'm not leaving you! You can tell us this truth yourself, but first I need you to get on your feet!" I screamed as I grabbed the beam and began to heave with little success, my hands were too slippery from the blood, and I cried out in frustration as I struggled to get a firm grip.

"Rian! Take her and go!" Grandfather pleaded, "Do this last thing for me, boy. Remember what I taught you. Now go and live!"

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted by the waist and was thrown over Rian's shoulder. I cried out and screamed, hitting his back as Rian ran over to what was left of the Yaeger home. 

_What was he doing? We couldn't leave him; we couldn't abandon him here! _

I could hear Carla shouting and screaming as I struggled to break free of Rian's hold, but instead of relenting, he only tightened his grip, the strength of which threatened to break a bone.

_Rian, please! We have to save at least one of them! _

"The Titans have gotten inside, haven't they? Eren! Take Mikasa and run away!" I could hear Carla plead as my ears suddenly pricked. In the distance, I could make out a lone solider zipping through the rooftops and hope blossomed in my chest.

_ Hurry, please! _

"I want to more than anything! So hurry and get out of there!" Eren begged. 

Why wasn't Rian helping him? I could feel his chest hiccupping beneath my stomach, was he crying? Pain suddenly laced across my scalp making me wince and I reached up to touch the back of my head before pulling my hand back. Fresh blood stained my fingertips as I realised I must have struck the back of my head when that boulder fell from the sky and being held as I was now was causing the blood to rush towards my head.

A sudden sickening feeling of sheer terror hit my stomach like a falling hammer, and my senses blew wide open as my instincts to fight kicked in. Flailing around in my brother's arms, my hearing zeroed in on the hear heavy footsteps that vibrated through the stone street as it grew louder and louder.

_ They are coming. _

"The debris has crushed my legs. Even if I could get out, I wouldn't be able to run" Carla cried and I sobbed harder understanding what that meant.

_ Please no, please get up. _

"I'll carry you then!" Eren wailed and I tried to struggle again, but my strength was failing, I was losing too much blood.

"Will you listen to me for once in your life?! You can at least do this one last thing! Mikasa! Rian! Aurora! If you don't go, all five of us will die! Rian please! Take them and leave" Carla begged but Rian did not move and I began to fear he had lost his mind. I tried kicking him to force him to act, but he remained like a stone.

_ Come on Rian move! _

The solider I had heard earlier flew down to land just behind us and I had never been happier to see Hannes in my life, but that happiness quickly died when he looked at me with wide eyes before running around us.

"Hannes! Take the children and get out of here!" Carla begged.

"Don't go underestimatin' me, Carla. I'm gonna slaughter these Titans and save all five of ya!" Hannes declared and I could hear his footsteps race away from us as he went to do his duty.

"Wait!" Rian cried, snapping out of his trance. I heard the sound of drawing of blades and then all too quickly Hannes' footsteps were heading back towards us.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Eren screamed as Hannes ran past with Eren over his shoulder like I was over Rian's and Mikasa under his other arm. Spinning around, Rian ran after him and I looked back to where our Grandfather lay, a broken sob escaping my lips as I saw his head facing us with eyes wide and unseeing as his grandchildren left him to rot in the street.

"Eren! You have to survive! All of you have to survive!" Carla screamed. My gaze zeroed in on her trapped by her own home and looking up, my eyes widened as I saw what had caused Hannes to run. A towering titan with a chilling smile stood over where Carla lay, reaching down it pulled her from the rubble and raised her to its mouth and I began screaming and reaching out for her with Eren's screams blended into mine.

_ Please... she's my mother. _

Carla was fighting the smiling titan with all her might pounding her fists against it uselessly as its other hand grabbed her and twisted with a the sickening snap echoing down the otherwise deserted street. I watched numb as the smiling Titan lifted Carla's lifeless body into its mouth and bit down, sending blood cascading through the air. Darkness took over my vision as I the helplessness of another part of my world being destroyed crushed my soul, and I welcomed it.

* * *

Armin

I stood on the side of the emergency escape boats and scanned the crowd of the terrified faces of the people of Shiganshina but failed to see the faces I desperately wanted.

_ Please, Hannes. Please make it on time. _

"Hurry! To the inner Gate! Escape aboard the boats! Hurry! Before you get eaten!" I heard someone shout in the crowd.

Time was passing by, and I was beginning to feel desperation eating at my calm. I had told Hannes where the others had gone and run like a coward to ensure my own survival all the while praying that the soldier would make it one time to do what I could not. 

_ What if I'm the only one left? Did I just leave my friends to die? Did I abandon my family? _

"You should take your seat" my Grandfather said softly as he was stared at a small wood carving of a bird that Rian had made for him for his last birthday, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm looking for them." I insisted, not ready to give up on them just yet.

"Discard your belongings! Let as many people on as possible!" a soldier shouted and I looked over to the boarding bridge, my heart soaring. Standing on the deck ready to board was Eren and Mikasa their faces masks of horror with Rian behind them, carrying an unconscious Aurora in his arms.

_ Is she? No, they wouldn't let her take up room if she was dead. _

"Grandfather look. They made it!" I cried in happiness, I hadn't left them to die!

"I wouldn't call out to them just now; Walls only know what they have seen" he replied before putting the little carving away and wiping his eyes. I watched Eren and Mikasa help Rian put Aurora down on the deck before Rian left them to go inside the boat. It was then I noticed that Eren's mother and Rowan were not with them.

_ Does that mean they were too late? _

Rian returned with a large brown bag and knelt beside his sister before he began pulling out long white cloth and tying them around Aurora's hands. 

_Bandages? She must have been injured. _

Getting to my feet, I ignored my Grandfather's advice and went over to them. Kneeling beside Rian, I handed him some more bandages from the bag as I peered up at his tormented expression as his eyes found mine and widened. Streaked with blood and dust, Rian stared at my face for a few seconds before launching himself towards me, pulling me tight into his chest.

"You're here" Rian wept, "You're alright".

Grabbing my face with his hands, Rian rested his forehead on mine briefly before looking back down at Aurora, sniffling.

"My grandfather is at the front of the boat" I whispered and Rian gave me a small smile of relief.

"How is she?" I asked. Looking over Aurora, I cringed as I saw her usual smiling face pale and smeared with blood and dirt, giving her a corpse-like appearance, with her shirt and skirt torn. The worst injuries were her hands, her blood was already seeping through her hand wraps, suggesting deep wounds, and the deep cut on her face that would surely scar. 

"She will be fine. Our Grandfather and Carla... we watched them.... they didn't make it" Rian said, face twisting in heartbreak as he hung his head down and began to weep. I felt my mouth fall open in shock as I tried to find the words but I couldn't, What could I say that would make a difference? Nothing was the answer.

"They're closing in! This can't be for real! Please, God Please!" a woman wailed as shouting from the waterside began to turn into screams. Orders were given and the boat bridge was pulled up, and the mechanism began to work as people started jumping to grab onto the sides of the boat with most missing and hitting the water.

A loud crash rang through the air and smoke and debris began to fly everywhere as my breath caught in my throat in horror. A massive fifteen-meter titan with what looked like plating emerged from the smoke, behind him a giant hole in the wall that Titans had already begun to emerge from it.

"It's over. The Titans are going to devour humanity. This is the end!" a woman cried in terror as Eren stood up from Aurora's side and watched the nightmare unfold, his face twisting in rage.

"I'm gonna drive them out! I'm going to drive out every last one from this world! I'm gonna kill them all!" he snarled as his clenched fists shook. Screams began to erupt all around, and I couldn't bear it anymore. I buried my head into Rian's chest and clamped my hands down over my ears to drown out the sound of my countrymen being devoured, the woman was right, this is it.

Shinganshina was gone. Wall Maria had fallen.


	4. The Choice

RIAN

Shiganshina was gone. In all the confusion and chaos only one thing rang true and clear, Wall Maria had been compromised. Within days of the news that Shiganshina had fallen, the central government had made the decision to retreat humanity behind Wall Rose, though little good it did the citizens of Maria. An estimated ten thousand people were eaten by Titans and the refugees, my family and self included, now faced the prospect of starving in the fast approaching winter months.

We had barely survived the horror of that day and thanks to Hannes securing our passage on the evacuation boats we had managed to make it the south side of Wall Rose and had been sleeping in a make shift camp for refugees for the last two weeks but the reprieve had been short lived as several days after humanities domain had been withdrawn behind Wall Rose, all the refugees were forced to labour in the frozen fields to try and produce a food yield regardless of age or injury.

Aurora had been hurt and rendered unconscious in our flight for safety and though her inflictions had not been fatal or particularly serious she had remained unmoving but for her deep breathing for days. Uncle Alert said it was her spirit that needed to heal and not her body, she had lost too much. We all had. We had looked for Eren's father through the official channels as he wouldn't have been far from Wall Maria when it fell however all inquiries were fruitless, his name was added to the endless list of the missing.

I had sat by Aurora's side day and night with Armin, Eren and Mikasa waiting for her wake. She had slept through our eighteenth birthday and then into the next day and the day after, I had watched her sleep with Eren and Armin snuggled into her sides to keep her warm and Mikasa sat at her head gently stroking her hair all the while fearing that she had given up when suddenly her arms had lifted around the boys and pulled them closer. I knew then that she would be alright and allowed myself to breath.

No sooner had Aurora been back on her feet we were all sent into the fields to cultivate the waste land. Though a food shortage was inevitable we ploughed until our hands split and our backs broke in the hope that maybe this once fate was on our side but of course fate is a fickle bitch and the ground gave nothing.

I slammed my hoe down into the unyielding earth and heaved a sigh looking around me. Everyone was on their last legs; two elderly women had died yesterday, they had collapsed and just stopped breathing, the will to live gone. Garrison guards had walked into the field picked up their bodies and told everyone to continue on while taking the bodies to walls knows where without so much as parting gesture. That's the world we lived in now. The world the Titans gave us.

I had come up with a plan to save us from the fields. At least a sort of plan. We couldn't keep on sleeping in the camp, the snows would be here soon and we would either freeze to death or starve. The only way I could see out of this was if I found an income and got my family into a board house, it didn't have to big, it just needed to have a real roof and walls to shelter them from the elements. I was eighteen and strong but I had grown up in Shiganshina, Grisha had seen to my education and as such I had no official documentation to use. Grandfather had taught us how to fight, inflict damage on another human, to mend our own wounds, to spot a knife in the dark but nothing so much as a trade that could bring in an honest income. It left me with only one viable option with the skills I possessed and that was to join the military.

Even in training the military forces provided a basic wage, I could give that wage to Uncle Alert and he could care for everyone. It was better than them starving. I would have to become a soldier and there was a chance I would not see Aurora or the others for a long time but I would be fed and have purpose. It wasn't like I hadn't already planned to join the military before the Titans broke through. I had made up my mind to join when Eren did, this was just me joining ahead of him. I could forge a career and when I graduated, I would have a better income to support them all, by then the children would be just short of adulthood and be able to earn their own wage.

_ And if I know Eren he wi_ _ll _ _be right behind me as soon as he is of age_ _. I can protect him. _

The only problem I had left was telling everyone. I had decided to tell Uncle Alert as soon as we finished in the fields, he would tell the others and I would leave for the training camp tomorrow morning before they woke so no one could stop me. I just hoped this was the right choice.

I wiped my brow with the back of hand and spotted Eren holding out a water skin for me, I smiled and accepted the offering ruffling his hair. Aurora was a few rows across from us and spotted us before she began to make her way over to us, unravelling her knitted scarf as she walked. Coming up behind Eren she wrapped the garment around his neck and tucked it tightly into his oversized coat. He spun around and began to protest when she put a finger to his lips, hushing him. 

"You need to keep warm, besides" she reached behind her head and pulled her long thick braid around and slung it over her neck and shoulder. "I have a scarf already"

I burst out laughing and Eren scoffed, shoving Aurora before going back to his section of the Field, Aurora followed him with her eyes a soft smile on her mud-covered face. Reaching forward I rubbed the mud off her cheek gently brushing over the healing scar just beneath her one Green eye.

"You need to keep it clean unless you want an ugly scar" I said and Aurora brushed away my hand, her grey and green eyes rolling.

"Not like anyone would notice, not when they are staring at my witch-eyes" she drawled, wiggling her thick eyebrows at me. A foul excuse of a man had called her witch-eyes a few days ago when she had caught him trying to take Armin's share of rations from him. She had kicked in his knee and when he had fallen, she had headbutted him knocking him unconscious.

_ Grandfather would have been impressed _.

As amusing as it had been to watch she had just recovered from a head injury herself and had not taken well to being scolded by Uncle Arlet about her lack of regard for her own health.

"You shouldn't joke about that; people are suffering and will look for any excuse to blame their problems on something or _someone _else" I said pointedly and she scrunched her nose in disapproval which had taken on a pinkish colour with the cold.

"Let them, I'll headbutt them too" Aurora shrugged, taking the water skin from me and drinking deeply. 

_Charming._

"And you say Eren is a hot head" I muttered. She swallowed and wiped her mouth revealing the dirty bandages on her hand and my face twisted remembering how she got them as she eyed me strangely.

"Yeah well we all have our faults at least ours isn't lying" she stared me dead in the eye with one eyebrow arched. A flash of Eren's mother entered my mind, Carla always did that when she had caught us out and I swallowed painfully trying to squash down the memory.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I feigned and began to push my hoe back into the dirt. She must have found my packed bag ready for my departure to the training camp and means to confront me.

_ Shit. _

"Remember who your talking to brother," she pointed her finger at me accusingly "You've been acting shifty for the last few days and this morning I found a bag full of your things with a map and stowed away rations so you tell me what is going on" she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at me with furious eyes.

_ Does she think I'm abandoning them? _

I sighed and dug the hoe back into the earth before turning to her and placing my hands on her shoulders, towering above her. 

_Had she always been this small? _

"I was going to tell you" I started nervously, "I'm going to join the military and before you go off on one it isn't for what you think. I get a wage while training and I'm going to send it back to Uncle Arlet so all of you can have a proper place to stay before the snow starts to stick. This is the only option I can think of and I've made up my mind. So, don't make this any harder than it has to be okay?"

She stared at me long and hard. A mixture of emotions ran across her face and I recognised every one from Shock, disbelief, anger and finally acceptance before she pushed my hands from her shoulders and let out a deep sigh.

"Right then" she said and turned around on her heel stalking off across the barren field mud flying up behind her.

"Aurora!" I shouted walking after her but was drowned out by the horn signalling the end of the shift. She weaved into the throngs of people leaving for their homes, her vibrant hair visible as she ducked and weaved. I ran my hands through my hair in exasperation and made my way over to the buckets of dirty water and washed the soil from my hands before heading back to our makeshift shelters at the refugee camp. It was a half hour walk back and rain had begun to lightly fall with the sun setting putting a bitter chill in the air.

I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep them warm and putt one foot in front of the other, my mind in turmoil. I was sure of my course; I wasn't changing my mind but I wished there was a way in which I didn't have to leave them all behind. I didn't want to be alone but I had to do this; I had to pave the way.

_ Is this what you meant Grandfather when you said our family words. _

We light the way. The sparhawke words of honour. Grandfather had been adamant on ingraining them into our very being. Hours upon hours of lectures on strength and readiness but never saying what we had to be ready for. The endless training sessions to make sure we were strong enough; I had always thought it had been out of shame. Shame that our parents had not been strong enough to protect themselves from thieves and cutthroats. Walls knows the old bastard never showed anything close to love or even affection, though there were moments when I thought I saw something similar to relief. Like when Aurora ripped that slavers throat out with a switch blade for daring to take Mikasa or when I caught a blade mid-air, which he had thrown at me in one of his many torturous training sessions. Then when he lay there dying, he had said things that made no sense.

_ Listen to me both of you. You need to protect each other. I won't be able to keep them away and they will come for you. _

Who were they? Who had he kept away? Cryptic asshole, even in his dying breath he didn't give an answer or reason why. _  
_

_Or his love. _

Looking up I saw the entrance to the refugee camp and weaved through the sodden tents till I reached our badly joint canvases. We had done our best to make enough room for all six of us, loathe to be separated after everything we had gone through. _  
_

_Ironic considering what I'm about to tell them. _

I lifted the flap and was greeted by everyone sat down on the sleeping rolls in silence looking at me. _  
_

_Fantastic. Walls save me from Aurora and her big mouth. _

"P...please tell m...me this is a joke?" Armin stuttered his big blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Uncle Alert placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and a stab of guilt hit me as I tried my best not wilt under his betrayed expression. I sighed and glared at Aurora who just stared back with her face blank.

"No Armin it's not. We need the money; we won't all survive the winter unless we get proper shelter and we can't do that without coin" I tried to reason with him.

"You don't know that!" Eren jumped to his feet shouting. "We should go together! We can hold out just a little while longer and go together!"

"No, we can't" Aurora said gently as she stood and came to stand by my side,"Two years is too long to wait for you to be of age Eren"

I looked at her shocked, I had thought for sure she would have chewed me out the most over this. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Uncle Alert shift uncomfortably looking at Aurora with sadness before turning his gaze back to me.

_ Aurora, what have you told him? _

"We need that income now" Aurora continued and I was utterly confused; she should be arguing against this. She was being far too agreeable; something was amiss here.

"That's why tomorrow morning we will be leaving for the training corps" she declared and my head snapped around to hers, my eyes wide in shock and Aurora turned to look at me with a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean we?" I asked incredulous.

_ Of all the stubborn pains in my ass you have to be the worst one. _

_ "_Two incomes are better than one. This way they can have a roof over their heads _and _ food come winter, besides" she added taking my hand in hers. "you're my brother. Where you go, I go".

I had to swallow to hold back the tears. I should try and talk her out of this, ask her to stay with the children but the only thing I could think of was that I wouldn't be going alone now. 

_Coward._

"I will follow when I'm old enough!" Eren declared and I smiled then, unable to stop the tears from streaking down my face.

"I expected nothing less" my voice broke and I grabbed a hold of him, pulling him tightly to my chest. Mikasa and Armin rushed over to us and wrapped their arms around us and I reached around pulling Aurora in too, I enjoyed the feeling of being whole because come tomorrow morning everything would change.

*******

Morning had come too soon. We had little sleep that night, instead opting to spend the night making promises and plans for the next time we would all see each other. I hoped it was sooner rather than later.

Aurora had spoken to the garrison guards and had managed to talk her way into securing us a ride to the training corps with the supply wagon we were currently sat upon and It had broken my heart to leave them. Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Uncle Alert had come to see us off and had each hugged us tightly. Armin has promised to watch over Eren and Mikasa, Mikasa swore to defend our family and Eren had promised to join us soon as soldiers.

Uncle Alert had placed a hand on both our shoulders and said "Don't go where the other can't follow. Promise me" it was an easy enough promise to make. He had hugged us then and wished us well. We had waved and waved until they were out of sight and then hunkered down for the three-day journey.

"It's not too late you know." I said softly "I know you never thought about joining the military like me and Eren, it's not too late to turn back"

P_lease don't turn back. _

"Don't go where I can't follow remember? We made a promise, not just to uncle Alert. Grandfather said we had to protect each other and that's what I'm going to do, are you with me?" she asked as her eyes held mine and I grasped Aurora's hands, holding them tightly.

"We came into this world together. Where you go, I go. I'm with you" I swore, saying her words from the previous day. She nodded and pulled me beside her so she could lay her head on my shoulder while she slept. I closed my eyes too, my thoughts going back to who we left behind, their faces flashing through my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

************

We stood in rows upon rows in silence waiting to be addressed, the cold winter breeze blowing down the lines of the 102nd training cadets. Aurora was to my left dressed in her uniform; her vibrant hair braided in a crown around her head with her fist curled into a salute above her heart, head tilted back in pride. It surprised me how much the look suited her.

The sound of footsteps stomping across the ground made me straighten my back and look forward.

"You have the misfortune of having me, Keith Shadies, as your commandant! I do not welcome you warmly! In your current state, you'd be nothing but food for the Titans! You're mere livestock! You're less than livestock! Over the next three years, we're going to train you worthless nothings and teach you how to fight Titans! Three years from now, when you come face-to-face with the Titans, will you still be fodder for them?! Will you serve as an honourable barrier that protects the king?! Or will you be a glorious soldier for humanity that drives the Titans out! It's up to you to decide!" The commandant yelled.

_And so it begins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes his appearance in the next chapter.  
hope your enjoying the story so far.


	5. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Erwin of the Survey corps receives a missive that directs him to some talented cadets and in turn two fated soldiers finally meet.

ERWIN

"Oooh, this is exciting! How often do we get tipped off about potential recruits these days!" Hange clapped her hands together and all but jumped on the spot. Her eyes were wide with excitement as she tugged on Miche's arm, who raised his eyebrow at her.

"This better be worth it, I had planned drills for the brats this morning, don't want them getting lazy" Levi said while picking dirt from his nails, the dark-haired man's face a perfect picture of boredom.

"What do you think, Erwin? Think Sadies really has what he says he does?" Miche asked and I looked over to the sandy-haired giant with a neutral expression.

"We shall see" I replied. And see we shall. It had been a year since Wall Maria fell and recruitment for the Survey Corp had been at an all-time low. Taking over from Sadies a year ago, I had worked hard to implement the long-range formation and had improved on our casualty rates, the scout's veteran contingent had also improved on skill and effectiveness in the field; however, that could only go so far. We needed fresh meat to boost our numbers. Especially if the fresh meat was talented, that was why I had brought my Section Commanders and Captain Levi to the Training Corps.

A week ago, I received a correspondence from commandant Sadies inviting me to observe the mock Titan assault course with ODM gear for the 102nd training class, I had been set to decline when another missive had arrived through more secretive channels.

_ Erwin, _

_ I sent you an official invite to observe the training to make things appear formal as one former commander to another; however, I have a reason for doing so. _

_ In this batch of cadets, I have two remarkable trainees who I think you should come and see. Twin brother and sister who have performed well beyond exceptional limitations and are nothing short of prodigies. I do not say this lightly, their raw talent is as extraordinary as Levi's when we first encountered him. _

_ There has also been interest from top brass _ _MPs who have asked for hand-delivered reports on their progress and background checks. I have carried out said checks, and I get the feeling these two are being targeted for something. Lovof style targeted. Something isn't right here Erwin, and It would be a crime against mankind if these two joined the MPs with what they can do. _

_ Use this as you will, but while doing some digging, I discovered that they have young dependants, they have been sending their joint wages to their uncle who cares for three minors and said uncle has been sent beyond the wall in operation retake Maria leaving the children without any official protector. You know as well as I do that he is as good as dead. As I said use this as you will. _

_ Their names are Rian Tristan Sparhawke and Aurora Alexandra Sparhawke, and they hail from Shiganshina. I know you will want to assess this for yourself. _

_ Don't waste this opportunity. Burn this. _

_ Sadies _

I had shown the letter to Hange, Miche and Levi trusting their input, especially Levi's in this regard before burning the letter. We had carefully made inquiries as to not draw attention to our digging and initially, we had drawn a blank with the name Sparhawke dying out with a house burglary in the Underground. The dates had been off, and we had not been able to link them to the supposedly nineteen-year-old Sparhawkes in the training corps and had decided to simply resign ourselves to observing them and moving on when Hange hit gold.

A marriage certificate for an Aelin Alert and Aiden Sparhawke in Shiganshina and death certificates for an Aelin Alert and Aiden Alert in Shiganshina, stating the death was due to cutthroats. We knew we had them when checking the name on the tenancy agreement; the Trainees sent their wages to was also Alert. What struck as odd was why Aiden Sparhawke took his wife's name instead of keeping his own but what had made us sit up and pay attention was the fact that on Aelin Alert's death certificate it had her listed as pregnant at the time of her death and that her babe died with her, it was signed and confirmed by a Doctor Grisha Yeager. The date of death was the same date of birth as what the trainees had filed on their enrolment forms, either someone wanted people to believe they had died with their mother or a clerical error had occurred, and with the MP brass showing an unprecedented interest in them before graduating I'd wager that a clerical error is out of the question.

Hange, Miche and Levi all agreed that something was amiss here; however, all also agreed that the trainees appeared to be none the wiser about whatever it was that was surrounding them; mostly due to the fact they used their actual name of Sparhawke instead of an alias and had also used their exact dates of birth. In the words of Levi, nobody with something to hide would be that much of an idiot, so, what was it that we were missing?

So here we stand on the observation ledge waiting for Sadies to make his appearance and show us what we all came here to see. The Purpose of the drill was to assess individuals in a mock combat scenario, large wooden frames carved out to resemble Titans would have been placed around the area with leather padding on their napes to mimic an actual Titan nape. This was an excellent way to gauge where a soldier was at in terms of making the killing blow, it also helped in ranking the top ten cadets.

"Do you think he's taking a shit" Levi scowled while kicking a lump of dirt away from him.

"Just lining up the cadets' Captain, I'm sure you can appreciate the need for protocol" Sadies scolded as he came to stand in-between myself and Miche. I saluted, and he reciprocated before turning back to point at the cadets that had amassed into four teams below.

"See the tall redhead built like a brick shithouse" Sadies indeed pointed to a tall, well-built man who was assessing the training course "That's Rian, lads a thinker, methodical and has the skill set to back it up. Good team player and has good comradery with his classmates. Doesn't say much but speaks if he thinks it needs saying. He is quick for his size, but you will see that soon enough" I nodded, making mental notes on everything Sadies said.

"You said there was two, a brother and a sister" Levi quipped after he had too finished his initial assessment of Rian and appeared unimpressed. Sadies gave Levi a sly smile before pointing to a woman standing next to Rian, she was much shorter than the man she stood next to, I'd dare say she would be head level with Levi if not a little smaller. She had a woman's curved figure compared to all the young teens standing near her, and her bound up hair was a brilliant shade of vibrant red.

_ That must be Aurora. _

"That is Aurora. The girl is bewitching to look at, has one green eye and one grey that have this haunting look that could turn your insides. She's all instinct and aggression, more of an act first then think later character which will need reigning in. She has on rare occasion been known to not play well with others, minor altercations which were punished, either she's learned her lesson, or she's gotten smarter at handling herself when an audience is around, my guess is the latter. Overall though respected by her classmates. She is fast and agile, strong for her size too. She coordinates fluidly with Rian and others sometimes when she bothers to extend herself. I think you will appreciate her blade work Levi, it isn't too far away from your own technique."

"Tch. Sure" Levi scoffed and I smiled. Levi may not be one to be easily impressed, but I must admit I was liking what I was hearing, especially the coordination. If they could work well with others, I could use them in the long-range formation without issue, of course, that rested on the could part.

"Tell me more about their coordination," I said and Sadies nodded in approval.

"Rian and Aurora work together flawlessly, it's almost supernatural the way they communicate in a fight, some creepy twin thing if you ask me but hell it works." Sadies grinned, "They have an instinctual feel for what the other is doing without needing to say before they execute their moves. It translates into all aspects of their training, from ODM gear to hand to hand combat which is terrifying to watch by the way. The other cadets damn near pissed their pants. They have struggled to work well with others in past simulations but over the last year that has steadily improved. I think it's more of a trust issue than an actual inability to work with others, they were in Shiganshina when the Titans came, they know first-hand what they can do. If I had to guess I'd say they assess their teammates and if they deem them competent then they work with them, incompetent then they work around them. They will be in squad one, I placed them with Hannings, Petrov and Carmichael all capable cadets who will likely be in the top tier. Are you ready?" 

I nodded my head in confirmation and fixed my eyes on the redheaded siblings.

"Squad One you're up" Sadies commanded his voice ringing through the grounds. "On my mark, 3...2...1" Sadies threw his hand in the air, and they were off. and I watched the spectacle unfolding before me eagerly.

All five cadets sprung into the air using the trees to grapple on and were moving in synchronicity. They were fast approaching a 'Titan' when Rian flipped himself upside down and held his arms out, Aurora flipped herself towards him grabbing onto his arms and using both of their momentum's, flung herself high into the air above the 'Titan' in a wide arc giving herself room to maneuverer. She drew her dual blades and spun herself so fast during her descent that she had become a blur of silver and red. Bearing down on the 'titan' she sliced the nape with such force that it cut through the wood underneath the leather padding and I felt my mouth open in shock as my eyes snapped to Levi whose face remained neutral though his eyes had widened slightly.

_He is impressed._

Shooting a hook away from her kill, Aurora spun her body away upside down looking back to make sure she had cut deep enough. Happy with her work, she re-joined her brother, who began to engage the next 'Titan'. Weaving through the trees with impressive speed, Rian used his gas to slingshot himself above the 'Titan's' head; however, his angle was off for his descent. Instead of changing course like I thought he would have another flash of silver whipped in front of the 'Titan's' knees and sliced the limbs, toppling the structure forward. Rian then spun and carved deep into the nape, his angle now perfect, it was a flawlessly coordinated strike, just like Sadies had said.

I watched them make short work of their section of the course and marvelled at how they worked. At one-point Aurora had used Hanning's and Carmichael's legs to propel herself into a spinning arc to carve out another nape while Rian had removed another's legs to allow Petrov the killing blow. They completed the course in record time and had begun to weave back to the start when Sadies' voice bellowed out.

"SPARHAWKES! FRONT AND CENTRE!"

Without so much as a fumble, the redheaded twins redirected their trajectory and flipped themselves up into the air before landing bent kneed together in perfect unison on the ledge a meter in front of us. Looking up they both shot up into salutes and held their positions, eyes straight ahead and I took this moment to appraise them.

They both stood with their salutes proud, and anyone looking at them could see they had a physical strength about them. Rian's face was strong, and his light blue eyes were alert and aware, the set of his shoulders were stiff though as if uneasy.

_ Does he suspect something is amiss? _

Looking over at Aurora, I pulled in a slightly unnerved breath as I saw her looking directly at me. Her large almond-shaped eyes were haunting, the sharp contrast between the spring green and pale cool grey made her face impossible to look away from, even more so with the scar that rested beneath her right green eye which oddly added to the allure. She had an angular face like her brother's all sharp cheekbones and strong jawlines, though where her brother had clear pale skin, Aurora had a light dusting of freckles across her face.

She gave me a once over, clearly assessing before looking to my companions, she flicked her eyes between Hange and Miche before resting them on Levi and her mouth parted slightly revealing straight white teeth and her stance became more ridged as she watched him.

_ Clever girl, you know he's a threat _.

I quickly glanced at Levi and did a double-take; he too was staring back at Aurora intently with his mouth slightly parted and I had to fight off the smile threatening my lips.

_ Interesting. So, you're not immune to a beautiful face _.

Miche coughed slightly and gestured at the twins standing before us, I nodded my head, giving him permission, I was curious after all. Miche walked up to the cadets and took turns inhaling deeply just by their heads before smirking. Aurora looked over to her brother a question burning in her eyes, and Rian gave a slight shake of his head, and Aurora straightened up again and looked forward_. _

_ So, he keeps you tethered or do you simply trust him when he says no _.

I nodded to Sadies to let him know we were done here.

"You're dismissed go back to HQ and prepare Lunch" Sadies commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" Rian and Aurora said together before engaging their ODM gear to return to their squadmates. I mulled over everything I had catalogued and made my decision.

* * *

LEVI

We had to play the charade of watching the other cadets of the 102nd complete their training as to not arouse suspicion and I made a show of watching them swing through the trees, but my mind was going back over what we had witnessed.

Sadies had been right, it would be a crime to let the Sparhawkes go to the military police. You couldn't teach raw talent like that; you were either born with it, or you weren't. If they were given to Miche or myself to train I dare say they could be invaluable to the scouts, Erwin would do well to ensure they chose the scouts over the garrison and the MPs.

They had made an impression, Rian's imposing figure would be enough to make any normal man apprehensive, and Aurora was different that much was clear. The memory of when I had seen the sun for the first time flashed in my mind. the way the light had burned my eyes, but I hadn't been able to look away, that's what it was like looking at her. Like seeing something bright.

She had turned her weird eyes to me assessing, and just like that the allure was gone, I felt mild annoyance at her appraisal and tried my best to keep my face neutral but the longer she looked, the more I felt my composure slipping and my irritation pushing through. I had caught the way her body slightly stiffened in apprehension when I met her gaze, she knew I was dangerous, so at least she wasn't an idiot, we could work with that.

"So?" Hange clapped her hands together again in excitement. "What are you guys thinking? Don't know about you but I haven't been this excited about a recruit since I saw shorty do his thing" she gestured to me with her thumb making me scoff.

"They smelt strange" Miche commented, one arm across his chest and his other hand stroking his chin, Erwin turned to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"There scent was similar, obviously. Rian's scent was more earthy, and Aurora's scent had sunshine in it, but they both had something more, something I've smelled a hint of before" Miche mused.

"Well, where did you smell it before?" I snapped, irritated more so by the fact he had said _she _had smelt like sunshine.

"On you" he replied, gesturing to me, "It isn't exactly the same, the only thing I can describe the scent as is _different_. It's how I knew you weren't like everybody else."

_ Wonderful_.

I saw Erwin deep in thought, and looking in his eyes I could see him calculating, no doubt weighing up his options.

"What are you thinking, Erwin?" I asked suspiciously. He looked at me and gave a small smile before setting off back towards the training headquarters. He kept his silence most the way while Hange and Miche chatted quietly about the twin's assisted flip technique and implementing it in their own squads.

"Three dependants Sadies had said. A cousin and two adopted siblings if I'm correct" Erwin said offhandedly.

_ Sly bastard. _

"So that's the angle you're going for? The children?" I sneered. Leverage was Erwin's speciality; I was proof enough of that, and usually, I wouldn't give two shits about what he did to get us what we needed to take the fight to the Titans, but something was nagging in the back of my mind about this. 

We arrived outside the mess hall just before midday and sitting outside scrubbing potatoes and peeling them were the offending articles themselves. Aurora spotted us first and met my eyes with a hard glare before she kicked her brother, who looked up and gave us an equally challenging stare.

_ Nothing gets past these two. _

Erwin undeterred walked up to the young adults and smiled in greeting. He quickly looked around, making sure they were alone for what was to come next.

"Hello, I'm Erwin Smith. Commander of the scout regiment. Would you two care to take a walk with us?" he said as charming as ever.

"We know who you are" Rian stated appraising each of one us with his critical eyes.

"What do you want?" Aurora challenged, staring at the commander. I felt a small smirk pull at my lips, especially when her brother sighed in annoyance at her forwardness, her eyes snapping to mine and then back to the commander's.

_ Oh, this one would need reigning in all right. _

"Oh, I like this one Erwin!" Hange laughed manically making Rian's face pull in bafflement.

"I wanted to discuss something with both of you in private that may be beneficial." Erwin explained and Aurora rolled her eyes, making her brother smile.

_Definitely needs reigning in._

"Beneficial to whom," Aurora asked too innocently as she eyed Erwin with an eyebrow raised. Her twin scoffed in mild amusement before grabbing another potato from the bucket to scrub.

"We're as private as we can be at the moment" Rian gestured to the area around them, potato in hand, which was deserted. Erwin looked to Miche who inhaled deeply no doubt scenting the air for anyone nearby and when Miche gave the nod, Erwin turned back to the redheads.

"I have a proposition for you" Erwin began and Rian's back stiffened. "We have come to the understanding that a family member of yours has been unjustly sent beyond the wall in an attempt to retake Wall Maria, leaving behind three children without a caregiver."

Aurora's face broke out into a snarl, and she made to stand up.

_ That hit a nerve. _

I readied myself to put her down when Rian's hand clamped down on her knee, holding her in place. She whipped her head around to stare at him, incredulous no doubt for stopping her, Rian's eyes, however, were fixed on Erwin.

"What of it?" Rian demanded. His hand tightened on his sisters' knee in warning to her or to Erwin, which I was unsure, either way Erwin needed to make his point soon before these two lost their composure.

"I would like you two to join the scouts upon graduating" Erwin smiled and Aurora's body jerked in shock. "Of course, I understand the predicament you find yourselves. On the assurance that you will join the Scouts and continuing after you join, I will personally ensure that the children will be safe and not have to worry about when their next meal is"

Rian sat back in his seat his face uncertain, but Aurora eyed all of us dangerously. I found myself liking a little more, because it was clear she was looking for the catch.

"That's all, we join the scouts and you protect them? What's game are you playing?" Aurora snarled. 

"None." Erwin swore, a speech ready to deliver "I need soldiers to fight the Titans, and right now your skill sets are something we desperately need. I'm willing to ensure your family's safety because I don't want you to go to another regiment, I believe you could make a great contribution to Humanity and protect her interests. Of course, this isn't without personal sacrifice, our mortality rates are high and you will likely die young, alas the choice is yours to make but ask yourselves this, knowing what I have offered, can you afford to turn me down?"

_Sly fucking bastard._

Rian turned to look at Aurora who was looking at him with a question burning in her eyes. A few heartbeats passed with them staring at each, and frankly, it was beginning to become uncomfortable before Rian nodded to his sister.

"I go where you go," he said only for her. A brilliant smile of sheer relief spread across Aurora's face, and I felt my chest tug absurdly as I realised she didn't care for her own life, her goal was to protect those children, she had been prepared to join us without her brother. The twins both stood up and faced Erwin Smith, the commander of the Survey corps.

"You keep them fed till they are old enough to make their own decisions and my brother and I are yours to command upon graduation. We will join the survey corps" Aurora swore before saluting. Erwin returned the gestured and smiled before shaking her hand and then Rian's.

This was good for the corps. Granted that they didn't piss themselves the moment they went on their first expedition and get eaten, they would be significant assets. This was a win. So why do I feel regret burning in my gut?

_ Because I stood by and watched them make as they made a deal with the devil. _


	6. 102nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested here is the link for Aurora's inspiration  
https://pin.it/q3x3nvq2765rl7

AURORA

The day had finally come, today was graduation. We all stood in perfect rows in at ease positions waiting upon the commandant to arrive and announce the top ten cadets of the 102nd training corps. The courtyard had been cleared to allow enough room for the 103rd and the 104th cadets to witness the ceremony and somewhere to the left Eren, Armin and Mikasa were standing, ready to watch Rian and I graduate and chose our branch.

_Or predetermined branch in our case._

Things had changed a lot in the last three years. Through stress and degradation, I had been stripped down to my basic core elements and moulded into something new, something stronger. Beaten and starved but educated and trained. Gruelling work out regimes and endless endurance tests. Mock combat simulations and all weather and terrain ODM aptitude courses. All had given me the strength and skill set to, in theory, survive for what came next. the Survey Corps.

True to his word Erwin Smith had ensured Eren, Armin and Mikasa didn't starve after Uncle had been sent to his death beyond the wall in the disgrace that was Operation retake Wall Maria. The government had averted their food crisis and in return another member of my family was taken from me, our blood thinning more and more. I was numb to the pain that I surely should have been feeling, my parents, my home, Grandfather, Carla, Grisha and now Uncle Alert. What was one more name to the list of precious things I had lost.

Rian had taken the news hard but had powered on until Commander Erwin had turned up, reopening the raw wounds. Losing his grip on the pain he had buried, Rian had flipped his shit, shouting and tearing his hair out in rage, he had to be restrained by Shadies and another officer before being placed in isolation for two days to calm down. I had slept outside the holding cells waiting for Rian to be released when I was woken up by Section Commander Miche, the giant of a man who had sniffed us when Commander Erwin had come to make his deal, assuring me that Rian was fine and that he would be released when he had some time to think.

Miche had visited at least once a month after that night, throughout the last three years he came and exclusively helped Rian and I train, sometimes two scouts, Nanaba and Gelgar, would accompany him and we all would train together, after each of these sessions Miche would ask about us about our lives, taking an unprecedent interest.

At first, I had thought Erwin had sent him to be a reminder of the deal we had struck but as time went on, I became less and less sure this was the case. Miche would ask us questions, simple things like what we liked, did we enjoy military life and much to my amusement, did we have a favourite smell. Rian had been completely puzzled by that question and had replied with "Erm... strawberry" Miche had smiled and said "good choice". I understood then what this man was doing, he was trying to make a connection with us and know us on a more personal level.

I had wondered if this meant we would be joining his section of the scouts and had wanted to know the kind of soldiers he would be getting.

The sandy haired giant had also brought updates on Eren, Mikasa and Armin with him and assured us they had not interfered with their lives, just simply ensured they had enough food to eat and no one bothered them. That was, of course, until they had enlisted into the training corps themselves. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that. Eren I knew would enlist despite my pleas not to and as such I had expected Mikasa to follow him, but Armin, that I hadn't seen coming.

I had been on stable duty that day when my dorm mate Nova Petrov had come running in, spooking the horses with her flapping.

"The new recruits have arrived for the 104th corps" she panted hands on her knees "I've been helping them enlisted and three cadets put you and Rian down as next of kin! ... Woah I need to eat before exercising" she puffed out. I had looked around the mare I was brushing puzzled and had laughed at her scattered appearance. She was the only girl I had befriended beyond a casual acquaintance, though it had not been due to any effort on my part. The wild haired brunette had wormed her way into my life through sheer persistence and her big baby blues.

"What are you talking about Nov? You do know you've got leaves in your hair, right?" I had walked over to her and plucked the leaves from the fifteen-year olds hair, laughing at her flushed face. 

"Do you ever listen to me! Three cadets enlisted with you as next of kin. An Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman and an Armin Alert for the 104th corps!" I had accidently snagged her hair when I jerked in shock making her wince. I had patted her head in apology before bolting for the stable door.

"Go find Rian, tell him I said we have an Armin on the loose! He will understand, thanks Nova!" I had shouted over my shoulder.

"Whaaaaaaat?!?! You know I can't talk to Rian without turning red....AURORA GET BACK HERE!"

Running to the first-year mess hall I had been furious. I couldn't understand what Armin had been playing at, Eren and Mikasa weren't afraid to fight and didn't lack for aggression, Armin however was the complete opposite. It's what had made him special, his empathy and compassion. I had slammed open the large refectory doors and had scanned the room for my targets and a hush had fell over the baby-faced cadets.

I didn't have to search far for Armin stood up from his seat in the middle of the hall and made his way over to me sheepishly, Eren and Mikasa trailing behind him. The first thing I had noticed was how much he had grown in two years; he was twelve now and much taller than when I had last seen him, his face was a little leaner but he still had the face of a child. Looking into his large blue eyes I had seen the sadness they had held when suddenly, Rian had come crashing into the hall behind me and all my anger had disappeared.

I had grabbed Armin and pulled him into a tight hold crying over and over about how sorry I was about his Grandfather. he had held onto me for dear life and buried his head into my shoulder. I had looked over his head and marvelled at the beauty Mikasa was becoming and the strapping young man Eren was turning into, we had been gone two years and they had grown up while we had been away. Bitterness has clouded my thoughts on how much we had missed.

That had been just under a year ago and now I stood freezing my ass off in the chilly evening air waiting for Shadies to get his act together. Rian stood to my right bouncing slightly on his feet in what I could assume was excitement, I tried to ignore him but the more he wouldn't stay still the more annoyed I could feel myself becoming.

"Can you not?!" I snapped and Rian froze before looking down at me, his eyebrow raised.

What's crawled up your ass?" he scoffed.

"This is taking too long. I was hoping to see everyone before we left considering how we are riding off to death and ruin in the morning" I grumbled and Rian scoffed again, shaking his head and smiling at me.

"Yeah it would be nice to see them before we leave. On the bright side though we may get to see them more often with the leave days we are entitled to once were fully fledged scouts" Rian remarked brightly, far too happy considering our situation, he really was getting on my nerves tonight.

"You mean if we aren't eaten as soon as we leave the walls". I drawled. 

It's not that I wasn't unhappy joining the scouts, quite the opposite actually, the scouts offered the most noble path and I would be proud to serve with them. If I was honest, it was more the fact that I was yet again leaving behind my loved ones, we had spent so long without our family and had barely been back together a year. I had begun to feel something close to happiness with being able to see them at meal times and allotted free time, now we would be torn apart again for another two years and I was struggling to come to terms with the inevitable separation.

"As long as we are together everything will be fine" Rian whispered reassuringly to me. "We have to let them stand on their own now, we have done our best for them"

_You always know what's in my head don't you brother._

"We gave them everything we could. It's time we started living a life for ourselves, a one we can be proud of. Even if it means we get eaten by Titans" he gave me a lopsided grin and I tried not laugh but couldn't help myself, he was right of course, he always is.

"Cute speech in all but have you guys thought about I dunno not joining the scouts?" a voice I recognised fondly spoke up. Smiling, I looked behind me to Nova who was looking at me worriedly, I was about to reply with something unwise when her eyes widened and she gasped.

"No way! Is that Captain Levi!" she whispered fiercely. Spinning back around and I peered at the front of the assembly. Commandant Sadies was standing in the centre and behind him stood three men, I recognised Commander Dot Pixes and MP Commander Nile Dok and to the far left of the assembly, true to Nova's steely eyes there was the man himself, Captain Levi of the Scouts.

It had been two years since I had last seen him and the man had not changed a bit. My last encounter with humanities strongest soldier had been the day I sold my soul to the scouts to secure my family's future, and I had known from the moment we landed on that platform that they were there for us.

I remembered how his intense stare had made me feel on edge, everything about him screamed dangerous and yet I couldn't look away from him. The longer he looked in my eyes the more everything around me seemed to fall away, everything but him. Section commander Miche had cleared his throat freeing me from the spell and I had been thankful I had just been exerting myself because I could feel my face burning. I had hoped the flush on my face would be seen as being down to the exercise, Rian however hadn't been fooled and had teased me relentlessly as soon as we were alone.

"Quit it! I was not blushing, I was angry!" I had snapped shoving Rian onto his ass. He had burst out laughing which had made me angrier and my face must have shown my temper had been at tipping point because he had held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'm only teasing. I know you aren't stupid enough to look at him like that" he had jumped back up to his feet and dusted off his trousers. "He's dangerous, we would do well to stay clear of him when we join the scouts" I had nodded my head in agreement, Levi was dangerous but to stay away from him? Somehow, I knew that wasn't going to be a possibility.

Each man behind Sadies was standing underneath their regimental flags. I listened as Shadies spoke about how well we had done to not embarrass ourselves completely and that we would soon decide on where to serve, he ended his heart-warming speech with a reminder that though we were no longer his problem we also represented his training and as such should behave in accordance. 

_Good old Sadies, forever the tyrant_.

"Top ten cadets! If your name is called you will move your ass in haste to the front. Am I understood!?!" Shadies bellowed. A chorus of "YES SIR!" rang through the yard and Rian began bouncing again on the spot again.

_For god sake._

"Number Ten! Nifa Allard" 

Good, Nifa was a capable soldier and one of the few I had heard openly declare for intending to join the scouts. She weaved through the lines and took her place next to the flame beacon.

"Number Nine! Kira Locke" Shadies bellowed, the young cadet scurried forward and took her place next to Nifa.

"Number eight! Mason Hannings"

I scoffed, Hannings was great with ODM gear but he was also a prick. I lost my food privileges for three days when I kicked his ass for tormenting one of the younger recruits, not that I wouldn't do it again, he had that beating coming. 

"Number seven! Stefan Carmichael" Shadies shouted, I could swear he was getting louder, as if that was even possible.

"Number six! Heleena Freeman"

"Number five! Anya Mikhail"

"Number four! Dannielle Hopper". 

I won't lie, I was loving the female dominance in the top ten this year.

"Number three! Nova Petrov" 

I congratulated Nova as she passed me, her face was bright red with all the eyes on her. She deserved this; she may be young but she had a noble heart.

"Number two! Rian Sparhawke" 

Rian's face was a mask of shock. He looked to me with wide eyes and I gave him a wide smile before mouthing 'go'. He made his way to the front and took his place in the second spot as a fierce sense of pride settled in my chest which grew when I heard loud whooping from the 104th trainees.

"Number one! Aurora Sparhawke"

_What?_

No that must be a joke. Sadies constantly said I was too reckless and insubordinate to be a disciplined shoulder, but everyone was looking at me expectantly, he said my name.

_Move your feet idiot._

I moved through the crowd before taking my place next to Rian who clapped my shoulder before returning back to his stance. Looking up I saw Captain Levi watching me, catching my eyes he inclined his head in acknowledgement and I couldn't help the small smile that pulled on my lips.

Cheering erupted again from the 104th trainees and I felt the smile spread wider on my face. We had done it; we had not only graduated but we were the best of our class.

_Are you proud grandfather?_

"Shut it piss ants! Rest of you look ahead these are the top of your class!"

***************

The celebrating had been going for hours and was still in full swing. Rian and I had been swamped after we had declared our chosen branch of the Survey Corps by Eren, Armin and Mikasa who had a small gathering of friends with them. I had enjoyed chatting with them all, especially the two tall boys called Reiner and Bertholt, being a few years older than others in their class they had a more mature take on things which was refreshing.

I had made an effort to congratulate my peers who had made it into the top ten barring Hannings of course, because he was prick. That being said, there was a good chance I would never see half of these people again, for the most part that suited me fine, but some I would miss. I had hugged Nova tightly and had congratulated her again, her face was full of happiness. I would miss her the most, she had joined the military for the same reason I had, to keep her family fed. She was a good kid and I hoped the Garrison regiment would be everything she hoped.

Growing tired of all the social interactions I snuck out the mess hall for some fresh air and once outside I took in a deep breath and looked up at the night sky, the stars were really clear out here being far away from the districts and I marvelled at their brightness. 

_I have always loved the stars._

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with your brats" a cold voice broke through my awe and I jumped out my skin, involuntarily lashing out in defence. A hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist bending it slightly back. Tingling shot up my arm lighting up my nerves in a not entirely unpleasant way and looking at the hand I followed it back to its owner and when I met his cold grey gaze I groaned internally.

_Of course, it would be you._

Levi looked down at my hand still trapped by his own, his black eyebrows pulled together before he reached for my other hand and lifted it up to inspect. The tingling feeling grew stronger now that it was shooting up both my arms.

_He is looking at the scars._

I gently pulled my hands away and looked down on them with sadness. If only I had the strength that I had now then maybe I could have saved Carla and my Grandfather that day. I looked back up to see Levi eyeing me curiously and I sighed._   
_

_Better to say this now instead of later._

"I grew up in Shiganshina" I began. "When the Colossal Titan kicked in the gate, a chunk of the wall landed on my house, my Grandfather was inside at the time. He was trapped by wooden beams that were heavy and splintered, they had cut into my palms when I lifted them out the way. I was sent into the fields after we had made it to Wall Rose to farm dead land and the dirt from the field made keeping them clean impossible and they healed like this. I swear they don't affect my use of a blade or the ODM gear"

"I see. Did he survive?" he asked gently, not once taking his eyes off me and I began to feel that treacherous heat rising to my face again.

"No. His lower half had been severed into by the house collapsing. I suppose I should be thankful he bled out rather than being eaten like my adoptive mother," I gritted out before forcefully swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, I was not crying in front of Captain Levi of all people.

The man in question was now looking intently at my face, and I noticed his hands were clenching down by his sides.

_Idiot, how many people do you think he has seen devoured._

"Is that where you got this?" Levi coaxed as he suddenly reached out and gently brushed his fingertips across the raised scar beneath my eye. The tingling feeling I had felt on my arms was now rushing across my face with a much greater intensity and I stiffened involuntarily at the unusual feeling. Levi dropped his hand immediately, a strange look crossing his face before his usual neutral expression returned in its place. The tingling feeling raced down my neck and all the way to my stomach where it flipped around nervously.

_Wait, why was I nervous?_

"N..no" I stammered, "When the gate was destroyed, I was standing in the town square with my brother and the brats you mentioned. The blast was devasting. I shielded my cousin Armin, the blonde boy, while the debris was rushing past us. Then a chunk of wall fell from the sky, I don't know how but I spun us away and it missed us by inches, the stone fractured off and slashed my face open and again because I was working the fields the dirt made it impossible to keep it clean and it healed ugly" I shrugged, I had accepted that I wasn't pretty a long time ago, this scar didn't change that.

"It hasn't" he stated and I felt my face flush bright red.

_Did he just...?_

I was struggling to formulate a reply when the refectory door swung open and Rian's red hair popped out.

_Walls bless you Rian and your perfect timing._

Spotting us, Rian's eyes darted between me and Levi, no doubt seeing my flushed face and our close proximity.

"Everything ok?" Rian directed to me.

"Yes," Levi replied for me. "I was informing Aurora that I will be escorting the new recruits to Headquarters tomorrow morning at dawn. I expect you both packed and ready on horseback when I arrive. Understood?"

_Why did he lie?_

"Yes Sir" Rian replied gruffly, his face showing he didn't buy what Levi had said one bit. Levi nodded and turned to walk away when Rian called back for him, looking over his shoulder, Levi waited.

"Did we get many sign up this year sir?" Rian asked, a hint of hope laced his voice and Levi scoffed.

"We got two more than last year" Levi drawled and just like that he disappeared, becoming one with the darkness.


	7. Section Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miche runs a training exercise with his new team members and Rian finds himself developing a strong dislike for a certain captain.

RIAN

The travel to the Survey Corps headquarters had been one of the most uncomfortable trips I'd ever taken, and I had run for my life from the Titans. Just as Captain Levi had instructed, I had been ready and waiting to leave and had saddled the two horses provided for myself and Aurora. My meagre possessions had been packed into a bag and tied to my saddle alongside the wrapped box I had saved, especially for this occasion.

It was our birthday in soon, and we would be turning twenty. Usually, we would not mention it to anyone or to each other with it being so close to the day Shiganshina fell but this year was special. We were scouts now and I had been able to save my wages since the kids had enlisted and no longer needed the money to survive.

We had very little in the way of possessions, the only thing I owned was a golden ring with a hawk embossed into the metal, Grandfather had given it to me when I had 'become a man' on my 15th. I had also packed a few spare shirts and trousers Miche had given to me not long after he started to come and train us, Aurora however had no such trinkets or possessions. It pained me to see how little she had, she literally only had the clothes on her back and the boots on her feet.

It shames me to know I only realised this during downtime with Eren, Armin and Reiner about three months ago. I had been sparring with Eren, who had turned up sporting a black eye from his training session the day before, he had refused to say who had given him the shiner but as soon as Eren wasn't looking Reiner had ratted him out.

"It was Annie" Reiner had whispered in my ear when Eren was picking his ass off the ground. I had known who Annie was, everyone knew. She was the cold little bitch with the attitude problem, and if I remembered correctly, Aurora had warned Eren not to pick fights with her, something about her eyes being dead and horror of horrors, he hadn't listened. I had decided then to teach Eren how to put up a decent fight, but as always, he was too hot-headed an after knocking him down, for the fourth time I might add, I had reached down to help him up when I caught Armin waving.

Following his line of sight, I had seen Aurora waving back in greeting, walking with Mikasa and Nova. Mikasa and Nova were dressed down in their usual shirts tucked into a long skirts combo, and Aurora was dressed in her military dress shirt and trousers, I had been about to shout out to her asking if she planned on taking some time off when it hit me that she was, she just didn't own any other clothes. I had felt deeply ashamed, I had spent so much time worrying about the kids and graduation I had forgotten that my sister had nothing and I had needed to change that.

So when he next time Miche had visited came along, I had asked him for his help. I explained about Aurora's predicament and had given him what money I had managed to save but when he had asked me what colour I had wanted, I had drawn a blank.

"Whatever you think is best, I trust your judgement." I had replied. Miche had nodded, a strangely pleased look gracing his features before he had taken his leave and upon his next visit, he had come with the box I had tied to my horse. I would have given my right arm to see the look on Miche's face when he had entered the clothing shop, but then again, he probably had Nanaba do it.

Aurora had arrived not long after me, she was wrapped in a warm brown cloak, her hair had been braided in its usual thick crown braid, she rarely wore her hair down these days. Her face had held severity that morning, knowing her, it was probably the prospect of leaving the others behind. She had changed since Shiganshina, we all had, but in this last year, some of the old Aurora had resurfaced, she was not truly happy; I don't know if she ever would be again after everything we had seen, but it was something close.

She had guided her horse out by the reigns into the early morning light where Captain Levi had been adjusting the saddle on his own mount. Nifa had already been seated on her horse beside two others whose names I had not learned but had seen before and Levi had looked over to Aurora, and I had not liked what I saw one bit.

The night before, when I had gone looking for her, I had happened upon the pair in question. Aurora's face had been flushed, and the Captain had been standing close, too close. Aurora did not see the appeal she held for others, but I had a suspicion the Captain did, especially when he had walked to her and boosted her up onto her horse by the waist, hands lingering slightly too long. A light blush had spread over Aurora's sharp cheekbones and my teeth had set on edge.

We had ridden hard, only stopping for an hour to rest the horses and I had caught Aurora stealing glances at the Captain, and the Captain had looked anywhere but at her, making it obvious he was aware of her presence. I had decided to give her the gift then, selfish, I know, but I hadn't been able to stomach her curious looks any longer. I'd have rather she batted her eyelashes at Hannings than the cold faced midget who I was quickly becoming to dislike.

Walking over to where she had stood stroking her horse's mane, whispering words I had not been able to hear, I held out the gift box for her to take.

"What is that?" she had asked eyeing the box apprehensively and I had gestured for her to take it. She had opened the box delicately, almost as if she feared something would jump out and bite her. Lifting the lid, her eyes had widened and had begun to become watery as she reached out and lightly touched the simple cream blouse, moving it to the side to reveal a plain dark forest green skirt underneath. I remember thinking how well the colours would suit her and that I would need to thank Miche or Nanaba for picking well.

"How?" Aurora had asked incredulously, her eyes not leaving the clothes.

"Miche." I had replied and Aurora's head had snapped up, astonishment in her eyes "I realised that you didn't have any clothes of your own, I asked him to go into town and get some for you"

I had shrugged like it was nothing when that was far from the truth and the smile she had given me was heart-breaking as was the way she had tenderly repacked the box and tied it with such care onto her horse. I had helped her back onto her horse, and she had placed a hand on my cheek softly.

"Thank you, Carla would have approved" the words had been full of feeling. I had nodded, too afraid that if I had spoken, I would have sobbed. Carla had always loved when she had worn green. I had turned away and began walking back to my horse when I had caught the Captain watching my sister again with a strangely vulnerable look on his face, it hadn't lasted long before he had frowned and then commanded us all to resume the journey.

*********

Arriving at the large castle which was now our new headquarters, we had been greeted by Section commander Miche, Nanaba, Gelgar, Hange and a tall man with light brown hair who I later learned was called Moblit Berner. Captain Levi had dismounted first and saluted Miche before speaking to him about something I could not hear.

Dismounting I had looked around and noticed Gelgar had come forward to help Aurora's dismount, she had smiled in thanks while he guided her to the floor.

"HEEELLLLLOOOOO ROOKIES! I'm Section commander Zoe Hange and this not so gentle giant is Section Commander Miche Zacharias. Welcome to the Scouts! Nifa Allard, Luca Romero and Ewan Lauder you're with me. Rian and Aurora Sparhawke you're with Miche, Nice to see you two again! We must catch up!" Hange had clapped her hands together positively thrilled "Oh Levi, Commander Erwin asked to see you when you're ready".

"Tch" the Captain had scoffed before he issued a command for someone to see to his horse while he headed inside the building. Section Commander Miche gestured for us to follow him and he had shown us to our rooms, I was to be sharing quarters with Gelgar and Moblit Berner and Aurora was placed with Nanaba, Nifa and another redhead called Petra Ral who was part of Captain Levi's elite squad. We were in the west wing of the castle and shared our corridor with rest of the elite squad Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz and Oluo Bozado. Section commander Miche's quarters were at the head of the hallway and to my great annoyance, Captain Levi's quarters were at the end of the corridor, right next to Aurora's room. I tried not to dwell too much on that chestnut.

We had spent the night getting acquainted with the other scouts before getting a good night's rest for the training we had scheduled this morning. I had awoken early, dressed and set off own to the stables, the air had a slight chill, and I was regretting not bringing a cloak. Hopefully, Aurora would carry a spare like she usually did. 

Approaching the stables, I heard two deep voices conversing. I hadn't been really paying attention to what was being said until I heard my sister's name spoken and had stopped in my tracks, listening intently.

"I've had the stable hand provide Aurora Sparhawke with a more suitable horse" I recognised Captain Levi's monotone drawl.

_Of course,_ _it would be him._

_"_Those idiots at the training grounds provided a horse too large for her. The one I've selected should provide less of a challenge for her to mount-"

"What is this, Captain?" Miche interrupted, irritation heavily lacing his tone.

_Yes, Captain, what is this?_

_" _I was under the impression that Erwin had entrusted her to my authority. The horse you've selected is suitable for other's needs but not hers. We work primarily in the vanguard for the long-range formation and as such our mounts require more stamina. As for her inability to mount the beast, I will teach her the correct way. She's top of her class for a reason, I'm sure she will learn quickly."Miche declared, I could hear a slight note of pride in Miche's voice and why wouldn't he be. He had taken an active role in Aurora's progress for the last three years, some of that success was in part due to him and his advice.

"Understood" Captain Levi snapped. I heard footsteps heading towards me, and I made a show of appearing like I had just arrived, Captain Levi passed without sparing me a glance and headed back towards headquarters just as I entered the stables and approached Miche, who did not appear surprised by my presence. I saluted in a greeting of my superior officer while puzzling out the meaning behind what I had just heard. 

"At ease Sparhawke. A little advice, If you're going to eavesdrop, make sure to stand downwind from your target" Miche said with a pointed look before reaching for his horse's reigns.

_I shall bear that in mind. _

*********************************

The training session was intense. Miche had wanted to see how well Aurora and I could work with himself, Gelgar and Nanaba as a strike unit which turns out, pretty well. It hadn't been the same as fighting solely alongside Aurora, nothing would be that instinctual, but Gelgar and Nanaba had an excellent grasp of our combative styles and we all coordinated effectively.

Miche was impressive, the way he moved through the air was nothing short of awe-inspiring, It was easy to see why he racked up an impressive Titan kill count. We spent a couple of hours learning how to move from horseback to the air and Miche had shown Aurora how to mount and dismount her horse correctly and true to his words earlier today she had picked it up rather quickly.

We all rode in unison towards the rapidly approaching trees were a mock combat scenario was prepared. The exercise aimed to implement new tactics accounting for the two members of squad Miche, I.e. Aurora and I. Miche had talked about when he had first seen us use our ODM gear and the manoeuvres we had pulled, he was curious to see if we could do the same again though this time with more experienced squadmates.

We had just entered the trees when Miche threw out his arm to signal our ascent into the trees. Immediately pushing off from my horse and leaping into the air, I attached to the nearest tree and propelled myself as high as I was able to get a read of the land.

_Two 'titans' to the left, four to the southwest and one straight ahead though the angle is tight. _

Nanaba and Gelgar began to engage, they flew in front of the 'Titan' in what had this been the real deal, would have been a distraction tactic. I let myself fall a few meters before grappling my line to another tree and flipping forward to hold my arms out ready while maintaining momentum for Aurora who I could sense was approaching fast.

_Now or never, Aurora. _

Aurora grabbed my forearms and used her speed and my already shifting gravity to propel herself into the air like we had a hundred times before, when reaching the optimum height, she withdrew her blades and began to twist her body to gain speed. I always felt a strange chill run down my spine when she did that, spinning through the air with all the grace of a predator hunting its prey. 

_She was born to do this. _

With lightning precision and velocity, Aurora sliced deep in the nape, causing the 'Titan' to fall forward from the force of the impact. Twisting backwards she reached out, and Miche manoeuvred just above where she was beginning to descend allowing her to use his legs to propel herself back into the trees. Grappling, she flew away to engage the next target.

We continued on completing these moves, sometimes with Nanaba taking Aurora's place and others with Gelgar or Miche propelling Aurora into the heavens. We moved together as if we were all limbs on the same body when one moved, we compensated. It was because we trusted one another, and that's when it hit me.

_Miche,_ _you clever bastard. _

It finally made sense now why he had come to see us throughout the cadet's corps and why he had sometimes brought Nanaba and Gelgar to train with us. He had needed us to trust him, to trust them. We were always going to be his to command.

That's what he meant this morning when he said that Erwin had entrusted Aurora to his authority. It was smart really, there was a reason we made it to the top ten. We had seen them; we had experienced the horrors that the Titans were first hand. That's why when we trained, we gave everything we had because that's what it would take to face one and live. Our classmates didn't understand that and, how could they? Most had been children who had never seen a Titan and didn't understand the responsibility that came with what we would become. We had deemed most of them incompetent and therefore, a waste of our efforts.

There was no doubt now that Miche knew this, by making himself and his unit known to us he had cut out all the unnecessary fumbling of earning trust and respect. Aurora and I knew them, knew what they were capable of. They had our respect. All that was left now was for Aurora and me to prove ourselves out in the field, and Miche's hard work would pay off.

_No wonder Miche was pissed at Levi this morning, he was interfering with his laid-out plans. _

Miche whistled loudly and called out for us to return to headquarters, pulling me from my musings. We all descended down to as the horses ran underneath us, Gelgar and Miche had mounted their horses with no issue. I landed on my mount with too much force but compensated by gripping the horse with my legs. Miche held his left arm out behind him, and Gelgar mirror-imaged with his right as Aurora dropped from the tree line in-between the two men, and my heart stopped.

Aurora grabbed their forearms while they swung her forward in synchronicity and launched her to her horse running just ahead. She landed perfectly, and I allowed myself to breathe.

"Well done, Sparhawke!" Gelgar praised and Aurora looked behind her, a huge grin plastered on her face. Nanaba dropped down onto the horse running beside mine, and we all rode with haste back to headquarters.

Once we reached the castle grounds, I pulled my horse into a steady trot before dismounting. It suddenly leapt to my mind that I had not thanked Miche for acquiring Aurora's dress downs and handing my horse off to the stable hands, I quickened my pace to catch up with him.

"Section commander. I wanted to thank you for helping with that favour I asked of you. She was very pleased with the colour, sir" I praised and Miche smiled while scratching his neck.

"I had no trouble finding them, though you should probably thank Captain Levi, he overheard me discussing colours with Gelgar and suggested that your sister would be best in dark green. Something about red hair" Miche shrugged and I groaned in frustration.

_Of course, it would be you. _

I found myself thinking not for the first time today.


	8. Sparhawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a test run of the long range formation Aurora and Rian learn some of the truth about their blood.

AURORA

Four months had blazed by since Rian, and I had joined the scouts and to say we had been put through our paces would be an understatement. I had thought that the cadet corps workout regimes had been a gruelling experience, but Walls was I wrong. My body ached in ways it never had before, but as time passed, I felt myself becoming stronger. Section Commander Miche ran us through ODM drill after ODM drill to ensure maximum efficiency from his unit, countless hours spent performing the same manoeuvres and tactics until they became seared into my muscle memory.

The day had come when during another ODM drill when the Miche squad had performed our offensive without needing direction. It had been as effortless as breathing; my body knew exactly what to do and how to do it without my brain needing to decide anything. It had tasted like freedom.

Commander Erwin had observed us himself that day and had decided it was time we ran a mock expedition to Wall Rose with Section Commander Hange and Captain Levi's Squads, and that's where we were heading today. The aim of today's mission was to cross the lands between Headquarters and Wall Rose using the long-range scouting formation. 'Titans' had been erected around the landscape to make the exercise as realistic as possible. All going well, we would then learn how to scale Wall Rose with ODM gear. This was all in preparation for the real deal in a month when we would be attempting to establish a supply line from Trost district to Shiganshina. The Ultimate long-term goal was to find a way to plug Wall Maria and reclaim the land we had lost three years ago. No easy feat.

Miche had spent the last week hammering home every last detail about the Long-Range Scouting formation, from smoke signals to our positions, he left nothing to chance. Our rookie status meant little to the scouts, Miche was the tip of the spear for the vanguard's centre rank, his extraordinary sense of smell literally made him a walking Titan detector. His job was to alert the formation to Titans before ever encountering them, and as such he was the lucky bastard first into the fray when it came to entering Titan territory.

Of course, being a member of Miche's unit meant I also was to be another rank in the vanguard. The forward centre right flank to be exact, Rian was to be the forward centre-left. We would be on Miche's wings in the formation. Gelgar was to be the far forward right and Nanaba the far forward left, if Miche was the tip of the spear, we were its head. After that, it was the right- and left-wing spotters who would make the flanks for the entire formation.

When it came down to it, we would be responsible for alerting the rest of the formation to any head-on threats, and more importantly, we were the first line of defence for Erwin's command squad who would be the next rank behind us. Without them, the entire formation would collapse, and we would be helpless beyond the safety of walls. No pressure.

Evasion was the aim of the game, when we saw a Titan, we would send up a red flare alerting the rest of the formation to its position and move on. Once Commander Erwin had a decent read of our surroundings, he would fire a green flare and change our route accordingly. Of course, today's training wouldn't be able to account for Abnormals. Titans that did not follow the typical behavioural pattern of the average Titan, they often ignored a lone human in favour of larger groups, greedy bastards. In the formation the centre ranks and the command squad held the higher human density, making abnormals a problem. If one or more reared their ugly heads, then they would have to be engaged and being in the vanguard, it put me at a higher risk of having to be the one doing the engaging. Lucky me.

We had all geared up this morning after Erwin had deemed the weather today to be the most advantageous to our training and I had dressed and had eaten breakfast on the go heading towards the stables. Miche had been waiting for me to arrive and went over the plan with Gelgar, Nanaba, myself and Rian one more time before ordering us to mount up.

I had familiarised myself with the new horse Miche had chosen for me the day after I had arrived at headquarters. He was large and towered over me but was also robust, fast and dependable and as such, I had named him Kano. Miche had shown me how to mount and dismount him without needing any assistance, and I had been genuinely grateful. I was sure Captain Levi had thought I was weak when I couldn't even mount my horse and the feel of his hands on my waist when he had lifted me up to the beast had been enough to nearly make head my explode with sheer embarrassment. At least now I didn't have to have a repeat of that fiasco.

Kano had an excellent spirit and responded to me well, he moved precisely where I needed him to without requiring me to assert authority on his reigns. He always returned when I whistled for him and had even reared up once in my defence during training when Hange had dropped out the trees and scared the shit out of me, as Miche had said, he was a good horse for a Vanguard rank. So, as I now sat on his back, waiting to move out, I had complete faith in him.

Commander Erwin sat mounted on his horse at the head of the procession, today his command squad consisted of Section commander Hange, her XO Moblit Berner and Captain Levi. Once Erwin gave the signal for the long-range formation, I would ride past them and take up my position. A little bundle of excitement hit my stomach as I glanced at the back of Levi's dark head. I had been a piss poor excuse of a rider before joining the scouts, but with all the time Miche had taken to teach me, I had become a confident and capable rider. Some ridiculous part of me wanted Captain Levi to see that I wasn't a liability on horseback anymore and an even smaller, more ridiculous part wanted him to be proud. I almost groaned in nausea at the thought.

_Pathetic. _

Our interactions over the last four months had been confusing and somewhat alarming. I'm not sure when I had begun, but more often than not, I found myself looking for him. In the mess hall, the training grounds, the gym, the living quarters, the stables, whenever he was there, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from spotting him. The most confusing thing, however, was that every time I would steal these idiotic glances at him, I would catch him staring at me too. Ordinary people look away once someone caught them staring, not the Captain though. His eyes would meet mine, and I would be trapped in his gaze, unable to look elsewhere. The longer he held me with his cold grey eyes, the stronger the feeling of heat would grow in my gut.

On one such occasion, I had been sat in the mess hall with Rian, Eld and Moblit animatedly discussing blade techniques when I had felt his gaze on me. I had met his eyes as was quickly becoming our custom but instead of our usual weird staring match, this time his lips parted revealing a tiny hint of his white teeth and his eyes had burned with such an intensity I hadn't known what to do. My body had reacted involuntarily, heat shot and twisted in my stomach and oddly, I had felt it resonated between my legs in an uncomfortable but definitely _not _unpleasant way. Heat had spread across my face, and I had jumped up from the table hastily causing poor Eld to fall back off his seat. Helping him up, I had made some excuse about forgetting to help Nanaba with the horses and had fled like a coward.

I had never felt anything like it before, and frankly, I hadn't understood it. Later that night in my dorm, I asked Nanaba what the feeling was while leaving out who had caused it, as she helped me tame my tangled curls and the hairbrush had snagged in my hair, making me wince in pain.

"Your twenty, aren't you?" Nanaba had asked, an awkward look on her face. I had not understood how that was relevant. "Didn't your mother not teach you about sexuality? Surely you must have had a relationship or at least fooled around before now" she had continued on; the heat had spread across my face when I had realised it was _those _feelings she was talking about. A topic I knew plenty about thanks to soldiers talking, but first-hand experience? I had none.

"I never knew my mother" I had explained. "My grandfather frightened all the local boys. The woman who helped raise me was eaten by Titans before she got around to the whole marriage and babies' topic; I ran for my life from Shiganshina to be faced with the prospect of starving and freezing in the winter wastelands, grieved the loss of half my family and then enlisted to feed the other half that survived and then joined the scouts. Not much time to even think about fooling around with boys never mind relationships". Nanaba had sighed and come around to kneel in front of me, she had gently tucked my hair behind my ear. My chest had squeezed painfully, Carla used to do that too.

"I guess not". Nanaba had smiled at me sadly then. "You're feeling sexual attraction for whoever this man is, your body wants to, you know... do things" she had gestured obscenely, and I had burst out laughing.

"Well, Shit"

Nanaba had laughed and patted my head before returning to my hair. I had known then that I was doomed, had it been any other man I may have been able to move on but not with him. Not with those eyes.

Commander Erwin gave the signal to set off, pulling me from my thoughts. I nudged Kano forward and began to ride with the rest of the procession and as soon as we made open country, Erwin threw his hand out.

"Deploy the Long-Range Formation now!" he commanded. I squeezed my thighs on Kano's flanks, and he broke into a full canter. I was glad I had braided my hair into its usual crown braid because with the speed Kano was running my hair would have obscured my sight. I guided him past the command squad, keeping my eyes forward and not looking at _him _and quickly got into position, keeping my eyes peeled for 'Titans'.

_Try not to fuck this up Aurora, he's right behind you. _

**********

The exercise had gone flawlessly. We had ridden all morning and judging by the sun it was just after midday when we came to the foot of Wall Rose. I had spotted four 'Titans' on my route and had sent up red flares to alert the formation, the commander had redirected countless times, but the formation moved as smoothly as when we first began.

Guiding Kano to follow along the length of the wall, I looked up in awe. I had grown up in the shadow of Wall Maria and had seen Wall Rose when we had been housed as refugees, but this was the first time that I would actually be on top of the damn thing, never mind scaling it with using ODM gear. This would be a bad time to develop a fear of heights.

I continued along the wall and spotted Miche just up ahead who had stopped and was dismounting. Pulling to a stop next to him, Miche nodded to me in greeting, I was about to ask him how we would be going about scaling the wall when a gut-wrenching feeling tore through me, making me gasp.

_No! Not again! _

I had felt this before, it wasn't something I could forget, even in my dreams, I remembered the skin-crawling sensation. I had felt it moments before the Colossal Titan had kicked in the Shiganshina gate, I had not stopped feeling it as Titans had poured in and destroyed my home. My eyes widened, nerve endings lighting on fire, sending the jolts of electric throughout my body. My teeth clenched as my muscles unlocked, ready to attack. A sturdy pair of hands pulled me from Kano's back, instinct took over and I lashed out. Section Commander Miche moved his head to the side, narrowly avoiding my fist. He restrained my arms behind my back in what I assumed was supposed to be a tight hold, however with the way my body was feeling I was only aware of one thing. My eyes zeroed in on a spot on the wall that had my insides reeling in fear, I knew just on the other side a Titan was there.

"What's going on? The other one is doing the exact same thing except he isn't as easy to hold down! Eld and Gunther had to restrain him!" I faintly heard Oluo say, my mind too focused on the threat.

_Rian? _

I was aware others had begun to crowd around while the Titan on the other side of the wall started to move. A red haze tinted my sight, and I felt an overwhelming need to tear something apart with my blades. It was unfiltered rage, that was how my mind rationalised fear, by turning it into anger. I knew I was starting to push against Miche's hold because I heard him grunt in effort to keep me still.

I had not prepared for this. I knew I would be facing Titan's again, but I had not once thought about how that would make me feel. That day flooded back into my mind, the people screaming, the blood and gore everywhere we turned. The fires that raged. Our destroyed home. Grandfather's broken body. The smell of death._ Carla. _ How dare that _thing _come so close to us? How dare they take my home from me!

Pain shot across my face forcing my head down to the side. It took me a moment to realise I had been struck. I lifted my head back up just in time to see Captain Levi's fist flying towards my face and connecting with my mouth, the taste of blood welling under my tongue, and I fell to my knees as Miche released his hold on me and I spat the red liquid out. The red haze had retreated, and I could think clearly. I could still feel the Titan, but my emotions were firmly in check. Looking up I saw the towering figure of Miche blocking my view of the crowd of scouts and Captain Levi.

"That's enough" Miche's voiced commanded firmly, leaving no room for argument. Unfortunately, Levi didn't agree.

"Nothing teaches discipline like pain. She needed bringing to heel" Levi's monotone drawled. He was right, I had needed reigning in. I had lost my head to rage, which out there beyond the walls would have gotten me and more importantly, my comrades killed.

Miche lunged forward and grabbed the front of Levi's cloak and I scrambled to my feet, pushing myself in-between, forcing Miche to release Levi. Miche dead-eyed the Captain before saying "Not with my soldiers". I dared a glance at Levi to see him staring at my split lip before looking down at his bloody fist, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's the meaning of this?" Commander Erwin's voice rang out, he was fast approaching me, and behind him, Rian was held between Gunther and Eld, the latter of the two sporting a quickly forming bruise across his jaw. Erwin came to stand still, and his face was grave, this man would have answers.

_They are going to think I'm mad but if Rian is behaving the same, does that mean he can feel that thing too? _

My eyes darted between Erwin, Levi and Miche before finding Rian's eyes to which he gave a slight nod of his head, I pulled in a calming breath, the air stinging my lip. I closed my eyes and thought about how I was going to explain this without sounding like a lunatic.

_"_There is a Titan on the other side of that section of the wall" I pointed to where the strange feeling of danger was coming from and Erwin looked to where I had shown him, his large eyebrows pulled so close together they had become one.

"There are hundreds of Titans on the other side of that wall Sparhawke," Erwin said unsure as to what I was getting at. I looked back to Rian who nodded more forcefully this time, encouraging me to continue.

"No sir, I mean a Titan is clawing at that section of the wall, I can feel it. I don't know how or why but I know it's a Titan. I've felt this before back in Shiganshina. Please, sir, go look for yourself" I pleaded with my eyes. Erwin seemed to stare at me for a lifetime before he nodded to Levi and the Captain attached his hooks into the wall, rapidly climbing before disappearing over the top. A few heartbeats passed and then Levi swung down from the wall using his gas to slow his descent before landing gracefully on his feet.

"A thirteen-meter titan is attempting to claw its way through the wall exactly where she said it would be" Captain Levi stated before eyeing me curiously. Erwin's eyes widened a fraction before he spun around to address Rian.

"And you? Can you feel that Titan too?"

"Yes, sir," Rian said firmly. "I can only describe it as knowing that danger is close by."

"That would explain their reactions, Erwin, Fight or flight instincts kicking in" Miche added. Commander Erwin seemed to be deep in thought, he looked between Rian and me before looking back to Miche.

"You did say they smelt different. Your nose is as sharp as ever it seems. Help them both to the top of the wall, we will show them how to scale it later, I have a theory I'd like to test out".

_What is that supposed to mean? _

Erwin gestured for Gunther and Eld to release Rian who looked apologetically at Eld. Suddenly I felt a strong-arm wrap around my waist tightly, and before I could react, I was in the air and ascending rapidly. I knew of course who held me in a bruising grip because little shivers erupted all along my body. Landing on top of the wall, Levi steadied me, his hand lingering on my waist. I had never been this close to him before, and when I turned slightly, his face was inches from mine, his hand reached up and gently wiped some blood away from my chin and I swallowed hard.

"I shouldn't have hit so hard" he murmured before dropping his hand and stepping away just in time for Hange followed by Miche and Erwin flew above the ledge with Rian held between them.

_As always impeccable timing brother._

***************

Upon the top of the wall, Commander Erwin had Rian and me scan the breath-taking view. To my horror, I had been able to detect the presence of three Titans that were not clear to see by the naked eye, Miche had confirmed their presence with his acute sense of smell and Rian had only been able to sense one other Titan. Turns out we were freaks with the ability to detect when Titans were near.

"It's called fear conditioning," Erwin said, rubbing his chin, eyes staring off into the lands of Wall Maria, the wheels in his head-turning.

"Care to let the rest of us know where your head is at" Levi snapped at Erwin. His mood had been souring more and more with each glance to my face.

_"_Do you remember a few years ago when an earthquake hit inside wall Sheena, and all the animals acted strangely?" Erwin asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with this," Miche said, uncertainty plain on his face and I looked to Rian who was frowning in confusion.

_ Me too Rian, me too. _

"OOOOOH! I get it! Your thinking their senses are heightened like Miche's to form a new sense for danger, right!?" Hange clapped excitedly, bouncing up and down on the spot like a child entering a candy shop.

"Exactly" Erwin smiled. A calculating look in his eyes. "Just before that earthquake, all the animals went silent, it was eerily quiet. They had sensed the shift in their environment and knew that danger was near. It's called fear conditioning, and I believe it's what we're dealing with now. Aurora's range on this is the same as Miche's sense of smell and Rian's seems to be limited to the same distance as his field of vision but is no less acute. The fact they both have this suggests it's a family trait. They reacted so strongly down there because they weren't expecting the threat to suddenly appear, Miche's right, it was fight or flight instinct taking over."

I tried to comprehend all of this. What Erwin was saying made some sense, I had felt threatened, and I had gone into attack mode; however, I had grown up in Shiganshina. Before the fall those walls had been surrounded by Titans. How had I not been able to use this extra sense before when they had been near the walls?

_Because you hadn't needed to then_.

I had only ever been in danger when the Colossal Titan appeared to breach the wall and then every day after I had known I would never be safe again. Everything I had done since that day had been beyond ordinary, I tried not to think on it, but it had been there in the back of my mind. The way I fought was so instinctual, my body's ability to act because it knew what needed to be done, even the way I fought with ODM gear, I was fast and strong. Yes, some of that was down to training and repetition, but when it boiled down to basics, I had always had a special skill for violence.

_Family trait. We are special._

Laughter burst out of my lips as I began to manically cackle at the absurdity of it all. That lying old bastard. All those lectures on blood and preparation. The way he had looked at me after he found those slavers. He had known all along, hadn't he?

"Aurora what are you doing?!" Rian demanded grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking. I grabbed the front of his cloak with both my hands and met his wide eyes with my wild ones.

"That old fucker _knew_. He knew all along that this was inside us!" I snarled. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure. What else had he been hiding?

"I don't under..."

"Our _Grandfather _Rian, what did we really know about him?" I interrupted. "Remember what he said as he bled out onto the rubble. _We are special. Don't let all that we are die here._ That bastard knew we were different. _We light the way!_ Endless lectures on the importance of blood, and here was me thinking he was talking about family. All those beatings to teach us to control fear and dominate the fight, he knew we had this in us all along! The way we fight, the way we use ODM gear it's not normal, we're not normal. He knew Rian. He knew and said nothing!" 

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I looked in Rian's face and I could see he knew I was right. We had known all along. I suddenly became aware again that we were not actually alone and I looked over to our companions and the looks on their faces said everything I need to know.

_They had known we were different too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the heavy writing this chapter, I got sucked into this one. i promise more action in the next one, after all no expedition goes according to plan does it. comments are most welcome, i love to hear back from people :D


	9. Here there be Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins first expedition beyond the wall  
with guest appearance from a certain Captain.

RIAN

A month had passed since that day at Wall Rose, and again not for the first time, everything had changed.

We had learned that Aurora and I had a sixth sense of sorts which allowed us to sense a Titan if it was nearby. Erwin had theorised that like most animals, we had a heightened awareness of our surroundings and as such could detect incoming Titans. Hange had also suspected our physical attributes and senses were heightened, similar to Section commander Miche's sense of smell, and as such Miche had taken us to the wall in-between our training sessions to sharpen this skill. The more we practised, the easier it became; hopefully, the next time we encountered a Titan, we wouldn't lose our heads as we had before.

Erwin had expressed how valuable this ability could be in the vanguard ranks. We could potentially be an early warning system, especially with the range Aurora had. We, in theory, may be able to save the lives of our fellow soldiers by warning them of Titans long before they found us. I only hoped it would be the case.

Another unexpected twist had come in the form of Commander Erwin himself. A top of Wall Rose after Aurora had realised that our Grandfather had known were freaks of nature, she turned her wrath to Erwin and demanded answers. I hadn't understood at first why she was asking him, too stunned by the fact that our own Grandfather had been keeping such secrets that I hadn't at first noticed the looks of apprehension on our superior officers' faces. They had known something too.

Erwin was forthcoming with my sister and I. He told us everything he knew, about our family name, our mother's death certificate with Grisha's involvement. That nugget of information led me to believe he knew too. After all, Grandfather had said the truth was with Grisha. That piece of information had hurt the most, lies upon lies from the very people who were supposed to care about us. People who we had looked up to. People we loved.

Aurora and I had poured over every document Erwin had till our heads had hurt, Hange and Levi had questioned us about every detail of our childhood and what our Grandfather had said to us as he lay dying. In the end, we had been none the wiser to what our Grandfather knew and why our whole existence was shrouded in secrecy. We had come to the decision that whatever our Grandfather knew had been taken to the grave and with Grisha missing and presumed dead, it was unlikely that we would ever learn the whole truth. For now, we would have to make do with what we knew, and that was we were special.

We were currently mounted on horseback, adorned in the Scout colours, passing through the Trost district of Wall Rose. Today was my first expedition to establish supplies for the route to Shiganshina, to home. I would be entering unchallenged Titan territory, I wish I could say I was ready, but the truth is I'm shitting myself.

We passed through the cobbled streets, hooves echoing off the stone houses. How many times had I watched the Scouts processions march through Shiganshina with Eren? It was kind of surreal. One thing I was pleasantly surprised about was the reception we were receiving, when I had been a bystander, the Scouts had only been held in contempt for their wasted use of resources and taxes, that was not the case today. In three years since taking command, Erwin had actually turned the Scouts into the very thing they were supposed to be. The hope of humanity.

The procession came to a halt as we waited for the gate to be opened and my eyes found Aurora who was shifting nervously in her saddle one row ahead of me, patting her thick crown braid obsessively making sure everything was held in place. A large pale hand enclosed around her slender wrist and guided it back to her reigns and her head turned to look at the man touching her, as did I.

Captain Levi released Aurora's wrist and gazed at her face for a moment before pushing his horse forward to take his place with the command squad. Aurora stared after him, her hands clenching around the reigns of her horse,_** that ** _was not going to end well. I caught movement to the side of her and saw Eld casting confused glances between Aurora and the Captain before his eyes settled on Aurora with a sad expression. 

_So, it's not just me. _

The loud groaning of the gate opening brought my attention to the now, the command to push forward sounded and I nudged my horse forward. Gripping my reigns, an old map of the walls flashed into my mind's eyes. The empty space of the unknown had been scrawled on in a messy hand, but the words had been clear.

Here there be monsters.

* * *

AURORA

There was something liberating about returning to your lands of birth, of course, my home was Shiganshina, but the moment I passed through the gate and into the realm of Maria I felt the earth calling to me. I was meant to be here.

Riding through the ruined streets of the once-prosperous gate town, I marvelled at the overgrown green that was swallowing the abandoned buildings. The hollow shells of homes had once held families and joy. Now, after the Titans, they were home to a different form of life.

We were reaching the end of the urban terrain and unfiltered land lay ahead. All that I had worked for, all that I had trained for was in preparation for this very moment. This was where I would rise and earn my wings of freedom or fall like countless others had before me.

Looking behind me, I saw Rian riding gracefully. Meeting my eyes, he placed his hand over his heart before reaching out towards me and I put my hand over my heart, mirroring him and faced forward again. He would be fine, he had to be, we made a promise.

_Don't go where I can't follow. _

"Deploy the Long-Range formation now!" Erwin commanded. 

Squeezing Kano's flanks, he broke into a full canter and pushed passed the command squad. My eyes found the Captain's striking face taking in everything from his sharp jawline to his severe grey eyes and Levi met my eyes for a brief moment before I leaned into Kano's neck and pulled away to the right to take my spot in the Vanguard.

_Be safe._

I had never ridden this fast before, and It wasn't long before I was on my own. I calmed my breathing and focused on what my body was telling me, I could feel the Titans all around, though they weren't within range to deploy a flare signal. Miche had said I had to wait till they would be an issue, so I kept on riding with my gun drawn.

_There! _

My insides pulled, and my eyes snapped forward. This one was close, close enough for a red flare. I loaded my gun and shielded my ears taking the shot. Other shots rang out too, red streaking into the sky on my right while I reloaded my flare and guided Kano to make sure I didn't run straight into the path of the oncoming Titan.

Another flare ripped through the sky; this time Green. Redirecting accordingly, I continued to ride for what seemed like hours while firing off red flares with a growing frequency the further we got into the Titan country.

My stomach twisted painfully, much stronger than before. Letting my instincts take over my eyes found what was unsettling me. Two enormous Titans, one easily over 12 meters the other around 10, were just aimlessly walking. I readied my flare gun with a red signal when a strong feeling to look up pulled my gaze upwards. The larger of the two had stopped mid-step before its head snapped up, its gaze zeroing in for the kill.

_Oh shit. _

I barely had time to raise the gun when the largest Titan broke into full pelt barrelling towards me and my fingers shook as I tried to load the red flare into the gun. Securing the signal, I shot it high into the sky before drawing my blades to engage. I took my feet out of Kano's stirrups and took a deep breath. I was ready.

The largest Titan's buddy began to follow suit, and I assessed the best way to take the big one out first before his sidekick would be up my ass. This would have been a hell of a lot easier if I had another scout with me because right now, I was the only meal in sight for these two ugly bastards. Without any assists, this would be tricky.

The big fucker was moments from being on top of me and I readied myself to shoot my grapples when I noticed its eyes weren't actually on me but further behind. A green flare shot into the sky from the direction the thing was looking and my heart dropped. It was looking at the command squad.

Confirming my fears, the largest Titan bounded past me, making Kano rear up in my defence, with its friend hot on its heels. Sheer panic took over me. If they made it, they could compromise the command squad, they could compromise the commander, the whole formation would collapse, my comrades left to die, my brother.

_Captain Levi. _

I knew what I had to do, I loaded my gun with a black flare and sent it high into the sky before sending a second signal this time purple up. Kicking Kano to full speed, I turned his ass around and set about hunting the bastards down.

* * *

LEVI

"Purple flare Commander, the forward right position has been compromised" Petra shouted while pointing to the fading streak of violet in the sky. A sinking feeling spread across my chest as inquisitive grey and green mismatched eyes invaded my mind.

_Aurora. _

_"_Should I go assist sir?" Eld asked, a slight note of panic in his voice. I looked over to him and saw his eyes wide with concern staring at the dreaded signal.

"No. We push on" Erwin commanded. I understood his logic, none of us had horses. If Aurora's horse had been compromised, then she would have to ride with another rider until a replacement horse was found, that would put an additional soldier at risk, and we didn't have the men to risk like that. That didn't stop me from wanting to go to her.

"But sir, she's just a rookie!" Eld implored, revealing just how much he cared.

"You've been given an order" I snapped at him. Her best hope now lied with Miche and Gelgar who were to the left and right of her position. They would have compensated for the loss in the front-line by now and widened their fields, if she was lucky, they would find her first. I wasn't optimistic.

I tried to focus. I should be concerned about the gaping hole in our forward rank, but all I could think about was how I had never seen her vibrant red hair loose. Chances are now I never would, the thought of that made me angry. Why did I care? I shut myself off when Isabel and Farlan had been eaten by titans, so why did I find myself watching her whenever she was near?

_Because from the moment I had first saw her I had wanted her. _

A black flare signal rocketed through the sky to the right. So, she had faced an abnormal, and it was now heading straight towards us. I hope for her sake, it had been quick, though knowing her she would have made the bastard work for it. A small smile pulled at my lips.

"Blades drawn" I ordered and heard the singing of steel as Petra, Eld and Erwin all drew their blades. I withdrew my own and gripped them tight. Just there on the edge of the horizon, two abnormals were coming for us full tilt, and they were not alone.

A lone scout was riding for all they were worth beside the two massive Titan's trying to get their attention. A ray of light shone through the clouds illuminating the rider's red hair and my heart soared because I'd have known that red hair anywhere. She was alive.

Aurora weaved between the two titans trying to pull their focus to her with no avail, she pulled hard on her horse's reigns making him circle in front of the largest of the two Titans in a ridiculous effort to push it off its course.

_The stupid bitch is going to get herself killed! _

_" _LEVI GO!" Erwin ordered. It was all the permission I needed. I kicked into my horse hard and broke into full speed. My gaze locked onto Aurora's circling figure, all she had to do was hold on a little while longer, and I would reach her. Just a bit longer.

Aurora spun her horse around and lifted her arm into the air. I realised too late what she had planned to do and a loud shot rang through the air as Aurora fired a signal flare into the largest Titan's eyes making the beast recoil and scream in agony. Having her window, she engaged her ODM gear and released her grapples while I watched on in horror. There was no way she would make that angle.

Attaching to the Titan, she had just blinded; Aurora used her gas to push herself high above the Titan's head before withdrawing her blades. Spinning so fast she became a blur, she descended on the Titan's nape, cutting straight to the bone. She flipped herself away from the falling body, unaware of the second Titan's hand reaching out for her.

"AURORA!" I shouted in warning, knowing I would be too late. Thinking she was dead before was nothing compared to the prospect of having to watch her eaten alive. I kicked my horse harder in vain, knowing It would make no difference.

Time seemed to slow as I waited for that giant hand to wrap its fingers around her, but it never did. Aurora spun again and sliced through the fingers moments before they enclosed around her. Attaching her hooks back, she flung herself in a wide arc before propelling herself upwards with a jet of air and releasing a cry of sheer determination, Aurora dug her blades deep in the Titan's neck, carving out the nape. She had done it.

I had barely begun to feel the solace taking over when her line got snagged by the falling Titan, forcing her to the ground, her body smacking of the floor and rolling three times before it became deathly still. Riding as fast as I could, I raced to her still form. 

Jumping from my horse, I reached out for her as she groaned and pulled herself up into a sitting position. I pulled my hand back like I had been burned and released the breath I had not realised I had been holding. Staring at the steam rising from her blood-splattered face, I watched as she turned her wide eyes towards me, full lips parting in awe at what she had just done and a jolt of electric seared through my body and resonated absurdly in my groin.

The sheer relief at seeing her unharmed was quickly replaced with a blinding fury at her utter stupidity. I lunged forward, grabbing the front of her shirt and dragged her to her feet, pulling her face inches from mine. The ever-sweet smell of sunshine and grass filled my nose, only serving to infuriate me further.

"Get back to your position Sparhawke" I snarled while shoving her forcefully towards her horse, my hands shaking with restraint as I didn't know if I wanted to hit her or kiss her. Maybe it was both.

"Yes sir!" she spat back at me; a fury equal to my own evident on her flushed features. 

Remounting her horse, she threw me a scathing look before cantering off to re-join the formation and I knew one thing for sure as I watched her ride away, we would be discussing this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> themes of a sexual nature coming in the next chapter  
you have been warned :D  
as always feel free to comment on what you think of the story so far


	10. Heichou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit things occur

AURORA

My first expedition had been a success with a low number of casualties reported and we had successfully deposited supply caches in a crumbling village around three hours ride from Trost, when we next rode out, we would be able to push further along to Shiganshina.

I had assisted Miche and Gelgar in clearing the village of Titans, earning one more solo kill and four assists with Rian and Nanaba arriving shortly after to help secure the area for the rest of the formation to arrive safely. Rian like myself had been forced to engage an abnormal before it could become a threat to the centre ranks on route to our destination, his face had been alit with the thrill of killing his first Titan, a feeling I now knew intimately.

Taking down those two abnormals had felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. The rush of adrenaline when I carved out their napes had sent such a thrill through my body it had been borderline pleasurable, even colliding with the floor hadn't been able to mask the feeling. What had put a dampener on my high though had been when Captain Levi had manhandled me to my feet before shoving me to my horse, commanding I get back to my position. I had risked my life chasing those Titan's and had put them down before they could compromise the command squad, I had done my job as I was supposed to. So, when he put his hands on me in force and barked at me like a misbehaving child, I hadn't been able to stop the fury from boiling in my blood.

Upon arrival to the village, Commander Erwin had approached Miche and me, personally commending my battle prowess and congratulating me on my first Titan kills. I had saluted fiercely while Miche had watched with a look of pride before ordering that I see to my gear. Restocking my blades and gas, Eld had offered to see to my straps and buckles to make sure nothing had loosened when I had collided with the ground earlier.

He had been halfway through tightening the straps across my chest when I noticed his gaze was elsewhere, following his line of sight, I saw Captain Levi glaring in my direction, his face seething. I remember shifting uncomfortably before refusing to look at the man.

"What's with the Captain?" Eld had asked while gesturing for me to spin around to check the straps across my back.

"Your guess is as good as mine, though if I had to guess, he's probably pissed he had to ride all that way towards me for nothing" I had shrugged and Eld had handed me back my jacket before helping me re-strap my arm bracers.

"Yeah about that. That was quite the show for a rookie's first time in the field" He had smiled as he picked up my cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders before securing it into place.

"I aim to please" I had drawled, secretly pleased with the praise. We had both laughed before returning to our horses.

The return home had gone without a hitch, and before long, we were arriving at headquarters and heading to our designated areas for debriefs. By the time I had document my kill counts and assists for the public records and filed my report for Miche, the sun had begun to set. With free time to kill I had decided to go and sneak some apples to Kano, after all he had been my guardian out there today and deserved a treat.

Depositing my cloak and gear in my room I unravelled my hair from it tight braid, sighing in relief as the thick mass fell down my back. Quickly racing to the kitchen, I grabbed a small bag of apples before making my way to the stables.

I passed a few others on my way and nodded my greetings before entering the deserted stables. Walking to my stall at the end of the row, I clicked my tongue to alert Kano to my presence. Flicking his ears, his head nuzzled into my face before pulling at the bag in my hand. Laughing I fed him the contraband before I rested my forehead on his muzzle, stroking the side of his neck. 

_What would I have done without him today?_

Footsteps echoed through the stables, and I looked up to see who was coming. Walking down the row, striding towards me with hell-bent purpose was the last person I was expecting to see. Captain Levi.

My anger began to simmer again as I remembered the way he had grabbed the front of my shirt. I turned back towards Kano in the hopes he would just ignore me and not force me into a confrontation, obviously, that was too much to ask for.

Coming up behind me, Levi grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around to face him. We were head level in height, and as such, I couldn't escape the anger in his cold grey eyes. I backed up in apprehension, gasping as my back hit the stable wall, he had me boxed in and I felt that familiar tell tale feeling or fight or flight taking over.

Don't hit the Captain. Don't hit the Captain. Don't hit the Captain.

"You were completely reckless out there today. What were you playing at?" Levi snarled, a look of pure fury passed over his features, making my stomach clench nervously in anticipation. I felt my temper flare-up in response.

_What was I playing at? Is he for real?_

"I was doing my job, Captain!" I snapped back, squaring my shoulders and levelling with him. He took a predatory step forward, his lips pulling back over his teeth ever so slightly. My eyes were drawn to those lips, and my body responded by sending little jolts of electric down to my stomach, my breathing starting to become more and more erratic.

"Your job is to do as your told," he said menacingly and burst of heat spread down to the juncture of my thighs. I was in trouble. I had to get out of here before I made a terrible mistake, it wasn't normal to feel like this when someone was cornering you, to feel _excited_ by it.

"I don't have time for this" I muttered as I made my attempt to flee. As quick as lightening Levi shoved me back against the wall, knocking the breath from me. Without thinking, I brought my hands up to shove him back but as quick as before he captured my wrists and pinned them on either side of my head. I flung my head forward in an attempt to head-butt him, but he dodged my assault before shoving his lips forcefully against my own.

My body reacted on an instant and gave all it had into the kiss. I pressed my lips against Levi's hard, my body pressing desperately against his. My skin felt almost feverish as the heat spread across my entire body, he felt better than I ever could have imagined, and his smell was intoxicating, his lips firm and yet soft. 

_How was that possible?_

He ran his tongue along my lip, and I opened my mouth, letting him trace my own before biting down hard on his lower lip with a groan of pleasure. He finally let my wrists go and I grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand so tightly, I imagine his scalp hurt while the other grabbed a handful of his shirt. He broke the kiss and sank his teeth into my exposed neck and I moaned, arching my back off the stable wall.

Pushing his hand down the front of my trousers, he sucked at my neck as his fingers found a sweet spot between my legs, sending little jolts of pleasure down to my toes. No doubt he could feel the wetness gathering around his fingers and suddenly I wanted his bare skin on mine.

"Turn around." he panted.

I did as he said, and his hands forcefully shoved my back forward, causing my flushed face to press into the cold wall. I pushed my backside out slightly and felt the large swelling in his pants, swallowing in anticipation knowing there was no going back. 

_Was this really happening? Are we really going to do this here? _

He ripped my trousers and pants down before loosening his own, too impatient to undress properly, and just like that my reservations bolted for the door.

Using his knee, he shoved my legs apart and I felt the cold air hit me intimately. He ran the head of his member up and down my vulva before pushing inside me in one swift motion, a deep groan vibrating from his chest and my insides squeezed hard painfully as he filled me to the hilt, my body totally unaccustomed to the intrusion. The pain was sharp but in a sweet way, like when you first stepping into a hot bath and when he wrapped one hand in my hair tightly, making my scalp tingle, the other grasping my hip with a bruising grip keeping me tightly in place as he began to move in and out with force I lost all sense of self. 

I couldn't think clearly, my senses were overloading, my nerves on fire. I began to quickly feel a tightness forming in my stomach as my body took over. I instinctively rolled my hips backwards faster and faster, pushing myself onto Levi's member, chasing the toe-curling friction. My breathing picking up and coming out in rough pants as he roughly thrust into me, hitting places I hadn't even known existed. The feeling of being wound tighter and tighter taking over everything, crying out in desperate need of something but what I did not know. A dark burning began to writhe in a primal manner making the sensation of being filled over and over otherworldly.

_This must be what heaven feels like. _

The pressure was becoming too much, and I knew I couldn't take it any longer. Suddenly my entire body went taut, and a wave of exploding pleasure ripped through my whole being making my body quake violently. A long guttural moan tore through my throat as Levi held my hips down with as much as strength as he could, not once stopping his punishing pace.

He sank his teeth into my shoulder hard, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure straight between my thighs, beginning the build-up again. My body jerked, and I was unable to smother the low moan that left my mouth. Blood ran down my fingers as my nails raked the wall while struggling to keep up with his animalistic rhythm. I was utterly lost in the ecstasy, in _him_. Levi was pulling in and out faster and faster and slamming into my body with such feeling that I didn't know where I ended, and he began.

Gripping my hair tighter and forcing my head back, Levi pushed further into me, our thighs clapping together in an absurdly wanton sound, his grunts of pleasure becoming lost among my moans. Releasing my hair and wrapping his arm around the front of my chest, his chest moulding to my back as his movements started to become more erratic. His teeth grazed my skin, and I involuntarily clenched my insides as the pressure built beyond what I could handle. My breathing was totally uncontrollable, and I was sure any moment I would set aflame with the sin of our actions.

He was penetrating me as deep as my body would allow, pinning me against him, he snapped his hips forward forcefully three more times before a low deep groan tore from his throat. Startled by the burst of warmth inside me, I felt the pressure crash over me again and gasped as my body shook with rippling waves of euphoria. Levi leaned over my back, panting into my neck, and I could feel his heart beating rapidly through his chest.

A sharp hiss escaped my lips as he pulled out, my body aching from so much abuse but in a good way, after all I had suffered much worse. Reaching down, I pulled my pants back in place, not caring about the mess between my legs and looked back to see Levi tucking himself back into his own trousers, a strange look on his face. After securing my clothing, I stepped closer to him as I met his eyes which held a hauntingly, vulnerable look in them.

I reached out to touch his face to offer comfort but his hand snaked forward catching my wrist before I could make contact. He shoved my hand away and took two steps away from me, his usual neutral expression returning to his face.

"Don't read into this" He muttered not meeting my eyes. "We could die at any moment. We take our needs when we can" 

I recoiled as if he had struck me, a sharp ache in my chest at the rejection, he had barely been out of me five minutes, and already he was pushing me away.

_Oh, you idiot. _

Take our needs when we can. Well, the Captain had done that all right and, in the process, he had taken the rest. I had let this happen when I should have pushed him away, my own fault really. Lesson learnt the hard way. I suddenly felt unclean, like I was covered in something rotten.

_That would be the last of my innocence._

Bottling down the heavy feeling in my heart, I pulled on a cold mask of indifference before meeting his eyes, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing what he had done to me.

"Of course, sir" I muttered before taking my leave. I walked away as calmly as I could manage despite the painful throbbing now making itself known between my legs. I waited until I out of his sight before I ran for the showers with all I had. I felt an overwhelming need to scrub myself raw in the hopes of washing away this unclean feeling. I doubted I would succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me I'm just going to bury my head in shame somewhere til the embarrassment wears off


	11. Tempered Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian thinks about his time in the scouts and comes to an unhappy revelation.

RIAN

Weeks had turned into months and months had turned into just under 2 years. Aurora and I were no longer rookies, and as such, we were now counted amongst the veteran contingent. With every successful mission, more and more recruits began to flood in and not just with the newly graduated cadets. Transfers from the garrison and MP regiments had been a complete surprise though by no means an unwelcome one. For the first time since its conception, the Survey Corps had a full battalion at its command, including field medics, two elite squads, a science division and a fully manned tactical command squad. We actually looked like a respectable military branch now.

Of course, we hadn't been sat with our thumbs up our asses for the last two years either. With countless expeditions behind us, we managed to establish a strong network of supplies from the Trost district halfway through to Shiganshina and contingency supplies had been placed on alternate routes on the off chance that our route was forced to divert from the main supply line, Erwin had literally thought of every worst-case scenario, the cynical bastard.

Aurora and I had settled into our roles and found a new home amongst humanity's warriors, even true purpose in our work. The Miche squad with our added additions had been moulded into another elite squad for commander Erwin's to deploy as he saw fit, and deploy us he did. If the Levi squad was known to be Erwin's sword, then the Miche squad was his shield and we its bearers. Aurora and I remained primarily in the vanguard for the long-range formation, and as always we were the first line of defence when encountering Titans, something we were now experts at. However, that being said, on occasion, we would serve as a hammerhead alongside squad Levi to eradicate large groupings of Titans around areas of interest to the commander. To say those occasions turned into blood baths would be a slight understatement but Aurora and I had always managed to make it home in one piece.

After our first expedition, we had greatly improved, no longer green we had earned our wings of freedom though that being said, one thing had changed, and that was Aurora. Had I not been her brother, I doubt I would have noticed the changes over time, subtle as they were. Returning to headquarters after our first mission, a sense of pride had been about her for her achievements in the field, she had been as content as I had seen her since that last year at training camp with Eren, Armin and Mikasa. The next morning however she had been quiet and reserved, I hadn't been the only one who noticed either on that occasion.

Eld had asked her what was wrong his voice thick with concern, and looking at him with a blank expression Aurora hadn't divulged him an answer and had left him standing there. Later that night I had found her in the gym having worked herself to the point of exhaustion, carrying her to her room I had left her in the care of Nanaba who I had watched tuck her into bed before taking my leave. The next day when she had turned up for training after missing breakfast, her emptiness was gone and replaced with a fierce determination that scared the hell out of me.

Aurora threw her very soul into life as a Scout and had honed her skills like tempered steel to become one of the best titan slayers in the entire corps. She would never match Captain Levi's freakishly natural ability to carve through Titans like a hot knife to butter, but she had become a force to be reckoned with in her own right and as such was widely respected throughout the corps. Despite this newfound reverie, Aurora's affections though never really giving freely before, remained exclusively to those who she considered her family and close friends, and having very few friends outside the Miche squad the majority of the corps only ever saw the soldier and not the woman beneath.

One person I hadn't expected Aurora to include in her very select friendship circle was section commander Zoe Hange, the brilliant if not eccentric brain trust of the Survey Corps. Their friendship was as baffling as it was amusing to watch, by rights Hange's endless ramblings should have clashed with Aurora's usual reserved nature but somehow it worked with both parties having a shared curiosity about all things Titan. Of course, Aurora's curiosity centred on how to kill them, Hange's not so much. I had asked Aurora once how she could be around Hange for hours on end.

"I couldn't deny her anything, besides how her mind works is amazing, a bit like Armin's" she had smiled fondly. Speaking of Armin, he, Eren and Mikasa were on the cusp of their own graduations with Mikasa likely being placed in the top ten, she had become a fierce and capable soldier, and I was damn proud of her.

All three had grown into fine young adults and would no doubt be joining us soon as Scouts in their own right. Aurora and I had visited them on a handful of occasions when Miche had been able to grant us sufficient leave to do so. The time had been fleeting and had broken Aurora's heart each time to leave them as surely as it did my own. It had been especially difficult after how understanding all three of them had been when we had explained our unique abilities and our Grandfather's secrets.

"We will learn the truth together!" Eren had declared and Aurora had placed her hand on his face, tears in her eyes, before kissing his forehead. Not once had they recoiled in horror or judge us to be freaks. Yes, they had grown into fine young adults, I knew their parents would have been proud and I was sad that Aurora and I would be unable to attend their graduation ceremony on behalf of them.

Another expedition was planned to depart the day after the 104th graduation ceremony in a weeks' time, preventing us from attending the long-awaited event. Miche had asked me to take stock of blades and gas for our entire unit in preparation for the trip, so that's how I had found myself on this fine afternoon, in the supply room counting blades and canisters with a very irritated old quartermaster and the one and only Captain Levi, who had taken it upon himself to challenge said quartermaster about the dullness of his blades. Lucky me.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Captain Levi drawled in his usual colourless manner while inspecting the silver blades with a deep scowl.

"You're a smart boy Captain, I'm sure I don't need to explain what to do with a sword" the aged quartermaster quipped making me snort in amusement.

"Something funny Sparhawke?" I turned to see the famous death stare directed right at me. Fighting back my humour at his expense, I saluted the Captain, hoping it would appease the angry midget.

"No, sir"

The Captain looked as if he was about to say something more when the double doors burst open to reveal a very animated Oluo and Eld who was clutching his bleeding nose. Two beautiful black eyes were forming under his eyes, giving him the appearance of a very disgruntled raccoon.

_This I had to hear_.

"I'm telling you" Eld began his voice muffled by his bloody hand. "There was chemistry there!".

"Yeeeaaaaahhhhh that's why she broke your nose, I mean really broke your nose! Look at it!" Oluo spluttered as he tried to contain his laughter unsuccessfully, he burst out cackling like an old witch pointing at Eld's face.

"I just spooked her is all, it was her reflexes taking over" Eld groaned as his fingers tenderly touched his nose.

"I was there my delusional friend; she did not look pleased with your romantic efforts in the slightest" Oluo continued to snicker at his friend who had a forlorn look on his battered face, the suspense was killing me.

"Who broke Eld's nose?" I asked, unable to fight the curiosity any longer. Oluo's head spun around and eyeballed me before breaking out into even more hysterical laughter as Eld stared in wide-eyed fear before backing up a step.

_Eld, you didn't. _

"Ooooh, you're in for it now! Can I tell him, pleeeaaassee let me tell him, oh this is just too good!" Oluo panted in-between fits of laughing, his arms crossed around his stomach as he gasped for breath. I had a gnawing suspicion who they were talking about, and I could feel my temper flaring as I glared daggers at Eld who lifted his hands in surrender.

"Tell him what?" Captain Levi drawled. 

All laughter died in the room after Captain Levi spoke, and the two men had jumped in fright, not realising that their superior officer was in the room. Eld's eyes sent panicked glances between myself and the Captain not sure which one to be more afraid of.

_Me, Eld, definitely me._

"Err... it's nothing sir... an accident is all" Oluo stuttered nervously, all the humour from earlier gone now.

"I believe I asked you a question soldier" Levi's cold eyes glared at his two subordinates waiting for an answer.

"I kissed Sparhawke sir... I mean, Scout Sparhawke... Aurora sir! I kissed Aurora, and she punched me in the nose, sir!" Eld stammered.

_You fucking idiot._

I was going to kick Eld's ass and judging by the look he just threw at me he knew it too. Being too preoccupied with the burning fury I was directing at Eld's head, I almost missed the dark look that crossed Captain Levi's features. Almost.

Watching him now I could see his stance had stiffened and his fists clenched ever so slightly at his sides before his perfect composure returned in place. That old familiar feeling of antagonism I had previously associated with Captain was rising to the surface. I hadn't felt it for so long as Aurora's fascination with him appeared to have worn off.

Coming to think of it, she rarely acknowledged the Captain's presence these days unless she had to in a way an underling acknowledges a superior. Aurora had even put an end to all the weird staring at least from her part. Now that I thought hard about it, she was never where the Captain was. Aurora chose to have her meals with Miche or Hange these days and was never in the mess hall, she trained in the gym on an evening when the superior officers were in meetings and had even swapped training schedules with Gelgar when she had been rostered on the Levi squads training programme.

The more I assessed her behaviour, the more I was sure she was avoiding the Captain as if he had the plague and knowing Aurora, this had me worried, she was never one to back down from any form of confrontation. It all made a twisted kind of sense, the change in Aurora coincided with this newly discovered mission of hers to avoid Levi at all cost which left me with one question burning in my mind.

_What the fuck did you do to my sister? _

"I see. Have you learned your lesson?" Levi said as he took a menacing step toward Eld, his body giving off 'a don't fuck with me' vibe. Backing up another step, Eld began nodding his head vigorously, unable to find his voice.

"Good. Now keep your hands off her. Am I making myself clear Jinn?" Levi gave Eld a _very _pointed look making him swallow loudly. I don't know what I was hating about this situation more, the fact that Eld had kissed my sister or the fact I was watching Captain Levi's dominance display over her. 

_Both. It is definitely both._

"Ye..yes sir" Eld yammered out, sweat rolling down the side of his temples. Captain Levi continued to glare icy daggers at Eld making sure he got the picture before taking his leave, sending me a parting look of utter disdain as he went. My eyes followed him out the room, a sudden vision of kicking the Captain in the head popped into my mind and a small smile pulled at my lips at the pleasant imagery. A groaning sound snapped me from my happy place, and I turned to Eld clutching his nose again as a fresh trickle of blood left his nostrils, I had to ask.

"Did she really break your nose?" I queried not feeling sorry for him in the slightest, Aurora must have been livid.

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and subcriptions!  
already working on the next chapter entirely for Levi' POV  
Trost here we come


	12. Ours is but to do and die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouting expedition that leads to the beginning of the end.

LEVI

The street had filled with onlookers observing the spectacle of soldiers riding to their doom once again, and I all I could think about _her_. The redhead plaguing my thoughts sat astride her mount next to her irritating brother and her Section commander, who held her unwavering allegiance. If Miche commanded her to ride to her death then off to the afterlife she rode, such was her loyalty. The thought of her devotion began to twist into dark feelings of jealousy inside me when I thought about what she would do for him. 

Not a day went by since that night in the stables that she hadn't been in the back of my thoughts, tormenting me. I relived that moment every day cursing myself for my selfishness in taking her like an animal and then treating her as if it had meant absolutely nothing, when the truth was the exact opposite. It had been everything.

I had been so hell-bent on putting her in her place that I hadn't seen the danger signs. Furious with her recklessness and so angry at what could have cost her life, I had taken it upon myself to make her see the stupidity of her actions, yet when confronted she had been adamant that it was her job to gamble with herself so offhandedly. I knew I had wanted her, what man with eyes in his head wouldn't, but I had mistaken myself in thinking that what I was feeling was just pure lust. So, when she had dared to challenge me as my equal, it had awoken something inside me that I couldn't control and I had to claim her for my own.

This strange woman who had not asked me for anything and yet gave me everything had spun me about. It had all been so intoxicating, from that first kiss to the moment I had spent myself inside her. My entire being had come into focus, and I had felt something I hadn't felt in full for quite some time,_ alive. _When she had started to force her body back on to mine, and we had become one, I knew she had felt it too. I had not been gentle; I am not by nature a gentle-man, at any moment she could have stopped me, but she hadn't, because deep down, she not gentle either. She may not know it, but there is a darkness inside her that had called to my own, and it had answered.

It wasn't until I had pulled myself from her, and she hissed in pain that I realised that she had not been touched by a man before. I wish I could say I felt guilty at that being her first time, instead of the overwhelming male pride of being the first to claim her, but that would be lying. Watching her pull her clothes back in place, I had been ready to take her again, but when she turned her beautiful, strange eyes towards me, an age-old fear took hold.

I had_ cared, _and that was dangerous. What would become of us if I had allowed myself to fall down that rabbit hole, and worse, what would happen if Aurora was to be killed? After all, it's not a long life we have, killing titans, sooner or later one of us would become fodder. She was strong and fast but not invincible, no one was. I had felt that crippling pain before when Isabel and Farlan were killed and had lost myself to the blood-lust that followed, since then I had forbidden myself to become attached to anyone again and gave myself to the cause, body and soul to account for my failures. There wasn't room inside me for anything else. So, when she had looked at me as she had, I had done the only thing I knew how and closed her off.

Seeing her face had been painful, the shift between pleasure to pain to acceptance and finally resignation had almost been enough to change my mind. Almost. I had let her leave and thought myself to be done with it all. I was again sorely mistaken.

At first, it had been easy, Aurora had taken it upon herself to disappear whenever I was remotely close, which soon escalated into active avoidance on her part. I hadn't expected the cut off to be quite so profound, my body ached to see her, even if it was from afar. Pathetically I had reasoned with myself that I could keep her at arm's length and still have her in my life. I had begun to orchestrate scenarios where I could interact with her safely, such as meal times, gym sessions and training exercises, but she evaded me at every turn. I had even stooped so low as to break into Erwin's office to change the training rota so that I could see her, I had been pleased with myself until that morning when Gelgar had turned up in her place having swapped programmes and I had nearly choked the life out of the squad leader.

The only time I actually got to see her for more than a few fleeting moments was when Erwin needed an area wiping clean of Titan scum, it was during these massacres I got to see Aurora in all her glory. The way she cut through Titans with such aggression and ferocity stirred up a primal need for her, she never looked more beautiful than when she was covered in their blood, the steam rising from her body. I had watched her grow more and more assured on the field and silently marvelled, no longer did I fear for her and her recklessness but rather pitied the poor bastard that got in her way.

_But she won't let that be me, not after what I did._

The horse between my legs reared up, shaking me from my obsession. It wouldn't be long now before the gate opened for us to advance. To my right, Gunther, to my Left Eld. The latter was still suffering the side effects from the broken nose Aurora had inflicted when he had kissed her without permission.

_You're lucky, that's all that was inflicted. _

"Look! It's Captain Levi! They say he's as mighty as an entire brigade!" some idiot in the crowd shouted.

"Ugh. Spare me please" I muttered more to myself than anyone else, I cared very little for their ridiculous hero worship, one failed mission and we would be right back to being the cause of their problems.

"That scowl will crush your fans, not that it's any of my business, but from a public relation standpoint, you might want to lighten up a little" Hange threw over her shoulder as she trotted forward to take her place beside Miche and Aurora who had ducked her fiery head, shoulders shaking. 

_Was she laughing?_

"Aurora! Rian! Over here!" A male voice boomed from the crowd and Aurora's head snapped up, following the sound to the three brats that were calling for her and her idiot brother. Nudging Rian with a broad smile on her face she pointed to two young men, boys really though in comparison they were closer to her in age than I was, and a young woman. The brown-haired brat was waving furiously, his eyes shining with pride.

Observing the display, I watched as Rian saluted the runts from his mare, to his side Aurora brought her fingers to her lips in a kissing gesture before stretching her arm out to them in what was an incredibly personal sign of affection. Jealousy burned hot in my blood, especially when I saw the one with the messy brown hair give her a wide smile reaching back for her in return. Aurora brought her hand to rest over her heart, tilting her head, her thick, vibrant hair braided around her head in resemblance to a crown.

_Fitting, she does have the grace of a queen on the battlefield._

Watching her now I could see the sunlight lighting her hair as if it was aflame, flashes of that hair tangled in my hands sprung to my mind, and I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle as my breeches tightened. Before turning back, she caught me watching her, locking eyes with my own she stared for what seemed like an eternity before sighing and looking away.

Unable to tear my gaze from her, I continued to stare at the back of her head, willing her to look at me again. Movement caught my eye, Rian was watching his twin sister with his brows drawn together in confusion before some realisation dawned, turning in his seat he glared daggers at me in what was nothing less than a 'back off' statement.

_Could have done with that two years ago. _

"Behold the threshold of Titania!"Hange raved as she bounced in her saddle "Ohh can you just envision the horrors in store for us comrades! I'm on pins and needles! If we bag an abnormal ill burst with tears of Joy"

_Really four-eyes? _

"You do know everyone can hear you, right?" Aurora laughed while pulling on Hange's ear affectionately and I seized my opportunity to gain her attention once again.

"I think we've bagged the craziest abnormal already" I called out sarcastically to Hange and Aurora shot a scowl my way no doubt understanding the insult I intended. Still the protector I see.

"Really?!?! Where?" Hange said impervious to my cruel intentions.

"I mean you" I drawled and Aurora shook her head, but I didn't fail to see the small smile that pulled at her lips, the sight sending a pleasant warmth through my chest.

_Get a hold of yourself. _

"Move out!" Erwin barked, and with that, we rode for the advancement of humanity.

********************************

Spinning through the air, I brought my blades down upon the large Titan's nape, freeing the soldier it was leisurely chewing on. Landing firmly on the adjacent rooftop I watched in satisfaction as the monster fell to its death. The thrill of taking their lives would never be beaten, well maybe by one other thing, but this wasn't the time to fall back into memories best left for when I was in my quarters, alone. Taking a deep breath, I took in my surroundings.

_One on the right, two on the left. _

"Captain the reinforcements are here sir" Petra hollered as she landed on the rooftop flanked by Gunther and Eld awaiting their orders. Scanning the skyline, I spotted Oluo, Rian and Aurora making short work of their quarries, soon to be heading in our direction.

_Time to clear the way then._

"Good. Tend to our comrade down below Petra. You two take out the Titan to your right, the pair on the left belongs to me" I ordered before I shot off towards the two big bastards on the left.

"I know you probably can't help being hideous, but I can't help being tired of looking at you" I sneering as I grappled to the nearest building and flung myself away from the closest Titan, guiding my wire to choke the bastard before bearing down on its nape. Releasing my hooks, I used my air to propel my body above the next target. Detaching my blades and launching them with deadly precision, I speared the silver steel into the Titan's eyes and agonised screaming erupted from its mouth, music to my ears.

"Easy big stuff, nobodies, got time for a cry baby" I smiled savouring the moment before the kill, "Let's take it as a man shall we"

Carving out the Titan's nape, blood squirted in a wide arc covering me head to toe.

_Disgusting. _

Swinging away from the already steaming corpse, I redirected myself back towards where the injured soldier had fallen to assist Petra. Disengaging my hooks, I landed on my feet, taking stock of the scene before as the wrong redhead was struggling to administer first aid to the evidently dying soldier. Getting closer, I could see the alarming pool of blood gushing through Aurora's fingers as she tried in vain to stem the bleeding.

"Captain, I relieved Petra so she could assist Eld" Aurora gritted out, desperation permeating her voice; she knew he was going to die and yet she continued to try and save him.

_She doesn't know how to give up. _

"I can't stop the bleeding" she whispered, her eyes snapping to mine pleading for help as if I held power to grant this soldier's salvation. I knelt down beside the solider, Gregory I believe his name was, and took one of his hands in mine while my other gently removed Aurora's hand to let the blood flow.

_Better a quick death than a lingering one, we can't all be afforded such luxury._

"Captain Levi" Gregory groaned, blood rising to his paling lips and Aurora quickly dabbed away the blood to allow the man to speak freely.

"I'm here" I reassured but Gregory's eyes were already unseeing, I gripped his hand tightly to let him know I was indeed with him, that he would not die alone.

"Did this make a difference ... was I helpful... please sir don't tell me this was for nothing... tell me this helps the cause" he mumbled, his strength fading fast.

Had this one sacrifice made a difference? The brutal truth of it was probably not, and yet I felt the need to tell him the exact opposite. No one deserved to die a pointless death, I could spare him that at least.

"We have made great strides today solider and tomorrow because of you, your strength won't die with you, the torch will be carried on by me this I swear on my very life! the titans will be eradicated!" I swore, not just for Gregory but for Isabel and Farlan, for the woman in front of me stroking a dying soldier's hair regardless of the danger she was in lingering here.

"Levi I'm sorry, he's gone," Aurora said gently. She sat back and ran a hand across her face in utter defeat and resignation, blood smearing in its path. Something about her resigned face sparked some memory of an ancient proverb. 

_Ours is but to do and die, how fitting._

"Did he hear what I had to say? Any of it?" I asked as I placed my hand on his chest and let my head fall in respect. How many more would we lose before we finally had our victory? Would the price we pay be worth the end result, somehow, I doubted it would.

"Yes," she said, her hand coming to rest on top of my own momentarily before pulling away and I instantly craved her touch again the moment it had ended, "He heard all of it, he's at peace now."

"We can hope" I muttered, weary to the bone. We hadn't even gotten halfway along our supply line, and we were taking hits. Something was off, we shouldn't be encountering this many titans together, they couldn't all be damn abnormals. Something was pulling them, there was no other explanation. I was about to voice my thoughts to Aurora when the creepy, detached look on her face as she looked upon the dead man made me take a re-evaluation.

"I saw another die like this once, bleeding out into the street," she said lifelessly, staring into nothing. Unable to stop myself, I reached forward towards her face, gently wiping the blood from her cheek before cupping the side of her face, the relief at finally touching her again was palpable. Her eyes snapped to mine a flicker of longing passed the grey and green irises before she jerked her head back, breaking the connection. Confusion plagued her features before her eyes bore into mine searching and I was unable to look away. I could see the question clearly in her eyes.

_What do you want from me? _

"Levi!" Erwin's commanding voice released me from her spell "We're pulling out!"

What does he mean by that? Surely, we hadn't advanced enough for a retreat, in fact, I'm damn sure we haven't. What the hell is he thinking?

"Sir?" Aurora asked, standing to her feet and saluting, my confusion clearly shared at the order. Dropping down from the buildings around us, Miche and Rian landed perfectly and Aurora went to take her place by her brother's side, the large man lifting his hands to her chin before tilting her face, assessing for any injuries. She gave him a small smile, the gesture seemed oddly out of place, almost forced.

"It's not my blood" she muttered before gently removing his hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze before saluting Miche. I turned my attention back to Erwin, there was no way in hell I was retreating now, not with dead soldiers at our feet with not a damn thing to show for it.

"What do you mean? You damn well know that we can push further! Our men didn't die to pave our retreat!" I snapped but not pushing the subject further, something in Erwin's eyes spoke of something far greater afoot here.

"There's a swarm of titans moving north" Erwin declared, "They are bearing down on the city of Trost".

_No, it can't be. _

"It's just like five years ago, something tells me this is going to be bad. For all we know the walls have already been reduced to rubble" Erwin stared off in the direction we had come, no doubt already planning our counterattack, we would have to move now.

"Rian" Aurora whispered fearfully bringing her back to my attention, her face draining rapidly of colour, her wide eyes fixated on her brother's "They're in Trost".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i did writing it  
currently working on the next chapter which looks like it may be a long one, sorry :D  
I will try to update twice a week from now on but alas my holiday is over and back to work I go. I do have 2 weeks off coming and i intend to hammer out this section before heading on to part two.  
as always comments are really appreciated and a special thanks to NyxLunaLux and Yellowish15 for taking the time to comment.
> 
> I promise a another update is coming soon, my laptop betrayed me and died without my permission so ive had to wait for a replacement to arrive.


	13. Humanities Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. my laptop died and I got my replacement and it needed setting up, its been a right mare on why isn't anything simple these days. I'm going to try and double update today and hopefully update more often.  
first Eren P.O.V part one, the fall of Trost.

EREN

Sunlight broke through the greying cloud bank lighting the fallen lands of Maria, it all seemed so peaceful from this height but somewhere out there in Titan territory, Aurora and Rian were fighting for our freedom. Wiping my hand across my face, I moved onto the next cannon for maintenance, all the while picturing the redheaded twins.

I wasn't afraid for them, not any more. Aurora and Rian had survived two years with the Scout Regiment, they would survive again today, and when they returned, we would all be together again. Everything that I had hoped for would soon come to pass. Mikasa, Armin, Aurora, Rian and I would stand side by side and face those monsters head-on and fight for our future.

Rian and Aurora had ridden through the streets of lower Trost this morning with the wings of freedom blazing on their backs, ready to go and take the fight to our enemy. I had never been prouder of them than I had been in that moment, seeing them ride beside legends like Captain Levi had made my heart swell, even more so when Rian had saluted for Armin, Mikasa and I and Aurora had touched her heart and sent her love towards us.

Yeah, I was damn proud. I may not have the blood they shared with Armin, but they were as much my family as his. Raised by my side, they were my brother and sister, Mikasa's too. I couldn't wait to join them, especially after graduating last night and following in their footsteps, earning my place in the top ten. I can just imagine their faces when I tell them, Aurora all smiles and Rian quietly proud. 

_God, I missed them._

Connie broke through my thoughts with his ramblings that I had not been paying attention and he looked at me expectantly as if awaiting my answer. Was he talking to me?

"huh?"

"I said, do you think I can go home before joining the scouts?" he said the words slowly as if I was stupid which given the expression on my face, I probably looked it. 

_Did he just say the scouts?_

"What do you mean you're joining the scouts?" I asked incredulously "What happened to the MPs that was your whole thing!"

"Don't worry about it a guys allowed to change his mind, okay?" he huffed as he shoved his cloth inside the cannon. I mean sure, he's allowed to change his mind about totally normal stuff like what colour shirt to wear or what to have for lunch, not about joining the damn scouts! Does he understand what's at stake if he does this? I know because I've _seen _them, Connie hadn't, he didn't have a clue what he was letting himself in for. 

"I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under him" Mina teased, coming up behind us, a wide smile on her face. 

_She couldn't mean last night's spat._

Jean was getting on my nerves with his self-righteous attitude and disrespect towards the scouts, and I couldn't stop my temper from rising not, when Aurora and Rian were who horse face was disrespecting. I had known people were listening in when the whole room went silent, but I didn't think they were actually paying attention. Had that really change Connie's mind?

"Aint nobody talking to you! His temper tantrum had nothing to do with it!" Connie stormed and though his words furiously denied it, Connie's rapidly reddening face gave way to the truth.

_Woah..._

"Take it easy. It's not like you're the only one" Thomas smiled sheepishly as he walked over to us with Samuel at his sides.

_This can't be happening..._

"What? You serious?" I stammered. This wasn't right. I couldn't have changed all their minds, I mean I'm glad they want to join the scouts, humanity needs all the soldier it can get, I just don't like that it was me that made them change their minds. It makes me responsible for them, and I don't know if I have room to worry about more people than I already do.

_Not when the Titans could eat them at any moment._

I was beginning to feel uneasy with the pressure this put on me when I caught Sasha slinking her way over to us while looking around her skittishly. 

_Oh, this can't be good._

"Can you guys keep a secret?" she whispered mischievously" Cos I totally just helped myself to the officers' pantry!" 

With a look of pure pride, she held out a cut of freshly tied meat ready for preserving and every single one of us gasped in horror. I can't believe this maniac, was she trying to get us all in trouble, or worse thrown in the slammer!

"Sasha! They could through your butt in the clink for that!" I scolded her, hoping against hope that no one saw her. Doesn't she realise how serious this is? What was wrong with her?

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Samuel asked incredulously mirroring my thoughts while eyeballing the meat swinging from her hand.

"What isn't wrong with her?" Connie muttered through his eyes too were glued to the rarity.

"It'll be fine, I'm willing to share. Oh, can you imagine the sandwiches?" Sasha sighed dreamily as her whole body began to quiver, face flushed with longing. Did this freak realise how serious this was?

"Put it back!" I demanded. Scoffing, Sasha walked over to the storage container facing into Titan country and opening the trunk, completely ignoring me and began to tie the meat inside no doubt to hide away for later.

"Do you have any idea how rare meats been since the Titans took Wall Maria?" Mina asked quietly, her eyes wide staring at Sasha's kneeling form.

"Um, a little bit. Yeah. Just look at it this way, pretty soon well take back all the room we need for livestock" Sasha insisted and my head began to spin. Did she just say what I think she said? _ We _will take back all the room, does she mean to join the Scouts too? What is going on here?

"I'd really like a slice please!" Samuel shouted, his body shaking in excitement. 

"Hey! If he gets one, so do I. Just so you know." Connie added jumping up and standing next to Samuel.

"Me too! I'm in on it, too!" Mina declared before laughing with Thomas. 

_Had they all lost their minds?_

"But..."I protested weakly and they all looked over at me and began laughing, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the ridiculousness at the whole situation despite the severity of their decision because this is what it was all about, taking a stand.

_Okay, together then._

"Come on, don't just stand there." Thomas said as he walked past and clapped me on the back, "If they see us slacking off, we're in for it" 

"See you guys at lunchtime" Mina waved before walking along to her section of the wall canons, a spring in her step despite the grim events that hung over this day, a stain upon humanity that haunted our dreams for the last five years.

_The fall of Maria._

Turning to look over the city of Trost, I puzzled over the time that had flown by and the realisation hit me. It _had_ been five years since our strength was tested, since we were almost brought to our knees, five years since we were brought to the brink of extinction once again, but look at us now, ready to stand tall again. The humiliation of being caged like animals in a pen is what triggers us to fight back, and this time we can do it! I know we can! 

_Mankind didn't start this fight, but we're going to finish it!_

A flash of light seared through the sky almost blinding and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as fear tickled my back. I had seen that light before, the memory seared into my brain as red hair danced on the smoke choked breeze while the world around us crumbled to ruin, screams of the devoured innocents filling the air as the fires burned high into the sky, our home abandoned in a flight for survival. Turning slowly, the sight of exposed flesh and bone with rising steam blocked out the sun sent shivers down my spine as large teal eyes baring down into my very soul once again just like it had on that fateful day.

_ No, it can't be. _

Heat and air exploded all around until it was the only thing surrounding us, the force of which blew us all from the wall, and I felt the sinking feeling in my gut as I began to plummet below.

"Ahh! It's hot!" I screamed as the burns began to make themselves known and thinking fast I engaged my ODM gear to grapple to the wall and scrambled for purchase.

"Samuel!" Mina's voice tore through the air in sheer panic and I turned to see her reaching out in blind panic as Samuel fell past her, blood falling from his head in thick round droplets.

_NO!_

"Sasha!" Connie screamed as he pointed to Samuel, and Sasha wasted no time releasing her hooks and allowing gravity to assist her descent before firing her hooks again, one grappling to the wall and the other flying to pierce through Samuel's leg, halting his deadly fall.

"Try not to move! Understand?" Sasha fretted and a groan of pain was the only thing that let her know Samuel heard her. Steam was still rising over the top over the wall which was blackened from the scorching temperatures, had we not been blown off by the steam, we would have died in the explosion.

_ That was too damn close. _

"Oh, god no. Not again!" Thomas sobbed, turning to follow his eyes to the gaping hole where the gate used to be my breath caught in my throat as once again the memories of Shiganshina slammed into my mind picturing those first Titans that had breached the city.

_It's the same as last time...all these people...._

"They're going to get in! They're going to get in! They're going to get in!" Connie's screamed as his mania took over and my calm began to splinter, he was right they were going to get in, it was going to happen again. Another city would burn, the screams of its people would fill the air as the stench of death and Titans consumed everything. Who would I lose watch die this time? Who would I lose?

_ No_ _! _ _I'm_ _ going to put a stop to this! _

A deep rage lit up inside me as my mother's face burned behind my eyes, an all consuming need for revenge driving me forward, I will not cower and accept our fate, not this time. I had to fight,_** WE **_ had to fight.

"This is it, people! Do or Die" I commanded as I drew my blades "Mounted Cannon Squad 4! Take out the Colossal Titan! This is our chance! Don't let it slip away!"

Not waiting for a response from the others I propelled upwards with my gas and span my body in an arc the moment I cleared the wall before landing before that monster, ready to do what needed to be done.

"You... It's been a while" I snarled, fury tinting my vision red. 

Five years since I had seen his ugly head over Wall Maria, five years since he tore my family apart, five years since he took my home! Prayers won't solve anything, only the will to fight can change the here and now and I chose to fight, for Mikasa and Armin, for Aurora and Rian. For all that we lost. For my father. 

_For my mother._

As if sensing my resolve, the colossal Titan lifted its arm and swung to smash down upon where I was standing and I threw myself forward off the wall before grappling into its steaming flesh, narrowly missing the debris flying through the air.

_ Son of a bitch! _

The top of the wall was wiped clean as the colossal Titan swiped his arm across the surface as you would when cleaning a table, taking out the cannons in the process, a move that was too precise to be a coincidence. His objective had been to take out the cannons, targeting the gate had been no accident.

_ He... he planned it. He has intelligence! _

He can't be allowed to live, without him, the other Titans have nothing. He's the only one who can destroy the wall so all the more reason to not waste this moment. I have to do this now and I can't miss this shot; I have to take him down, or all those people below are going to suffer the same fate as before, the same fate as my parents and Rowan, humanity would be pushed behind the last wall and starve.

_Not while I'm breathing!_

Suddenly the Colossal Titan reared his leg back high into the air and my mouth fell open in horror before swinging it back down, smashing what remained of the gate into pieces. Rock and debris sailed through the air before crashing down on the Trost District, devastating parts of the city and the screams of the civilians below began to rise as they realised what had come for them.

_ Damn it! _

Clicking the gears into place, I began my assault path by grappling onto the Colossal Titan and swinging high in the air, widely missing his slow attempt to swat me down and I bared down upon his nape with all the strength I could summon.

"Take this!" I roared as I slashed my blades downwards only to be met with another jet of burning hot steam, blocking my vision, and my blades cut through the hot cloud to reveal nothing.

_ How did I miss?! _

I looked around in a blind panic anticipating his attack when I realised, he was no longer there, the only things remaining were two large footprints and the gaping breach as the only evidence of his appearance ever being here.

_ What the...? Did he just vanish into thin air? _

The sudden feeling of gravity took over bringing my mind back to the now, and I grappled onto the side of the wall before plummeting to my untimely death. I tried to calm my breathing which was ripping through my chest erratically as my mind struggled to comprehend what I had just witnessed.

"Eren! Where did he go? Did he get away or did you take him out?" Connie shouted down from on top of the wall and my head snapped back into action. 

"He is gone! Exactly like five years ago! He's here one moment and then gone the next... just like that!" I called back as I struggled to understand, "I'm sorry"

I grappled my hooks again and began to climb back to the top, the failure sitting heavy on my shoulders knowing that soon Titans would enter the city. 

"Don't apologise. Look at us. We were too scared to move" Thomas reassured me as he helped pull me back onto the wall, though little good it did. 

_I failed..._

"Hey! Wallow on your own time! In case you haven't noticed, there's a breach. We have to act now! If they start pouring in, that's it!" Connie snapped while flapping his arm towards the breach. He was right we had to act, the only question was how? There was no way to seal that breach.

"Look Alive!" a soldier shouted as squad of garrison soldiers mounted the wall armed to the teeth and ready for battle, "The operation Colossal Titan Response is in effect, and I expect you to take part! Report to HQ! If you got close to the damn thing, we need details!"

"Yes, Sir! We pray the advance team will be victorious!" Connie shouted as we all saluted and turning to watch as the advance team dropped off the wall to engage the incoming Titans, I couldn't help but feel a new fear crawling up my throat as I looked out into the lands of Maria.

The sounds of cannons firing filled the air as the first and last line of defence engaged the horde of Titans beginning to descend upon Trost. A sinking feeling of dread gnawed at my stomach as I turned to stare at the gaping hole where hours previous the Scout regiment passed through, there was no way they would be able to make it back before the Titans got in. They would be trapped outside the walls as the hordes descended upon us.

_ Aurora... Rian... I'm sorry._


	14. We Fight or We Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as promised the second update today  
Eren POV part two

EREN

"Out of the fire and into the frying pan cadets! Time to put your training to work, I have faith that each of you will be a credit to your regiment" the drill sergeant boomed as he began directing all the cadets to their official deployments. Since the Colossal Titan appeared, chaos has reigned over the city, evacuations had already started with people fleeing in mass droves and the chain of command was barely holding together in the onslaught. The Titans would be upon us soon if they weren't already in the walls.

I was helping Armin and Mikasa to gear up in the bowels of HQ as upon arrival, I had found Mikasa dragging Armin to the basement and had joined them in preparing for what would be the fight of our lives. Mikasa had equipped herself in her usual cold calm manner that reminded me so much of Rian, Armin on the other hand, was beginning to slip. I watched him fumbling to hook up his gas canisters in worry as sweat poured down his face, fear radiating from his entire body.

"Armin, what's wrong?!" I asked as I grasped his arm to steady his shaking, he needed to pulls himself together and to do it soon. 

"I-I'm fine! Just give me a second for my nerves to settle! This is bad, isn't it? There's a hole in the Wall eight meters wide, and we don't even remotely have the engineering know-how to plug it! The big boulder near the front gate was our best bet, but we couldn't figure out how to hoist it in place! Unless we seal the breach, the entire city's as good as dead! How long do you think before they take Wall Rose? Seriously, how long?" he sobbed, his eyes had a wild look in them that had me fearing for his sanity, "Think about it, any time the mood strikes them they can wipe out the human race in an afternoon! The scouts are the only ones with the battle experience to make a difference in this fight and they are beyond the Wall! How will they get back if Wall Rose is lost, Rian and Aurora could already be dead, and we would never know. I can't do this without them, Aurora saved me last time, and Rian made me leave to get help! I'm useless without them!"

Hearing enough about how Aurora and Rian might be dead, I grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face me, the canisters in his hands clattering to the floor as silent tears slid down his pale face.

"Armin! Listen to me. You're focused on the past, look ahead. We're not going to be the victims anymore! Aurora and Rian are coming back, and we need to save this city so they can come home! It's our turn to protect them. They need you!" I urged. What I had meant to say was that I needed him to keep his calm, but right now, he needed me to be his strength, so that's what I'll be. His eyes stared into my own, searching, and I saw his resolve harden when he found what he was looking for.

"Sorry I'm... I'm okay" he sniffled as he picked up his canisters. This time when he connected his gas, his hands were steady.

********************** 

"I expect you all to man your posts knowing the advanced team has been wiped out!" the crowd erupted into panic as Captain Weilman gave his address, "That's right, the outer gate is history. The Titans are in the walls! This means the Armoured Titan is likely to reappear, if and when he does the inner gate will also be history" 

_The advanced team was gone, how was that possible? They were elite soldiers, how could they have been wiped out that quickly?_

"Quiet!" Weilman ordered, "The vanguard is currently engaged with the enemy! Your mission is simple, defend the Wall until the evacuation is done! Also, be aware that desertion is punishable by execution! If it comes to it, lay down your lives! Dismissed!"

"Sir!" everyone saluted in Unison and I left the square in search of Armin who was to be in my squad supporting the vanguard. I weaved through the masses of cadets looking left and right as panic ran rife through the courtyard when I felt a body slam into mine.

"Move it" Jean snarled as he shoved me backwards and I planted my feet to stop me from falling.

"What the hell, man?! What's wrong with you?" I challenged as I squared up to him. Mikasa appeared behind him out of thin air as she always does whenever I was fighting with him and being distracted by her sudden appearance, I was too busy looking at her that I didn't see Jean's rage explode from him. Jumping forward, he grabbed my shirt and dragged me forward bringing our faces inches from each other. 

_He's pissed!_

"What's kind of question is that? Were all about to be Titan Chow! You want me to sing you a happy little song?" Jean raged, "You're loving this, aren't you, you little psycho, course you are! Your whole life's aspiration is to be eaten! I was one day shy from shipping off to the MPs."

"Jean get a hold of-"

"NO! Not all of us are suicidal!" he cut me off, shouting as his fury took over, but I could see the fear that dominated his eyes, suddenly it all made sense.

_He was afraid._

"Dammit! Shut up for a second!" I growled as I shoved his hand off me and grabbed his shirt, bringing his eyes level to mine. He was going to hear what I had to say because right now we needed him to get his head in the game and if it worked for Armin maybe it would work for him too.

"We trained for this! What do you think the last three years were about? We survived. We stared death in the face, and we lived. Not everyone can say that, can they? Some people couldn't take it and either ran or were thrown out. Hell! Some people actually died, but not us! Am I Right?!" I coaxed as I searched his eyes for any sign that he was with me, "We powered through for three years! What's one more day? And as for suicidal, my family are out there right now fighting for our future, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna cower and hide while they put their lives on the line for us!"

"You can do this, Jean. All right? The MPs will still be waiting for you tomorrow" I sighed as I released his shirt and took a step back. I gave him a stern look while I let what I said sink in, I could see the internal conflict he was struggling with, but I knew reason would win out. Jean may be an ass but a coward he was not.

"Shit" Jean sighed before turning on his heel and stalking away towards a whimpering soldier, "On your feet Daz! Stop bawling!" 

"Ooo...kaaayy" Daz spluttered pathetically though he did get to his feet. I shook my head at the ridiculousness of it all when Mikasa suddenly filled my vision, grabbing onto my shoulders she meet my eyes with a desperate look.

_Why was everyone touching me?_

"Eren. If things take a turn for the worst, I want you to come and find me alright?" Mikasa stressed as panic laced her tone. She knew we weren't in the same squads, right?

"What? Were in completely different squads" I said confused. I hope she wasn't getting at what I think she was because there is no way in hell that I'm abandoning my post.

"Look this is going to get ugly, and when it does, the plan goes out the window. Come and find me so I can protect you" she asserted and I fought the urge to smack her. Was she serious, not only is desertion punishable by death but who with a grain of honour would actually abandon their comrades on the battlefield? 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded as my blood seethed. It was up to us to clear the way; it was up to us to hold back the Titans, Aurora and Rian were counting on us, on her! She was top of the damn class who else can pull this off if not for her?

"Ackermann. You're with me" Team leader Ian Dietrich called over from the square, startling Mikasa. "You've been assigned to the rear guard on special orders. Let's get moving". 

_Good, she can be of use there._

"But sir! I'm a cadet! Ill slow everyone down!" Mikasa argued back as she shook her head in denial.

_What is she playing at? _

"You're not being asked for a self-evaluation here. The mass exodus is falling apart. We need as many elite soldiers as possible to get things back on track" Squad leader Dietrich looked at her as if she was stupid, which of course she was.

"Sir! With all due res-"

"Hey!" I slammed my forehead against hers to knock some sense into her thick skull "You been given a direct order! Pull it together! Now!" Grabbing and shaking her, I hoped that rattling her would snap her out of whatever this was.

"This is bigger than the two of us, and you know it! Were on the verge of extinction here and our only family is trapped out there by a horde of Titans descending on this city! Get some damned perspective!" I shoved her away from me and glared at her. The light seemed to dawn in her eyes as she realised what I had meant, or rather who I had meant. 

"Your right... I'm sorry. This whole situation just has me out of my head" Mikasa sniffed as she hung her head in what I assume was shame. Shaking my own head, I turned away from her meaning to take my leave when I felt her hand grip my arm. Looking back, I saw a raw, vulnerable expression on her face.

"Just promise. Promise me one thing. Whatever happens, don't get yourself killed, not just for me but for our family".

Huffing I yanked my arm from her grip and walked away without a backwards glance.

_I hadn't planned on it. Thanks _

*******************************

Armin and I stood on the precipice of the Titan onslaught, the fire was burning in the lower quarters, and the screams of the dying were echoing through the fog banks. Dark clouds had gathered above threatening to rain giving the whole scene a doomed feeling. This was our chance, our chance to prove our worth as soldiers, to earn our uniform.

"Look at it this way Armin. It's a golden opportunity. I mean if we prove our worth as soldiers right here, we will rise upright through the ranks. Before long, we could even be leading our own regiment. We can bypass rookie status altogether!" I nodded to Armin eagerly, I could feel the adrenaline course through my veins as I the need for action took hold.

"Sounds good, I'm with you all the way" he smiled before taking a big gulp and standing taller, he was ready.

"Now now boys" A feminine voice I recognised called from behind us and turning, I saw Mina, Thomas and Samuel standing geared up and ready, "You're not the only ones in your class. Save some of the glory for the rest of us!"

"Good luck beating us to the punch a second time Eren. No head starts for you this round!" Samuel pointed at me his face alight with battle hunger.

"Is that a challenge?" I scoffed, but I was secretly pleased. This was what it was all about, comradery.

"Listen up. Whoever kills the most titans gets bragging rights" Thomas wagered, that I could get behind.

"Hah! Better not fudge your scores!" I laughed once before getting back to the task at hand. Smoke was rising thicker from the lower section of the city, straining my eyes I could make out the giant figures of Titan's moving through the carnage.

"Squadron 32 move out! The vanguard need support!" A booming voice to our left commanded and wasting no time, I withdrew my blades and heard the singing of steel as the others followed suit.

"Right! Give them hell!" I roared and was answered by the battle cries of my classmates. 

Jumping from the rooftops, I engaged my ODM gear and zipped between the buildings, twisting and turning my way towards the vanguard's last known location. The closer we got, the more Titans began to appear above the roof lines as their line advanced deeper into the city.

"There's so many of them" Mina fretted as she attached her grabble to the next building. Swinging higher, I got a good look at the ground ahead and saw that there were Titan's everywhere I turned, this wasn't good.

"The vanguard has been completely overwhelmed" Samuel cried after following me for a better view. He was right, they were being decimated.

"I don't believe this, those guys always talked so big!" Thomas shouted in alarm. The vanguard had some of the best soldiers in the garrison, years upon years of experience and they were dropping like flies.

_I thought things would be bad, but this... this is insane! _

"We've got an abnormal!" Armin shouted in warning and true to his word, a massive Titan was jumping across the rooftops on all fours making his way over towards us at full speed, if we continued on our current course, he would be on top of us within minutes.

"Hold up!" Mina screamed as the monster dove towards us, cutting a path towards our centre. Flipping backwards, I quickly disengaged my hooks and allowed gravity to do the rest as the Titan flew above me in slow motion. Twisting before falling past the nearest building, I reached out and grabbed on to the gutter to stop my fall and hung from the side of the building, breathing deeply.

Mina's cry of anguish made my head snap up and I felt my heartbreak all over again as I watched the Titan that had just dove at us twisted its ugly head while chewing. There, trapped inside its teeth as it bit down was Thomas's mutilated body waist up, reaching out for us to save him. Red tinted the edges of my vision as an uncontrollable rage took over my entire being when the monster pulled what remained of my friend into his mouth and swallowed, savouring the taste.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as my body took over and engaged my ODM gear before my mind knew what it was doing. Ripping through the air, I tore my way towards my target, hell-bent on nothing but that Titan's destruction as Thomas's smile clouded my mind.

_He didn't deserve to die.._.

"EREN!" Armin's wailed, but I couldn't stop. I wasn't in control anymore. Everything was coming to me. The faces of all who had been taken, the lives destroyed. All that rage and torment narrowing down to one single Titan.

"Wait! Stay with the group!" Armin cried in terror, "GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING MY FRIEND! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" I screamed out the anguish in my heart and pushed harder than I ever had before. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but that Titan's death.

"EREN!" Armin screamed but It was too late, by the time my brain realised why Armin had cried out in warning it had already happened. Searing pain burnt up my leg as the Titan below me sunk his teeth in and tore the limb for me and my body crashed into the rooftops, sliding along until I came to a halt.

Everything hurt. I tried to focus, but the fogginess in my head prevented me. I could hear the screams of Mina and Samuel as they were devoured by the Titans around us. I tried to find the strength to save them, but I couldn't. Gritting my teeth, I pushed my head up and saw Armin backing away on the adjacent rooftop as a Titan closed in on him.

_Get up! _

"EREN!" Armin screamed as a giant Titan picked him up from the roof and I watched helplessly as I tried to command my body to get up and fight, but it was no use. I could feel the strength leaking from my body as the blood flowed freely from my stump.

"EREN!" 

The shouting was becoming more and more distant, and the world began to fade away to the image of red hair blowing in the breeze and comforting grey and green eyes.

_Don't make promises you can't keep, Eren. _

*****

_"What took you so long? We should have been out collecting wood by now" Rian crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Armin who clutched a large book to his own chest. When had Rian started to get so tall? _

_"Sorry! I found a book my grandpa keeps hidden away! Believe it or not, it's about life outside the walls!" Armin cried in excitement, shoving past Rian to sit between Aurora and me by the canal bank, opening the book he placed it on the floor for us all to see. _

_"I really hope this is your idea of a joke. Stuff about the outside world is illegal" I chastised as I crossed my arms over my chest as Rian had, I hoped I looked as menacing as when he does it, looking down though I could see pictures on the pages and found myself curious. _

_"Surely there's no harm in taking a little look" Aurora appealed as she poked her head over Armin's shoulder to peer at the book, her mismatched eyes wide with interest. Her face had begun to lean out, making her look more like an adult than a kid. _

_"No seriously he could go to jail for that" Rian agreed with me, his eyes darting around the area as if he was looking for someone. Probably guards. _

_"Trust me, you'd change your mind if you knew what was actually out there! For example, according to this book, most of the world is covered with salty water so deep you can't reach the bottom! They call it the sea" Armin beamed as he flicked between the pages occasionally holding the book up for Aurora and me to see. _

_"Like real salt?" Aurora asked incredulously. _

Yeah real salt, and I'm the king of the walls.

_"Nah it can't be he's making it up. If something valuable like salt were just floating around underwater, merchants would've taken it by now!" I doubted. Salt was so expensive because it was rare, we could never afford to have it, so there is no way in hell that there is that much out there and we don't know about it. Right? _

_"That's the thing! The sea never runs out. It's that big!" Armin laughed happily. _

_"Oh sure," Rian scoffed though his eyes betrayed his curiosity._

_"Just bear with me. There's a lot more than salt. Water that glows like fire, fields of ice, giant rocks that take days to climb. Imagine how huge the outside world must be!" _

_"It sounds beautiful" Aurora sighed dreamily. _

_"Yeah, really neat" I agreed. It did sound amazing, too amazing. _

_"Okay, you've all got to promise on your lives to never tell a soul. But my parents are ...um... well, they're going to sneak outside the walls to see for themselves." Armin whispered and Aurora and I gasped. They_ _were actually going to do it? Rian's attention was entirely on Armin now, eyes intent, he really looked like Rowan when he was serious. _

_"They will know what it's like first-hand" I said in awe. Actual humans, outside the walls beyond what the Scouts have seen. _

_"They will see what no human has seen for over a hundred years" Aurora marvelled; her eyes glued to the pictures in the book. Rian's eyes flickered over to her, a soft smile pulling his lips_.

_"We should do it ourselves one day. We can have adventures like the guy who wrote this book!" Armin declared; his face set with determination. He really was serious about this. _

_"I would love nothing more Armin, but I don't know how we can" Aurora lamented, sadness clouding her face as she gazed at Wall Maria_._ Someone who shines as brightly as Aurora shouldn't be trapped behind these walls like a bird in a gilded cage. How could she ever be free? How could any of us? That's it then, I've made up my mind. I'm going to go with Armin and see the world, and I'm taking her with me. I reached out and grabbed Aurora's hand, clutching it tightly. _

_"I will take you; I swear it!" I promised. Aurora's face glowed with a wide-open smile though her eyes betrayed her sadness, leaning forward, she tugged on the hair behind my ear like always._

_"Don't make promises that you can't keep, Eren." _

  
*************

  
_I made a promise. _

A surge of strength filled my body from the now fading memory. I had made a promise. This is not how we end, not today. I won't allow myself to die like this. Not before I have tasted what life was like outside these godforsaken walls, not before I make good on my word.

Pushing myself up with the one leg I had left, I engaged my ODM Gear and dove at the Titan swallowing Arming. Reaching into its mouth, I grabbed onto his arm before he slid down its black throat and dragged him out with a cry of effort before pushing with all my strength against the Titan's closing jaws.

"EREN!" Armin screamed as I threw him onto the rooftop and he scrambled for grip before turning around for me to see his face.

"I refuse to die like this, understand?" I panted as I struggled to hold the Titan's jaw open. Armin stared in horror but I had to make him see, he had to know, this wasn't it for us. 

"Armin listen! We're still going to the outside world. The things you told me about. We have to see them, I promised." I groan in effort as the memory of this morning flashed behind my eyes, Aurora reaching for me as she rode through the streets of Trost, Rian saluting goodbye, Armin and Mikasa smiling and waving back.

_I'd give anything for us all to be together again._

"EREN NOOOOO!" Armin's scream of terror was the last thing I heard before the Titan snapped his teeth shut, cutting off all the light in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated as it helps me with ideas and to see how people are liking the story so far.  
Thanks again to those of you who have already, and another thanks to all the Kudos and subscription :D


	15. The World the Girl Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa POV  
Graphic depictions of violence and a slight mention of rape.
> 
> Also guys it’s happening. Chapter 123

MIKASA

"Someone wanna tell me why this son of a bitch is ignoring us?" the squad leader shouted as he attempted again to gain the attention of a large Titan barrelling down the streets towards the evacuation point. 

"It's an abnormal! Stop trying to figure it out!" another soldier shouted as he too attempted to gain the beast's attention. 

"He's too fast there's no way we will overtake it before it reaches the gate" a female soldier cried out in panic below me as I followed the Titan just ahead. 

"Just stay on him" Dietrich ordered. If we left this one any longer, then it would be on top of the evacuees in minutes.

_I'm not going to let that happen. _

Shooting my hooks for the Abnormal's neck, I grappled and clicked my ODM gear to reel myself closer to its neck. Once in the range of its nape, I embedded my blades into the flesh and carved out the weak spot before allowing myself to fall with the beast and landed on the back of its head as it crashed within meters of a large crowd of civilians that should have already passed through the inner gate.

"Excuse me what is all this," I asked incredulously from my perch on the Titan's dissolving head. The gateway had been blocked by a horse-drawn supply wagon and a fat man with two bodyguard type lackeys next to him. Was he preventing the evacuation? Everyone in the crowd turned to stare at me, their faces masks of horror and fear. This wasn't right. 

"Couldn't have asked for better timing! Force these useless morons to push my wagon" the fat man roared "I'll pay you handsomely"

_My friends were fighting so that these people could flee, I had watched soldiers be eaten to give them time. Was this man soft in the head? _

"Seriously? Soldiers are dying back there. Laying down their lives for you, all because this is taking too long" I said in utter bewilderment, was he really so blind as to the danger he was in? 

"Yeah, that's their jobs. You expect me to shed a tear because you got to fulfil the duties they signed on for. They're supposed to be willing to lay down their lives. Don't get all high handed on me just because you finally got to earn your damn keep after all these years"the fat man quipped and my blood boiled. Earn my damn keep? People were dying because of this bastard's greed. I gripped my blades tighter as I jumped down from the Titan ready to do something foolish, this snake was moving one way or another. 

"Yeah, no arguing with that. Your absolutely right sir" I snarled as I stalked towards the fat man, he either moved, or I was going to move him in pieces.

"Guess it's what you call the greater good. Still, sometimes it's not the life or death of a soldier that makes the biggest difference" I growled as I raised my blades.

"Don't you even dare! Your commander and I are old friends. One word from me, and you'll be court-martialled". 

_Oh, try me. _

"That word going to come from beyond the grave" I threatened as I raised my blade and pointed it at him. One of his guards barrelled at me, and I sidestepped his attack and cracked the flat of my blade across his head, stunning him before barrelling towards the fat man and raising my sword over his head. 

"No, wait!" he begged pathetically. 

"Sir maybe we should err..." his other lackey gestured to the wagon. A few heartbeats passed, and I kept my stance, making sure the fat man knew how deadly serious I was.

"Pull the damn wagon out" the fat man relented. His lackeys raced forward and pulled the wagon out of the gateway, and the people began to flood through to safety, cries of relief and gratitude filling the air. 

"Your amazing" a small girl with large eyes said to me, and I felt my chest swell with pride. Her mother came behind her and picked her up before turning to me, her eyes full of tears. 

"You've saved our lives, miss, all of us are in your debt" she sobbed. I sheathed my blades and saluted as any good soldier would have before turning and engaging my ODM gear to re-joining to the elite squad. 

Passing over the rooftops, I spotted another Titan heading towards the area the civilians were still passing through and withdrew my blades. Flying through the air, I made short work of the monster before landing on the rooftop next to Dietrich. 

"Good work Ackerman I'm impressed" he nodded to me, Looking down at the blades in my hands, I noticed they were no longer sharp.

_Careless, now I couldn't use them anymore. _

"I did what I could here, sir, but thank you. I need to be a bit more careful in the future, I inadvertently dulled both of the blades" I drawled as I unclipped the blades and let them slide down the rooftops, "I'll do better next time"

"What on earth have you had to live with to be so nonchalant?" Dietrich muttered and I looked at him sharply, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for".

_What had I lived with? _

Green and grey eyes wide with panic as the light was knocked out of them flashed in my mind. Grey eyes, unseeing, as blood poured from his stomach. Black hair pooling on the floor as her throat smiled red.

_Why do I have to suddenly think of you now? _

****************************** 

_"I'm finished momma what do you think did I do good?" I smiled as I handed my needlework to Momma._

_"Oh, darling its absolutely fantastic! Excellent work" momma laughed and lifted my work to get a better look at it. _

_"Aww thank you" I smiled proudly. _

_"We've kept this style of embroidery a special family secret for heaven knows how many generations. One day when you have children of your own, you'll be able to pass this secret on to them" Momma sighed happily. What did she mean? If I'm a child, how can I have children of my own? How would that even work?' _

_"Huh, I don't understand. How can I have children?" I asked puzzled. _

_" Ahhh.... honey, why don't you explain?" Momma laughed as she looked over to my daddy. His face was going red. _

_"Yeah, please, Daddy?" I begged. _

_"Eerrr well I'm not sure I'm really an expert on the subject. But you know what that nice Dr Yaeger scheduled to pay us a visit today maybe you can talk to him." _

_"Is _he _coming with him too?" mommy sighed. She had that little v on her forehead when she wasn't happy. Why wasn't she happy? _

_"Rowan? I assume so, he always does" daddy smiled softly to mommy and looked to say something else when three loud knocks sounded at the door. _

_"speak_ _of the devil__s" __Daddy laughed "Just a moment"._

_"We were just talking about you doc-" daddy made a strange noise which caught my attention. Stumbling backwards, he smashed into the kitchen table before falling to the ground. Five men came into our house, stepping over daddy as if he wasn't there. Why wasn't he getting back up? _

_There was a fat man who looked around our house with his nose wrinkled. Next to him was a man with a scary look on his face, I knew he was a bad man, and another man with big green eyes. Behind them were two more men who looked like each other, though they looked scared. Why where they afraid? _

_"Sorry, I hope we're not interrupting" the fat one sneered. The fat man's friends fanned out around the room, with the bad man stepping forward, a big sharp weapon in his hand. Momma was shaking next to me; her hand was slowly reaching for the scissor on the table. _

_"Let's take this nice and easy. I don't imagine anybody wants their skulls split open by this little gu -" Momma jumped over the table and ran at the bad man with the scary weapon in his hand, scissors raised in her hand, she tried to jab them in his eyes but the man blocked Momma's hands. _

_"Bitch is outta her mind!" he snarled as he struggled against Momma. _

_"Run Mikasa! Run as fast as you can!" she shouted. What was going on? I don't understand! Why wasn't daddy getting back up? _

_"Stop it your scaring me"I sobbed. _

_"I want you to be scared. Move it!" she screamed as tears flew from her wide eyes. _

_"But...." I_ _stumbled_ _backwards in fear. "Dad?"_

Please get up. 

_"Screw it you ain't worth this crap!" the bad man brought his scary-looking weapon down on Momma's neck and blood squirted all around her before she dropped to the ground just like Daddy had and didn't get back up. _

_"You stupid bastard! The plan was to only kill the father!" the fat one shouted at the bad man, shoving him hard. _

_"She was nuts! Am I supposed to let her gouge my eyes out!" the bad man shrugged as if it was nothing while the two men behind him who looked like brothers stared at my Momma on the floor. _

_"For fuck sake just bag the kid!" the man with the bright green eyes shouted at the bad man as he shoved rope into his hand. _

_"Fine!" the bad man snapped before stalking over to me. _

_"Hey, let's not give me any attitude all right. If your feeling feisty this is what you get" the bad man smiled down at me before he hit me over the head. _

_ *************************** _

_"Aha, all I'm saying is she better go for a decent price. I didn't get blood on my hands for nothing". _

_The talking voices woke me up as my head hurt, it hurt really bad. _

_"Look at her face and tell me what she is worth" the fat man said and I opened my eyes to see the bad man and the two men that looked alike standing over me looking down. _

I wasn't at home anymore. 

_"Sure, she's cute in all but just so young. I wouldn't go for her myself" the bad man shrugged. _

_"Then I guess we're lucky you aren't the one we're selling to. Plenty of folks would pay a premium for her, she's exotic. What they used to call an oriental. You know about all that right? Back when there used to be different breeds of people. A bunch of them from the far east came scrambling here for safety. The old perverts in the capital really go for that sort of thing. This little beauty is going to fetch a mint at auction. Its great business since she's the last of her kind, all the rest of her people died out." the fat man by the dirty window drawled on, the room was old and dusty like no one had been here in forever. _

_"Tell me another one it's not like she's pureblood or anything. Her old man wasn't oriental" one of the lookalikes scoffed. _

_"Good point there! The mother would have been a nice addition, right! Too bad she's in pieces!" the fat man pointed at the bad man angrily. _

_"Give me a break! What was I supposed to do? She was putting up a fight" the bad man threw his hands in the air. _

_"So, you couldn't have just knocked her unconscious," the other lookalike asked incredulously. They continued to argue over the top of me as my body began to become more numb. _

So cold. 

The door of the cabin creaked open slightly, and all the men in the room jumped to their feet, knives drawn. 

_"Oh, I'm sorry" a small voice drifted through the room, I tried to look, but I couldn't see anyone in the doorway. _

_"Don't move from that spot you little vermin! How did you even find this place?" the bad man snapped as he stormed over to the door and blocked my view. _

_"I was... the woods. I got lost, and I saw your cabin and..." it sounded like a boy, a boy that was scared like me. _

Please don't hurt him too. 

_"Lost in the wood huh, there are wolves out there that will pounce on you, a kid your age shouldn't be out there on your own-" _

_"What makes you think he's alone?" a soft voice that was definitely not a boy cut of the bad man who hurt my mother and I saw his body jump upwards as if he had been startled. _

_"What the -" the bad man gurgled sickeningly, and his body began to twitch. _

_"I appreciate the concern but were not stupid and I'm the last thing you will ever see!" the boy who had sounded scared before didn't seem afraid anymore. The bad man tumbled to the floor, blood squirting for his neck, to reveal a brown-haired boy with a dark red scarf around his neck, clutching a knife and a taller girl with the most colourful red hair I had ever seen. She too was holding a blade though she was angling it strange. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!" the fat man shouted and looked to the lookalikes who were staring at the bad man's body wide-eyed. The dark-haired boy pulled the door closed again blocking them from view, a scary look in his eyes. _

_"Hey you little bastards get back here, you two get the girl and try not to kill this one!" The fat man ordered as he ran for the door and grabbed it. No sooner had he opened it he was falling back into the room with a broom sticking from his chest and the dark-haired boy wielding it like a spear. Riving it clear from his chest, the dark-haired boy then removed the knife he had strapped to the top of the broom and jumped onto the fat man, stabbing into him wildly. _

_The two men left in the room made to run at the dark-haired boy, but the redhaired girl blocked their paths as she planted her feet firmly and bared her teeth, blade raised ready. _

_"Kill the bitch! " one of her soon to be attackers snarled and the taller of the two men rushed her, but she side stepped and brought her blade across his chest, recoiling in pain the man stumbled back, but the girl delivered a hard kick to legs forcing him to his knees_ _ and she _ _quickly slashed the blade across his throat as soon as he was below her head level and he dropped to the floor, clutching his throat as the blood welled over his fingers. _

_Not wasting a moment, the redhaired girl ran at the last man_ _ and _ _Jumping seconds before colliding with him, she wrapped her legs around his torso and began stabbing down into his face in powerful strokes. Blood arced across the ceiling before he could raise his own blade to defend himself_ _ and _ _The man dropped to the floor_ _ as _ _the girl rolled_ _ when she _ _connected with the ground_ _, _ _twist_ _ing _ _into a crouching position ready for her attackers if they were not dead_ _ as _ _her eyes _ _darted wildly_ _ as she looked for any movement. _

_Suddenly, the girl's body jerked as if she had been hit and she threw away the knife in her hand with a cry of horror before furiously rubbing at her bloody hands as tears rolled down her face. Her eyes meet mine, and I could see she was as scared as I was. _

_"You're an animal do you hear me! No, you're a disease! This is what you get you son of a bitc-" _

_"Eren!" The redheaded girl ran_ _over to the dark-haired boy and pulled him from the bad man he had just been stabbing__ and __They both fell back on the floor, with the girl clutching the boy from behind, her arms squeezing him tightly as they both panted, covered in blood ._

_"He's dead. You can stop now". the girl soothed as she cried._

_Releasing her hold on the boy, the redhaired girl got to her feet and slowly made her way over to me and I couldn't help as my crying turned into sobs. Crouching down in front of me, she began to stroke my hair softly. _

_"Ssshhh the hard parts over, your safe with us now" she whispered as she pulled me up into a sitting position and the boy came up to her and handed her his knife. "Don't move while I cut your bindings okay?" _

_Feeing my wrists, the girl placed the blade on the floor as I brought them forward and began to rub the rope burns. _

_"Your Mikasa, right?" the girl asked gently. My voice was stuck inside my throat, but I managed to nod my head._

_"I'm Eren, and this is Aurora, I'm Doctor Yaeger's son " Eren smiled but the blood on his face made him look scary. _

_"Eren go check those men and see if they have any papers on them for the military police" Aurora gestured to the dead men scattered around the room, though her eyes would not look at them. _

_"I met your folks once or twice with Dr Yaeger when you were very little, you probably don't remember me" Aurora spoke gently, her voice strangely soothing, as she checked my face "Dr Yaeger, my brother and Grandfather are out looking for you. We were all stopping by your house today for your check-up...we saw..." _

_She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh before opening them again, she had kind eyes_ _, _ _One grey and the other green. _

Green eyes ...where was the one that had green eyes? 

_"What happened to the other one?" I asked. There had been five, the one with the green eyes wasn't here._

_" What other on-" she was cut off by the large man behind her striking her over the head, blood splatter_ _ing _ _across my face as she fell forward and hit the ground with a deafening thud and I slid myself backwards away in fear as the large man loomed over Aurora's limp body. _

_"Aurora!" Eren cried as he ran for her, the knife in his hand again when the large man kicked him in the chest and sent him sprawling across the room._

_"This all your doing isn't it. You and the redhaired bitch." the large man snarled as he stalked over to Eren and dragged him up by his hair. Screaming in pain, Eren tried to kick and claw, but he was no match for the large man's strength. _

_"Answer me you little bastard?" the large man grabbed Eren's throat and slammed him against the wall as Eren began to struggle to breath "You did this! I'm gonna kill you then kill the bitch next but not before I've had my way with her, you hear me boy, Im gonna make you watch first and then Im going to kill you! Your both gonna die here!" _

_"Ta..take him out" Eren gasped, his face was beginning to turn a strange shade of red as his eyes popped out of his head "Fight!_ _Kill or be killed. Fight for your life! It's the only way!"_

_"Who the hell do you think you are you little brat?" the green-eyed man snarled as his smashed Eren against the wall again. _

_"The_ _only way to live is to fight!" Eren grit out as he clawed at his attacker, his struggling getting weaker and weaker._

_"I can't! I don't know how to do this!" I cried in a panic; the bad man was hurting him like he had my parents. I cried harder because I knew I couldn't stop it but something suddenly changed as the feeling of everything clicking into place ran through my body. I remember now. I had seen it all before, many times since the day I was born. It has always been around me; I just chose not to see it. I always looked the other way. The world is a cruel place, and it's my home_ _, _ _I've always been a part of it. _

_My body wasn't shaking anymore. I wasn't afraid. I knew what to do. I knew how to save Eren. Picking up the blade, I felt stronger than I ever had before, a cry of rage tore through my throat as I rushed at the man in front of me and _ _p_ _lung_ _ed _ _the dagger with everything I had straight through the man's back, I felt alive. A low groan left the man's lips as he dropped Eren to the ground before slumping forward and sliding down the wall. He did not move again. _

_Letting go of the dagger that was buried to the hilt in the dead man I felt my legs begin to shake_ _ and _ _Just as I was starting to fall, Eren caught me and helped me to stay on my feet. As soon as I was steady, he let me go and rushed over to Aurora's still form_ _ before _ _roll_ _ing _ _her onto her back and star_ _ing _ _at her face, tears falling from his large teal eyes. _

_"Aurora! Eren!" a very tall boy with red hair burst into the room and froze in shock_ _ as _ _His eyes darted around the room before landing on Aurora who was lying still on the floor her face pale and an anguished cry escaped his throat as he ran over to her and dropped to his knees beside her. _

_"Eren! Is she?" the boy cried. I could see his face now, he looked like Aurora, the same face just more boyish, but his eyes were different. His face broke out in relief after he placed his fingers to her neck for a few moments. _

_Grandfather! They're in here!" the tall boy shouted as Aurora began to stir. _

_"Ri..aann...Er...een. He..llpp_ _th...em" Aurora groaned out in pain, her eyes were rolling into her head as she tried to stand up, blood had stained the top of her head where the bad man had hit her making her bright hair redder. The older boy that looked like Aurora pulled her into his lap and clutched her head into his chest while he stroked her hair. Daddy stroked my hair like that when I had a nightmare._

_"Shh shh shh, you're okay, they're okay. Ssshhh" he whispered as he rocked her slightly, tears in his eyes as he looked over at the bodies behind us. _

_"Pick your sister up boy, and take her from this place" A huge and scary looking man commanded from the doorway. Walking to stand over the top of the redheads, he looked upon Aurora before looking around as small smile spread across his face. He had the same eyes as Aurora, but hers had been kind, his were not. _

_"Yes sir" the tall boy scoped Aurora up into his arms, her body flopp_ _ing _ _limply like one of my rag dolls_ _ as _ _her beautiful hair spill_ _ed _ _over his arms as he carried her from the room. Would I see her again?_

_"Eren, did Aurora kill this night?" the scary man asked almost hopeful, "Did she do any of this?" _

_"Yes sir, those two men" Eren_ _pointed_ _to_ _the_ _two_ _lookalike men dead in the centre of the room before pointing to the green-eyed man in the corner__, __"Mikasa killed the last one". _

_"Eren, Mikasa. I need you to listen carefully, Aurora was never here. You two are children and will not be punished for this, Aurora, on the other hand, is an adult. She would be sent beyond the wall if they knew she was here. Do you understand?" the scary man stressed as he gave Eren and I a pointed stare. _

_"Yes, sir, she was never here. Right Mikasa?" Eren nodded at me, encouragingly. _

_"Yes, sir "I whispered. _

_"Good. I must leave now. Your father should be outside soon. You did well here, boy, those men were animals and needed to be culled" the scary man patted Eren's head and then mine before quickly leaving the room and true to his word it was mere minutes when a man I faintly recognised burst into the room and gasped at the gruesome sight. _

_"Eren! Mikasa! My god" Dr Yaeger grabbed us both and dragged us outside as the Military police arrived. _

_"Damn it, son! I made it clear I wanted you to wait at the foot of the mountain. Do you even understand the magnitude of what has happened here today?!" Dr Yaeger shook his son violently. _

_"Sorry, dad I'm not gonna feel bad for what happened. They were animals disguised as humans who needed to be put down" Eren stood his ground. _

_"Listen to yourself, your lips are moving, but I can hear Rowan's words!" Dr Yaeger snapped. _

_"Dad, by the time the military police got here, they would have been long gone, and you know it! We knew we couldn't afford to wait. Rowan said -" _

_"I don't care what Rowan said! That's not what I'm arguing about! You both threw caution to the wind and survived by pure luck. You're strong yes, and so is she but your both too damn young to be so casual about gambling with your lives!" _

_"But I –we didn't know how else to save her" Eren whimpered and Dr Yaeger sighed before turning to look at me._

_"Mikasa, remember me? We met a few times before when you were just a tiny little thing" Dr Yaeger spoke softly as if to a frightened animal. I did remember him, but I didn't care. I needed to go home; I needed the only place I knew where to belong. _

_"Yes, Dr Yaeger" I whispered "So urm sorry. Can you just tell me how to get home? It's cold, I'm tired. There's really nowhere else for me to go" _

_I wrapped my arms around myself tightly trying to stave off the cold and Eren sighed deeply as he started to unravel his red scarf and move to wrap it around my head and shoulders._

_"Don't worry, you can keep it. Aurora can knit me another one. It ought to keep you warm right?" Eren smiled. _

_"I think so" I snuggled my face into the warmth that clung to the fabric and inhaled his scent. It was comforting._

_ "Mikasa how would you feel about coming to live with us," Dr Yaeger asked softly_, _I can't even imagine what you've been through, but I do know you need your share of rest". _

Did he really mean it? Wouldn't I be a burden?

_"What's the problem?" Eren reached inside the coat wrapped around me and gently tugged on my arm "don't worry or think about it. Come one we've got to get home." _

_"Okay" I cried softly as I followed him to my salvation. _

_****************************** _

The worlds a cruel place, I learnt that the hard way that day. Eren and Aurora had saved me, and I had learned my first lesson with Eren's help. If you want to live, you fight, and if you don't fight, then you die. It was that simple. He had been there every day after, always be my side. Through him, I met Grisha and Carla, who raised me as their own. Through him, I met Aurora, Rian and Armin who became my family. All had given my life a new meaning, a chance at beginning again. All because of Eren. 

"That's it we're done. Let's scale the wall" Dietrich commanded, but I knew I had other places to be. If my job was done, I was going to find Eren and Armin and damn the consequences. We had evacuated the city, but the Titans were still coming through, I would not leave them to die out here. 

"I should help the vanguard withdraw sir" I saluted Dietrich before engaging my ODM gear and sailed over the rooftops towards the vanguard ranks, not bothering for his permission.

"Ackerman wait!" Dietrich's voice echoed across the empty streets, but I did not look back for if I looked back, then I would be lost.

_It's a cruel world that we live in, but I have a place in it. Eren as long as you're in my life I can fight till the bitter end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely left Rian out of killing the slavers for a reason and that will come to light in later chapters?  
what are you guys thinking of it all so far? let me know :D


	16. Battle of Trost- Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Jean and Mikasa

JEAN

_It's over. _

This is not how I imagined my life would end. One stupid day and I'd have been in the interior. One blasted day. What was the point in everything I had done for the last 3 years, I worked my ass off to leave this shithole of a city, and now it looks like I'll die here anyway. How's that for irony.

"Hey, jean. What are we gonna do?" Connie asked nervously as his eyes darted about the streets.

_Damned if I know._

A small group of us had amassed on this rooftop like an all you can eat buffet and the cherry on top? We had no gas left. So, what are we going to do? Sit and get eaten, that's what.

"We can't_ do _anything. They finally gave us the order to withdraw and were all out of gas of course" I sighed deeply "I can't believe this is how it's going to end because of those damned cowards".

_Could have been in the interior._

"Do you mean the supply depo? What is going on? Where are they?" Connie rambled as his hysteria began to bubble over and yet I couldn't help but add to it, best to get the poison out before I kick the bucket.

"They all lost their will to fight. I can understand why but they abandoned their duty to supply us, barricading themselves inside HQ and of course, Titans have swarmed the places which means we can't get the gas ourselves" I almost scoffed, of course Titans would swarm the only strategically valuable area in Trost.

"Then why are we waiting! We gotta go! Start thinning their numbers, so we gotta chance! Sitting here on this roof is totally pointless. Eventually, the Titans are gonna come for us!" Connie flapped his arms around him to exaggerate his already obvious point "We don't have much gas left we will waste what little we've got if we try to run and without our mobility were completely screwed" 

_He chooses now to have his head screwed on. What timing._

"You're using your head for once, Connie. Nice going. But I'm not sure we've got the numbers needed to pull this thing off. The veterans and the vanguard force have all been killed. How exactly do a bunch of rookies pull off a suicide mission like this?" I argued, "I mean let's assume half of our force even survives the initial assault. Then what? The supply room is probably crawling with Titans in the 3- or 4-meter range. I don't see us accomplishing much in there."

_Why was I even debating this, it was over._

"It's hopeless" Connie dropped to his knees in despair as his slow working brain caught up to what I had figured out 10 minutes ago. My life had barely begun, and this was my defining moment. Eaten on a rooftop, it wasn't even original.

"God what a dull life this turned out to be" I muttered. The memory of Mikasa on the back of that tall redhaired man, Rylan or something, flitted through my brain suddenly like a point of light in a dark tunnel. She had been happy that day, it had been the first time I had seen her laugh and smile as she roughhoused with that man and Eren while Armin and another red haired girl watched on happily. 

_I never even got to tell her just how I feel. _

"Come on, guys, we can do it! If we all work together, we can make this happen, I know we can! Alright, I'll take the lead" Sasha began grabbing people's arms to try and motivate them but what was the point? Why waste time-fighting the inevitable when we can sit back and have front row seats to the show?

Giving up with the few cadets standing around her, Sasha ran over to the huddled mess of blonde hair in the corner that was staring vacantly into nothing. I don't even want to know what that one saw, I'll just leave it to my imagination.

"Armin it's time to go," Sasha said gently as she reached down to shake him, no use there though, he wasn't any good to anyone now, which was a shame. He may have clung to Eren and Mikasa like a child does its parents, but I couldn't fault the head on his shoulders. Had he not gone nuts he may have been able to actually come up with a plan. 

"Reiner, do we move out?" Annie tugged on Reiner's arm to get his attention and the big blonde looked over the city skyline critically before turning to the tiny, scary girl.

"Not yet, we have to let them gather up first."

"It's no use there too many of them" Marco jumped to his feet and grasped Reiner's arm "I don't think any of us are going to survive this. I've come to accept that, but it's just I wanted my death to mean something" 

Marco sighed in defeat and on the verge of tears as his he came to the realisation that his life meant nothing.

_Me too, Marco, me too. _

Suddenly gasps erupted throughout our small gathering. and the last and only person I wanted to see here landed on the edge of the rooftop and searched the crowd of cadets with panicked eyes.

_She's here. _

"Mikasa weren't you with the rear guard," I asked dumbfounded

_That's the first thing I say to her on the verge of our imminent death? Idiot. _

I reached a hand out to touch her, the idea not entirely sinking in that she was really here but no sooner as I felt my fingertips gently brush her jacket, she pushed past me and went straight for Annie.

"Annie, I know how bad things have gotten, and it's selfish to put personal matters in the forefront but have you seen Eren's squad?"Mikasa's tone had a note of desperation underlying it, and of course it would be about Eren.

"Some squads made it back, but I don't know about Eren's" Annie shrugged as she subtly backed away from Mikasa and looked to Reiner for help as Mikasa began to look around her frantically.

"I think Armin is over there" Reiner gestured with this thumb over to what remained of Armin and his sanity and I had a bad feeling as I watched Mikasa rush over to the catatonic mess and kneel down in front of him.

"Armin" she said gently pulling his arms free from his around his head "Armin are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" 

He didn't give her an answer; instead, he just stared at her with wide, fearful eyes and my bad feeling grew stronger.

"Where is Eren? Armin?" Mikasa asked softly, her eyes intent on Armin.

"We were... The cadets of squad 34, Thomas Wagner, Nack Tierce, Samuel Zeremski, Mina Carolina and Eren Yaeger. These brave 5 upheld their duties. They died valiantly on the field of battle" Armin broke down into heart-wrenching sobs.

_Ah shit._

"Please no" Sasha whispered; her face stricken with grief.

"His whole squad was wiped out" I muttered as the words fell out of my mouth. 

All gone, just like that in a single afternoon. Eren was in the top ten, if he couldn't make it then what was the point in all of this. How were we ever supposed to fight back? We've been raised like pigs to the slaughterhouse because no matter how hard we trained in the last three years it made no difference in the end, there was no beating them.

"The same will happen to us if we try to take on those Titans." A cadet cried out in fear and Armin seemed to wake from his madness lunging forward to cling to Mikasa's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa. It should have been me that died and not Eren. I couldn't do a thing, I'm worthless" he wailed as he began to fall back inside himself, the guilt eating him up from the inside. 

_Poor bastard._

"Armin. Calm yourself. We haven't got time for you to get emotional right now" Mikasa drawled emotionlessly as she shook off Armin's hand.

"What...?" Armin mumbled, looking at her with wide tearful eyes. 

"On your feet" Mikasa snapped as she dragged him up his feet before turning to Marco who recoiled slightly from the dead look in her eyes "Marco, if we eliminate or bypass the titans at HQ then we can refuel our gear allowing us to get back over the wall. Is that assessment correct?"

"Well err yeah, I guess so sure, but there is just too many of them out there even with you on point" Marco shook his head as he looked at her like she was crazy and she was, you could see it in her eyes, she had just lost everything. 

_God damn it Eren, why did you have to go and get eaten!_

"I can do it" Mikasa declared "I'm strong! Real strong. None of you come close, do you hear me! I am a warrior! Know this, I have the power to slay all of the Titans that block our path. Even if I have to do it alone. As far as I'm concerned, I'm surrounded by a bunch of unskilled cowardly worms. You disappoint me. You can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done."

_Please don't do this. _

"Wait, Mikasa, are you out of your mind that's crazy?" someone protested. My heart was aching looking at her, can't any of them see? She's holding onto the one thing she has now. Revenge.

"You can't be seriously taking them out by yourself-"

"There's no way you can hope to beat -" 

One menacing look from Mikasa silenced all protests.

"If I can't beat them, then I die. But if I win, I live. And the only way to win is to fight" Mikasa's lips were moving, but it was Eren's words leaving them and when she ran and dove off the edge of the roof I knew I couldn't let her do this alone. 

_Eren you little shit, even beyond the grave you're still a pain in my ass._

"You know I was expecting something more motivational. Your way with words was kind of a let-down" I muttered as I withdrew my blades, I can't believe I was about to do this.

_I blame everything about this on you Eren! _

"Don't just stand there! We weren't taught to let our comrades fight alone! Unless you are a coward in which case stay out of my way! Hurry up! Follow Mikasa. Avoid fighting if you can! Get to HQ before you run out of gas!" I snarled at the snivelling cadets and without waiting for their response, I took off after Mikasa. I could do this; I'm going to die, but I could do this. I could follow her until the very end.

It wasn't long before I heard the ODM gear of the others, but I didn't care, I kept Mikasa in my sights as she was ripped through the air like a bullet, carving through every Titan that dared to cross her path. She was running on pure adrenaline, and it wouldn't last forever.

"Woah Mikasa is a badass. How is she going so fast?" Connie gasped in awe. Too fast, she was going too fast and looking below, I could see Armin watching her also with eyes full of fear. As if on cue a spluttering noise sounded from Mikasa's ODM gear signalling her gas reserves failing and I watched in horror as she began to fall from the sky in slow motion until she disappeared into the streets below.

"Mikasa!" Armin screamed as he corrected his course to go after her. There was no way they would survive without Mikasa in the air, they would both die unless they got help. Cursing myself for not the first time today I began to turn back.

_Hold on, I'm coming! _

"Jean!" Connie shouted as he cut off my path "You lead the rest to HQ, I will go after Armin!".

"I'll go with you!" I argued, I had to do this, I had to save her.

"Don't be stupid! There are still titans everywhere! You gotta help the others!" Connie protested and without waiting for my reply he took off in the direction Armin had gone and left me with a decision to make. Without Mikasa, this plan went to shit, but without leadership, they would all die. One life or the many. Mikasa or everyone else. Sparing one last glance in the direction she had fallen, I silently prayed she would survive as I continued on with the plan for HQ.

_Shit. _

* * *

MIKASA

I didn't feel the impact as my body collided with the cold damp ground. I didn't feel the sting of the cobbles grazing my palms as I pulled myself up. I didn't feel anything besides the overwhelming feeling of my guilt crushing my soul. All that I had done, all I had wanted, all that I lived for had died with him. I made a promise to protect him, I promised his mother, I promised Aurora and Rian. I had failed them all but it matters little now, soon I would pay the price for my failure.

The booming footsteps shook the earth as the Titan neared its prey, closer and closer it came and yet I couldn't think of nothing but that day out in the fields when everything had been right in the world. Eren's sleeping form, Rian stroking his hair, Aurora smiling down upon him. All that we had done together, the pain we had suffered and yet I couldn't bring myself to hate any of it. This world is cruel, but it's also beautiful.

_It was a good life._

The Titan had closed in on its prey, its hand was reaching out, blocking out the sun. I let my eyes fall closed and pictured his smile and defiant teal eyes when the flash of red hair cut through his image and I felt the guilt crushing me again.

_Please forgive me. _

The air shifted around me as the Titan's fingers began to close in. Any moment now, and it would be over. Just a few more heartbeats and I would be with him again.

As soon as I felt the gentle caress of the Titan's fingers, my body reacted. Snapping my eyes open, I saw the severed, bloody fingers rolling across the floor and the blood-covered blade in my hands. The Titan reached out for me again, and this time my body evaded its grasp but was unable to avoid being slammed back into the wall behind me.

_Why? _

I had already given up; I had made my peace with my decision, so why? Why am I struggling? Why do I keep getting up? Why am I still fighting? I mean I've lost any reason to keep going so what keeps pushing me?

_Fight! Kill or be killed. It's the only way to live. _

Eren's rage filled eyes burned in my minds eye as his words rolled around in my head. I tried so hard to stay with him, the only time I could breathe easy was when he was near. But he's not here anymore. I'll never see him laugh again; I'll never see him smile; but if I die, I'll never remember him either. Is that why I keep fighting because he's never coming back? He told me I had to fight so if I let myself die; would I be dishonouring his memory? Another flash of Eren unwrapping his scarf slammed my mind, the same one wrapped around my neck now.

_I'm so sorry, Eren. I'm through giving up. I'll never give up again. Because if I die, these memories of you die with me. That's why I'll do whatever it takes to win. I'll keep you alive in my heart, and not a single Titan is going to stop me from doing that._

Rising to my feet I turned to face my closest opponent, another 15 meters was approaching to my rear, but all I had to do was get through this one, and then I would be free to run. Gripping my dulled blade tight with both hands, I readied myself to attack. I had done this before, the only difference was this monster was bigger, I just had to wait for the right moment. 

_Steady....steady...Now._

As I lunged forward to strike the ground beneath me shook so violently that I was propelled into the air. I barely had time to see the giant foot slamming down to my left before a massive Titan moved over me and slammed his fist into the Titan I had just been about to attack, knocking it off its feet.

_What!? _

I slammed back onto the ground and looked up in terrified awe at the monster above me. This Titan was different, a chiselled form with dark brown hair and exposed teeth, it wasn't so much his looks it was how he was holding himself; it was a combat stance and I barely had time to recover when a guttural scream tore through his throat so loud and primal that I had to cover my ears to stop the pain.

Stalking over to the felled Titan, he began stomping over and over on its nape, blood arcing through the air and splattered all of the walls. The sight was truly gruesome and yet I couldn't turn away.

_He's killing ... He's killing the other Titan. _

Suddenly a mass of steam erupted from the dying Titan signalling the destruction of its weak spot and standing tall, the victorious Titan scanned the horizon but not once did his focus shift to me. 

_Had he saved me? _

Before I had time to contemplate the meaning of what had just happened, something collided with my body and lifted me into the air away from my Titan saviour. Crashing onto the nearest rooftop, I scrambled to my feet, ready to fight when Armin's wide blue eyes were right in front of me, searching my body head to toe.

"Mikasa are you okay?" Armin panted as he got his bearings and I stared at him in shock realising he had come for me. I was about to chew him out for risking his life when Connie came clattering onto the rooftop putting and end to path of thought.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked as he skittishly looked around and I nodded in confirmation "Then we better get out of here."

Spinning on his heel, he made to run for the roof edge but then jumped back two paces as the Titan that had saved me was approaching another Titan of equal height.

"Crap two 15-meter titans!" Connie shouted in alarm before looking around in a panic, no doubt looking for the best exit.

"No that one's different" I pointed to my dark-haired saviour who was now squaring up to the Titan in front of him. Another primal scream tore from its throat before bringing his fists up and adopting a fighting stance, I had only seen two others take before.

_Rian... Aurora..._

The two Titans faced each other for a moment before the dark-haired Titan lunged forward and struck the other Titan so hard that his head ripped clean off and flew into the church building five streets away. Collapsing to the ground, the smoke had barely begun to rise from the fallen Titan when the dark-haired Titan stomped on the back of its mutilated neck.

"It just finished it off. It knew exactly where the week spot was" Armin said astonished.

"Come on guys, it's time to split" Connie shouted, the urgency edging into his tone "The Last thing we need is him coming our way."

"No. He has no reaction to us" Armin mused as he watched the spectacle in front of us "Any other titan would have been on top of us by now."

"It seemed to understand the skill of hand to hand combat. What is that thing? That move was like something Rian had shown us once, do you remember Armin?" I pressed, and Armin nodded, this was no ordinary titan that's for sure. What are the chances of a Titan like him existing?

"Just chalk it up as another abnormal. Hell, there always an unpleasant surprise right. Forget about it lets get out of here" Connie advised as he ran to the edge of the rooftop ready to engage his ODM gear.

"Wait a minute hold on! Mikasa's tanks are empty" Armin fretted as he pointed at my tanks. He was right they were empty, all because I didn't use sparingly.

"What! What are we gonna do! We can't clear HQ without your help!" Connie shouted as he clutched his head.

"There's only one thing to do" Armin dropped to one knee and began to remove his gas canisters "I know there isn't very much left in them, but it's better than your empty ones."

"Armin!" I gasped in horror, what was he doing!?

"This is the only choice; it would be a complete waste if I kept them. But use this gas more sparingly, everyone's lives are riding on you" Armin pressed as he continued to remove his canisters, completely ignoring my protests and reached forward to replace mine. This was because of my own stupidity, he was sacrificing himself because of my selfishness.

_What have I done? _

I lead the attack without any regards for their lives at all, I had bated them with twisted words and called them cowards. I was reckless with my own life without thinking of the consequences or who would suffer for my actions, I lost track of what I had been taught. 

_Oh Eren, I'm so ashamed._

"There got it. The ODM gear is functional, and I restocked your blades. Just...just leave me this one okay" Armin whispered as he picked up my dulled blade and gripped it tight in his shaking hand "It's just I'd rather this be my end than being eaten alive. If Aurora and Rian make it back, please... Please tell them I'm sorry and that I tried to be brave"

_He means to kill himself._

Darting forward, I grabbed the blade from his hand and tossed it over the side of the building.

"Why did you..." he whispered in horror as the blade clattered to the street below. Kneeling in front of him I turned his head towards mine so I could look into his eyes.

"I will not leave you behind" I swore as I pulled him to his feet and gave him a hard look, I was not losing anyone else today. Nodding, Armin moved to check our gear in preparation to leave and I couldn't help but think about the dark-haired abnormal.

What was he? Are there any more like him? I have never heard of a titan killing another titan, no one has. But it struck a chord deep inside me, something so familiar, something so primal. It was then I suddenly understood why I couldn't shake this overwhelming feeling.

He was the embodiment of everything I had felt since our home had been taken from us. I had borne witness to the manifestation of humanities rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next few chapters will see the battle of trost which is one of my favourite moments of A.O.T  
the twins will be back soon though and with a vengeance.  
thanks for Kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks and as always I would to hear from you all and your thoughts on the story so far :D


	17. Battle of Trost part two

ARMIN

In the year 850, the Colossal Titan again appeared and decimated yet another barrier between them and us. Once more, mankind retreated in panic before the advancement of its greatest foe as brave soul after brave soul perished, eaten alive. Eren fell prey to their hunger as I had watched helplessly from the side-lines, paralysed by fear after he had saved me from that exact fate. Telling Mikasa that he had fallen to the titans had torn my heart apart, somewhere inside my broken soul I had hoped that she would put me out of my misery in anger at being unable to save Eren but instead she had fallen into herself. Using battle fury to distract from her own grief she had launched herself into the battle not caring if she lived or died, unwilling to accept her dying too I had followed her and ended up on this rooftop witnessing the impossible.

Falling from the sky, Mikasa had collided with the earth and was left to the mercy of the Titans only to be saved by one. A miraculous and impossible thing. A Titan that kills other Titans. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it myself, and now I couldn't stop thinking about him or the hope that flickered in my chest. A Titan _killing _another Titan.

I was pulled from my awe by Mikasa and Connie dragging me along the edge of the roof with the intent to carry me with them to HQ. I couldn't let that happen, if they carried me, they would use too much gas and then we all would die. I wouldn't let anyone else die for me.

"Titans are everywhere" I cried out as I ripped my arms from their grips and planted my feet "You can't jump and carry me on your back".

Mikasa gave me a stern look and grabbed hold of me again, this time dragging with more force.

"Come on, let's move" Connie encouraged, ignoring my outburst. Didn't they understand? This was the only thing I could give back, the only way I could help them. Connie grabbed my other arm and helped Mikasa to haul me to the edge.

"Please. Don't do this" I begged, "It's not going to work". 

_Why weren't they listening to me? _

"Enough people have died on my account" I sobbed as the roar of the Titan slayer drew my attention and Connie reached down to lift me onto his back. 

_What were the odds of us finding him now, so close to annihilation as we were? What if we were meant to find him, what if we were meant to see? _

"No! Hold on!" I protested as I pulled my arms free again and took three steps back. "I've got an idea!". 

_I had to be out of mind, but if this works, then it would change everything. _

"What is it then?" Connie demanded.

"Only you two are capable of pulling this off, so it's really your choice" I explained as I took a deep breath and pointed to the dark-haired abnormal "This may sound crazy, but I think he might be useful"

_The more I thought about this, the surer I was of him. We were meant to use him._

"Whoa, you mean the titan?" Connie asked, incredulously.

"He only attacks his own kind. He seems to have no interest in us. What if we can somehow steer him to HQ and let him loose on the other Titans? We know he's taken at least one out already. We can use him as a weapon" I tried to reason as Mikasa stared at me intently but had yet to weigh in with her opinion.

"You've got to be kidding. How the hell do you think we are supposed to steer that thing?" Connie borderline screeched, I had to word this right.

"Well, something tells me he's fighting on instinct. I'm, almost sure if you take down the pair he's tangling with now, he will go look for others. That will lead him straight to HQ. We're not steering him so much as luring him. I think it will work. I really do" I appealed, he was our only chance; I felt it in my bones, he was the one to get us out of this.

"Think?!" Connie shouted as he lost his cool "You're asking us to risk our necks on a stupid gut feeling?"

"If I'm right about this, we can put down the siege on headquarters in one fell swoop!" I implored because he had to see that this could work, this was the only way that didn't end in one or all of us dying.

"It's worth a shot" Mikasa agreed and my head snapped to her, not quite believing what she had just said. Mikasa gave me a small smile, and I felt my heart sore, she believed in my plan.

"HUH?!?! Seriously?" Connie's faltered as he waved his arms around aggressively in disbelief.

"Better to take a gamble on Armin's gut feeling than wait around to be slaughtered. If there's a decent shot, why not take it?" Mikasa reasoned and I still found myself not quite believing she was actually with me on this.

"So basically, we're going to recruit a Titan!" Connie confirmed as he looked at Mikasa and I like we were crazy, and we would have to be to pull this off.

"Yes, exactly" I smiled, it was time we turned the odds in our favour for once. I looked over to Mikasa who gave me a nod in affirmation.

"We'll look like morons if we screw this up" Connie laughed before a look of wild determination lit up his eyes, he was with us.

"Yeah, but if we don't, look how many lives we stand to save" I encouraged as I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Where there's a will there's a way" Mikasa agreed as she withdrew her blades, the metal singing as they left their sheaths, she was ready.

"It's still nuts, but what the hell?" Connie shouted before jumping off the rooftop to assist our new ally.

* * *

JEAN

"Why couldn't I stop them? I'm the last person that should've been given the reigns" I muttered in horror as I witnessed our comrades being devoured by the Titan's below after they followed me to their deaths, the sickening wet, crunching noises making my stomach turn. The damned bastards didn't even look up, too focused on their meals when suddenly it hit me.

_We could use this, while they were distracted eating the fallen below, we could make our move!_

Another wave of nausea hit, this time it wasn't because of the grisly sight but more at my twisted idea of using my dying comrades as bait. 

_What was wrong with me? _

"No, this is our chance" I reasoned with myself, this was the only way "We can get the drop on them while there preoccupied. It's perfect!".

I took a deep breath to steady the turmoil in my stomach because this was a fight for survival and I could hate myself later but right now, I had to act.

"Let's go! Make a break for HQ while they're still distracted! We can do this! If we run out of gas were dead anyway. Give it everything you've got!" I commanded to the other cadets still alive before jumping off the roof and propelling myself forward. They had followed me so far, and we were so close now, they just had to hold out a little longer.

I weaved my way through the Titan's heading in our direction and suddenly one's hand snaked out and caught my leg. Without thinking I slashed my blades downwards cutting the bastard's fingers off, freeing myself from its grip before pushing onwards and landing on the nearest roof to run for all I was worth. 

_That was far too close. _

"Jean" Marco called out as he dropped down to run beside me, his face still had that stupidly hopeful smile on his face, even with all the carnage "You really came through for us there we owe you big time."

"Huh" was my only response. What was he talking about? They chose to follow me and look where it got them, in the streets below becoming Titan chow.

"Don't shrug it off, I'm serious" Marco's smiled wider, "Were alive because of you! As I said, you're a great leader!"

_Is that really what he thinks? Even after all that have died following me? No, this was no time to be debating this, we still had a job to do_.

"Easy with that crap we're not out of this yet" I warned before giving him a stern nod and we both jumped off the ending rooftop, engaging our ODM gear. HQ was dead ahead; we could make it.

"Aaaahhh" the scream of another cadet being torn from the sky by a titan echoed through the streets. 

_No! We were so close, they just had to push a little further. Come on, stay with me! _

"Dammit" I snarled before pushing my body with everything I had high into the air. Shielding my face, I braced as my body smashed through the large windows shattering glass everywhere before colliding with the floor. I rolled to my knees and released the breath I hadn't realised I was holding but my relief was short-lived as it gave way to the heavy feeling of guilt.

_How many of us made it? How many bodies did I crawl over? How many of our comrades died on my orders?_

More windows began to shatter as the others come through and again relief crashed over me as I saw Marco, Reiner, Sasha, Annie, Bertholt and more cadets only to realise Mikasa wasn't amongst them. 

_She didn't make it ..._

My heart constricted painfully as I came to terms with the fact, she was likely never coming and had followed Eren to his grave. Staring at my hands in despair, I caught a movement to my left side and I turned to see what was hidden underneath the upturned desks. A young man and woman with ashen faces staring at me from beneath their hiding spot like I was the stuff of nightmares, the girl's pale face was splattered with blood no doubt from the body next to her whose head was blown off in a likely suicide. 

_Wait a minute. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here. _

"You guys with the supply team?" I asked quietly, barely holding my rage in check as the young man crawled out from under the desk to stand and I too scrambled to my feet to look him dead in the eye, awaiting his answer. 

"Yeah" he muttered dejected. My rage bubbled over as my vision tinted red and I lunged forward, punching him straight in the nose, blood splattering across my fist as I drew back to hit him again.

"Jean, stop!" Marco cried as he grabbed me from behind and attempted to drag me away from the dazed cadet and I pushed back with all my strength because these shits had to pay. 

_I watched people die because they couldn't do their damned jobs! _

"You cowards! You left us out there on our own! People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job!" I screamed as the wails of dying soldiers bombarded my mind, I had watched them die because these bastards wouldn't do their duty.

"The titans were coming at us from every angle!" the girl cried as she knelt over her bloodied comrade, "They overran the supply room, okay!?".

_Fucking cowards! _

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!" I snarled at her as I struggled against Marco's hold. I had never hit a woman in a temper before, but I'd make an exception for this snivelling coward.

"Hit the deck!" Reiner suddenly shouted just as the walls came crashing in and shielding my head, I rolled to the side to avoid the flying bricks before looking up and meeting the large blue eyes of a slack-jawed titan that was practically drooling at the prospective meal before him as another Titan pushed its head in beside him to get a view of us all stood in shock.

"There are too many people... they can smell us" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth and screaming erupted all around as people began to shove past deeper into HQ, though why was lost on me, there was nowhere to run, they would find us.

"Where's Mikasa?!" someone shouted.

"She ran out of gas, forget about her she's dead!" another answered.

_Mikasa. I'm sorry. _

"This is it. This is the reality. Of course, it is. How deluded was I" I muttered, giving a voice to my despair. On some level I knew it all along, I mean when you stop and think about it for a second it's obvious. There's no winning, not against them.

For the second time today, I resigned myself to my fate as those large blue eyes peered through my soul and the blades in my hand rattled as the shaking took over. It would be easy to draw them over my own throat and just have done with it, Yes, that is what I chose, I refuse to be eaten alive and if I'm going to die, I would rather die on my own terms. 

_The Titans can go fuck themselves. _

Lifting the blade in my last act of defiance I stared at the Titan's head pushing through the wall with a snarl on my face, ready to end it all, just as a giant fist shoved its way into the Titan's face.

"What?" I shouted in disbelief. What the actual hell was happening? The two Titans that had crammed their heads into the walls were no longer there and running to the opening, I watched in stunned silence as they flew through the air before crashing to the ground on their backs with a giant 15-meter Titan with its teeth exposed at the jaw standing over them, a body of pure muscle that sent terror straight down my spine at the sight of it.

"Wha...what the...my god" I choked in fear, had he knocked them away so he could eat us himself? I began to backpedal in horror at that thought as a swooshing noise sounded and black hair shot by before coming to land on her feet before me.

_Mikasa..._? 

"Mikasa you're..." I stuttered, unable to get out the words. She was alive. She was right there in front of me, and she was _alive. _

_To hell with it. _

I reached forward to grab her and do something foolish when suddenly the last window smashed open, and I had to jump back or risk being shredded by the glass as Connie crashed onto the wooden floor with Armin clutching on to him for dear life.

"Woah close one, I was running on fumes." Connie laughed, "We made it here, though. Crazy but we did!"

"You...I...am I dreaming this or what?" I asked in disbelief, they had all made it. 

_Those lucky sons of bitches! _

"You're a certified genius!" Connie slapped Armin on the back forcefully making him wince in pain "From now on as far as I'm concerned your word is law!"

_What?!_

"Check it out!" Connie jumped up and pointed to the terrifying Titan that was eyeballing his buddies " We found an abnormal that's got a bone to pick with its one kind. And the best part? He couldn't care less about us!"

My jaw fell open in shock, had he hit his head on the way in?

"That's right, you heard me!" Connie laughed maniacally as he pointed at the giant dark-haired Titan "This big beautiful SOB's our ticket out of here!"

"You mean like fighting fire with fire?" A cadet stumbled as he approached with a sudden look of hope on his face, and my gut clenched. Could they hear themselves? That Titan wasn't our salvation, he wants to eat us!

"Listen to yourself, a Titan's not gonna help us! You're out of your mind if you think this can work!" I tried to reason with the lunatics only to have Mikasa square up to me with a look of absolute will.

"It_ is_ working" Mikasa snapped "For whatever reason, he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Trust me you'll se-"

"Either way what choice to we have?" Armin cut her off "Right now, that thing is our best chance at surviving" 

He gave me a hard look of determination just as the Abnormal let out a primal scream and ran at the other Titans full tilt, kicking smaller ones into the air as he went, he really was picking that bone with them.

"Look at him, go! This guy makes the others look like total weaklings" Connie gushed excitedly like a number one fan, and I could sort of understand why. Watching that abnormal beat the hell out his own kind was pretty spectacular, but there was one alarming factor that everyone else seemed to be missing. What happens when he runs out of Titans to kill, who will he turn on next? 

One thing for I knew for sure, I was not going to be sticking around long enough to find out.


	18. Heartbeat

JEAN

"Good news!" I hollered as I slammed down the box of rifles for everyone to see "Courtesy of the military police and covered with a layer of dust". 

Wrenching open the lid I lifted out a long-barrelled gun that Armin had insisted we brought with us when we had searched the armoury, good lot of use they would be.

"Are you absolutely sure buckshot is the way to go. Seems like we might as well throw spit wads. I mean come one, guys. Are guns even effective?" I asked doubtfully as I lifted a rifle to gaze down its scope.

"I don't know but there bound to be better than nothing" Armin muttered as he contemplated a blueprint for lower HQ that he had swiped from the officer's quarters, watching him now I could actually see the wheels turning in his head. 

_He had a plan._

"We're looking at seven titans in the supply room, of the 4 meters tall variety. If we time this perfectly, this much ammo ought to be enough to do the trick" Armin tapped the map to draw our attention to the lifts "Step one we lower a group into the area via lift to get the Titan's attention. Step two, when the titans come within range, the group fires in all four directions simultaneously blinding them. Then the hard part. The moment of truth as it were. Before the titans have time to recover, seven of us swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions. That's it. That's the plan. It puts all our lives on the line. We screw up, were dead. That's a hell of a risk for one attack, but it's our only chance".

Armin's gaze passed over Reiner, Mikasa, Annie, Bertholt, Sasha and Connie before finally coming to land on me. Dropping his eyes back down to the map, sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his temple. 

_If he needed us to do something, he had to spit it out_.

Taking a deep breath, he met our eyes again, but this time he was resolved. "Seven people have to slay seven titans in one blow, at the same time. We're going to need the best of you. The seven soldiers most physically gifted and adept with their pairing blades. You'll be the difference between life and death for the rest of us. I'm sorry, that's how it is"

_Well thanks, Armin, no pressure. _

"Seems like a sound plan" Reiner nodded as a creepy smile began to spread on his face, guess he liked this plan a lot.

"When you get right down to it, the risk is the same for everyone" Annie shrugged "Doesn't really matter who goes". 

_It could work if we all struck the weak spot perfectly, but that was a big if._

"Look I ...I'm willing to be talked out of this" Armin sighed as he got to his feet "One half-baked strategy can't be our only option, right?".

_When all is said and done, this is our best option._

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself" Marco the enthusiast smiled as he placed his hand on Armin's shoulders,"Come one, with what we're looking at for our only option it's pretty well thought out. If we give it our all we might just pull this off!".

_Yeah, Marco, I think we just might._

"It will be fine you just have to be confident, You're a better strategist than you give yourself credit for. I'm serious, that mind has saved our family more than once"Mikasa said as she came to stand in front of Armin and his body jerked in shock before staring at Mikasa incredulous.

"When did I ever saved any of you? That's not..." he trailed off, unsure. Was this really the time to be getting into this?

"All right the lifts ready to go! Guns are loaded to the stocks. Let's kill some titans!" a cadet shouted as he opened the lift barriers and I nudged Mikasa's arm as I passed to let her know we needed to move to take the stairs to the supply room.

"You didn't realise it at the time, we can talk about it later" Mikasa promised as patted Armin's arm before turning to join us heading for the stairs and we all descended in silence, which was short-lived as Connie pipped up to break the nervous atmosphere.

"Okay I'm gonna ask the obvious can we do this without ODM gear?" Connie asked which was a reasonable question, I suppose.

"No problem. These guys are only four metres tall" I said and tried to give my voice some level of confidence "Their week spots aren't too far above eye level."

"He's right, size won't be an issue" Reiner reassured Connie "The spots still only one meter high and ten centimetres across."

"Back of the head to the nape of the neck" Sasha confirmed with a head jerk, however, the tension was still there, and it was close to crackling over.

"Worst comes to worst you can always just shove one of these up their ass. That's the other weak spot" Reiner snarked as he lifted his blade upwards in a thrusting motion and I couldn't contain my scoff, trust him to make light of our imminent death.

"Are you serious? That's news to me" Connie asked unsurely and again I could stop the half-strangled noise that left my lips.

_Not the sharpest tool in the box eh Connie?_

"Did I miss a day of training or something?" Sasha puzzled. Could they really be that dense?

"Come on, knock it off Reiner" I scolded, as amusing as this was, we needed to focus "You want your final words to be an ass joke?" 

* * *

ARMIN

"Good were still at seven" I whispered, though why I did not know, the Titans knew we were here.

"Okay now nice and easy" Marco reassured the nervous cadets surrounding us with their loaded rifles "Don't lose your cool! Only fire when they are all within range".

We had been lowered down on the lift as I had suggested and were luring the Titan's towards us. I had thought this was a good plan until their hungry eyes had locked on to us and the slither of fear worked its way down my spine. as slowly but surely, we were being surrounded.

"Steady" Marco cautioned as a nervous cadet began to put his finger on his trigger "Steady".

_Not yet._

"Almost" Marco whispered as he raised his rifle and took up his scope. The Titans' eyes were nearly on a level with our barrels, just a few more seconds.

_NOW!_

"FIRE!" Marco yelled, and the room was filled with the sound of repeating gunshots and the wailing of Titans. Flashes of silver dropped from the ceiling, and the two Titans ahead fell to the ground just as Reiner and Bertholt landed behind them.

_They've done it!_

"Got it! How are you guys?" Jean called out from the other side of the room and I spun around to congratulated him when I saw two Titans still standing, bearing down on a whimpering Sasha and Connie. 

_God no..._

"I...uh....I'm sorry. I didn't" Sasha stammered as she backed away in wide-eyed fear "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Sasha and Connie missed!" Bertholt yelled, and I felt my stomach drop, knowing this was it. I couldn't watch another one of my friends be eaten, I didn't have the strength to survive it.

"Lead em the hell back!" Jean commanded as he began to race towards them but he wouldn't make it in time. I looked around desperately for anything that could help, but guns couldn't bring a titan down, only blades could save them, and we had none.

"Oh god" Connie trembled as his back hit the stone pillar. He had nowhere to run as the Titan in front him began to crowd him. Suddenly, the Titan closest to Sasha reared back before lunging forward, its jaw wide open for the kill.

"I said I was sorry!" Sasha screamed as she dove away from the Titan's snapping jaws and flashes of silver slashed down up upon the Titan's napes as Mikasa and Annie delivered their killing blows. Landing on her feet, Mikasa was pounced upon by hysterical Sasha, a broad smile spreading across my face as I watched Mikasa fumbling with Sasha's pawing.

_We made it!_

"MIKASA!" Sasha wailed as she clung to Mikasa clothes "You saved my life!"

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked as she tried to pry Sasha's hands from her body.

"Because of you, I am!" Sasha sobbed in gratitude and Mikasa shoved Sasha's hands from her clothes, giving her a stern look. I knew that look all too well; I had seen her give it to Eren many times and the thought made my heartache.

_Eren. I'm sorry._

"Then get up" Mikasa commanded as she pulled Sasha to her feet. Annie stood off to the left of them, staring at the disintegrating Titan form she had just killed with a strange vulnerable look on her face.

_Is she injured?_

"I owe you one," Connie said with a look of gratitude, Annie turned to look at him and just like that the mask was back in place. What had she been thinking?

"No worries" Annie shrugged before sheathing her blades as Reiner and Bertholt rushed up behind her, the latter staring at her with panic.

"Wow by the skin of your teeth" Reiner scoffed "Your damn lucky you didn't end up worse off"

Annie gave him a dead-eyed stare before walking away. No love lost there, though Bertholt watched her walk away with a look of subtle longing.

"They are all dead! Start loading up supplies!" Jean gave out the order to get everyone in gear and as much gas and blades as everyone was able to carry were handed out, the feeling of hope was spreading like a contagion around the remaining cadets.

"We're going to make it. We're going to live. All because of that Titan" a cadet sobbed in relief.

The irony of all of this was that we were being hunted and devoured by Titans, and yet our salvation had come in the form of an abnormal. Was he a freak of nature or had we never encountered his kind before?

"I caved. I caved in front of the whole group" Sasha babbled tearing me from my thoughts "DAMMIT I'm never gonna be able to face them again" 

Sasha screamed incoherently as she clutched her hair in despair and Connie ran over to her and gave a whack over the head.

"Dammit feel sorry for yourself later! Focus on escape!" Connie chastised as he shoved her out the room in haste.

***********************

"Ready people let's do this!" Jean hollered as he again took the lead and not for the first time today, I had found myself thankful for it. Take away the boulder-sized chip on his shoulder, and Jean was an excellent leader.

The cadets all took to their air, and I readied myself to follow suit when I spotted Mikasa on the roof of HQ. What was she doing? We had to go, or we risk being swarmed. Shooting my grapples, I propelled myself up onto the rooftop and landed beside her.

"Mikasa?" I asked gently as I tugged her arm as her gaze fixated on the street below.

"What are you doing we have to leave now!" Jean shouted as he landed on the tiles behind us, I should have known he wouldn't willingly leave Mikasa behind.

"Look. Down there" Mikasa pointed and I followed her line of sight down to the abnormal Titan below who had been overcome by his foes. He had been completely overwhelmed, but what was genuinely shocking, however, was the fact that the other titans hadn't just beat him, but they were actually _eating _him while he struggled to fight back.

"Cannibalism?" I gasped in horror. This opened up so many questions, like is this how they survived beyond the walls all this time? By eating each other, and why wasn't that abnormal healing? "Can he not regenerate like the others?".

The tiles shook around us as Reiner, Bertholt and Annie landed next to Jean and I barely registered the dark looks on their faces before Mikasa began to speak.

"This may sound stupid, but I was hoping he would be the key for us. That he would help mankind break the cycle and turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope" Mikasa muttered with a crestfallen expression. Hadn't I been thinking the same thing? What if he was the only one of his kind? Do we let this momentous opportunity pass us by because of the fear of the unknown?

"She's right" Reiner spoke up "He's too valuable to just let die. There's too much we can learn from him. I think it's perfectly clear our priority should be to ward off the scavengers off him. He's no good to us picked apart".

"Are you out of your mind?" Jean asked incredulous "We've got a path out of this nightmare, and you want to stay?"

"Think about it" Annie tapped her temple to signal Jean to use his head "Having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage right. A cannon got nothing on a titan who likes to rip apart his own kind."

"Do you hear yourself? He's not like a new friend!" Jean retorted and it was evident on his face that he wasn't thinking like the rest of us seemed to be. Suddenly the abnormal let out a roar of primal rage as another Titan came within its line of sight and reeling back in fear, I clutched my chest as I recognised this particular monster.

"Oh, no. It's the one that ate Thomas!" I cried as the abnormal pushed forward with all its strength and rushed the Titan that killed Thomas, tearing its arms off in the process. Diving forward the abnormal sunk his teeth deep into the Titan's neck and began to ragdoll him around, smashing him into the smaller Titan's around them before ripping out his nape.

"Holy..." Reiner whispered in awe.

"What was that you were saying" Jean muttered as the abnormal Titan released a pained scream before collapsing in the street below finally succumbing to his injuries "Cause I think it's a moot point now" 

I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at him as I felt that little flicker of hope at his possibilities dying with him.

"Alright enough of this, let's leave while we can. We're lucky the ugly bastard didn't get bored. We'd have been next on the menu" Jean reasoned but no one was listening to him as our eyes refused to leave the abnormal below.

"Look a titan's a titan-" Jean was cut off by Mikasa's cry of Anguish as she jumped over the side of the balcony and engaging her ODM gear.

"Mikasa!" I cried as I raced forward to stop her but was too late and watched in fear as she dived for the cobbled streets below. She ran with all she had towards the fallen abnormal and I began to climb the balcony to jump after her when Reiner's hand grasped my shoulder. Jerking round to look at him I saw his wide-eyed expression and followed his line of sight.

The abnormal Titan's nape had burst open below, steam was rapidly rising from the opening as a figure slowly emerged from the bloody muscles and my heart froze in my chest in blind hope when I saw the dark brown hair and bronzed skin. Mikasa climbed the steaming corpse and collided with _him _before resting her head against his chest.

Her heartfelt sobbing echoed through the streets as she pulled him from the Titan carcass and carried in her arms as she engaged her ODM gear and flew back towards us. Crashing onto the balcony, she rolled his body around so she could clutch him to her chest.

_How? I saw..._

Running to them, I fell to my knees beside Mikasa and gazed at his face, he was pale and sweaty, but it was him, and he was _alive. _I couldn't bring myself to believe what I was seeing. I had seen his leg severed and yet it was there now, I had watched his arm removed by the snap of a Titan's jaw.

_I refuse to die like this, understand?_

Reaching forward, I took his wrist in mine and felt the steady beating of blood through veins and marvelled at his strong heartbeat. This was real, he was really here. I couldn't help the sobs that wracked my chest as my eyes burned with tears. He was real.

"It's him. But his arm. His leg. I don't understand; I watched him get eaten. I watched him die. I saw..." I reached forward and gripped his hand in mine, the same hand that had been severed by a Titan's teeth "How is this possible?"

"Okay" Jean whispered in terrified awe before he turned to look at the smoking ruins below "So, uh...Eren did all of this?".


	19. Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Eren  
Eren awakens to find himself in a tricky situation.

EREN

_The sweet release of violence was like a balm to my raging soul. They would pay every last one of them, and with the strength of the gods that flowed in my veins, I would exact my vengeance. Every last Titan would suffer as countless humans had and their reign would come toppling down by my hand._

This isn't your world, not anymore.

_Tearing steaming flesh apart with my bare hands was the truest freedom I had ever known, and I wasn't going to give it up. Not when it felt like this. Reaching the next Titan I shoved my fist through its open mouth and basked in the thrill of the kill._

I'll kill every last one of you.

_It ended too quickly; the kill had not been as drawn out as I had intended. Screaming in frustration, I began to stomp on the steaming pile of bloody pulp._

Get up! Get up and let me kill you again and again and again.

_Your mine all of you. Your all gonna die._

_**********************_

"Eren?" Armin's soft voice shook me from my deep slumber, and a pounding headache began to dominate my senses.

_That was a hell of a dream._

The dark vision drifted away as I came to my surroundings slowly. Armin was supporting my body upright with a look of pure fear on his face and standing in front of us with a protective stance, Mikasa upheld her withdrawn blades as she too looked back at me with a face of fear.

_Why are they afraid?_

"You alright?" Mikasa asked nervously and looking past her, it was easy to see why. Backed into the corner of a large square, we were surrounded the Garrison regiment and their arsenal all directed at the three of us. My heart began to race at the terrifying display before me and the look of hatred and fear on those soldier's face sent an unpleasant feeling down my spine.

_What was happening?!_

"Look at me Eren" Armin pleaded as he roughly shook me to pull my attention to him, his eyes darted around the square. "Hey can you move? Can you hear me? Say something! Listen, you've got to tell them everything! They're terrified, but they will understand" 

_What was going on? Why are we surrounded?_

"Armin ... what?" I stammered in confusion, I didn't know what he wanted me to tell them and how could I when I don't even know how we got here!

"Did you catch that, he said we're all going to die!" someone snarled "There is not much else you can make of that. Son of a bitch wants to eat us! You watch!"

_When had I said that? I didn't want to eat anyone, that didn't make any sense. What the hell are they talking about? Why are all their blades pointed at us? Those are meant for taking down Titans not to be used on people. _

I could feel myself beginning to lose my calm. I needed to breathe, but I also needed to know what the hell was going on. I couldn't stop my stomach turning as I took in all of the snarling faces directed at with deranged looks as if they were terrified of me. Why couldn't I understand what was happening and why was my head hurting so damn much?!

"Cadets Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Alert! The three of you have jointly committed an act of high treason! Whether or not a swift execution is at hand depends on you!" Captain Woerman threatened.

_WHAT?!_

"Any attempt to move from where you stand now, anything I deem the least bit suspicious will be met with cannon fire. Do not test me!" the Captain warned again. "Answer carefully! Eren Yaeger what exactly are you?! Human or Titan?"

_What is that supposed to mean?_

All of the soldier's eyes were hard and focused entirely on me, and I could feel the sweat running down my brow as my head began to throb painfully. Why are they all glaring at me like that? It's like they are looking at a monster. Human or Titan? What was that supposed to mean? Couldn't they see mem I'm not a Titan, I'm a human just like all of them! But by the way, they were looking at me, you would think I was a monster straight from their nightmares.

_Oh god, is that what they think?_

"I'm sorry, sir! I don't understand!" I quavered, not knowing the answers. What did they expect me to say? 

_No one is explaining anything!_

"Answer me, damn you!" the Captain spat "Evasion will get you nowhere! If you think to stall us by playing innocence, it won't work! You'll be blown to hell before you can assume your true form."

"What true form?" I called back and was met with a chorus of shouts and snarls from the Garrison soldiers, clearly that had been the wrong thing to say.

_I need to be careful they are on tenterhooks here._

"Please scores of us saw it happen!" Woerman exasperated "You emerged from the carcass of a fallen titan in full view of your comrades! A creature of unknown origin, ability or allegiance to slip through an infiltrate wall Rose, and that creature is you! Under the circumstances your being sanctioned by his majesty is neither here nor there. You are a risk I am well within my right to eliminate! I will not let this situation stand!"

_What is he saying?!_

"Every moment I squander mulling over your supposed innocence buts us all at further jeopardy to attack by the armoured Titan. Hell, for all I'm aware your attack was a diversion precisely for that purpose! I'm sorry that humanity's fate hangs in the balance, and I cannot waste any more time or manpower on you! Do you understand!? My conscience will not falter to watch you die!" Woerman wailed.

"Sir this is our best chance, we will expend far less artillery if he's in human form!" A soldier shouted and I recoiled in shock before lifting my eyes to the wall and saw the mounted cannons with their sights all set on where I was sitting.

_They mean to kill me? I didn't do anything wrong!_

"Excuse me!" Mikasa snarled as she took a predatory step forward "I wouldn't. Not while I'm standing here. Unless anyone is feeling up to the task in which case, well, I'm happy to demonstrate my own technique. On you. And every last inch of your traitorous flesh".

_Was she insane?!?!_

"Sir. There's something you should know; she was signed to the elites fresh out of training" Squad leader Dietrich said loud enough for all to hear, was he trying to save her? "Equal to a hundred soldiers easily. If we lost her, it would be quite the tragedy"

"Okay. Somebody talk to me now. What the hell is all of this?" I demanded reaching my breaking point and I yanked on Armin's arm before glaring between him and Mikasa, only to be ignored by them both. Armin was staring at Mikasa with a fresh look of panic on his face as sweat rolled down his face.

"Mikasa you can't take them all on! Even if you do take down a few, there's nowhere left for you to run!" he cried but Mikasa barely acknowledged Armin's words as she continued to stare down the Captain. She never did back down from a fight but standing here now, with the entire Garrison Regiment against us, I think she outta think about it! A flash of mismatched grey and green eyes and bright blue eyes leapt to my mind and a strong pining for the two people I desperately needed pulled at my heart.

_Rian, Aurora, we need you._

"Whoever comes at Eren deals with me. I'll take on the entire regiment if I have to. I don't give a damn what they try to throw at us" Mikasa snapped, not giving an inch of ground. 

"This isn't the only way! They are just scared! They don't understand what's happening. We need to calm down and just talk it out!" Armin begged her, but she refused to budge. What was I missing here? Am I the only one here who doesn't think I'm a Titan? Dammit, why can't I remember how I got here. I'm too weak to stand up, if I say the wrong thing they will attack and I wont be able to defend myself.

Is this it for me? Killed by people? What was that he said about me coming out of a titan carcass in front of everyone? Is he insane? Why is no one making any sense?

_They would pay every last one of them, with the strength of the gods that flowed in my veins, I would exact my vengeance. Every last Titan would suffer as countless humans had. Their reign would come to an end by my hand._

No, that was all just a dream.

_"EREN NOOOOO!" Armin's scream of terror was the last thing I heard before the Titan snapped his teeth shut and cutting off all the light in the world. _

Pain behind my eyes exploded and grabbing on to my head to smoother the pain I hadn't been able to stop, a dry sob escaped my throat as I noticed my bare arm.

_My sleeve... My arm._

It all came flooding back and the onslaught of the memories was too much to bear as pain seared through my skull. Faster and faster the images came, Thomas's mutilated body, the severing of my leg, Armin's screams of terror, being devoured, sitting inside that rotten monster, tearing myself free from within its gut and seeing the sun again, the heavy stomps of my footsteps echoing through the streets of Trost, the primal scream ripping from my throat, tearing Titans limb from limb as I towered over the rooftops.

Am I really one of them? It shouldn't be possible and yet I know in my bones its the truth. 

_I turned into a Titan._

"One more time! Are you a human being or a titan?" Woerman asked again, and I panicked. I didn't know what to say, how do I explain what I don't understand? Yes, I had turned into a Titan, but I don't know how or why and worse, my life's not the only one at stake, if I said the wrong thing then Mikasa and Armin die here with me. 

_I had turned into a titan, but I was born to a human woman, I grew up with a human father in a human home with a human family, I've always been hum. **I am human**._

"I'M HUMAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my conviction set a fire under me and Captain Woerman blanched at my outburst, letting out a panicked cry, he threw his hand up to signal for the cannons to fire.

_NO!_

"Armin head for the wall and cover Eren!" Mikasa commanded as she forcefully shoved me back towards the wall, the sound of a cannon firing echoed through the clearing.

_We aren't going to make it!_

"No!" I cried falling backwards as the key I had forgotten I had around my neck flew into the air, shinning in the fading sunlight. My father's image bore into my mind's eye from the day he left us as I remembered the words he had said. 

_Eren behave for your mother while I'm gone and I'll let show ya all what I've been doing in the cellar. _

Something clicked inside my brain, and my body was moving before I even realised it could. Grabbing onto Mikasa's arm, I dragged her towards Armin and pulled them in close, I don't know how, but I knew what I had to do; I knew I could save them.

_Listen to me it's vital that you keep this key on you at all times. Whenever you look at it, let this thought flood over you, **I must return to that cellar. **_

Another image of my father splintered into my mind, but this one was painful to recall. His eyes identical to mine had been full of sorrow and fear.

_I'm going to give you a little something to make you forget for the time being. I'm sorry, I wish there were more time to explain all of this. When the time comes though, know that you must reclaim wall Maria and head for the cellar. It won't be pleasant but, in my heart, I know what I am doing is for the best. When the ability confuses you, let their memories act as your guide. _

Memories began flooding through faster and faster, a needle filled with a silvery liquid, the bronze key hanging from a chain, dad on his knees crying, Aurora unconscious on the warehouse floor as dad ran his hand over her hair.

_Eren!_ _One day the truth will come out I swear to you! The journey will be a painful one, not just for your but for our family but it is up to you all to make it yours!_

Dad, what have you done?!

_Mikasa's life, Aurora's life, Armin's life. Everyone's life hinges on your being able to control this power!_

Watching the cannonball hurtle towards us, I sank my teeth deep into the flesh on my hand and felt freedom flood my veins.


	20. Salute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Armin

ARMIN

I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the sight before me, the blinding light followed by the searing heat had made it impossible to see what had happened but if I had any doubt before as to what Eren had done, I didn't now.

Encasing Mikasa and me from the outside world was a sizeable grotesque meld of raw flesh and bone, or more precisely the open ribcage of a monster. I couldn't help the fear that was rapidly escalating because I couldn't see Eren anywhere, in fact, I couldn't see anything besides this horror show.

"I know I heard them fire their cannon at us and then there was a tremendous crash and a blast of heat" I rambled, the words from falling out my mouth "Apparently, we are now in the innards of a giant skeleton-"

"Eren did this for us Armin," Mikasa said with conviction "That's all we need to understand for now"

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I nodded. She was right, if he hadn't done this then we would be dead, I needed to remember that. I ran my hands through my matted hair in a nervous gesture when a splash of purple caught my eye.

_Those flowers weren't there before. How did they_?

"Armin! Mikasa!" Eren's shouted and pulled my thoughts from the flowers "You guys alright?"

His usual tanned complexation was slightly pale and sweaty as he ran around the steaming bones and kneeling before us. He has saved us, but what I don't understand is how he had saved us.

"Eren how did you...?" I muttered and his eyes snapped to mine.

"I don't know! But look its already started to evaporate, just like a titan corpse" Eren stared at the disintegrating bones for a moment before jumping back on his feet "Let's get out of here."

_Go where?!_

"Hard to tell if there watching and waiting or just totally dazed. Suppose it doesn't really matter much either way. I'm sure once the smoke clears, they will resume the attack. After seeing this, I think we've blown any hope of reasoning with them" Eren sighed in defeat. He was right, if they were scared before, then they would be terrified now and one thing humans always could be counted on to do was to act irrationally in fear.

"The cellar I'm starting to remember" Eren began "This key, our house in Shiganshina. My father said I have to go back there and that everything hinged on it. Remember when Rian and Aurora told us that their grandfather was hiding secrets from us, I think they were right; Dad knew too, and it's in the cellar. I think that's why he gave me the power to transform, so I could make it back to the cellar and learn the Titan's secrets" 

Clutching the key in his hands, Eren's face began to twist in rage as he paced back and forth. I could understand why, everything we had suffered could have amounted to something more than just pain and senseless death.

"Why did they keep this a secret!" He snarled as he slammed his fist into a steaming rib bone, "How many thousands of scouts have died because my father and Rowan didn't share this information? It could be the last chance humanity has, and the answer has been hidden away under our house this entire time. Were they insane? Rowan's own grandkids face that danger every day because they kept this to themselves! Damn him! Damn them!"

"Where have you been these past five years dad-"

"Eren" Mikasa cut him off mid-rant "We have other business to deal with."

"Right" Eren nodded before kneeling in front of Mikasa, and I once again "Listen, I'm getting out of here."

"Where and how?" I asked before thinking. There was only one place he could go to find answers, and if he was right, they would be in Shiganshina. That was no small task, even in Titan form, he would encounter Titan's everywhere, and there was no guarantee that he would be able to transform again never mind maintain the form long enough to battle his way to Shiganshina. He would need help, the help of someone experienced in the lands beyond Wall Rose and adept at being able to handle Titan's. That only left one option.

_He's going to find Rian and Aurora._

"Anywhere but here" Eren declared "Then I'll head over the wall, find Aurora and Rian and head straight for Shiganshina, but I'll have to become a titan again."

"You can transform at will?" I asked incredulously, he couldn't know that, he couldn't guarantee it.

"To be honest, I don't know how I'm doing it Armin, I just know that I can" he stared down at his hand and flexed his fingers "It's hard to put into words but was reflexive see? At that moment, my mind focused on stopping the cannonball, that's why it is decaying. It only had the induration to meet that task. Next time I'll be stronger, I'll be a 15-metre-high titan slayer just like I was before".

Eren clenched his fist tight before turning his eyes back to us, his face suddenly drained of all colour and blood began to trickle from his nose, something was very wrong.

Mikasa gasped, "Eren! Your nose is ble-"

"Your breathing is erratic and your pale" I cut her off "Something is wrong Eren, you're not well!"

It had to be the transformation. He wasn't strong enough to keep on transforming, and he knew it too, I could see it in his eyes and yet was willing to go ahead anyway and try. 

_Please Eren, don't do this._

"As things stand, my health is irrelevant. But I have two ideas. You two could make it out of here alive if you stop trying to protect me. I've brought you nothing but trouble as it is, I will go and find Aurora and Rian on my own" Eren sighed as he dropped his head, his face filled with shame. Surely, he must know that we wouldn't willingly leave him to his fate? Would he really go and leave us?

_Yes, he would if he thought it was the only way forward._

"You're kidding..." I whispered in horror as the reality began to set in, he was going to do this.

"Eren I'm coming too," Mikasa said with absolute determination and I felt my stomach sink even further in worry, was there really no other way?

"No way!" Eren snapped as he shook his head as he glared at her with the rage of the sun.

"I plan to follow you whether you give me permission to or not." Mikasa vowed, "I swear to never leave your side."

"Mikasa stop it! I'm serious here! I'm not your little brother, and I'm not some snot-nosed toddler!" Eren bit at her as he shoved her aside.

"Yeah well, Aurora and Rian who also treat you like their little brother are some of the best titan killers around, do you think for one second that they will know it's you when you run up to them in titan form? No, they will cut you down and kill you with no questions asked, but if I'm there with you they will see!" Mikasa huffed as her eyes filled with hurt pride.

"Yeah well, maybe you don't give them enough credit! They will understand-!" Eren's ranting continued on, but I could no longer hear him as my mind began to work.

As it currently stands the garrison regiment isn't ready to assault our position yet, if they were Mikasa would have reacted faster than a stray cat. I would assume they have a well-trained artillery crew above us and that cannon ought to be reloaded in twenty seconds by which point Eren will most likely spring into action and be long gone before that happens.

A flash of that first night Eren, Mikasa and I had joined the cadets filled my mind, Aurora and Rian had found us, and we had spent the whole night talking, content in being together again after being apart for so long. The happy memory blended into older, more painful memories of the four of them saving me yet again from the local bullies because I was too weak and afraid to fight back.

_Why am I thinking of those memories at a time like this? Is it because this is the end for us? _

When it's all said and done, at the moment of truth, I was a coward. Same as right now, I relied so much on them all. Eren, Mikasa, Rian and Aurora, I needed them to fight my battles for me, I can't count the number of times they have come to my rescue, I was always so weak, I could never reciprocate the favour. I still haven't earned the right to think of myself as their equal, and I can't afford to try and repay their kindness by going with them, I'd only end up slowing them down.

_I'm afraid to leave them. _

I'm afraid this might be the last time it will be the three of us. I'm afraid that I won't be able to do this without them. I'm afraid that this morning will be the last time I see my cousins. I'm afraid that I will never again see Aurora and Mikasa laugh the way girls do with their secrets, I'm worried I will never again see Rian shake his head in disappointment when Eren gets himself into another fight. I'm afraid I'll never get to tell them all how much they mean to me.

"Eren you're not thinking-"

"Just wait for a second would ya" Eren gave Mikasa a hard look "if you recall I said I had two ideas... Armin I trust you to make the right decisions".

_Wait, what? _

"Now hear me out, and yes, I'm aware of how unrealistic this plan is" Eren looked me dead in the eyes as he continued "The best-case scenario? Try to use my titan ability strategically under military direction. This might sound crazy but if you think you can convince the garrison regiment, right here and now, that I present no threat to them then ill trust you and we'll go with that option. That's my second idea. If you don't think you can get it done, then my last resort is the first idea. You've got 15 seconds to decide. Think you can get it done?" 

Eren looked at me intently, and I could only stare back in shock as he let out a deep sigh before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, I'll respect your opinion either way" he smiled softly at me, putting his life in my hands.

"Eren, why would you leave such a major decision up to me," I fretted, this decision would be life or death for us, so why was he leaving this to me?!

"Because you keep a level head" he insisted "You always chose well no matter how ugly things get. I figure that's worth relying on."

"When have I done that?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Come on, you do it all the time. Take five years ago If you hadn't gone to Hannes for help instead of running like Rian told you to then we all would have been eaten by the titans" Eren said with a look of pride and admiration in his eyes.

_That's how you see me? _

He doesn't think I'm a poor excuse for a friend? I had convinced myself that I was a burden to all of them, nothing more than a liability or the last of their blood that needed protecting out of duty. But he never... they never thought of me that way at all!

"Armin. Our time is up" Eren said gently as he looked to me with hopeful eyes. I wasn't going to let that hope or trust die here, Eren and Mikasa have enough faith in me to put their lives in my hands, and I have complete confidence in the two of them. More than anyone else besides Rian and Aurora, and that fact alone is all the convincing need.

"I will persuade them trust me" I swore with as much confidence I could muster "You two just act as none aggressively as you possibly can, agreed?" 

They both nodded before I turned on my heel and stalked through the steam. Since Eren first appeared and fought as a titan, something has been gnawing at the back of my mind. I haven't had time to collect my thoughts, but I can do this, I'll just have to think as I talk. Unclipping my ODM gear, I allowed the only defence I had to drop away as I raised my hands in surrender exiting the steam. I stood with my back straight, and head held high, displaying myself in full view for the entire regiment.

"HAL... HALT" Woerman spluttered in shock at my sudden appearance "Is this supposed to your true form monster? I don't buy it! I'll give the signal to fire; I mean it!"

His face was dripping with sweat, and his eyes were crazed, but the other soldiers around him were peering at me with curious apprehension. That's how I would get us out of this, I had to appeal to all of them, not just the Captain, if I persuaded them to see reason, then they, in turn, could persuade their trigger-happy Captain.

"Eren is not a foe of humanity!" I shouted for the whole square to hear "We're willing to cooperate with military command and share everything we learned about his powers!".

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears! He revealed his true form, and because of that threat, cannot leave here alive! If you insist, he's not an enemy of ours then show me proof! Otherwise well blast him back to whatever nightmare he crawled out of!"

"You don't need any proof!" I shouted at the top of my lungs before realising what I had said. We didn't need any proof? That's right. There's no need at all, the Titans had given us all the evidence I needed, "The fact of the matter is it doesn't matter what we perceive him to be!"

"What?" Woerman faltered as his eyes darted to the soldiers around him.

"The reports say hundreds of soldiers saw him. And those who were there say they saw him fighting other titans! And that means they saw him get swarmed by titans as well. To put it plainly, the Titans saw him the same way they see each and every human being, as their prey! It doesn't matter how else you may look at it that it an irrefutable fact!" I declared. Whispers ran amongst the soldiers surrounding us, and I could see the seeds of doubt being planted amongst them.

_Please, see reason. _

"Prepare to attack! Don't let yourself be swayed by his cunning lies! The Titan's behaviour has always been beyond our comprehension, I wouldn't put it passed them to assume human form. He's speaking our language in an attempt to deceive us! I refuse to let them continue this behaviour unchecked!" Woerman screeched, and I could feel the fear retake hold as he had let logic give way to his hysteria, too frightened to think it through. I looked back to Eren and Mikasa as my eyes began to tear up to show them my heartfelt goodbye. 

_NO! Fight for them! Fight like they would fight for you!_

A fire set in my gut as my muscles began to tense, I straightened my spine and hardened my gaze before saluting with everything I had.

_I am a soldier of humanity, and they _**will** _hear me!_

"I am a soldier!" I declared, "And I have dedicated my heart to the restoration of humanity, Sir! Nothing could make me prouder than dying for such a noble cause! If we were to use his titan ability and combine what it with the manpower we have left, I believe we can do it! We can retake this city! For humanity's glory, in what little time I have left to live, I will advocate his strategic value!"

"Quiet!" Woerman screamed before he raised his hand to give the signal for the cannon's to fire and I closed my eyes and braced for the coming abyss.

"That's enough" the strong command echoed around the square "You should really do something about your nervous disposition, Captain Woerman"

My eyes snapped open and saw the commanding presence of the last person I expected to see.

_Commander Pyxis?_

"Can you not see this soldier's heartfelt salute?" Commander Pyxis asked, "I've only just arrived, but I'm quite aware of our situation, gather our reinforcements. I think we could at least do these young soldiers the favour of hearing them out".

Sheer relief crashed over me so powerful that my legs buckled under the strain as soldiers began to mobilise and scurry around the courtyard to action, but only one thing tore through my mind.

_What the hell do we do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins will return in the next chapter :D


	21. The Wings of Freedom

ARMIN

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, our best and last hope was slumped forward and not moving in front of the large boulder that I had suggested was our best chance at sealing the breach. After Pyxis had saved us from the garrison regiment, I had offered Eren's services in the way of plugging the front gate with the large boulder that had initially come up as a means to save Trost and gathering our remaining forces, we had collected as many soldiers in one place to lure the Titan's away from the south of the city to give Eren and the elite squad the best chance of success with the time we were buying with our lives, only for a smoke flare to rocket through the sky to signal the elite squads defeat.

Refusing to give up I had run with all I had over the walls and made my way through the throngs of Titans that were heading to where I had found Eren's titan form lying with its face mangled and Crying out in fear, I had dropped myself onto his back and searched the surrounding rooftops for the one person I knew would not be far away.

"Mikasa" I shouted, finding her on the rooftop over from us "why did the plan go belly up?"

Giving no answer, she continued to stand there and stare at Eren like all the hope had left the world.

_What the hell happened?_

"Why on earth is he just slouched here like this" I shouted to her again, and this time she seemed to snap out her trance as she began to wave her arms aggressively.

"Getaway! It's dangerous!" she screamed "Something went wrong, he lost control and wound up like that. I tried to snap him out of it, but I couldn't get him to respond. He's been out like this for the last few minutes."

"But the plan?" I shouted incredulously; we couldn't do this without him.

"We had to shift tack" she called back "Right now all we can do is protect him. He's defenceless, and there are just too so many. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!"

Not long I'd wager, given the number of Titans I had passed to get here, time was not on our side. We had to do something, and we had to do it fast but how do we reach Eren?

Think Armin think! The last time Eren transformed like this, he had collapsed out of sheer exhaustion and Once the steam had begun to rise, his body had pulled itself free from the weak spot that all Titans had.

_From the back of the head to the nape of the neck, One meter high and 10 centimetres across!_

He had to be there; it couldn't be a coincidence that the weak spot was exactly were Eren had emerged, that must be how these things work. Unhooking my ODM controls, I looked down at Eren's nape and knew what I had to do.

"Armin!" Mikasa cried out in terror when she saw what I intended to do.

"I'm pulling him out of here!" I told her "You just hold of the other Titans as long as you can! When Eren first emerged from this form, it was from the weak spot. I don't know, but something tells me that's a big part of the picture. How these damn things work. He will be alright as long as I don't hit the centre."

"This won't kill him" I promised, well I hoped it wouldn't at least, but I still had to try and launching my grapples into his back, I secured my footing before drawing my blade "But, well, it is going to hurt. A lot"

With a cry, I buried my blade deep into the nape, and instantly Eren's Titan form screamed and flailed, I guess I was on target.

"Stop it you will get yourself killed!" Mikasa screamed in panic and I spared her a glance to see that even though she was afraid, she hadn't moved an inch from her spot on the rooftop.

"I'm fine. Just do what you can to keep the rest at bay!" I called back, she really needed to help the others "Trust me there are tonnes of other people you should be worried about! Now leave Eren to me and go do what you do best"

Watching her disappear over the rooftops, I turned my attention back to Eren and got as close to the ear as I possibly could.

"Eren can you hear me?" I called to him but there was no movement, "You've got to pull yourself together! If you stay like this, we are all going to die".

_Ego, try and taunt his ego._

"Whatever this body is doing to you fight it! Your Eren Yaeger god damn it! What's this steaming lump of flesh have on you, huh?" I taunted and again, there was no movement.

"Come on!" I snarled as I slammed my fist repeatedly into his flesh "Dammit! Wake up! Get out of there. We need you! EREN!"

He either couldn't hear me or he wasn't listening, what could I say that would reach him?

_His mother._

"Remember what they did to your mother? Remember what the Titans did to her? You were hell-bent on avenging her death! You swore to massacre the titans!" I provoked and once nothing happened, my panic rising as it looked more and more likely this was it.

"Eren! Please! You have to push through it! I know you're in there! Listen to me!" I cried in desperation as I could hear the cries of dying soldiers getting closer and closer "If you don't get a move on the titans are going to kill us! It will all end right here!".

_Family. He cares about our family._

"Please, Eren! Mikasa needs you! Aurora and Rian need you! Eren, please... for me, wake up" I begged but again there was no movement, no sound, nothing. His wounds weren't healing, but steam wasn't leaving his body either, so at least his form wasn't weakening. I had one last idea to try, and if this didn't work, then I don't know what comes after this.

"Remember when we were kids? All we talked about was the world outside. You know, beyond the walls. Frozen tundra that stretches to the skies. Sand dunes. Oceans. Forests. The world my parents wanted to see. I'd always thought you'd all outgrown that dream. I was kind of sad it didn't come up anymore. But then I realized you all let it go because you didn't want me to join the scouts. Rian's idea no doubt, he always did think he knew what was best for me-" I broke off as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Eren ... please" I sobbed because I didn't know what to say anymore. I had tried everything I could think of but he couldn't hear me. The setting sun broke through the cloud bank and shone down upon us as another late autumn's day came to an end.

**********

_The sun was gently lighting the Yaeger patio roof as another autumn's day was beginning to come to an end, closing my book for the evening I looked around to see what the others were up to. _

_Mikasa was trying to teach Rian_ _Beigoma, a game that her mother had taught her, while Aurora sat in the rocking chair with her long hair unbound, humming as she knitted with Eren at her feet as was his usual spot, unwinding the wool ready for her to knit with a faraway look in his eyes, no doubt dreaming of a future beyond the walls. I loved days like this, it was all so peaceful._

_"I think I want to join the scouts" Eren suddenly said, interrupting the peace and Aurora startled before she stared down into the back of his head with wide eyes__ as she __put_ _her needles down__ and __reached out to rest her hand on Eren's head._

_"I don't think you understand what you're saying Eren. I know we used to dream of adventures beyond the walls, but that was when you were little and didn't know any better. To go outside the wall is dangerous, almost all the Scouts who go there die. Why would you throw caution to the wind and venture outside?" Aurora asked as she leaned forward to stroke Eren's hair_ _ and _ _though her voice was gentle her eyes were deadly serious. _

_"Don't act dumb" Eren snapped as he jumped up and batted Aurora's hand away "You know damn well why!"_

_Aurora jerked back in her seat as if she had been slapped and looked at Eren with narrowed eyes, a light flush splashing her cheeks to show her rising temper and even Eren began to back up seeing the look on her face._

Please don't fight.

_"Eren" Rian warned, his tone suggesting he was not having Aurora spoken to in that way_ _ and _ _Patting Mikasa's head before rising to his feet, Rian came over to stand by his sister and placed his hand upon her shoulder to calm her, but Aurora shrugged it off and moved to kneel before Eren. _

_"Why do you want to join the scouts Eren?" Aurora asked as she grasped Eren's shoulders tightly, her grey and green eyes boring into Eren's, and he matched her stare for stare with his shoulders set squarely._

_"Because the world beyond the walls is my birth right!" he declared as his closed fists trembled._

_ Aurora stared at him for a moment_ _ as _ _all the anger left her body_ _, _ _her eyes fill_ _ing _ _with unshed tears_ _ at _ _seeing something that I was clearly missing. Leaning forward she placed a kiss of Eren's forehead as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _

*********

He had always been that way; he was born with a fire under him. I had not understood that day what Aurora had seen, but I did now. Had he said he wanted to join the scouts for glory or something stupid she would have turned him inside out and he wouldn't have known which way was up, but it was written on his face that day, and every day after, he needed to join the Scouts because he was would never be content until he saw the outside world. It's what made Eren special, he was never afraid of a fight or even the prospect of death. No, he wasn't motivated by fear like ordinary people, the only thing that ever really got under his skin was the idea of being trapped in these walls like a caged beast, of never being free, maybe that's what I needed to tell him, that he was fighting for our freedom.

"Tell me honestly" I asked, with the image of Aurora strong in my mind, "Even though your first steps beyond the wall meant the difference between a warm hearth and hell on earth, even if it meant risking your life and gambling against the possibility of dying like our parents. Why would you throw caution to the wind and venture outside?"

Eren's Titan form jerked forward and let out a mighty scream as the steam began to rise from his body and The flesh around his jaw began to knit back together as his head twisted around so his large green eye could focus on me and I could see the answer in his eye as clear as it had been that day.

_Because the world beyond the wall is our birthright. _

* * *

JEAN

_That had been far to close, had those idiots not come after me I would have been a goner._

Rolling to my knees, I looked down on the burning city of Trost below and heaved a deep sigh of relief. How many times was I going to find myself a gnat's hair away from death? Somehow, I don't think this will be the end of it.

Of course, my ODM gear would fail, that's how my luck worked these days, and of course, I had to scurry for my life from Titan's again as Connie, Annie, and Marco saved my ass while we waited for Eren to get his act together and plug the damn breach.

_Getting real tired of this shit_.

Panting to catch our breaths we all lay upon the rooftop ready to give it all in because there was no way in hell we could pull this off now, not with Eren collapsed somewhere in the ass end of Trost like an all you can eat buffet for the Titans to chow on.

_Of all of Armins ideas this one has got be the worst, even had me believing for a moment that we could actually win._

"I'll be damned" Annie gasped and pushing myself up I followed her line of sight to a view that made my heartbeat with the promise of victory once again.

_My god..._

Sending shivers down my spine I watched in god fearing awe as Eren's Titan lumbered down the main street carrying the gigantic boulder and the hope of Trost on his shoulders, committing to sealing the breach and ending this nightmare.

_Is this really happening?_

"Defend him" the squad leader's voice boomed across Trost "To the last man if that's what it comes to. I don't want a single titan anywhere near him"

The soldiers bellow shot into action as they rallied to their leader's call and I knew this was it, now or never, if we failed here then we would never win.

"It looks like we're back on! Focus on keeping Eren safe!" I commanded before jumping back into the fray as Titan's had begun to appear everywhere and converge on Eren like he was a beacon for the ugly bastards, if we didn't cut them off, they would be up his ass in minutes.

"Annie! Marco! Take the east! Connie you and me we have the south! We have to cut them off before they are on top of Eren!" I shouted in mid-air and Marco and Annie shot off, leaving Connie and me to mop up the south.

_This is it!_ _ We can't let them touch Eren._

They came from all angles and no matter how many we cut down another two seemed to take its place, it was almost like the fuckers knew what we were doing and were acting against us, which after everything I had seen today, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Spinning through the air, I pushed myself harder than I ever did at training camp. It was do or die, and as I hacked my way through each monster that crossed my path and I could feel my strength beginning to falter as the onslaught went on and on when Suddenly a loud primal scream that I would recognize anywhere tore through the air and pushing myself higher with my gas, I looked down at the breach and saw that it was no longer there. Instead Eren's crumpled steaming Titan lay in front the large boulder which had plugged the giant hole in the wall, securing the city and I roared in victory.

_He fucking did it!_

Green smoke cut through the evening sky like a beacon of hope and landing on the nearest rooftop, I let out a cry of relief as tears sprung to my eyes. We had taken back my home, we had taken back Wall Rose. Breathing in deeply, I wiped the tears from my eyes before looking around for the others and spotted Connie on the nearest rooftop crying his eyes out, but Annie and Marco were nowhere in sight.

_We have to get out of here!_

"Find Marco and Annie and tell them to fall back to the wall!" I shouted to Connie before taking off to do just that. Shooting my hooks, I grappled on to the nearest building and propelled myself into the air for a better vantage point and zig-zagging below me, Connie searched the streets around us for any sign of Marco or Annie.

_They couldn't have gotten far; maybe the_ _y_ _ doubled back to Eren's position to cover his extraction._

"JEAN!" a voice shouted in alarm as a large dark shadow passed over me and I barely had time to think about the Titan when a large body collided with mine, forcing us both to the rooftop below just as a giant hand swiped out missing us by inches. Groaning in pain, I rolled to my side to see Reiner staring at me with wide eyes at our narrow brush with death.

_That big beautiful bastard, where the hell had he come from? And in the nick of time too!_

"JEAN! REINER! GET OUT OF THERE!" Connie screamed as suddenly three massive 13 meter Titans swarmed from nowhere and began to circle us, blocking our escape with the nearest of the three reaching out and grabbing my leg as Reiner stumbled backwards and tried to take me with him, but the Titan's grip was too tight and I was dragged along the rooftop as I screamed. Clawing my nails across the tiles, I felt my fingers split, the blood making it impossible to get a hold to save myself, as I wailed for my life. This was it, no more cheating death today.

_Please no! Not like this!_

The rooftop disappeared from underneath me as the Titan dangled me upside down by my leg and lifting me to its bloodstain maw, it opened its mouth ready to sink its teeth deep into my torso when a out of nowhere a flash of red and silver hurtled past and Suddenly the Titan screamed in agony, releasing my leg and letting me fall to the rooftop below as I saw a small figure clad in green with wings on their back, stab their blades deep into the eyes of the monster that had tried to eat me.

_The wings of freedom?_

"JEAN!" Reiner shouted as he jumped forward and broke my fall. Scrambling back together, we watched in awe as my saviour ripped their blades out of the Titans eyes before grappling and swinging behind the Titan, carving out the nape.

Using the falling momentum of their kill, the soldier lunged forward and grappled, shooting behind the next Titan and bared down on nape, adding another to their kill list.

_Who the fuck is this guy?_

The last Titan flung its arm into the air to smash down when my saviour grappled on to its fist and used their gas to sail high into the wind before spinning so fast, they became a blur and descended on the Titan's nape as a battle cry tore from their throat and blood arced and splattered their twisting form as the last of the Titans died at their hand.

Landing on their feet, my saviour stood tall as the steam rose from their feminine body. Turning her head, her vibrant red hair fell into her haunting grey and green eyes as it escaped its thick braid around her head and a prickling feeling ran over my skin as I watched her unclip her dull blades and draw fresh ones, the metal singing in the air as they left their sheaths. Reiner gasped beside me as sunlight burst through the sky and lit up her hair like a fiery crown as the wings on her back rippled in the wind and I understood entirely what he was feeling, she looked like she had been sent from above to save us.

_An Angel of vengeance._

"On your feet soldiers" she commanded as she turned her haunting eyes toward us, "We have a city to save."


	22. Battle Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora POV

AURORA

The water in the basin turned red as I soaked the cloth again before gently rubbing around the freshly stitched wound. Angling my head towards the mirror, I got a good look at my newest addition to the collection of scars I was quickly acquiring over the years and frowned at the small red puckered line cut into the tail of my left eyebrow, breaking the red hair slightly apart. 

It had not been particularly deep and thanks to Hange's steady hand the stitches were neat and straight, so at least it would be a clean scar. Giving it one last look, I heaved a deep sigh before I returned to wiping the blood and dirt from the rest of my face wincing at the skin around my left eye that was beginning to turn into a nasty dark bruise, making my one grey eye stand out even more against the swollen flesh.

_Brilliant._

Reclaiming Trost had been hell on earth. Riding with all haste as one scouting unit instead of using the long-range formation, we had arrived at the demolished gate of Trost being swarmed by Titans, our hearts in our throats. The commander had ordered us to abandon our horses and mount the Wall to assess the situation before deciding if we should engage in combat and climbing to the top of the walls, we had witnessed a sight straight from our worst nightmares as smoke polluted the air from the burning city of Trost with the screams of our people being devoured echoed through the early evening as Titans roamed unchecked, killing at will.

All hope had appeared to be lost for the district when suddenly, a primal roar had sounded through the air as a sizeable 15-meter titan emerged from the streets carrying an enormous boulder on his shoulders. The entire Scout regiment had watched in awe as soldiers below defended him with everything they had as he used the boulder to plug the breach in the Wall before collapsing to his knees with a scream. My heart had twisted in a fear when I had seen him fall, of course at the time I had no idea why I had felt that way for a Titan, but knowing what I know now it made perfect sense, somehow I must have instinctually knew who that Titan was.

The commander had snapped to action and ordered the Levi Squad to secure the Titan who had plugged the breach and Rian was given the order to join the command squad, no doubt to make use of his tactical mind. He had begun to refuse on the grounds of staying by my side, when I cut him off and told him to do as he was ordered. He had given me a strange look before leaving with the commander and his squad, almost like disbelief and I did not see him for the rest of the battle as the rest of the Scouts were ordered to fan out across the city and save who we could while killing any Titan in our way, and that's precisely what I had done while scanning the town for any sign of Eren, Mikasa and Armin. I had prayed to any god that was listening that they would be safe and seems that at least one had finally answered my prayers.

Carving my way through the southern section of Trost, I had come across numerous soldiers in desperate need of assistance and had tried to help where I could, but I hadn't been able to save everyone and because of that failure, the screams of those dying soldiers would be forever seared into my brain.

That didn't stop me from pushing and somewhere along the line, I had amassed a small number of cadets who followed my lead and helped deliver mankind's retribution to the Titans trapped within the city, unleashing our vengeance and mopping up the south with surprising speed, we moved through the streets towards the south-east quadrant of the city where we had come across a small group of soldiers, civilians and to my horror children that had been stranded on a church roof. Their numbers had attracted a herd of Titans that had surrounded the church reaching upwards for the terrified souls that were just out of their reach and my ragtag thrown together unit and I had descended upon the monsters slaughtering them mercilessly when one of the larger Titan's that the big blonde cadet, Reiner, had killed fell forwards and collapsed part of the church rooftop. 

A high-pitched scream had alerted me to a woman on the roof who had desperately reached out to save her falling child from the path of the Titan's waiting jaws and Reiner had dove after the child regardless of the danger and had managed to grab him before he became an evening snack. However, in his rush to save the boy he hadn't accounted for the other Titan's still standing. 

Propelling forward with speed, I had slammed Reiner and the boy out of the path of the Titan's groping hands and fell to the floor with them, smacking my head off the ground in the process and splitting my eyebrow. Jumping to my feet, I had grabbed the boy from the very startled Reiner and returned him to his mother before I continued on to kill the monsters invading our home, not stopping until every Titan in my path was slaughtered.

In the early hours of the morning as the sun was beginning to rise over the Wall, the sounds of the canons and screaming finally ceased, and an eerie silence fell upon the city. Exhausted I had collapsed in a heap and closed my eyes on some rooftop in the ass-end of Trost with Reiner and the other cadets Jean, Bertholt and Connie who had followed suit.

"You all did well today; a lot of people are alive because of you" I had said tiredly but with no less feeling "The scouts could use soldiers like you" 

Someone had scoffed then, though I was unsure of who.

I had been quite content with the idea of sleeping on that rooftop for a week when I had heard more feet landing on the roof and too tired to move, I had laid there knowing that if danger had been near, I would have felt it.

What I had felt, however, was rough fingers brushing against the pulse point in my neck and cracking open one eye in curiosity, I had been greeted to the sight of Captain Levi leaning over me with a slight crease in his brow before he had sighed and turned to the others.

"All of you head for HQ" he had said in his usual monotonous tone "I'll take Sparhawke to medical"

Groaning in trepidation, I had pushed myself to my knees and watched as the others had taken their leave and left me alone with the Captain on that damn rooftop before Levi had reached his hand out for me, but in stubborn pride, I had refused and dragged myself to my feet unaided, a small smile pulling at my lips as he had shaken his head in exasperation.

The faces of my family had flitted into my mind then and I had unclipped my controls ready to go and search for them, knowing I wouldn't be able to rest until I had found every last one of them.

"Where do you think you're going in that state?" Levi had asked unimpressed and barely sparing him a glance I had shuffled to the edge of the rooftop intending to make a break for it when his hand had wrapped around my arm firmly holding me in place, my temper had risen then, and suddenly I wasn't tired anymore.

Pointedly looking at his hand on my arm and then back to his face, I had met his glare with one of own before gritting out "Let go". He had searched my face for a moment before something flashed in his eyes and he had suddenly pulled me forward and crashed his lips against my own.

I wish I could say that I had shoved him away and gave him hell, but the pathetic truth was that I found myself kissing him back. One of his hands had come to cup my face while the other had spanned my lower back to pull me closer as my hands had rested on his chest and though the kiss had started rough, it somehow had turned softer before he broke away and rested his forehead against mine as our breathing had come out in pants.

So many feelings had raced through my head from relief to finally have his lips on mine again, to confusion as to why he would kiss me when he had explicitly told me to not to get attached, to anger at his blatant disregard for my permission and finally to disgust at myself for momentarily forgetting about finding my family and for not punching him in the face as I had done with Eld the day he had taken liberties too. By not reacting in the same way as I had with Eld I all but confirmed to him that I wanted him and had not an ounce of self-respect for myself after everything that had happened between us.

Feeling thoroughly ashamed, I had stepped back from his arms and had looked anywhere but at him as I had tried to calm the storm inside me. Of course, he hadn't simply let me distance myself from him, reaching forward he pulled me back and tilted my head up so that my eyes had to meet his own before he had cupped my face again.

"Your family is safe for now" he had whispered gently, and I hadn't been able to stop the hopeful look that had taken root on my face "All of them"

I had released a sob of sheer relief as tears had fallen from my eyes and his thumb had wiped them away before he had moved another step closer, bringing his head inches from my own. I had feared he was going to kiss me again had begun to panic when I had realised what he had actually said.

"What do you mean by 'for now' ?" I had asked apprehensively. Sensing my change in my mood, he had taken a step back but had kept his hand on my face as he explained everything that he knew about Eren and his Titan transformation. He had tried his best to reassure me that he was in safe hands, but I hadn't been able to shake the feeling of dread at the knowledge of Eren being within the MPs clutches because if there was one thing that I knew about human nature, it was that we fear what we do not understand, and what we fear we seek to destroy. Eren now fell within that category, and I was afraid for him.

"Where is he?" I had asked, no doubt that fear was evident on my face because Levi had began to rub small circles with his thumb against my blood-stained cheek but at the time I had been too preoccupied with Eren's where about to think about the change in him.

"I don't know, but I have no doubt Erwin is working on that mystery as we speak. He thinks Eren could be useful. He also sent me to find you, he would like to see you as soon as your able, though I will tell him that you are going to medical first. That cut needs seeing to" he had drawled as he had brushed my loose hair aside to look at the cut "Can you make it to HQ with your gear or do I need to carry you"

Scoffing I had shoved his hands away from me and made my way to HQ with Levi on my heels, all the while the new rising fear of Erwin's plans for Eren had begun to creep in my mind.

Arriving at the makeshift HQ, I had found the place in bedlam with people shouting and running everywhere, the noise of which, had been so loud I had almost wanted to return to the creepy silence of Trost and rest in peace. My exhaustion had returned with a vengeance, and I had begun to sway on my feet forcing Levi to prop me up with his arms to stop me from collapsing then and there. I had been about to protest the contact when suddenly I had been swarmed by soldiers and civilians alike, all talking, shouting and crying at once.

"Thank you! You saved my son!" the woman from the church roof had cried as she grabbed my hands and kissed them and I had not been able to stop myself from tearing my hands back as if I had been burned, the praise being entirely alien to me.

"She saved us too!" a soldier had shouted, "I thought we were goners and then she turned up!"

"I saw her take down three Titans on her own!" another had added to the chorus and sweat had begun to roll down my face as I had grown more and more uncomfortable. Levi had pushed forward and tried to navigate a way through the crowd but was met with difficulty as everyone we had passed reached out to touch us and offer their gratitude as if we were their holy saviours.

"She led the group that saved the stranded people at the church, no one else was able to get to them, but her team managed!"

"She's in the scouts, I heard her brother is just as formidable too he worked with Commander Erwin to secure the western markets. I feel better knowing there is two of them fighting for us out there"

I had been proud for a moment as the news of Rian's battle prowess reached my ears, if he kept this up, Erwin would be moulding him for the command before long, something I knew he secretly wanted.

"Humanities strongest and the Battle Angel of Trost standing side by side on mankind's first victory, any quotes for the papers?!" 

My head had snapped around to see a man with thick-framed glasses holding a small book and pen and horror had lined my face as what he had said rolled around in my head, Levi was humanities strongest, so that had mean that_ other_ title was meant for me. Sickness had suddenly hit my stomach, and I had thrown up what little lay on my stomach before my eyes began to droop and I had thought that I would fall to the ground when I suddenly was swept up off my feet, not by Levi, but by the young cadet Jean as his friends Reiner, Connie and Bertholt had set about crowd control to grant Jean safe passage through to the makeshift medical tent.

Rocking in the teenager's arms, I had looked back over his shoulders to watch Levi who was standing in the middle of the crowd watching me move further and further away with a deep scowl on his face, before I had succumbed to the darkness.


	23. Dissention

RIAN 

"Gelgar why are you so heavy?" I complained as I helped heave the groaning party into the nearest bed. I had gone to the makeshift medical centre as soon as I was free from duty to check on Aurora, who I had been told by Captain Levi of all people, was receiving treatment there for a head wound. However upon arrival instead of being granted access to my sister, I had been lumbered alongside Eld with making sure Gelgar got to bed safe and had been kicked out without seeing her.

Dumping Gelgar on his bunk, I helped tuck him in before I followed suit stripping down to my trousers and flopping back on to the nearest bed and heaved a deep sigh of utter woe, making a silent promise to find Aurora in the morning so as not to disturb her sleep. 

The battle for Trost had brought a whole new meaning to the word suffering, as the quiet after the battle had subsided and the shock and fear had worn off, the mourning began. The cries of the survivors filled had the air as they lamented their loved ones that had been devoured by the Titans giving the entire city a feeling of deep sadness.

It had all been so hard-hitting. Fighting to reclaim the city, seeing the utter chaos and devastation to then learn that Eren, the boy who I had known since his birth was able to transform into the very thing I feared the most in this world had almost been enough to tip me over the edge, but when that chorus of heartbroken wails had begun to play, I had lost my final nerve and succumbed to my emotions.

No matter how hard I had tried, I couldn't shake the memory of that steaming Titan carcass that Eren had been pulled from. I had heard the report that Captain Levi had delivered to Commander Erwin and had watched as the MPs had arrived and took custody of Eren and I hadn't even been able to feel relief at seeing Armin and Mikasa alive because I was too busy struggling to comprehend what I was seeing and feeling.

Eren could transform into a Titan, my first thought had been how was this possible but that soon turned into _when_? Had he always known that he could become one of _them? _And if so, what the hell were his intentions? Why hadn't he told us?

Unfiltered dread and sickness had twisted my stomach before the Commander ordered us to move on and retake the western markets and I had channelled all of those raw feelings into killing as many Titans as I could, but every time, I brought my blades down on their napes I had seen Eren's face in my mind, and the feeling of abhorrence grew stronger and stronger until the next Titan I had come across had morphed into Eren entirely and I had thrown up unable to bear it any longer.

I sighed again in exhaustion as I pushed it all to the back my mind to deal with all in the morning before turning onto my side to allow the emptiness of sleep swallow me. Suddenly, a sharp knock rapped against the wooden door in an all too familiar pattern, forced my eyes open again and groaning, I pulled myself back up out of bed, rubbing at my eyes.I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Aurora would turn up sooner or later, but at this hour in the night something must be on her mind, I only hoped it wasn't about _him_.

"Aurora?" Eld gasped in horror as he opened the door, she must be looking particularly grim for that response, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

"You know me, Eld" my sister drawled "Up and at em."

"Don't let Miche catch you" Eld warned, "Reports need filing and if your fit and well you won't be spared the paperwork."

Making my way over to the door, I got a glimpse at what had made Eld gasp in horror as Aurora's face, which was an absolute mess, came into view. The entire left side of her face was mottled with dark purple and yellow bruising and her left eyebrow was boasting fresh stitches, no doubt from that head injury Levi had mentioned. Her hair was all over the place, and her uniform was stained with blood and dirt and I sighed in frustration wondering when was she going to learn.

_This is why I hadn't wanted to leave her yesterday; she always finds trouble when I'm not there._

"Aha," she replied disinterested "Is my beloved brother in there with you? Did he make it through the battle? If so, can you get him, please? Your eye is looking much better by the way." 

Eld scoffed and threw his hands up in surrender before moving back into the room, leaving my sister to me.

"Same can't be said for yours," I said pointedly in greeting as moved towards her and prodded her left cheek. Scrunching her face up in distaste, Aurora batted my hand away before flitting her hand around, gesturing to all of me.

"Hello, dear brother" she japed "Glad to see you in one piece, I feared for a moment that I would have to ask Eld to be my assist if you fell on the field of battle".

Eld scoffed again from inside the room and pushing Aurora backwards I closed the door to give some semblance of privacy, though I didn't doubt Eld would have his ear bent trying to listen in. Aurora really did go out of her way to rile him up after he had tried to kiss her, it was almost as if she enjoyed tormenting him.

"Must you antagonise him?" I asked too tired to be playing, it was beneath her.

"Yes, how else will he learn?" she asked while glaring at the closed door.

_So that's the mood we are in._

"I think the broken nose was sufficient a lesson, don't you?" I sighed in frustration, must I always be the reasonable one "Anyway, what are you doing here, it's late, and I'm pretty sure you were supposed to be in medical."

"Oh, so you have been keeping tabs on me. Turns out I've got a really hard head" she said as tapped the side of her head making me snort in amusement "Besides I couldn't stay still with everything going on. We are finally getting somewhere after all this time, our first real victory, can you believe it? Its only took us over a hundred years."

"A real counteroffensive takes time Aurora" I sighed, "The Walls weren't built in a day."

"But they did fall in one" she declared, suddenly growing very serious, "We need to capitalise on this victory and take it for all its worth. Get the right people behind the scouts, resources, funding, whatever we need to take the fight to the Titans"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, Aurora was a do first and think later type, it's what made her extremely useful in the field, but not great when it came to the long-term planning so for her to come out with this was entirely out of character. She had clearly been listening to one of Erwin's mantra's and knowing her, it must have been recently.

"Look at you thinking ahead, someone has been spending time with the commander, speaking of which, I don't doubt that Erwin isn't already on top of that" I said as a sly smile crept across my lips as I remembered what Erwin had told me this morning "Like using your new-found hero status for example? What is it they are calling you again?"

"Don't" she warned, her battered face entirely unamused.

"What was it?" I teased as I tapped my chin in jest "Hmmm let me think, oh yeah '_The battle Angel of Trost_'" I declared as I spread my hands out in a grand gesture.

"Fuck you" she quipped as she flipped me off and I couldn't stop myself from bursting out laughing at her face, tears leaking from my eyes as she blushed bright red. She had never been one for attention, my beloved sister, but all being said, I was damn proud of her, she may not have chosen this life for herself, but it had chosen her, she was born for it.

"Anyway, if you are quite finished, there was a reason I'm here besides to see if you're still alive," she said as she shoved against my bare chest. So, we finally get to why she is here.

"I had a feeling" I admitted.

"Levi told me about Eren. I've been digging around to find him, so get dressed so we can go see how he is." Aurora urged and I instantly froze as sweat began to seep from my forehead. She knew about Eren, and she still wanted to see him? When had the Captain suddenly become just Levi and had he actually told her everything? Because if he had surely, she would be asking questions like how the fuck can he turn into a Titan, not standing there wondering how he is!

She must have sensed my growing distress because she placed her hand on my face to make me look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. I searched her face looking for any indicator she knew what was going on inside my head by found none. No point in hiding it from her, if she didn't know now, then she would figure it out soon, Aurora always had a way of knowing what was in my heart even if I didn't realise it myself.

"I can't go to the courthouse, Aurora" I whispered as I finally gave voice to what had been eating me up since yesterday morning and Aurora's hand dropped from my face as she took a step back with confusion written on her features.

_Ah shit_.

"The courthouse? You knew where he was, and you didn't come to find me?" she asked as her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she always did catch on fast "How did you know he was at the courthouse?"

My first instinct was to lie to her, tell her I had overheard it from another solider but if she didn't spot the lie in my eyes immediately, then she would no doubt learn the truth eventually. I pushed my hand through my tangled hair before even realising I had done it, and Aurora's face grew solemn. It was a tell we shared in common, touching our hair when uncomfortable.

_No sense in prolonging this. She already knows something is wrong._

"I was there when the MPs took him into custody. They told the Commander they would be holding him in the Courthouse cells" I admitted and lump rose in my throat that I had to swallow to push back down.

"I don't understand, you just let them take him?" she hesitated, the confusion dominant on her face as she tried to puzzle through my actions "Just like that? Did you even try to stop them?"

"No."

"Did anyone try to stop them?" she asked incredulously, her eyebrows drawing closer and closer together and I could see the wheels turning in her head as she began to connect all the dots, I had done nothing to stop them from taking Eren.

"Mikasa and Armin tried" I answered honestly, no point in hiding that from her, no doubt they would tell her themselves what they had seen.

"But not you," she said as more of a fact than a question.

"No."

_"Why_?" she gasped as she shook her head disbelieving, her piercing grey and green eyes staring right through me as I struggled to find the words to explain. Searching deep, I saw nothing but the soul-crushing dread that had taken root yesterday.

"Aurora-"

"Don't Aurora me. Why?" she demanded, though somehow I think she knew the answer.

"Because he is in custody for a reason," I said realistically, "He's dangerous."

"He's our family." She said with conviction, like that would simply wash away what he was.

"We don't know what he is" I countered with logic, the truth of the fact was we didn't even know what Titans were so how could we possibly understand what Eren was and until such a time as the truth was revealed we could never be certain on what he was and uncertainty meant risk.

"What did you just say?" she asked with a slight threat in her tone.

"You heard me fine" I retorted, so we were going down this route, always so hard-headed. We had disagreements before, but Aurora had always come around to see reason, and this would be no different, I just had to explain, she has always trusted my judgement.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to see if you were stupid enough to say it again" she grit out with her nostrils flared, a red blush crossed her face again though this time for a very different feeling as her anger sparked. Aurora's temper was a wild thing to behold once awoken, but I had never truly been on the receiving end of her wrath, but I'd be damned if I didn't try to make her see sense, even if she did flip her shit.

"We don't know what he is Aurora, he transformed into one of _them" _I emphasised as I placed a hand on her shoulder to reason with her "We don't know what he is or what his motives are. We don't know anything about-

"_He is Eren_," Aurora said heatedly while pushing my hand away "He is the same little boy that we helped raise, the little boy that followed you around like a damn shadow because he was so in awe of you, he is the same little boy that hugged my legs during bad storms, who saved Mikasa from a fate worse than death, he is that very same little boy that we _enlisted_ to keep fed and safe."

"Aurora-"

"I understand that this had thrown you for a loop" she continued rapidly as her hands began to move around with expression "I was confused too when Levi had told me he can transform into a Titan, it's something we never dreamed of existing, but it does. Eren is one of them, but he is still our Eren. He used his Titan form to slaughter Titans and to save Trost at great risk to himself, for fuck sake Rian, what other evidence do you need for his motives?"

"How do you know all of that is true?" I pressed her, unable to contain the anxiety crawling up my throat, she had never argued back this much before "How can you be so sure that he is the Eren we thought he was and not the monsters that we are trained to kill?"

Aurora took a step back and looked at me appalled and I instantly regretted my choice of words.

"A _monster_? Is that what you think he is?" she whispered as if she was afraid to say it out loud.

"You've not even seen him, and that's the conclusion you've come to? For all your intelligence Rian you can woefully blind" she said with irritation in her tone "Do you know how I know he isn't a monster? It's the same way you would if you let yourself think clearly. I know danger when it's near, never have I felt that god awful feeling when he was by my side. Not once!"

Aurora ran a hand over her messy hair and began to angrily pace back and forth.

"What I can't seem to understand is why I'm hearing this from you of all people, he worships the ground you walk on! Do you have any idea how this would make him feel? The whole world is turning against him, and you are supposed to be on his side!" she said fiercely as she gestured with her hands towards and a slither of shame crept through me but was quickly stamped down by my ignited temper. 

_She was actually trying to guilt trip me, unbelievable!_

"You're letting your feelings for Eren cloud your judgement!" I shouted in utter frustration, why must she always be challenging!

"And you're not feeling anything for him at all!" she shouted back before her eyes suddenly grew wide "Its fear, isn't it? You dare tell me that my feelings are clouding_ my_ judgement when you're letting your fear affect yours"

My temper flared, body shaking in an effort to try and contain it. She was hitting every nerve I had and showed no sign of stopping. Why couldn't she see the danger we were all in, she always does this, lets her heart rule her head, except this time her heart might actually end up getting her killed.

_Would Eren really hurt her though or is she right?_

"Have you forgotten everything we were taught as children?" She berated me, "What was the point in all that pain we endured brother? We rule fear, not it rule us!"

My vision tinted red as I became enraged, how dare she scold me like I was a wayward child! I have done everything that was ever expected of me! I wasn't the one that couldn't control myself! Lunging forward, I grabbed Aurora by her shoulders and shook her with force before bring my face closer to hers.

"Yeah, and what happens when you do that Aurora, huh?" I snarled "You butcher men, that's what!"

Aurora recoiled from me with her eyes wide, her draining of all colour as my words which soon as they had left my mouth, I desperately wanted to take back knocked the breath from her. Tears began to fill her mismatched eyes as I reached out for her, but she shook her head backing away.

_Shit_.

Looking down at her shaking fists before looking back with a sad expression, she turned and began to walk away and I rushed after her knowing I couldn't let her leave with those as my last words to her. Why had I said that? I knew why she had killed those men, I knew what would have happened if she hadn't, so why did I fucking say it!

_Because Grandfather had looked at her with a twisted pride after she had killed, he had never looked at me that way. _

"Aurora wait!" I begged as I grabbed on to her arm. Spinning on her heel, I was caught by surprise at the sheer force she used to shove me away from her and I stumbled backwards before I found my footing, looking down at her tear-streaked face. My heart broke as I realised the impact of my stupid words. My sister, who had always been by my side, who followed where ever I led without question, who trusted me without reservation and that's what I say to her? She was right I am afraid and had lashed out at her with the one thing I knew would hurt her all because I was hurting.

_What's wrong with me?_

Aurora's head hung low, her eyes cast to the floor, large tears rolling down her nose before falling to the wooden floorboards and I wanted nothing more than to hold her close, to beg for forgiveness, but I couldn't move, all I could do was stare at her tormented face.

"You've never once .... those men...... do you know what they were going to do to Mikasa ... I guess you must think I'm a monster too then" her voice grew hushed no doubt in fear of my answer and I wanted so badly to tell her that wasn't true, but the words stuck in my throat.

"Right then," she said softly though there was steel behind the words and her face became closed off and distant as she held her head up higher, eyes red-rimmed but now cold. I had seen that same look before, the same mismatched eyes but another face.

_Grandfather, what have I done?_

"I'm going to try and see Eren. Don't worry, I'll tell him you hit your head and that you're on bed rest, wouldn't want him to lose his faith in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh I hated writing this one :(  
thank you for all the kudos comments and subscriptions!  
as always I really love hearing from you and your thoughts on the story so far.  
Also If anyone knows any good and reasonably priced commission artists, let me know please. I’d like some art for this fix :)


	24. Of Dreams and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/M2LdF1RlSL0  
I wrote the dream while listening to this soundtrack from the Anime :D  
also sorry for the long chapter.
> 
> Summary  
Aurora has a dream that leaves her shaken

AURORA

_My eyes adjusted to the darkness as an unsettling chill ran down my spine. I was not supposed to be here, not that I knew where here was. _

_The ground beneath my bare feet was coarse but soft and yielding and the fine white grains covered the ground as far as the eye could see in every direction, stretching until it met the midnight sky on the horizon. I had never seen anything like it, small hills crested and rippled, breaking the wide-open space that boasted no sign of life. _

_The landscape was unchanging; no wind, no rain, just stale raw air and the endless night sky alight with the stars; however, the sky was glowing with more than just pinpricks of light. Radiant iridescent paths of light cut through the sky as if a blade had cut through the blackness to allow the light to shine through the openings as they pointed the way to one beacon of pure white light, it was beautiful. _

_My feet moved of their own accord as I followed the paths in the night sky, unsure as to why I felt their pull so profoundly. _

_"Aurora" a gentle whisper floated around me and made me stop in my tracks and turning back around I saw I was not alone after all. A tall young man with red hair and mismatched grey and green eyes was looking right at me, and though the lines and time had been removed from his face, I recognised him instantly. _

_"Grandfather?" I asked in awe as I reached a hand out to touch him, stopping short of contact. A wide smile broke out across his face and my insides twisted at the unfamiliar sight because I had never seen him smile before and I marvelled at how happy he looked when suddenly blood began to pour through his teeth and down his face. _

_Recoiling, I watched in horror as his body began to age and fold in on itself before collapsing to the floor, unmoving, just as he had the day he died with his eyes wide and unseeing. Stumbling back, my feet caught on something, and I falling backwards I scrambled for my balance while looking down to see what bad caught my foot and a strangled scream tore from my throat. _

_At first glance, the dead body looked like Rian, but with closer inspection, I realised this young man was not my brother. With darker red hair, mismatched grey and green eyes and a deep slit throat, I knew in my heart who this man was and a broken sob tumbled from my lips._

_"Father?" I whimpered, too afraid to speak out loud as next to him lay more bodies of men and women, all similar in their varying shades of red hair and mismatched eyes, the same as mine._

_The more I looked, the more corpses appeared, all of them were mangled or crumpled in some unnatural way as their blood stained the white grains red and their eyes all staring at me unseeing but screaming a thousand words. _

_I was hit with a wave of pure rage as I felt their anger inside me, I felt them all as tears began to pour from my_ _eyes at the pain and the darkness that had ended them. I could feel their blood calling to my own, the blood of my ancestors, and suddenly I understood why. I was the blood of a people asking not to be forgotten. _

_The beacon of light in the distance abruptly moved closer, and I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light. Squinting, I made out a small child-like figure in the distance that came from the beacon and I made to move forward towards them, slipping over on the body of my Grandfather._

_I tried to stand back up but couldn't find my feet with all the blood and gore so instead, crawling forward on all fours, I clawed my way across countless bodies as I tried to reach the child and the closer I got, the more I could make out the little girl with wide tearful blue eyes watching my struggle. I don't know why, but I knew I had to help her, maybe it was the look of fear on her face at seeing all this death, or perhaps it was something more, something I couldn't understand. _

_I was within a meter of her shaking body when something wrapped around my ankle and began to drag me down and twisting around I watched in horror as the bodies I was crawling over were now reaching out and grabbing my arms and legs. Fear bubbled in my chest as I tried to fight back, but the more, I struggled, the tighter their hold became and a scream tore from my throat as my body was being engulfed by bloody limbs. _

_Twisting forward I went to warn the child to run but the words stuck inside my throat as she stood untouched, watching with a grief-stricken expression as my face became the only thing not submerged in the corpses. _

_"Help me" she whispered as the mass of bloody bodies swallowed me whole. _

**********

My eyes shot open as I laid in sweat-drenched nightclothes, the nightmare already receding to nothingness, this is exactly why I don't sleep, because my mind does stupid things like this. As if I didn't already have enough to think about, I go right ahead and add more nightmares to the list, though what that one was about I couldn't say.

The room was quiet except for the deep breathing of Nanaba, Nifa and Petra who slept soundly and I envied their peace of mind. Knowing I would not get back to sleep, I decided to get up and wiping the tears from my eyes, I quietly dressed so as not disturb the others before leaving the room.

Heading out into the courtyard, the wind caught my loose hair, making it dance and tickle my face as I made my way over to the stone stairs. I hoped some air would help me clear my head and the best place for that would be the roof and when I was barely at the foot of the stairs, about to make my climb, a prickling sensation at the back of my neck suddenly appeared, letting me know I was no longer alone.

Sensing who was following, I continued on to the rooftop, making no effort evade him and climbed over the balcony so I could lay down on the tiles. The air was surprisingly warm for the late hour, and the stars shone beautifully in the sky. Usually, they wouldn't be able to be seen in the populated Trost thanks to light pollution, but since the attack, the streets had remained dark save for the barracks and the few brave souls who had returned to their homes so lying on my back, I took advantage of the lack of unnatural light and traced the stars with my fingertips, when the tiles began to shake.

_He took his time._

"You're not as apt in the art of stealth as you believe," I said softly knowing he could hear me perfectly. It's strange how for two years I had purposefully gone out of my way to avoid him, and now here I am sitting in the dead of night wanting nothing more than for him to be close.

_What's become of me?_

"Says the woman sneaking out of HQ in the dead of night" Levi drawled as he took a seat beside me and I did my best to ignore the fluttering in my stomach as I turned to meet his questioning grey eyes, no doubt wondering why I was up so late and skulking about the joint.

"I don't sleep well" I explained as I turned back to the stars "My mind has this scary ability to be able to conjure dark and demented visions."

"You are afraid of your dreams?" he asked softly but I gave no answer as I continued tracing the sky. I was sure I didn't need to explain the horrors of nightmares to him, he had seen plenty living ones.

Time passed by us slowly as we sat in strangely comfortable silence. The sky had begun to lighten some signalling the coming dawn, but the stars were still bright for the moment and I continued to trace the star constellation of the scorpion than was only visible this time of year. A tingling feeling spread over my face, and I turned to catch Levi studying me intently before frowning because even with a sky full of stars above us, he chooses to sit and watch me with dark unreadable eyes.

_What are you thinking about? _

"I heard there was a disagreement between you and your brother in the barracks" Levi commented in an offhand manner as if it was nothing and a pinprick of anger stabbed me as I instinctively knew which mouth could literally not hold its own tongue.

"It's family business, and Eld should learn to keep his mouth shut." I snapped while imaging breaking Eld's nose again, he was quickly earning the top place on my shit list this month.

"Give him time" Levi reassured, "not everyone is as adaptable as you."

"You seem to be dealing with all of this just fine," I muttered while picking at the slate, I needed Rian to sort his head out soon, Eren's trial was in the morning, and he didn't have time for doubt.

"The brat isn't my concern. Him being a Titan doesn't change my perception of him, it's different for your brother" Levi reasoned and I almost choked on my own laughter at the absurdity of Levi reasoning on my brother's behalf. Rian was not the Captain's biggest fan, and I would have told him what Levi had said just to see the look on his face, but right now I was avoiding him for fear of what I might do to that face. He really had cut me deep with his words and I was struggling to mend the wound he had left, what was it Grandfather used to say?

_If you cut a man's spirit he will bleed just the same as any wound from a blade. Well found the truth of that proverb the hard way._

"He would be beside himself if he heard you defending him" I drawled "He doesn't like you very much."

"I noticed," he grumbled, his grey eyes holding a hint of suspicion. Does he really think I told my brother_ that?_

"He doesn't know if that's what you're thinking" I glared at him before sighing, I was too tired for anger right now "He would have said something foolish to you by now. I think he suspects though; nothing gets past him where I'm concerned. I never could keep anything from him even if I tried." 

I sighed looking down at my hands and my hair thankfully fell forward, creating a curtain between me and that piercing grey stare.

"Have you wanted to keep things from him?" Levi asked gently as he tucked my hair behind my ear, revealing my face to him once again and a slight blush warmed my cheeks.

"Sometimes," I answered honestly without meaning too.

_Why am I telling him this? _

"It must be frustrating to be so tied to someone that you never really have anything that is just simply yours," Levi remarked as a stiff breeze suddenly blew across us both. Shuffling closer, he unclipped his cloak and placed it around my shoulders as I pondered his words. 

"It isn't like that" I answered with uncertainty. "When we were little, we had different ideas and wanted very different things. Rian always wanted to be the soldier, and I wanted to follow Grisha, Eren's father, and study medicine. You can imagine my surprise at being a Scout and actually liking it, I never expected to enjoy the military life."

I smiled to myself as I thought on how things had worked out in their own way, I suppose that belongs to me at least, my place in the Scouts.

"We all enjoy what we are good at." Levi mused as his fingers reached forward to play with the ends of my hair. it was easy for him to say, he was good at everything, especially carving up Titans, in fact, it was his speciality amongst other things of that I'm sure and when he was killing them, it was the only time I had ever seen him truly alive, well that and one other time.

"You enjoy killing." I thought out loud and instantly wished the roof would cave in and swallow me whole as heat spread across my cheeks and I dropped my eyes in absolute embarrassment.

_Idiot. Why did I say that?_

"Tch and you don't?" Levi scoffed before lifting his fingers to my chin to force me to look at him, "Don't think I haven't noticed that death and violence excite you. You thrive on it, it's what you were born to do, as was I."

"My grandfather would have liked you." I laughed without humour as his words sunk in. He would have more than liked Levi, he was everything he wanted us to be.

"Tell me about him," asked with curiosity and I heaved a sigh as I turned to face him fully, Rowan Sparhawke was the last person I wanted to think about right now. 

"You know nearly everything there is to know about him, so there isn't much to tell. We weren't children to him but soldiers to 'light the way'. He was very set on what kind of life he wanted us to have and Rian did everything he was told to, he very rarely challenged him." I shrugged as I tried to play off an air of disinterest. It wasn't a topic I much cared for, I was under no disillusion what kind of man my grandfather was, but it still pained me knowing he died without ever truly being proud of me. 

_Or ever loving me._

"And you did," Levi said as more of a statement than a question and I snorted in genuine amusement, distracted from my grief. I had always challenged my grandfather, especially when I had a much preferred parent figure in Grisha. 

"I was difficult at the best of times and as such a disappointment which he let me feel often" I told him as the memories played in my mind, "He used to say that if you wish to know peace girl you must come to know pain, it was the first lesson he ever taught me. He took us, his grandchildren, and punishingly trained us for years without ever explaining why we needed to fight in the first place, of course it made us stronger and I am grateful despite everything he did to us and he did some monstrous things, but I don't think we would have made it this far without him doing what he did. It's just tragic really, he was my grandfather, and he was the only person I was ever truly afraid of, well until I met you."

"I knew what you were the moment I saw you; I could smell the blood from a mile away." I related with a steady stare which he met blink for blink unaffected. It was true, from the moment I saw him I had known he was dangerous because I knew he had killed, that kind of act leaves its mark on a person and I had known what I was seeing. Rian's face came unbidden to my mind, and my mood turned dark as I remembered his words from a few days ago, not that I had needed him to remind me of my own bloody deeds, every day I looked in the mirror and I saw what he apparently saw. A killer.

_Takes one to know one. _

"As I could on you," Levi said as he looked my darkness in the eyes and smiled softly. My heart began to beat painfully, by rights I should hate him and yet right now, right here I don't, in fact, it's quite the opposite. I should be keeping my distance as I had been doing these last two years, but instead, I allowed him to kiss me yesterday, and now I've sat alone with him on a rooftop talking about things I had never spoken of before, not even to Rian.

There was something about Levi that got underneath my skin right to the very core, in more ways than one and there wasn't a day gone by since meeting him back in training that he wasn't at the back of my mind and even though I had tried my hardest to do so, I couldn't seem to walk away from him or rather he wouldn't let me. Would I ever be free from this hold he held over me?

_Would I want to be?_

Sensing my internal debate, Levi cupped my face and brought his inches from my own.

"Are you still afraid of me?" he breathed; his eyes suddenly very dark and a shiver ran down my spine that had absolutely nothing to do with the cold.

"Not in the way you're thinking," I said barely above a whisper. 

Levi leaned in closer and tilted his head to barely brush his lips against my own when echoes of doubt surfaced in my mind. Pulling back, I placed a hand on his chest before looking in his eyes knowing that I couldn't keep on doing this because my heart couldn't bear the uncertainty, I had to know, I had to ask...

"What do you want from me?" I pleaded as my eyes held his. 

This was the moment of truth. If Levi pushed me away as he did that night two years ago then I would rip him out of me root and stem, I would break the hold he had because I couldn't live with myself if I allowed this to continue with my heart being the only thing on the line, but if his heart was too....

_Get a hold of yourself!_

Sitting backwards, Levi's eyes bored into mine while I waited on bated breath for his response and heaving a deep sigh, he looked up at the stars before looking back to me with a guilt ridden expression.

"I had what you had once, not the irritating brother and the brats, but I had people who mattered." Levi muttered wearily, "The Titans took them from me on our first expedition beyond the wall and ever since then I sold myself body and soul to the cause. It's all I had"

"I understand." I lamented and for a man so adept at killing his eyes turned remarkably soft when I said those words and my heart clenched as it began to break again.

_Sold myself body and soul to the cause. That leaves no room for anything else. _

"I don't think you do" he insisted hastily before grasping both sides of my face, "I have never needed anyone, I was raised to be self-sufficient, then they came into my life, and they became important, and they were taken away. I never thought we would actually beat the Titans but I devoted myself to killing as many as I could before my time was done. Then you turned up and the way you looked at me... I didn't want you to become important too." 

He turned his eyes away then and dropped his hands as if the admission physically pained him and, in a way, I suppose it had.

It may not be an outright apology for that night years ago, but it was his way of explaining his actions. Not that It made me want to truly forgive him for it, it had always been in the back of mind how easily he had turned away and I couldn't help but wonder what was so wrong me that he didn't even want me again, but I could understand that fear of loss, I had felt it myself many times. The only difference between Levi and me was that I was willing to pay that price for having the ones I cared about close, to have the comfort they brought by being by my side.

"Eren changes everything, humanity has a chance to fight back, a possibility of an end to this shit show. For the first time in years, I find myself wanting something more than death, for wanting..." Levi trailed off uncertain as he turned to cup my face again with his hand, giving me the answer to my question, and the vulnerability I had seen only once before reappeared on his face as he ran his thumb across my trembling bottom lip.

Joy burned brightly in my chest, and I struggled to contain it as it lit a fire inside of me. I was utterly fucked, if I ever had any doubt before I didn't now, as long as he was around, I would always want him.

_You know what this means._

Turning my head, I placed a gentle kiss on his palm before leaning forward.

"Hope is the only thing stronger than hatred or fear," I whispered before gently placing my lips on his for the first time of my own accord and Levi's hands snaked around my hips to pull me onto his lap, where he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced against mine before he gently bit down on my lip and grounded his hips upwards causing heat to shoot between my legs, moaning I pulled back shock before I remembered myself and moving forward once again, I rested my forehead against his as I tried to slow my breathing because even though I may understand his actions, but I wasn't ready to jump back to where we had parted.

The gentle whistling of birds began to rise as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, and I knew I had to leave.

"It's Eren's trial in a few hours" I smiled sadly before placing a parting kiss on his swollen lips before pushing off my feet and handing Levi back his cloak.

"Aurora," Levi called out softly as he caught my hand before I could turn to leave, "Whatever is said in that trial tomorrow you need to trust Erwin to help Eren, have faith in him."

"I have faith that he will try, but if he were to not succeed, I won't let them kill him" I declared as I gently removed my arm from his hold and meeting his eyes I showed him how serious I was, "I'll die first before I allow that to happen".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aurora and Levi have had a sort of heart to heart but we all know what's coming next at the trial.  
as always thank you for the Kudos and bookmarks it really does make my day and please don't be afraid to let me know what you think of the story so far, I like to learn how to make my writing better :D


	25. The Mummers Trial- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in chapters but nightshift literally takes over my life, hopefully I will get another chapter out this week to make up for it. sorry :D

LEVI

The redhead beside me bounced on the spot as she fussed endlessly with her crown braided hair, the tension rolling off her body in waves. She had arrived not long after I had in the courtroom with her brother sullenly in tow, looking much more presentable in her military dress than when I had last seen her, not that I cared much, she always looked beautiful to me.

Our conversation this morning had stirred something inside of me, something more than the desire I always felt whenever I thought of her. Her understanding and honesty had invoked a deep affection for her despite my fears of those very feelings because, after all, she was right, hope is stronger than hatred and fear. I remember looking at her as she lay watching the stars not quite believing that in the middle of all this chaos, there she was, looking at me like I was more than a killer, so, when she had left to get ready for the trial it had taken everything I had not to follow her and kiss her into oblivion. However, I had sensed her apprehension at the intimacy, and I had no one to blame but myself. 

Seeing her in Trost on that rooftop, I had feared the worst. Blood splattered and beaten; Aurora had been sprawled across the tiles with her stray cadets hovering nearby in concern and reaching her, I had held my breath feeling for her pulse when her eye cracked open to peer at me curiously breaking my fear. The relief had been so painful that my heart had clenched in my chest and I had known then I would have to tell her the truth, after all, I had long ago abandoned the idea of not having her in my life, but it wasn't until that moment when I thought to hell with it, we could die at any moment, and I'll be damned if I didn't live fully, with her and damn the consequences.

Gently reaching out and tugging on her hand, I placed it down by her side and gave my best reassuring look, though judging by her arched eyebrow and slightly humoured expression it must have been terrible. I would need to work on this, sex was one thing, but intimacy was not in my area of expertise. 

Scoffing at my expression, Aurora turned back to face the court with a much more confident stance when I felt eyes boring hostilely into my skull. Turning I saw Rian, who was standing behind the two other brats from their family, watching Aurora and me with angry eyes and unable to stop myself, I let the cold smirk pull at my lips as the courtroom doors burst open. 

Whispers echoed around the court as Eren was ushered in at gunpoint to the prisoner's column in the centre of the lobby and Aurora's arm gently reached out as the brat caught her eye before falling back to her side again, she would need to remain as neutral as possible during this trial. 

"On your knees now" the soldier snarled as he pointed his loaded rifle at the brat Aurora cared so much about and Aurora's body stiffened at the derogatory tone. Reaching out on instinct, I caught her elbow as she took a predatory step forward and whipping her head around she glared at me with her piercing eyes as I tightened my grip on her arm.

_Not here._

Understanding my warning, Aurora returned to my side though slightly closer than she had been before, a look of uncertainty clouding her eyes, but her face remained like a stone. Brushing my knuckles gently against her hand, I watched Premier Zackly take his seat as he appraised Eren, ready to begin the trial.

"Alright, shall we begin?" Zackly asked, and when he was greeted with silence, he continued "Your name is Eren Yaeger, and as a soldier, you've sworn to give up your life when called to for the good of the people. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Eren answered unsure, which was no wonder, he had no idea what was going on, which was why Erwin had denied Aurora access to him, the less he knew, the better it was for us to plan. 

"As an enlisted soldier during a time of war, military doctrine demands your tribunal be held as a court-martial. As commander of our armed forces this matter is left to my digression. Thus, I will decide whether you live or you die. Any objections?" Zackly leaned forward in his chair to await Eren's answer.

_Be smart, boy_.

"No, sir." Eren gulped. Aurora's fingers brushed against my own, and I could feel the sweat bleeding through her skin as her anxiety was beginning to rise.

"Your astuteness is appreciated. Let us proceed." Zackly said as he shuffled papers in front of him "As expected, covering up your existence has proven quite fruitless and unless we publicly disclose your existence, one way or another we risk the outbreak of widespread civil unrest. A choice must be made and the regiment that takes custody of you will determine your fate. The military police or the scout regiment. To begin the military police will now present their case." 

The commander of the MPs, a snivelling excuse for a man, stepped forward to address the court.

"Thank you! My name is Nile Dawk, I am the commander of the Military police" Nile declared like this was some grand honour "Our recommendation, following a thorough examination of his physiology subject Eren Yaeger should be disposed of immediately. We acknowledge that his ability played a part in turning back the latest titan incursion however as has been stating his existence is creating a swell of rebellious sentiment. For the greater good, after we have gathered all the information that we can from him, we would see him made a fallen warrior of humanity." 

"Unacceptable! This verminous fiend has defiled the mighty walls." A deranged wall cultist preached as he flapped his arms about, five years ago everybody ignored them, now they have actually got some clout and the way this one is raving is starting to piss me off. His deranged eyes darted over to our stands to rest upon Rian and then Aurora, whom he was glaring at with absolute hatred, though why I could not fathom and the more he glared, the more I felt an overwhelming urge to step in front of Aurora and shield her from this man's hateful gaze, but I doubt she would appreciate the gesture; after all, she was no damsel in distress. 

"And now I'd like to hear the scout regiments proposed plan." the Premiere gestured for Erwin to make his case. 

_This is it eyebrows, don't fuck it up. _

"Yes, sir." Erwin projected as he took a step forward "As the commander of the survey corps, I, Erwin smith, propose the following. Let Eren join our ranks. Reinstate him as a full member of the scouts and we will utilise his Titan ability to retake wall Maria. That is all."

"Hmm? Is that it?" Zackly asked sceptically as if what Erwin proposed wasn't a momentous task in itself. 

"Yes, with his assistance, sir, I believe we can retake Wall Maria" Erwin declared with complete confidence "Ergo I believe our top priority is perfectly clear."

"That's quite bold," Zackly said astounded as if retaking the wall wasn't our ultimate goal "Assuming you were given clearance, where do you plan to launch this operation from? Commander Pyxis, the wall at Trost district has been completely sealed is that correct?"

"Yes. I doubt its gate will ever open again." the old drunk confirmed, just as we knew he would.

"We will depart from Karanes district to the east." Erwin countered undeterred "From there we will make for Shiganshina, a new route can be established as we proceed-"

"But that's ridiculous!" A merchant squalled "Our time and money would be better spent sealing up the gates! They are the only parts of the wall that the colossal Titan can break right, let's reinforce the blasted things and wash our hands of the entire affair!"

What a waste of flesh that man was, humanity is on the brink of extinction, and all he cares about is his own worthless hide.

"Shut your mouth you spineless merchant dog! With a titan on our side we can finally return to wall Maria" someone shouted from behind. At least someone's onboard.

"We can't afford any more of your childish antics or your delusions of grandeur" the merchant sneered as a chorus of agreements echoed in the chamber.

_We need that one to shut his mouth._

"Squealing louder won't help your case pig" I sneered in disgust, and the room fell silent "While we are bolstering our defences do you think the Titans are going to stand ideally by, and when you say we can't afford, do you speak for anyone other than your fat merchant friends. Do you pigs even realise that the rest of our people are struggling to survive over what little land we have left."

"I'm just simply saying is the only guaranteed protection we have got-" 

"Hold your tongue you vile belligerent heretic. Are you really suggesting that we lowly humans meddle with Wall Rose, a gift from on high? The wall is a miracle, and its divinity transcends human comprehension don't you understand" the cultist sneered before sending more burning daggers at the woman by my side. 

The Cultists had stopped the walls from being armed when we had needed them the most. Is that the kind of power they hold now, is this what humanity has fallen to and why the hell is he still looking at Aurora as if she was the devil herself?

_Does he know her?_

"Oh, your insane shut your trap!" the merchant bit back.

"This is sacrilege!" the cultist wailed without taking his eyes off Aurora and I looked over to Erwin to see he too was watching him with concern etched on his large brows. Something was very wrong here; Aurora was in danger, and she didn't even know it, the only question was why?

"Order! I ask that you save your personal sentiments for a more appropriate venue." Zackly glared at the squabbling idiots before turning back to Eren "Now then Mr Yaeger I have a question for you. As a soldier, you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanity's call. Can you still serve by controlling your ability? "

"Yes, sir! I will, sir!" Eren declared loud for all to hear and Aurora's spine straightened as pride filled her stance, a small smile pulling at her full lips. She really did love this boy.

"Oh, is that so." The Premiere countered "But this report from the battle for Trost contradicts that statement. Just after transforming, you made an attempt to crush Mikasa Ackerman."

A small gasp left Aurora's lips as her head snapped between Eren and the raven-haired woman/child to her right before meeting her brother's troubled eyes. 

_This is about to get ugly. _

"Who is this Mikasa Ackerman?" Zackley searched and the raven-haired brat put her hand in the air as she looked between Aurora and a blonde boy next to her. 

"Me, that would be me sir."

"Alright then, is it true that Eren Yaeger assaulted you while he was in his Titan form." Zackly inquired, his hands drawn together almost in prayer. 

"Answer the premier honestly" Rian instructed the girl in front of him "Eren's future depends on it."

Mikasa looked to Aurora unsure and waiting and a moment passed before Aurora gave a stiff nod and clasped the girl's hand in her own for support. 

"Yes, all of that's true." Mikasa sighed in defeat and looked back to Aurora with tears threatening her eyes. Behind her, the imposing figure of Rian became rigid as his eyes grew wide as saucers before glaring at Aurora in a told you so manner. 

_Not the time, idiot. _

"He didn't know" Aurora whispered to herself as she shook her head disbelief "Look at his face, he didn't know" 

She was right, Eren's face was a mask of horror as he stared at Mikasa with tearful eyes.

_He can't control it and has no memory of it. That's problematic. _

"I knew it! He's a wolf in sheep's clothing!" the merchant screamed again; this was quickly going to turn against us.

"However, he also saved my life twice before and, in each circumstance, he was using his Titan ability" Ackerman raised her voice to drown out the shouting merchant "The first was shortly after Trost fell, I was nearly killed by a Titan but then Eren came, he stepped in and protected me. The second time, he transformed to shield Armin and me from canon fire. I implore you to take these facts into consideration" 

"Objection! I have reason to believe that personal feelings play a large part in her testimony. Let the records show that Mikasa Ackerman was orphaned at a young age and was subsequently taken in by the Yaeger family" Nile condemned as Aurora began to visibly shake with anger, "What's more, our own internal investigating into this matter led to a most shocking discovery. Eren Yaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, at the tender age of nine, dealt with five adult kidnappers by stabbing all of them to death! Granted this was done in self-defence, all the same, one cannot question the violent nature of the act. Knowing all of this should we really invest in him money, manpower and the very fate of us all."

"Your wrong!" Aurora shouted as she took two steps forward with purpose and I reached forward to stop her but Erwin grabbed my shirt and forced me back, allowing Aurora to speak. What the fuck was he playing at! She wasn't thinking clearly, did he really want her to throw her worth in right now!

_What's his angle here!? _

The courtroom fell silent as all eyes turned towards Aurora with shock and suspicion. This would backfire on her, regardless of her new title. 

_How the hell do I stop this?! _

"How so? Who are you to contradict us!" Nile demanded, his face turning red with temper.

"I was there, that's how!" Aurora snarled as her lip curled and bared her teeth menacingly.

_Shit._


	26. The Mummer's Trial- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning- mentions of violence and physical child abuse
> 
> Levi teaches Eren his version of discipline while Aurora watches and is reminded of a darker time.

AURORA

"I was there, that's how!" I snarled as I bared my teeth at the smug bastard and a deep sense of satisfaction burned inside me as Nile's face paled in shock. I was going to tell them all, no more hiding, they wanted to see a monster, well I will give them one.

"I killed two of those murdering child trafficking bastards, and I would do it again in a heartbeat" I spat "Eren saved Mikasa from a fate worse than death and then, Mikasa saved me when I was hurt and threatened with rape. But you don't care about their intentions do you commander? Did you seriously think two nine years could kill five grown slavers? So since you have no idea what happened, would you like me to tell you, sir, because it's seared right here in my brain" I tapped the side of my temple without taking my eyes away from the Commander.

"Who are you soldier?" Premier Zackly asked, breaking through my rage. The room was deathly silent and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Aurora Alexandra Sparhawke sir, of the scout regiment, the southern division under section commander Miche Zacharius" I declared and saluted proudly as I scanned the room. The wall priest who had argued a moment ago stared at me with horror, and I suddenly felt the centre of this man's attention was a terrible place to be.

"Ah yes, the battle Angel of Trost" Zackley mused, and I couldn't keep the frown from my face, I hated that title "I've been reading reports on your deeds this morning. I appreciate you coming forward with this testimony but how do you explain why your name wasn't on this report, Solider Sparhawke". 

_Shit, I hadn't thought that far ahead, why wasn't I mentioned in the reports?_

"Because my grandfather and I took her from the scene before MPs turned up sir, she was over 15, and we feared that she would be sent beyond the wall for defending herself and the children." Rian's deep voice echoed around the chamber and I turned to look at him in utter bewilderment as Rian looked me in the eyes, his face a picture of reluctance.

_He doesn't want anyone to know what I have done. _

"And who are you, son?" Zackley asked, though why he needed to ask that was a waste of time, he only had to look at mine and Rian's faces to know we were related. 

"Rian Tristan Sparhawke sir, of the scout regiment southern division, also under section commander Miche Zacharius." Rian saluted before gesturing to me with his head "She is my twin sister, sir."

"And miss Sparhawke what is your connection to Eren Yaeger?" Zackley asked as he looked between Eren and me. 

"We were raised together, sir. My parents were killed by cutthroats, and the Yaeger's helped my grandfather raise us" I explained as I looked back to Eren and gave him a gentle smile "Eren is for all intents and purposes, my brother sir"

A stray tear fell from my eye as I watched Eren stare at me with absolute love and if I ever had any doubt at all to whether he was still the Eren I knew, I didn't then. My hand moved of its own accord as I reached out to him, hoping he would see I felt the same. 

_Now and always._

"Maybe she is one, look at her eyes! They aren't natural!" the merchant shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at me, and the whole room turned into an uproar as Eren's face turned from one of love to one of terror as I became the focus of the angry mob.

_I don't understand..._

"I bet she's not human either." Another merchant shouted as he jabbed his fat finger at Mikasa "Freaks all of them!".

Mikasa stiffened, and her eyes widened like that of startled prey and reaching out to her, I gently tugged her back so that my body shielded her. Her hand found mine and grasped it tightly as Armin looked at stands which were quickly turning into a frenzy.

_Have they lost their minds? She is barely older than a child._

"Yeah your right, dissect them too just to be safe." another man from the opposition called out as if our lives meant absolutely nothing. Had we not saved their city, had we not beat back the Titan invasion, had we not given them everything already when we put our lives on the line? 

_No, now they want our blood. What have I done? _

"Now hold on a second! Maybe I'm the monster that you want dead, but you leave them out of this! They are innocent!" Eren cried as he struggled against his chains, his eyes darting desperately between Mikasa and me as the crowd called out for our heads. 

"Like we can believe you!" Nile shouted.

"It's the truth!" Eren tried to reason, though it only seemed to incite the crowd more. Commotion began to rise in our stands as the scout regiment began to become unsettled. This was about to turn ugly and if the Premier voted in favour of the MPs I would act. I would die, but I was at peace with that if it meant I had a chance at saving Eren. Mikasa and Armin would no doubt try to follow me, but they didn't deserve to die, my only hope was that Rian would get them out of here.

Rian placed his hand on my shoulder, sensing my turmoil, I turned to meet his gaze and did my best to convey my message without uttering a word. His eyes began to fill with angry tears, and I knew he understood what I was asking him.

_Save them over me_.

"They must be one if you protect them!" the merchant shouted, drawing my attention back to the room. So many angry faces, and all of them directed at us. A slither of dread ran down my back as it became more and more likely that my hand would be called.

"STOP IT!" Eren screamed as he lost his grip on his temper, and the room fell deathly silent once again "Your wrong. About all of it, but you're so intent on pushing your own selfish agendas that your blind to what's in front of you."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Nile asked with uncertainty in his eyes as Eren directed his fury at him. Instinct made me step forward, but my arm was caught by Levi's firm grip and meeting his eyes, he gave me a pointed look before jerking his head to the Commander, who was watching the scene unfold with a small smile on his face.

_He has a plan_.

"What does it even matter? You haven't even seen a titan, so why are you so afraid?" Eren taunted "There is no sense in having power if you're not going to use it to fight! If your too scared to fight for your lives then fine! Let me do it! You... Your all cowards! Do you hear me? COWARDS!"

"What-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND PUT ALL YOUR FAITH IN ME!" Eren bellowed at the top of his lungs and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I waited for the inevitable reaction. 

"Take aim, dammit!" Nile commanded, and I prepared to rush forward and shield Eren from the shot.

"Now" I heard Erwin whisper and, in a flash, Levi had vaulted the bars. Fear gripped at the prospect of Levi being gunned down, but that was quickly replaced with a new horror when Levi booted Eren across the face, sending his tooth flying across the room.

"NO!" I screamed as I dove forward to stop him but strong arms wrapped around my waist and heaved me back. Headbutting backwards I clipped Rian's shoulder, making him grunt in pain as Eren's pained cries filled the room as Levi viscously attacked Eren over and over, kicking him in the head and stomach.

_I'm going to break his fucking legs!_

"Get off me!" I snarled in warning as I tried to throw my elbow back to connect with his nose, he may not care for Eren's safety, but I wasn't about to let this go unchecked. Catching my arm, he twisted it behind my back painfully and pinned it between our bodies as Levi continued to kick into Eren as his blood splattered across the floor and too injured to fight back the poor boy just lay there and accepted the beating.

"STOP IT PLEASE! YOUR KILLING HIM!" I pleaded but Levi spared me no more than a glance as he continued to kick Eren into a bloody pulp. The man I had kissed was a far cry from the one before me now torturing Eren, when was I going to learn to listen to my instincts. I had said myself I could smell the blood, and now Eren's was joining the pool. 

"Aurora stop!" Rian ordered, his voice strained from the struggle to keep me still as Levi, barely breaking a sweat from his assault, jammed his foot against Eren's mouth before leaning down to sneer at the broken boy before him.

"You know, personally I think nothing instils discipline like pain. You don't need a good talking to, what you're in need of is to be taught a lesson, and you happen to be in a perfect kicking position." Levi drawled before he resumed kicking into Eren and the sounds of beaten flesh echoed around the hall, triggering a deep-buried memory.

*****************

_I heard the sound of bone crunching before I felt the pain and falling to my knees, I tried to move from my grandfather's incoming kick, but I wasn't fast enough. White-hot agony ripped across my chest as Grandfather's foot connect with my side, and the sickening snap of bone made me gag. Some 13th birthday this was turning out to be. _

_"Get up" Grandfather huffed as he circled around me like a wolf does its prey and knowing he would give me no peace, I tried to push back to my feet. Still, my body spasmed and I collapsed to the wooden floor again, looking up I saw my grandfather's face twisted in disgust. Rian was leaning on the fireplace sporting fresh bruises all along his arms and on his face from his turn earlier, though he remained intact. _

Why can't I be like Rian?

_"I can't" I panted as I clutched my side, the stabbing ache ripping through me with every breath I drew. This was supposed to be a training exercise, hand to hand combat, not a torture session. Grandfather hadn't even bothered to take us into Wall Maria for more space, instead opting to lash us around our living area_.

_"This isn't a debate. Get up!" grandfather snapped as he grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me to my feet. _

_"It hurts." I whimpered involuntarily as I tried to stand straighter. Grandfather was really pushing hard today; he had been gone for a week on 'business' and had returned this morning with no good morning or anything and demanded we prepare for our lessons._

"_The pain is both your teacher and your salvation, use it!" grandfather snarled as he grabbed my face before pushing me back "Now hands up". _

_Doing as I was told; I forced my hands back up into a defensive stance and braced for his assault and without warning, grandfather's right fist snaked out to connect with my face. Still, I narrowly dodged his attack and blocked his next swing with my right arm providing an opening to attack. Not wanting to waste the opportunity I reached out to strike back, but the pain in my side made me falter as my body spasmed._

_Growling in frustration, grandfather stood back before kicking me firmly in the chest and sending me flying backwards and clattering to the floor, I barely had a chance to get my bearings when he delivered another kick to my side, forcing my body to roll across the floor. _

_"Grandfather, please, stop!" I cried before a coughing fit took over and wiping my hand across my mouth, a trail of bright red blood spread across my fingers. _

_"If you can't fight what use are you" grandfather taunted as he loomed over me "Master the pain, girl!". _

_"Brother!" I begged as I crawled forward unable to stand up. Rian made to move towards me when grandfather suddenly grabbed a handful of my hair, lifting me back to my feet and bringing me closer to him. _

_"Don't interfere, boy, she will never learn if you keep on protecting her." grandfather scolded as pain laced across my scalp, he had not yet let go. _

_"Please" I cried, but I knew it was no use, I could see by the look on my brother's face he would not defy grandfather. _

_"You have to master the pain girl; a time may come where your brother won't be there to save you" grandfather warned as he shook my head as if that would rattle his wisdom into me "Breakthrough the fear, your blood demands_ _it!_"

_"I will do better next time, I promise! please sir, no more!" I begged only to be struck hard across the face and spinning from the impact I hit the ground hard, the sharp pain in my side flaring up again making and me scream. _

_"Leave her alone!" a little voice shouted, and I heard the unsteady stomping of a child running towards me. Looking up, I met Eren's large tearful eyes as he placed his small hand to my cheek. _

"_Rowan that's enough!" Grisha's voice boomed across the room as he rushed to my side and kneeled next to me. Placing his hand under my chin, he lifted my face upwards and gasped at the sight. _

_"Dad, she is bleeding!" Eren cried in anguish as he thumbed my lip, before wrapping his arms around my neck and holding tightly. _

_"What did you do to her?!" Grisha demanded as he gently moved Eren aside to assess my ribs. _

_"We agreed Grisha, that you would not challenge me on this or have you forgotten why I must do this" Grandfather hissed, "Discipline only comes through pain; this is the only way to prepare them!" _

_"Rowan her ribs are broken, how do you expect her to fight if she can barely stand! She is no good to you, half-dead!" Grisha shouted as he squared up to my grandfather. The two men locked eyes and appeared to be having a silent battle of wills before my grandfather sighed deeply, suddenly looking tired to the bone. _

_"She will return to her training tomorrow; we don't have time to waste on childish proclivities. You of all people know this" grandfather said as he gave Grisha a pointed look. _

_"Come Eren, we will take Aurora home with us," Grisha said as he helped me to my feet and supported my weight with his arms. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw my grandfather's face stone-cold though there was a hint of regret in his eyes. _

_"Don't worry Rora, we will take care of you" Eren promised as he took hold of my skirt in his own way of support. Reaching the stairs that lead_ _to the streets, a long hiss escaped my lips as I began to descend. _

_"I know brave one, I know" Grisha comforted as he supported me the best way he could "But you must believe me when I say your grandfather is doing this for a good reason, the pain won't last forever." _

_"It will end once it has finished teaching me," I said the words I had heard many, many times before though I had never really understood them. It was all just repetition at this point, nothing ever made any sense, especially not my grandfather. _

_"Yes, dear heart, I'm so... so sorry." Grisha said gently. Tears rolled down his face as he looked at me with guilt and suddenly, I got an awful feeling he was apologising for something much more than for today's pain. _

************

The sound of Eren's choked agony ripped my mind from the dark memory as Levi continued to deliver his discipline with kick after brutal kick to Eren's already battered body with no sign of stopping. I felt sick to my core, knowing that I couldn't prevent this from happening, that I couldn't save him like he had saved me. 

"Now hold on Levi" Nile whimpered making Levi halt all aggression.

"What is it?" Levi said lazily as he perched his foot against Eren's head. Fat tears fell freely from my eyes as I watched the blood trickle from Eren's slack mouth as he drew in sharp, shallow breaths.

"It's dangerous" Nile quavered "What if he gets angry or turns into a titan?

"Don't be silly." Levi chastised as he grabbed Eren's hair to pull his head up for the entire room to see "After all you guys are just going to dissect him, don't you? During the time that he was transformed they said that Yaeger was able to kill twenty Titans before he finally ran out of strength. As an enemy, his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous, but I could still take him down without a problem."

_Over my dead body_.

"How many of you can say the same, before you torment the beast you better think long and hard. Can you actually kill him?" Levi challenged as he dropped Eren's head, taking a few steps back, he cast a glance in my direction before quickly glancing away.

_Too ashamed to look at me are you Levi? _

"Sir. I have a proposition." Erwin's voice broke the tension that was quickly building back up again in the silence.

"Proceed." Zackly allowed.

"There is still too much we don't know and no doubt this danger will be ever-present as such I suggest this. Eren Yaeger will be placed under captain Levi's supervision and will conduct a recon mission outside of the wall." Erwin suggested as he gestured to Eren and suddenly everything made sense.

_Erwin you sick bastard, this was your plan all along. _

"Yaeger will join you in this excursion?" Zackly inquired as he sat forward again, his body language suggesting he was more than compelled by the proposal.

"Yes sir, and you can look upon the mission results yourself, and if he successfully controls his ability, Eren will have proven his value to mankind" Erwin spoke confidently. I allowed my body to relax ever so slightly and Rian loosened his grip but did not let go, I could see through the corner of my eye that his hopeful gaze was fixated entirely on the Premier.

_So, you do care about Eren's future. _

"Eren Yaeger will be closely supervised, and if he should lose control?" Zackly looked to Levi expectantly.

"I can definitely kill him if it comes to that, the only downside is there is absolutely no middle ground" Levi stated as his cold eyes came to rest on me, this time he did not look away and I made sure that my face was as hard as a stone. 

_Your right captain, there is no middle ground._

"Then I have made my choice" Zackly announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, its been manic with work, Christmas around the corner and the general election I didn't want to rush this chapter.  
as always I love hearing from you all and I have some fantastic art work coming soon from a very talented artist of Aurora and Rian :D


	27. The Bonds that Bind us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren chats with the leaders of the Scouts, Aurora delivers a clear message to a certain Captain and something strange occurs between Eren and Aurora.

EREN

"Well, that went better than I expected." Hange said as she dabbed my face with a sterilised cloth "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," I admitted while trying not to look at the Captain. As Rowan had always said, show no fear and I had tried my best to do just that in the trial but when Captain Levi had started kicking me, I had feared that he wouldn't stop. It wasn't until I heard Erwin's proposal that I realised it was all part of the greater plan and I had allowed that fear to disappear.

"Yeah? Describe it to me!" she asked, creepily with her eyes full of wonder. 

_This is the section commander that Aurora spoke so highly off? _

"Sorry for all that, but the theatrics did get you placed in our custody" Commander Erwin said with genuine remorse. 

_ " _I understand" I replied barely above a whisper, today had taken a lot out of me, and I was tired to the bone, though deep down I knew this was only the beginning. 

"I can assure you the pain was worth it; we played our trump card at the perfect time. You have my utmost respect. Eren I'm glad that you're on our team." Commander Erwin praised me as he held his hand out for me to take.

"Me too, glad to be here, sir!" I said enthusiastically as I took the Commander's hand and shook it after all, this was what I wanted, to be one of them.

"So, Eren?" Captain Levi coaxed as he dropped down in the seat next to me, and I tried my hardest not to flinch.

_ " _Sir?" I asked nervously as he stared at me, his eyes really were as lifeless as everyone said they were.

"You don't resent me now, do you?" the Captain monotoned and judging by his expression, I don't think particularly cared for my feelings on the matter either way.

"No. I can see that what you did was necessary sir." I said quietly. I could see the need for it, I just wish it hadn't hurt so much or that my ass was handed to me in front of such a large crowd.

"Good. Then you understand."

"Still, don't you think you went too far" Hange rebuked the Captain as she pulled out a bloody handkerchief "You knocked his tooth out!"

"You picked it up? How disgusting" the Captain sneered as he looked at the bloody tooth in Hange's handkerchief. What was with these people?

"This is a precious sample ill have you know." Hange declared as she clutched the tooth to her chest. This woman was weird as hell, how on earth did she ever become friends with Aurora?

"Be glad that people like that aren't dissecting you." Captain Levi quipped as he watched Hange with disdain.

"Don't you dare compare me with them! I would never dream of killing him" Hange said outraged before turning her eyes back to me "Hey Eren, let me take a look inside that mouth of yours." 

Shrugging, I complied and opened my mouth wide to allow Hange to appear inside and puzzled as I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Your tooth... It grew back." Hange said in awe as she stared inside my mouth. It didn't come as a surprise that the tooth had grown back after all my arm and leg had reappeared after my first transformation, what did surprise me was that it grew back now in my human form.

"This is restricted personal only; I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" a male voice on the other side of the door commanded. 

_Seems even in freedom I am still chained. _

"Move or be moved! I'm not going to ask nicely again" a familiar voice threatened from the other side of the door, and everyone including myself stiffened in response.

_ Aurora. _

"Oh, dear. Levi, I think you better take this one." Hange laughed while patting my leg before standing and moving behind Miche as a huge grin spread across her face and gave the Captain a very pointed look.

"It's okay, let her in." Commander Erwin said with a sly smile on his face while looking at the Captain, who stared back with an unamused expression. 

_ " _Commander?" Miche asked unsure, which I got to be honest I was with him on this one. I loved Aurora but she will be pissed at what happened in the courtroom and the man she was likely pissed at was in this room.

_This will not end well..._

"There is no use in keeping her from him any longer, it wouldn't serve any purpose," the Commander said opening the door to reveal a very vexed Aurora holding the MP on guard by the front of his uniform and spotting me, she instantly forgot about her quarry and released the guard before running straight towards me, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Eren! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I tried to come and see you, but they wouldn't let me. Did the MPs mistreat you? You can tell me" Aurora babbled as she knelt before me, her eyes darted over every inch of me like a fretting mother bear. She was the only one I allowed to treat me this way because unlike Mikasa, she only behaved like this when I was in genuine danger and didn't smother me every second of the day.

_ That was unkind, Mikasa cares about me. _

_ " _Let the brat breathe" the Captain berated and Aurora froze before slowly turning towards the Captain with eyes of hellfire. I had seen that look before, and it was never a good sign.

_ Oooh shit. _

"You!" Aurora snarled before lunging for the Captain pinning him in the seat by his throat. Hange and Miche jumped forward to pull her from the Captain, but Levi's hand shot up to halt their advance, his eyes now alight, never once leaving Aurora who was straddling him. 

"He did it to help me. To help us!" I tried to reason as I jumped to my feet and placed my hand on her shoulder, but Aurora didn't listen, she was far too focused on the man beneath her.

"If you ever harm him again," Aurora said through gritted teeth "I will break every bone in your body, do you understand?" 

"Perfectly." Captain Levi drawled, a cryptic smile on his face which only seemed to infuriate Aurora further and tightening her hold on the Captain, she leaned closer with a menacing snarl on her face. Captain Levi's smile grew wider as he brought his hand to clasp the one around his throat and wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

_ Why is he looking at her like that? _

_ " _C'mon red, let him go," Hange said knowingly with a sly smile on her face as she came next to Aurora and tried to pull her hand from the Captain's throat. 

"Let him go. Now." Section commander Miche ordered and Aurora instantly released the Captain and removed herself from him, allowing Captain Levi to stand from the chair and straightened his clothes while still eyeing Aurora with a slight flush on his face. 

"We will leave you two to catch up, I imagine you have a lot to discuss." Commander Erwin said before taking his leave with Hange and Miche on his heels, the Captain however remained and was still watching Aurora who was becoming more and more agitated with a strange expression.

_ What's with these two? _

"When you've calmed down, I'll be waiting. You know where I'll be" the Captain said gently as he made his way towards the door. A flash of hurt crossed Aurora's face, but she quickly smothered it and maintained her anger.

"Don't hold your breath, on second thought, why don't you do that, save me a job" she snapped before turning away from him to look at me.

"Tch" the Captain scoffed in amusement before taking his leave of the room and leaving Aurora and me in the room alone. We stood staring at each other for what seemed like a lifetime before I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Aurora I -" I began but was cut off by Aurora throwing her arms around me and pulling me into an embrace. Craving the contact, I wrapped my arms around her small frame, lifting her up and holding her tightly as her bare hand stroked the back of my neck, sending a jolt straight through me.

_ *************** _

_ Pale moonlight shone through the clouds as smoke began to rise from the burning streets below. Standing in my Titan form, I towered over the brickwork buildings which seemed to stretch for miles and watched the sky periodically light up to the sound of rounds being fired. Carnage was everywhere as I slowly walked away from the square that was littered with the bodies of those that had not been able to run. _

_ A sharp prick stung my shoulder blade as a hook grappled into the flesh down to the bone, securing the line for a small woman to perch on my shoulder. Lifting her head, Aurora's mismatched green and grey eyes looked into my large one as the wind tousled her wavy chin-length hair, revealing her harsh face in all its severity. Dressed in black, her wings of freedom emblem blazing on her chest with the chaotic backdrop, Aurora looked like an avenging angel. _

_ "We have to go now!" she shouted as she withdrew her blades before jumping out of sight and slicing deep into my Titan nape. _

***************

"Eren?" Aurora's concerned voice pulled me from the vision as her hand gently stroked my face.

_ What the hell was that? _

"Eren? Are you okay?" she asked again, her eyes full of worry. 

Was I okay? No, I was not okay in the slightest. I had no idea what was going on anymore, everything was a mess, and now I'm seeing things. It had definitely been Aurora, but she had looked so different, her hair was cut so short, and her face was so cold. What the hell was happening?

My weakness flooded to the surface, and my vision began to blur with tears as it all became too much. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I cried as I buried my head into Aurora's neck and her arms came back around me as she comforted me.

"Don't you dare apologise, you saved Trost, safeguarded wall Rose" Aurora said fiercely as she stroked my hair "They should be on their knees thanking you. Spineless bastards."

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself before Aurora released me, and I took a step back.

"Are you really okay?" she asked uncertainly as she eyed my bruised face with dark eyes. 

"Yeah, all things considered," I said as I cupped my jaw and gave an experimental squeeze, yeah still hurts though not as much, "I think I can heal like a Titan can".

"Huh," Aurora said dumbfounded, though she quickly recovered "Well, I bet that will come in handy at some point, along with all the other Titan things you can do."

_ She is taking this better than I expected. _

"You're not freaked out by this?" I asked dubiously as I sat back down and stared at my hands wondering how could she look past the monster lurking beneath my skin. Sighing deeply, Aurora sat beside me and placed her hand over mine and looking up I saw her mismatched eyes were full of understanding.

"A little, but not in the way that your thinking. I'm concerned about what this is doing to your actual body. It can't be good for you, I mean sure you can heal but a transformation like that has to be doing some sort of damage, or maybe I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm just glad that you're here, safe with me" she smiled at me completely unafraid, and I couldn't help but smile when I remembered what she had said in the courtroom.

"What are you smiling at?" she inquired and smiled curiously. She smiled so rarely these days and I missed how her smile could make everything seem better, just as it was now.

"You meant what you said in the trial about me being your brother," I stated, and her smile grew wider as she playfully nudged her shoulder into my side. 

"Of course, I did. We may not share blood but I am as bound to you as I am my own, Mikasa too. Were a family." Aurora said proudly and my heart swelled. She was my sister and Rian, my brother, though thinking of the latter, I wondered where he was. 

"Where is Rian? I feel like I hadn't seen him in a lifetime" I asked, and the smile dropped from Aurora's face as her hand ran across her hair, a tell-tale sign she did when she was uncomfortable.

_ Why is she uncomfortable? Is Rian okay? _

"The Commander probably has him running our unit with Nanaba. With Gelgar being injured and Miche busy with the trial, it falls to them. I mean I've hardly seen him myself this past week, so I wouldn't worry too much about it," she said while looking around the room and a wave of relief crashed over me; Rian was okay. 

A heavy silence fell between us, and my mind began to wander to the day's events, particularly Aurora assaulting her superior officer and said superior officer, not reacting as expected.

"So, you know the captain well?"

"Why are you asking that?" she asked defensively without meeting my eyes as her face began to colour ever so slightly around her cheeks.

_ Is she blushing? _

"Most people are scared of him, but you just went straight at him without a second thought and the way he spoke to you before he left, you looked upset -"

"Of course, I was upset!" Aurora cut me off, her face twisting again in anger "He hurt you in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Oh, and not to mention me and Mikasa almost became the subject of a witch hunt.". 

Speaking of witch hunts, the Wall priest seemed very intent on Aurora and her brother and I know I wasn't the only one who had seen him. When I had looked between the wall priest and Aurora, I had noticed the Commander and the Captain watching the wall priest too with levels of varying distrust.

"Yeah about that did you see the way the wall priest was looking at you and Rian?" I asked, wondering if she had noticed the priest and his study.

"I did. He was probably just pissed that I was defending you" Aurora said a little too of handily without meeting my eyes and I may not know her mind as Rian does, but I do know that she doesn't believe that for a second. 

"Anyway, we best be going." she said, jumping to her feet and interrupting my thoughts "Were leaving for headquarters first thing and I have to find Hange before then". 

"Aren't you going to see the Captain? He did it to help me; I know it must have looked bad, but it was the right thing to do. It got me into the scouts" I explained as I stood and looked outside at the streets below "We have been on the losing side for too long, and with my Titan, we may be able to take back our home and put an end to all of this." 

I stopped myself before it turned into a speech and turning back to Aurora, I was shocked to see her watching me with wide tearful eyes. 

"What?" I asked, unsure why she was crying. Stepping forward, I wrapped my arms around her again and reaching up, she pushed my hair out of my face as her other arm wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Nothing." she sniffled as she tugged on my hair affectionately "It's just you're not the little boy that clung to my skirts anymore, you're a scout now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the Kudos, subscriptions and Bookmarks. It all spurs me on.  
As always I love to hear from you all, please don't be shy!


	28. A Knife in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian and Levi have a brief chat and the very thing the Twin's grandfather warned them about comes to pass

RIAN 

A firm, insistent knocking woke me from my sleep, and I strained my eyes in the darkness to get my bearings as another firm rap hit the wooden door. Groaning, I pulled myself from my warm bed to answer the door, angry at the disruption. I _had_ been having a rather pleasant dream of our days by the canal back in Shiganshina when things had been far more straightforward, when I had been happy.

Heaving the door open, I squinted my eyes against the candlelight of the corridor to see the dead-eyed glare of none other than Captain Levi, whose face was murderous. 

_What the hell does he want? _

"Sparhawke." the captain grit out in greeting as if I was the last person he wanted to see.

_The feeling is mutual. _

"Sir?" I yawned as I rubbed my stinging eyes, did he realise what time it was?

"I'm looking for Aurora, is she with you?" the midget asked as he peered around me to look inside my room.

_Why is he looking for Aurora this late in the night? _

"No, sir. She is likely to be in her dorm considering the time" I snapped "She is bunking with Hange tonight, if I recall"

"Tch" Levi scoffed as he shook his head in irritation before turning around and leaving the way he came. The memory of the trial this morning flashed in my mind, and I knew I had to say something.

"Captain?" I called out before Levi he could disappear, making him stop and look over his shoulder waiting. Sighing, I moved closer to him and groaned internally for what was about to pass my lips.

"Thank you for what you did today, you saved not just Eren's life but Aurora's and Mikasa's as well." I reluctantly admitted, "They would have called for their heads too had Eren been sentenced to death, so thank you, sir."

"Your sister doesn't seem to agree." the Captain said as he struggled to keep his face void of any emotion.

_So that's why you're looking for her. _

"She does, but she's too angry to let logic win out for now, trust me I've been there, she will calm down eventually. Had it been her in chains and beaten she would have gone along no questions asked but she never did think clearly when it comes to the others. They are precious to her and she to them. What you did today, I know you did it for Aurora" I said, and I couldn't keep the accusation out of my voice as I towered over him, "I saw your face when the merchant said she should be dissected too; you have feelings for her"

"Is there a point you're trying to make Sparhawke?" Levi jeered as he levelled my gaze, utterly unfazed by my presence which only served to piss me off more.

"She may not be my biggest fan right now, but she is my sister. I can't tell her to stay away from you, I'm not our Grandfather, and I know you're not going to stay away from her, but If you hurt her in any way, I will break all the bones in your body." I threatened as I gave my best menacing stare, which considering I looked like Grandfather, was easy to do. What I hadn't expected, however, was for the broad grin that spread across the Captain's face, changing his entire appearance.

_Is this the Levi that Aurora was so fascinated with? _

"It may bring joy to your heart to know that I had that exact threat from Aurora in regards to Eren. Your more alike than you think." the Captain laughed to himself before turning around only to freeze when a sickly thin man appeared from the shadows.

"You're not supposed to be here" the gaunt man muttered to himself as he unsheathed a rusty dagger from his side "Only the redhaired man he said."

"What the-" I was cut off as the gaunt man dove forward and slashed his blade in an outward arc towards my throat and stepping backwards, I narrowly avoided the rusted metal as Levi moved forward and delivered a hard kick to the man's chest sending him back.

Jumping back to his feet, the gaunt man attempted to drive his blade into the Captain's gut and in an impossibly quick manoeuvre, Levi had redirected the knife and stabbed the skinny man in the chest. Shock passed across his starved features as he looked down at the blade protruding from his ribcage and stumbling backwards, Levi caught the man and held him up as he brought his face close to the dying man's.

"Tell me who sent you and I will end it quicker." Levi soothed in a sinister way as the gaunt man gripped the front of the Captain's shirt, blood quickly spread across the skinny man's tatty clothes as he struggled to breath.

"Didn't... tell us ...his name" the man gurgled on his dying breath as blood welled from his lips, and his eyes grew wide and unseeing.

"He said us" I muttered as I watched Levi drop my attackers' lifeless body to the floor with a growl of frustration. If there was more than one attacker, then that means more than one target. If I was one hit, then that would mean...

"Shit." the Captain spat before taking off at full tilt down the corridor, and I wasted no time running after him as my heart clenched tightly.

_Aurora. _

Racing through the corridors, I pushed my body harder than I ever had before. It was late, and if Aurora was sleeping, then it would be easy to draw a knife across her throat, but if she was awake, then she would give them hell.

_Please be awake. _

"AURORA?!" I shouted in alarm as the sounds of raised voices bounced down the stone corridors.

Rounding the corner, I came to a skidding halt and almost collided with the back of the Captain as I appraised the scene before me. A very disgruntled Hange was pinned to the wall in her nightdress by Moblit who was shielding her as he panted, trying to catch his breath with blood smeared down his beige nightshirt, and my eyes followed its trail to the source.

My eyes fixed in horror on the man lying that was crumpled on the floor, with an alarming pool of blood spreading beneath him, and on the redhaired woman crouched over him with a growing crowd of soldiers behind her. A bloody blade in hand, Aurora stood up with her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of the Captain and me watching her and stepped over the dead man as if he was nothing.

"You're late." she accused as blood rolled down her bare legs from her soaked nightshirt.

* * *

ERWIN 

"This was a bold attack. Who in their right mind would send knives to kill two of the most famous soldiers in the survey corps in a military barracks?" Moblit asked as he paced back and forth in my crowded quarters. When I had heard the banging on my door, the last thing I had been expected to be greeted with was my commanders with Levi, Aurora, Moblit and Rian in tow with varying levels of undress, two of which were covered in blood. 

Ushering them in the room, Hange and Aurora took the seats in front of my desk and at the same time, Levi, Miche and Moblit found varying walls to lean against as Rian hovered protectively around his sister. Taking my own seat, I had digested everything they had told me.

"Someone desperate" Miche replied while moving to grab my blanket before placing it over Aurora's bare legs and Levi turned to glare into the back of his head from the corner of the room.

_Jealous is a poor look for you, Levi. _

"Did he say anything to you?" Moblit asked Aurora who threw him a sardonic look.

"He was trying to stick a knife in me, sir, I didn't wait to pass social graces." Aurora drawled sarcastically. Levi scoffed in amusement at her glib tone and she sent him a scathing glare before turning back in her chair to face me with a slight blush on her angular cheeks.

_Lovers tiff?_

"It's a shame we couldn't have taken them alive." I mused to myself out loud, questioning them could have given us something to work on.

"They didn't leave us much choice." Levi quipped while never taking his eyes off Aurora, who was now sat staring at her blood-stained hands, with a concerned look on his face.

"They weren't trained by any means, more like thugs" Levi continued on "I'd wager whoever hired them expected they would be killed after they had completed their tasks, leaving no trail back to them."

"Agreed" I muttered as I pondered on the situation. This was all part of something bigger, something we had barely scratched the surface of and it's all to do with that cellar in Shiganshina. I can feel it in my bones.

"Care to let the rest of us know what you're thinking? The suspense is killing me." Levi snapped in irritation, his eyes flitting between Aurora and me as her face grew darker and her fists clenched tightly.

"It seems more than coincidence that the moment the Sparhawke name becomes well known, two hired knives specifically single out Rian and Aurora and know that they both held that name." I mused "It's especially more than a coincidence when we think about what their Grandfather said to them as he died. It creates a lot of unanswered questions about more than just this attack."

"Like how Grandfather knew someone would come for us" Rian stated with a deep frown on his face, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"And about our parents" Aurora stated causing Rian to look at her in horror "Don't look at me like that Rian. They were killed by cutthroats and had those bastards succeed tonight we would have died exactly the same way. It isn't a coincidence. Armin's family too, they just disappeared, all of this is linked, and you know it." 

_Clever girl._

"I agree, which begs the questions who wants your family gone and why?" I pondered as I continued to watch the tension grow between Levi and Aurora. Shifting uncomfortably, Miche too watched the pair in question with a deep frown on his face, no doubt pondering over what I had discussed with him earlier regarding the evident attraction forming between Aurora and Levi. 

_Only question I have there is has it already been acted upon?_

"Could it be linked to their unique talents." Hange added "I mean we all agree that their abilities are in their blood. What are the chances that others in their family could do the same?"

"I'd say high considering the only other trace of their name led us to another family murder in the underground, which would have been the right time for their Grandfather's age. Someone is purging the bloodline." I concluded.

Aurora and Rian's eyes found each other, and some unspoken thing passed between them before Aurora let a deep sigh and reached over to clutched her brother's hand tightly and a small smile graced Rian's face before his sister released his hand and settled back in her chair. Miche had mentioned that the two were at odds about Eren's predicament, however, there was nothing like a shared threat to put aside disagreements.

_Seems that a truce has been called. _

"We're stumbling around in the dark here" Miche sighed as he pinched his nose. This was no doubt distressing for him and I was under no disillusion that he cared about the twins as if they were his own, as he did for Nanaba and Gelgar and knowing him, he was likely taking this attack very personally. 

"I think the more pressing issue is what do we do about this?" Hange said as she placed her hand on Aurora's shoulder, worry lining her face. 

_Such strong reactions that woman invokes in those around her._

"Nothing," I stated.

"What do you mean nothing?" Levi snarled, and I had to fight to stop the smile pulling at my lips.

_That is more than attraction, he cares for her. _

"I mean exactly that, we do nothing. Whoever is behind this hasn't given this much thought, and with the Sparhawke name recently resurfacing, I suspect they panicked when they realised that they were now prominent. I suggest we let the news spread that the heroes of the hour have been rewarded with attempts on their lives and allow this fight to be dragged out of the dark. We continue on with our plans for Wall Maria, and we let this unfold, I doubt that whoever is behind this will remain quiet for long." I said with conviction, this was only the beginning.

Whoever wanted the Sparhawkes dead had plenty of opportunity before now to kill them, it is not like they had been hiding. However, with Aurora and Rian joining the scouts, their chances of survival were so low that it would have been a problem solved without dirtying their hands. What they wouldn't have anticipated was their ability to survive, but that still wasn't the reason why the attack came tonight. This was a direct consequence of Aurora's outburst in the trial this morning, or rather about who she had been trying to defend.

"You think this is connected to Eren don't you" Rian declared, his eyes fixed on me.

_Smart man. _

"Sharp as ever Rian, but yes, I think whoever was behind this didn't want the Sparhawkes and Eren united. It's all linked: Eren, the Sparhawkes, the cellar in Shiganshina and I plan to find out exactly who is working against us." I declared before looking at the two redheads before me, "Aurora, Rian go get some rest, we ride out at first light. Miche speak to Commander Dock and inform them of this attack, they failed to catch two armed assailants in their own keep, and I want to know why."

"Yes, sir. Come on, you two, it's a long ride in the morning." Miche gestured for his subordinated to follow as he, Moblit and Hange took their leave. Rian gave one last glance between his sister and Levi, noticing the tension between them, before following Miche out the door leaving Aurora and my Captain as the last remaining.

"Goodnight sir," Aurora said as she saluted me before turning on her heel with her mass of red hair swinging around her, leaving the room and Levi pushed off the wall and began to stalk after her with purpose.

_Not so fast, my turn to taunt today. _

"Levi, a moment" I called out to the Captain who stopped to turn and glare at me as Aurora disappeared out of sight.

"What?" he snapped as his frustration became even more evident, and I struggled not to laugh. No doubt he wanted to speak to Aurora before she returned to her bed.

"I give my permission," I said with humour as his face crumpled in confusion.

"What are you talking about eyebrows?" Levi scowled; I hope he doesn't frown like that when he is alone with her.

"I give my permission as commander of the survey corps for you to court Aurora Sparhawke while in active duty as long as it doesn't impact on either of your oaths to humanity." I smiled as Levi's scowl faltered.

_He isn't as secretive as he thinks he is._

"Did you seriously think I hadn't noticed that you broke into my office to swap her training programme to yours?" I laughed, "Miche won't be thrilled by the idea, but he knows better than to get between two lovers, especially two such as you and Aurora. She will be good for you, I think. I'm happy for you". 

I was happy for him, he needed something in his life besides death and Aurora was full of emotion, almost like she was the raw embodiment of life. It was fitting really, if Levi was humanities strongest then Aurora was the second strongest and though I had never believed in fate, the two of them meeting seemed to be almost destined.

_What could they become? _

"As touching as that was, I think it was all for nought. I doubt she would be willing to 'court' seeing as I'm the one who kicked her brat's head in." he monotoned with an impassive expression, though his eyes gave him away.

_He cares about what she thinks of him. _

"She may yet surprise you." I reassured him, the action feeling strange "Give her time."

Levi scoffed before taking his leave, and I couldn't stop the smile this time. Human shifters, regaining lost territory, knives in the dark, conspiracies and Captain Levi pinning over the one woman who can keep him on his toes. These were strange times, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks.  
As always I love hearing from you all and have a very happy holidays :D


	29. The Levi Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets the Levi Squad, Aurora and Levi have a heated chat and cant seem to catch a break.  
Slight sexual content.

EREN 

We had been riding on horseback for what seemed like the entire morning before the large castle came into view and springing forth from the trees the large stone building looked to be crumbling and overgrown with wildlife.

_ This place has seen better days. _

The scout's special operations unit or the newly adjusted Levi squad had been chosen for their accomplishments in the field, that and they are meant to be my executioners. The ones who will stop me if I lose control and my current guardians. It was up to us to make this castle habitable for the rest of the Survey Corps to follow, that and to get me out the public eye and as such the eight of us had left not long after first light on the orders of the Commander.

Petra Ral, the smallest of the group and another redhead to boot had 10 titan kills to her credit and 48 assists. Oluo Bozad, the man, currently glaring at me to my side, had 39 kills and 9 assists. Eld Jinn, squad leader and second in command of the unit had 14 kills and 32 assists. Gunther Schultz, a large dark-haired man with a fierce face, had 7 kills and 40 assists to his name. Rian Sparhawke, protégé of the Commander himself boasted 31 kills and 19 assists. Aurora Sparhawke, one of the finest Titan slayers after Captain Levi, held 47 kills and 13 assists and was most recently known as the Battle angel of Trost for her accomplishments in taking back the city. All of them were without peer and were beacons of pride for the Scouts, I was honoured to be in their presence. 

"An architectural marvel don't you agree. A proper royal residence once upon a time and more recently, our former headquarters. Fancy yes but absurdly impractical once the scouts got down to business, Much much too far removed from either river or wall. This was the early days for us you understand, hopes soared high. Now this bauble is nothing more than a holding cell, the place where we store our newest toy" Oluo finished slyly as he eyeballed me from his horse. 

_ That would be me _.

Gulping, I stupidly looked behind me to meet the dead-eyed stare of Captain Levi and a trickle of fear ran down my spine as his cold grey irises bored into mine before another rider blocked my view from him. Readjusting my focus, Aurora's pale face came into view as she gave me a gentle smile. 

Petra had told me this morning that two men had attempted to kill Aurora and Rian last night in the middle of the Trost Headquarters. I had been startled by the news and hadn't been able to keep the guilt from gnawing ever since as the attempt on their lives had likely been because of me.

_First, I nearly get Armin and Mikasa killed and now Aurora and Rian too, no one close to me is safe anymore._

"Do not be deceived greenhorn" Oluo sneered as he leaned in close to my face with a menacing glare pulling me from my thoughts. 

"Excuse me?" I said unsure while also trying not to flinch away.

_ Show no fear. _

"Shut it Oluo, or I will shut it for you" Aurora warned from the back of her large horse as she stroked the sides of his neck, her mismatched eyes trained on Oluo. 

"Bring it. I'm not afraid of you!" Oluo challenged, and a wide feral smile split Aurora's face as she brought her horse alongside the now visibly nervous man. Leaning forward, she feigned towards Oluo who whelped and flinched away from her, nearly falling from his saddle before Aurora's hand snaked out and dragged him back into position. With one final look, she flicked Oluo on the nose before pushing onwards with her horse to the front of the group alongside Petra and Gunther. 

"You really showed her," Eld said sarcastically from his horse next to the Captain and laughter erupted all around and even the Captain and Rian, who were trailing at the back of the group, smiled.

"Shut up!" Oluo snapped before moving his horse closer to mine.

"Don't be expecting the royal treatment." he whispered as he eyed the back of Aurora apprehensively "whether your titan or human don't imagine we share the good captain's -" 

Oluo's horse stumbled causing Oluo to jerk forward and cry out in pain. Blood dripped down his chin as he grasped the tongue he had just bitten into and laughter erupted from the front of the group as Petra and Aurora both doubled over in their saddles at the look on their teammate's face. 

Continuing into the castle courtyard, we all dismounted and set about securing our horses as Oluo, who was still clutching his tongue, sat on the stone steps and began to wipe the blood from his face when Petra and Aurora walked past with their horses in tow.

"You had it coming" Aurora quipped as she secured her horse on a nearby beam before beginning to untie her packs.

"She's right, it's what you get for flapping your jowls on horseback" Petra scolded.

"The rookie needed to know his place; first impressions are important." Eld defended.

"Well, you certainly made an impression on him no question there," Aurora added sarcastically as she threw a pack for Oluo to catch. 

"Indeed so, our exchange went exactly as planned," Oluo said cryptically as he rummaged through the bag and pulled out some cloth and a water canter. Soaking the material, he began to wash away the dried blood while eyeing me menacingly.

"What happened to you, you never used to talk like this" Petra asked "I mean it's really none of my business, but if you're trying to act like the Captain it is kind of embarrassing. You and Levi couldn't be less alike if you were born separate species."

"If you intend to hound me like a wife Petra dear, there is rather more of me you need to be acquainted with before I let you lay claim to the privilege," Oluo said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Petra.

"You wish" Petra scoffed "I'd tell you to bite your tongue, but you've got that covered. Next time I hope you bleed out."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Oluo teased as he batted his eyelashes at Petra.

"I think you're an idiot" Aurora deadpanned as she walked past Oluo to come and help me untie my packs. I knew I was staring at her in shock when she gave me a wink and closed my mouth for me. I sometimes forget that this was her and Rian's world now, they weren't phased by the heroes around them because they were heroes themselves. 

_They are much more than the boy and girl I grew up with now._

"Remind me again why you're here. I don't mind Rian, at least he is pleasant company but you little lady are damn right mean" Oluo sassed as he jabbed a finger at Aurora, who gave him a wicked smile as she came to help me untie my packs. 

"You know why they are here, were all assigned as Eren's detail at the behest of the Commander. Your just pissed because Aurora has a higher kill count than you, knocking you out of the top spot in the Levi squad." Petra mocked with her hands on her hips. 

_Woah, I forgot she has the third highest kill count in the whole regiment!_

"I'm not pissed, quite the opposite in fact. Now I have two beautiful redheads to run after me." Oluo leered towards Aurora who flipped him off before removing the saddle from my horse, "Which reminds me, Petra I'm in desperate need of a back massage after all that riding." 

"You disgusting swine heard!" Petra seethed as she whacked Oluo across the head. I heard someone attempting to smoother their laughter and saw Rian eyeing the pair in amusement as he carried two large bags over his shoulders. Sensing my gaze, his blue eyes met mine, and all the humour left his face as he tried to look anywhere but at me. 

_ Rian? _

"Look at these weeds, this place has gone to hell," Aurora stated as she kicked a loose stone, sending it flying as Gunther hastily jumped out of its path before sending Aurora a scowl. 

"It has been abandoned for years, bet the insides a shamble," Eld said apprehensively as he came to stand beside Aurora with his hands on his hips.

"In which case, we have a problem, don't we. Best grab a broom and get to work." the Captain commanded "Rian, Petra, and Eren take the top floors. Oluo the stables, Gunther and Eld do something with those windows. Aurora you're with me."

* * *

LEVI 

We had been attending to the castle for the best part of the day, and usually, I found the cleaning to be soothing but not when_ **she** _ was the one doing it with me. Covering her hair with a scarf and stripping down to undershirt and breeches, Aurora had set about scrubbing the floors with everything she had, so much so that the colour of the wood begun to ever so slightly fade from her vigorous scrubbing.

Watching her as I had since we started on this room, I felt my prick stir as she moved the brush back and forth on her hands and knees, sweat-soaked clothing clinging to every muscle and curve.

_Go figures, of course she would be good at cleaning, as if I didn't need another thing to be attracted to her for._

Never speaking, she continued on with her task with all the fury of the sun as she refused to look at me. Of course, I understood that she was pissed at me, but I had thought that with some time to think about what had happened in the trial she would have come to the same conclusion as her brother, that we didn't have a choice.

Had I not acted and Eren had been sentenced to death, then humanity would have lost its one chance to push back against the Titans and the only way we could secure Eren within in the Scouts was to prove we could contain him. Without his outburst and his ass-kicking at my hands, we would never have been able to prove that. Sure, I might have gone too far, but when that pig merchant had called for Aurora's blood also, I had seen red. It hadn't been about securing Eren's titan ability then, it had been about saving Aurora.

_ I'm going soft. _

Pushing to her feet, Aurora wiped the back of her hand across her brow before turning to leave without a glance in my direction and unable to help myself, I blocked her escape and meet her challenging gaze.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" I prodded knowing full well that's precisely what she intended to do.

_ Stubborn to the bone _.

"That was the plan." she snarked before trying to escape again and grabbing her arm, I pulled her close as my irritation began to prickle. The smell of her skin was intoxicating, and I had to stop myself from burying my face in her neck and taking liberties.

"Must you always be so difficult?" I said accusingly as my pants began to tighten again.

"Must you always get under my skin!" her voice broke as she glared at me with a heartbreakingly vulnerable look and the overwhelming need to comfort her moved my hand to stroke her face, but she flinched away and watched me with mistrustful eyes.

"Don't," she warned as she stepped out of my grasp, and my temper began to rise again at the rejection.

"I had to do what I did in that trial. Do you realise what would have happened if I hadn't? I did it to save you and Eren!" I snarled as I took another step towards her. I hadn't meant to raise my voice, but I was done waiting for her to catch on to what everyone else already had. I wasn't asking for forgiveness, nor was I offering an apology, we both know the price for humanity's future. So why was she turning a blind eye when it came to Eren?

_ Because she loves him. _

"Do you think I don't know that! Why do you think I'm angry! He started shouting because they threatened Mikasa and me, because of my mouth!" she cried as she pushed back against my chest and I couldn't stop the look of shock pass my face as she turned her back to me, furiously wiping at her eyes. 

_She doesn't want me to see her cry._

So, it wasn't me that she was truly angry at, it was herself. She felt responsible for what I did to Eren. Didn't she realise that she had done precisely what Erwin had anticipated she would? That we had been betting on her advocating for him? 

"You kicked the shit out of him because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and the cutthroats were probably my fault too" she sniffled as she kept her back to me. She wasn't wrong, her actions were indeed the cause, but it wasn't like we hadn't planned for that outcome or at least the result of the trial, the hired knives were something else entirely.

"Probably." I agreed to which Aurora let out a humourless laugh. 

"No Aurora, you really helped out." she muttered sarcastically as she brought her arms up to hug herself.

"Would you rather I lie to you?" I asked incredulously, I was sure she wasn't the type of woman to want her world sugar-coated to make it easier for her to cope with. It was one of the things I admired about Aurora, how she looked the darker sides of this world in the eye and did not turn away.

"No, never that." she said softly as she looked out the window to the outside world "I've heard enough lies to last me for a lifetime."

_ You and me both. _

"I will always tell you the truth, no matter how terrifying "I soothed as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and Aurora's body stiffened. I could feel the conflict in her before she suddenly let go and melted into my arms and unable to hold back any longer, I buried my face in her hair. Humming gently, I began to rub small circles with my thumb along her stomach as I nuzzled into the side of her head and puzzled over how strange it was, the feeling of contentment, that I felt then with her in my arms.

_ Like shelter in a storm. _

"I'm mad at you" Aurora sighed as she leaned her head back on to my shoulder, exposing her pale throat and seeing the faintly freckled flesh I was reminded of her gripping my own throat, sending heat down to my groin. 

"Oh, I know" I breathed against her throat before giving her a gentle bite "I've got the marks around my throat to prove it" 

A deep moan sounded from Aurora before she bit down on her lip to stifle the noise and smiling to myself, I pulled her tighter against me so she could feel exactly what she was doing to my body.

"I'm not apologising for that" Aurora panted as she pushed her hips back against mine in slow torturous friction and I rolled my hips forward, chasing the contact I now desperately needed.

_ If we don't stop, I will take her here and now. _

"Don't. I kind of enjoyed it." I smirked against her neck, and arching her body back into mine, I brought my arm around her to cup her breast before teasing my thumb across the nipple pushing through the fabric of her undershirt.

"That is deeply disturbing," she whispered before another moan, this time louder, left her lips. I trailed my other hand down the side of her curved hip before I grasped it and spun her around to face me. Her usual pale face held the most beautiful blush I had ever seen, and her mismatched eyes were hooded with lust as she met my gaze, challenging me. 

_This woman would be the death of me._

"Something tells me you like that about me," I smirked before I grasped her face and kissed her with everything I had. Grabbing the front of my shirt, Aurora pulled me closer as both of our mouths moved together, both out to take as much as the other would give. Leading Aurora back, I pushed her up against the wall before reaching down to hook her legs around my waist and shoving my hips forward with a groan as I felt her tighten her legs and roll her hips.

_ Fuck it. _

Never once breaking the kiss, I reached down between us to find the front of her pants and - 

"Captain I finished the- Ahhh" A loud squeal of surprise had Aurora and me jumping apart from each other in alarm and turning around with the wrath of a god at having been interrupted, I glared at a very flustered Eren who couldn't take his eyes from Aurora. Not looking at either of us, the redhead I had moments ago had up on the wall at my mercy pushed passed me and fled the room as if a Titan was on her heels with her face as red as her hair.

Watching her flee the room, I made a silent promise to myself that I was going to follow _that _up later, but first I was going to make the brat suffer.

"What are you staring at?" I barked at the young man who was now watching me with a look of utter horror.

_ He did just catch you about to fuck his sister. _

"Nothing sir!" Eren stammered out as he shifted his eyes to anywhere but me, his face a bright red. 

"Keep it that way. Now lets go look and see what you call a job finished"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made 1000 hits!  
thanks for the kudos guys  
as always I love to hear from you all, feel free to comment to tell me what you think about the story so far :D


	30. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi asks Aurora a question. Aurora and Rian begin to piece together the large puzzle and Rian has an encounter of the female kind.
> 
> also if anyone is interested here is the song I listened to when I was planning characters and Aurora came into my mind, I suppose its kind of her theme https://youtu.be/tUlXUTzAeew

( For anyone interested, here is the link to the music I was listening to when I was thinking of the characters for this story. while listening Aurora came to mind, I guess this is my theme song for her)

AURORA 

I awoke to the soft morning light shining through the window, lighting up the empty dorm and sitting up and stretching, I mused as to the time since Nifa and Petra were already gone. Dressing and wrapping my hair in its usual crown braid I pondered on the events of yesterday as my face flushed in embarrassment.

I had come to the decision that even though I meant what I had said about Levi harming Eren, I was no longer going to fight against him. After all, he was right, had Levi not done what he did the outcome would have been much different. At least this way, Eren was safe, and Levi knew where my lines were drawn in regards to what I would allow when it came to my family. Whether we would clash again over this topic would remain to be seen, but for now, a truce had been drawn.

_And a hell of a truce it was. _

After having Eren walk in on Levi and me in a most unsuitable position for an audience, I had fled to the stables to hide in shame to find the place in an absolute state. Swearing on every second breath I had cursed Oluo as I had set about organising the area when I had heard footsteps approaching and peering over my shoulder, I had been greeted by Eren who was shuffling his foot back and forth with his hands in his pockets, eyes not meeting mine. 

"I'm sorry." he had mumbled, and I couldn't help but laugh. Finally meeting my eyes; he glared at me as a deep flush had spread across his embarrassed face and I tried not to smile as the awkward way in which he held himself.

"No, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen that and I imagine you have some questions" I had smiled softly and Eren had relaxed, his hand reaching out to hold mine.

"Are you and the Captain a couple?" he had asked with a serious face that had reminded me so much of Rian then I couldn't help the smile that had graced my face. He had been trying to do the protective brother routine which had been unbelievably touching and slightly adorable. 

"I honestly don't know the answer to that, I just know that I care about and that I think he feels the same. I didn't say anything about him because this wasn't something I had planned or even thought about happening, We were thrown into each other's path and in between all the chaos and fighting, we found each other without realising we were ever looking. I guess what I'm trying to say is, we're figuring out what this all means and I can't give you a solid answer" I had answered truthfully and nodding in satisfaction with my answer, Eren had released my hand and set about helping with the stables before the evening meal, which had been awkward.

Between Levi glaring at Eren, Eld talking about Eren as if he wasn't there and Hange and her team arriving a week early I had succumbed to weariness and left Eren to the mercy of Hange in exchange for my bed. So all in all, an eventful day.

Finishing tying up my hair, a firm knock on the door drew my attention, and I went to see who it was. Opening the door, I was met with burning grey eyes that were always at the back of my mind as they took in every inch of my face like they hadn't seen it years. 

"Captain?" I said perplexed as to what he was doing here knocking at my door first thing in the morning and snaking his arm around my waist, he pulled me closer and placed his lips on mine in a surprising kiss. Melting into the him, I wrapped my arms around Levi's neck and opened my mouth to allow his tongue to flick against mine before he broke away to trail kisses down my throat leisurely.

_ I could get used to this. _

"What were you planning to do tomorrow with your free time?" he whispered into my ear as his hands pushed under my shirt to rest on my lower back.

"Err I think Hange asked me to help with her latest experiments," I said unsure. I tried to remember what I actually had planned for tomorrow since I barely had time to think ahead to next day between Eren's situation and the Titans, not to mention with Levi's hands sending little jolts of fire through my bare skin, it was hard to focus on anything but his skin on mine. 

"Aren't you doing that today?" he quizzed as his thumbs began to rub small circles into my back. I toyed with his cravat as I thought on the change in his behaviour, sure he had touched me before, but this was a way more affection than I had ever received from him. Quite frankly I didn't know he had it in him to be like this and I hadn't expected it, not that I was complaining, I just didn't want him to think he had to be this way to please me. 

"I am assigned to Eren today, and he is with Hange so..." I trailed off as his eyes lit up, taking years off his face and I raised an eyebrow as a curious smile pulled at my lips. 

_ What is he up to? _

"Tell four eyes you have to be somewhere else tomorrow" Levi dictated before he ran his fingertips down my side, goosebumps rising in their wake.

"And where else would I be, Sir?" I asked innocently, is this his way of getting me on my own to finished what he started yesterday? 

"I have errands to run to Trost, and I thought you could accompany me," Levi replied, and I couldn't help the disappointment I felt at hearing he wanted me for work related things. 

_ Would this always be it for us? _

"Is this an order from my Captain?" I said unimpressed. I would rather not have to give up my one free day this week to run around completing tasks for the unit even if it was with Levi. Nothing kills excitement like the paper pushing. 

"Oh, for the love of..." Levi exasperated as he nipped my sides, making me yelp, "I'm asking if you would like to accompany me to Trost tomorrow in our free time. No uniform, no Scouts. Just you and me"

A broad smile spread across my face before I leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his mouth as my heart beat faster at what he had just offered, me and him alone.

"Yes," I answered simply with a slight blush on my face.

"Good. Would you prefer to ride there or take a carriage?" Levi asked as he nudged my forehead with his own. He was really letting go with the whole aversion to whatever it was that we were, was he feeling alright? 

"Ride of course" I scoffed at the idea of being trapped in a tiny carriage when we could be free on horseback. 

"Ah good." Levi smiled; he hadn't wanted to take a carriage either "Then meet me at the stables at first light in your civilian attire". 

I was about to reply when I picked up the footsteps of someone running towards us from and rounding the corner of the corridor, fellow scout Luke Siss barrelled down the hallway with all the haste he could muster. 

_This cant be good._

"Captain Levi! Sparhawke!" Siss shouted as he ran down the corridor and coming to a skidding halt, Luke doubled over panting with his hands on his knees. 

"What's wrong, Siss?" I asked as he caught his breath and holding up a finger, he pulled in a deep breath before straightening and saluting for Levi.

"It's Hange's test subjects, sir" Luke panted "Someone has killed them".

***********

"NOOOOOO! SAWNEY! BEAN! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN; SOMEBODY TELL ME THIS ISNT REAL!" Hange wailed as she tore at her own hair. I had never understood her attachment to the monsters, but no one could deny her love for them after these displays at their passing's. 

Arriving in the courtyard, I had parted from Levi and I had come to stand amongst the rest of the Levi Squad who was staring at the disintegrating corpses with sombre looks knowing in my fut that this did not bode well.

"They were such valuable specimens. Is this a soldier's work?" Gunther asked quietly, as though he couldn't quite believe a fellow solider would hinder us so.

"Yeah, but they haven't pegged the ones responsible yet." Eld confirmed "They were killed just before dawn, by the time the guards got here the bastards cleared out on ODM gear"

"They must have had a lookout to warn them about the guards," I stated, there was no way one soldier could have pulled this off without someone watching for the guard rotations. 

"SAWNEY!" Hange bellowed, and I winced as her high pitch rang through my ears. Moblit turned around and looked to me with pleading eyes to help, but I had no idea how. This was something Hange would have to work out of her system, besides I had no care for the monsters, and I couldn't pretend to mourn with her. Shaking my head, I held my hands up to show Moblit I had nothing for him.

"Oh dear, someone has gone stark raving mad haven't they." Oluo quipped disrespectfully beside me, and I smacked him over the back of the head. Hange may have lost her marbles, but she was still my friend.

"Ow," Oluo whined pitifully as he rubbed his head, he was quickly replacing Eld on my shit list this week.

"Shut your mouth," I warned and having seen enough, I turned to go and find Eren when a large shadow descended upon me. Looking up, I saw my path was blocked by Commander Erwin, who took another step closer invading my personal space.

"What is it you think you see?" he whispered so only I could hear and I looked up at him like he was mad. What do I think I see? Two dead Titans, but from the look on his face, Erwin is seeing something else. 

_What is he looking for? _

"Sir?" I asked, confusion no doubt evident on my face.

"Who do you think the real enemy is here?" Commander Erwin questioned pointedly as his eyes bored into my face. What the hell was he talking about? The real enemy? 

_ You know what he is asking. _

A soldier equipped with ODM gear and training had killed two Titan test subjects. Two test subjects we could have used to learn the secrets of the Titans, especially with Eren's newfound Titan ability had been disposed of. With them we could have learned the origins of the Titans and turned the tide in this war but a soldier had took that possibilities away from us, which now thinking about it made no sense. What soldier in their right mind would want to hinder humanity like that for a fucking grudge?

_ Someone who doesn't want us to learn the truth. _

"Ignore me. Loaded question." Erwin sighed before turning away to leave and my heart began to beat faster as it all started to fall into place, the Colossal Titan had appeared and destroyed the gate at Trost yet, the Armoured Titan had not appeared to compromise Wall Rose as he had in Shiganshina. Furthermore, the Colossal Titan had disappeared again just like Eren's Titan had after he had plugged Trost's gate, leaving no trace and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach as the dark reality hit me.

_ There are others. _

"Eren isn't the only one, is he?" I answered almost fearfully before he had gone out of earshot and turning back around to look at me, Erwin smiled triumphantly.

"Now that is a loaded question."

* * *

RIAN 

Hange's wails filled the courtyard as we all watched the steaming Titan corpses disintegrating and standing beside me, utterly perplexed, was my fellow scout and 102nd classmate Nifa who was a part of Hange's squad and had been one of the first on the scene after the crime had been discovered. 

"Why would anyone do this?" Nifa said quietly with her face drawn in deep confusion. 

"Maybe someone has a grudge and who would blame them. We all hate the Titans." I answered with a shrug as I spotted Aurora and Captain Levi enter the courtyard together, I should have known really that where ever Aurora was, Levi would not be far away. 

_Cold faced midget._

"I guess you're right; still, we could have learned so much from them. Whoever did this wasn't doing humanity any favours." Nifa grumbled and her words rolled around my head as I began to mull the situation over. This wasn't exactly the first time the scouts had captured titans for experimentation, so why hadn't this sort of thing happened before. Everyone hated the Titans, and with the subjects being tied up, they were easy targets to vent out feeling on and yet this was the first time a soldier had slain our captives. What was so special about now? 

_Eren, that's what's special now, with him we could have learned the truth about the Titans once and for all._

"No, they weren't." I decided, whoever did this was trying to hinder humanity, prevent us from learning the Titan's secrets. The question was, why?

Hange's wailing grew louder, and Moblit turned to Aurora with a pleading look on his face no doubt seeking help in reigning in his bereaved superior but Aurora shook her head and held up her hands in a helpless gesture, unable to help.

"Are you still not speaking to each other?" Nifa blurted out, and my head snapped down to stare at her with my mouth hanging open. How did she know we weren't speaking? Had Aurora told her?

"I'm sorry, its none of my business" Nifa said hastily after seeing the hurt look on my face.

"No, I just didn't think you knew about that." I lamented, Aurora and Nifa were dorm mates back at headquarters so it made sense that they would talk to each other, I just thought that maybe Aurora wouldn't have gone around telling her friends about our personal business. 

_Did I know anything about my sister these days? _

"It's kind of common knowledge that you two had a disagreement about Eren. People heard you and gossip travels around the barracks faster than it does in my mother's sewing circle." Nifa laughed nervously, and I sighed in relief. There I go again judging my sister without cause and jumping to conclusions, what a poor excuse of a brother I am. 

"Well, that's depressing. At least Aurora isn't avoiding me anymore; instead, it's just the silent treatment and the occasional glare." I laughed bitterly as this was more than what I deserved after what I had said to Aurora.

"How is she?" I asked apprehensively knowing that Nifa saw her more than I did these days and I found myself not sure what I wanted the answer to be. 

"She doesn't really talk about that kind of stuff, but I can see it's upsetting her. The night after your fight, she sat silently in the dorm with a vacant look on her face. She had us really worried, but then the next day, she was acting like her usual self again and we let it go. She's a tough one your sister, a bit like her brother" Nifa smiled at me as she nudged me with her shoulder and my stomach made a little leap as she slowly blinked her long lashes. 

_Is she flirting?_

"It's a family trait" I laughed nervously as my face began to heat up.

"Yeah, no kidding, do you remember when she refused to follow the commandant's order to apologise to Hannings after she kicked his ass? He made her run death laps until she gave in, and when she wouldn't, he cut off her food privileges just to break her spirit. I hated Hannings after that, he was such a dick, and he joined the MPs too." Nifa shook her head in exasperation as she remembered the class bully. 

"He was an ass, and he had that beating coming." I smiled widely as happier times came to my mind "Do you remember that week the 104th joined? You, me, Aurora, Nova and Carmichael stayed up one-night giving tips to Eren, Armin and Mikasa on how to survive Sadies." 

"That was the night we heard your story." Nifa replied softly as she looked at me fondly, "Two years we had been in training, and no one knew anything about you except that you were the twins from Shiganshina. I remember thinking how brave you were to enlist after everything you had seen". 

_She is flirting with me!_

Heat spread across my face again, and I knew I was as red as a tomato as Nifa's words sent butterflies to my stomach. My hands started to sweat at the thought of this pretty woman, thinking I was brave and I desperately tried to act cool so as not to look and a complete ass.

Panicking, I involuntarily searched for Aurora in the vainest of hopes she could help me, only to find her in conversation with the Commander, a deep frown on her face.

_ What is he saying to her? _

"I could try and speak with her if you wanted." Nifa offered as she followed my gaze to my sister, "I mean as I said its none of my business, but you're her brother, and I know she misses you. She's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Thank you, Nifa," I said gratefully, "But this is on me. I said somethings that I knew would hurt her and I'm the only one who can put it right. I'm just struggling with how to do that."

Casting another look to Aurora, I saw her looking at Captain Levi with a soft open face and he too was watching her with intense eyes. Sighing I looked down to the ground in guilt, how much was I missing out on in her life because we weren't talking? Would she have told me about him had I not pushed her away? 

_Probably not, she never was one to bother others with her private life._

A small hand took my own and gave it a gentle squeeze and meeting Nifa's warm eyes in shock, she smiled softly before releasing my hand and I instantly missed the contact. 

"You're a good man, Rian, and Aurora isn't stupid. She knows you love her. It will all work out it how it's supposed to in the end" Nifa reassured me as her pretty amber eyes held my own gently and looking down into those large doe shaped eyes, I wanted to believe what she was saying, but the cynical side of me couldn't quite let that happen. 

"You really believe that?" I asked dubiously, and Nifa laughed, the sound bringing a smile to my face and smiling back, she pushed against my shoulder with a light blush across her face. 

_She's pretty when she blushes, why hadn't I noticed that before._

"Of course, I do. These are strange times we live in. Winning our first battle against the titans, the scouts having respect, human titan shifters and now we have one on our side, anything is possible. You just need to have a little faith" Nifa grinned beautifully as she gently patted my arm in a parting gesture and taking her leave, I watched her walk away and found I wanted her to stay. Butterflies twisted in my stomach as I pictured the blush on her cheeks, and I couldn't help the small smile that pulled at my lips.

_I had always liked Nifa, maybe I should spend some more time with her. _

Catching a splash of red out the corner of my eye, I turned to see Aurora watching me with a soft smile on her face and I knew she had seen me and Nifa talking. Meeting her eyes, I felt my grin grow wider before she laughed to herself as Eren came up behind her and gestured for her to follow him. Gracing me with one last parting smile, she turned and linked her arm through Eren's before the pair left the courtyard and suddenly, I felt more hopeful. 

_ You just need a little faith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments and Kudos and as always I love hearing for you.  
a special thanks to Holasoyblossom, Freckled Jesus, CodeNameSensei, milipassoni, Yellowish15 and NyxLunaLux for your comments, I appreciate you taking the time to leave them.  
Have a fantastic new year and I hope 2020 brings everyone happiness and good fortune :D


	31. Soothsayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Aurora return to Trost briefly, Levi has a strange encounter and is left unnerved. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/WzgFohAu1W4 the song I was listening to when I was planning Rian's character.

LEVI 

I arrived at the stables with the sun rising to find Aurora seeing to her horse, unaware of my presence, the sight of her in the early morning light and her off guard manner was enough to take my breath away. Dressed in a brown cloak, a simple cream blouse and an ankle-length green skirt with her wild hair loose she was every inch the divine being she was named for.

_I wonder if the people of Trost will recognise their battle angel like this._

Coming up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and deeply inhaled the smell of hair before placing a kiss by the shell of her ear. It was surprising how easily the intimacy came to me whenever she was near, of how easily the whole world fell away to just the two of us.

Twisting around in my arms, Aurora smiled widely before she leaned forward to place her lips to my own but before we could connect, the large head of her horse forced itself in-between, breaking us apart before she could seal the morning with a kiss.

"I don't think Kano likes you." she laughed happily as she came forward to grip the horse's reins and run a soothing hand down his neck and following the path her hand trailed along with the chestnut hair, I couldn't help but picture that hand running along my spine as I lay her down on my bed.

"Seems to be the running theme with the men in your life." I quipped trying to contain the shivers of excitement that raced down my spine at the mental image of her hand running along my spine as I lay above her.

"_Rian_." Aurora groaned in frustration as she rested her head against Kano's flank, breaking my mind free of the fantasy, "He seems to think I'm his responsibility and I believe he thinks you're a bad influence on me".

"Is that so." I deadpanned, entirely aware that Rian did not want me anywhere near his twin sister, not that I gave a shit what he wanted. I only cared about what Aurora wanted, and if she wanted me then I wasn't going to push her away, I had already made that mistake once, and I wasn't going to do it again.

"You don't challenge the darker side of my nature," Aurora said wistfully as she continued to stroke Kano's mane. "I think he believes you enable me to commit more sins."

"Sins? Are you referring to the cutthroats?" I asked incredulously, and her silence was my answer. Sighing in frustration, I placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder and gently turned her towards me but she refused to lift her eyes, staring only at the hay covered floor as she fidgeted with the side of her skirt.

_Is she ashamed?_

"Aurora, that man gave you no choice." I said intently as I tilted her chin upwards so she would look at me "He would have killed you".

"I could have disabled him, taken him in for questioning" she said, unsure of herself "I didn't have to kill him"

"Do you regret killing him?" I asked gently though I already knew the answer. After all, I was drawn to her for a reason, because deep down, we both knew the price of freedom. The difference between Aurora and me was that I didn't care what people thought of me. In contrast, Aurora cared too much, especially when it came to her family, though she would never freely admit that.

"I regret that we didn't learn who sent him," she said murmured as she averted her eyes from my gaze. Self-hatred did not suit her; it didn't suit anyone. Aurora is what she is, and the sooner she comes to terms with that, the happier she will be for it.

_And fuck her brother and his self-righteous opinions. _

"That's not what I asked," I replied, tightening my grip on her chin and anger flared in her eyes as she pushed my hand away, meeting me as my equal.

_There you are. _

"He wanted to kill me, a woman who has given her life to defending his for the promise of coin and his friend tried to kill my brother. So no, I don't regret killing him" she declared, and her eyes dared me to challenge her. There was the Aurora I knew and loved.

_Loved? _

"Good." I said shakily before cupping her cheek with my hand, "He made his choice and decided his own fate the moment he drew that blade against you"

"And that's why Rian doesn't like you" she scoffed, anger completely forgotten before placing a chaste kiss on my lips and mounting her horse ready for the long ride to Trost.

******

Aurora and I had arrived at Trost just after midday and we had left our horses at the stables before making our way through the demolished city to the Headquarters to deliver the missive Erwin had asked me to. Eyebrows had been so full of himself when he had suggested that I ask Aurora to accompany me, so much so that I had almost refused then and there out of spite but when I thought about how little time I actually spent with Aurora outside of slaying Titans and saving cities, I thought better of it and accepted his advice.

_Last thing I had expected to receive, romantic advise from Erwin Smith._

Finishing the task, I had asked Aurora what she had wanted to do for the remainder of the trip, and with a slightly wistful expression, she had asked for the last thing I had expected. To see the plugged breach.

Strolling with her arm linked through mine, we arrived at the battle-scarred entrance to the gate of Trost and coming to a halt, we both stared up in silence at the giant boulder Eren has used to seal the hole that had once been Trost's outer gate. Unhooking her arm, Aurora took a few steps forward and gazed at the massive rock before turning on the spot and taking in the area around us.

People had returned to their homes and had set about rebuilding, a makeshift market had sprung up in an attempt to get commerce working again and people milled between the canvases and chatted amongst themselves. Aurora took all of this in with tears in her eyes and a broad smile on her face as she turned on her heel before returning to look at me.

_What is she seeing that I'm not seeing? _

"What are you thinking?" I asked curiously as I approached her and wiping the tears hastily from her eyes, she faced me with a softer smile on her face.

"I thought that it's only been a week and people have already returned and began to rebuild," she replied, her voice thick with emotion "It gives me hope for Shiganshina and the other outlier districts when we retake Wall Maria".

"Don't you mean if?" I questioned, surely, she didn't think this was that cut and dry. I know we have a game-changer up our sleeves now, but even with Eren, it would still take everything we had. There was hope, yes, but did she believe that it was inevitable that we would prevail?

"Eren changes everything." Aurora shrugged as if that was explanation enough, and in a way, I suppose it was for her. She knew Eren far better than I, she believed in him with absolute certainty and I found myself wondering if I would I ever believe in anything as staunchly as she did?

_You already do._

"Aurora!" A shout rang across the battleground and Aurora and I both turned to see a young female Garrison soldier with wild brown hair running with her arms flailing in the air to get Aurora's attention.

"Nova?" Aurora gasped before running towards the young soldier and engulfing her in a hug. Staying put, I watched Aurora laugh as she spun Nova around to get a better look at her before Nova turned back to Aurora and gently touched her eyebrow, her face full of concern. Aurora took Nova's hand in her own and gestured with her free hand to the breach, no doubt explaining where the newest of her scars had come from.

"You have a beautiful wife, young man." a wizened old woman with tanned leathery skin and a mass of white hair mused as she came to stand beside me as if from thin air. Peering down at the elder, I was greeted with large pale-yellow eyes staring unnervingly at me as she assessed every inch of my face.

"That she is, but she is not my wife" I corrected the old woman and turned back to watch Aurora chat animatedly with her friend.

"I know, but the future looks much like the present for someone like me. Does she know how much your heart yearns for her? Wouldn't you like to know if she feels the same?" the old woman whispered conspiratorially, and I knew exactly what she was.

"You're a soothsayer." I accused as I looked down on the old woman with disgust. Her kind did more damage than good and no doubt she was here to take advantage of the people of Trost in the wake of the Titan attack.

"What gave me away?" the old woman cackled as she latched onto my arm and peered into my eyes with a searching look. This close I could smell the repulsive odour of unwashed elder and Salvia ooze from her and I sniffed in disgust.

"The shit falling out of your mouth" I snarked as I stepped away and pulled my arm free from her clutches "I have no coin for you, so I suggest you go find some witless idiot to beguile out of his earnings."

"Oh I like you boy, so I will lend you my talents for free. A rare gift in these troubled times." the old crone boasted as she appraised me with critical yellow eyes. I had seen her kind often in the underground selling false futures to desperate people who were looking for any way out for themselves and their children. It always ended with the customer looking so hopeful only to starve to death a week later.

"So, what will it be? I marry her, and together we will have many children and live happily ever after?" I quipped sarcastically as my temper began to rise. The Titans were a problem that wasn't going away anytime soon, and I doubted there was a happily ever after for anyone never mind for Aurora and me. But with Eren...

_I scoffed at Aurora for believing and here I falling into that same trap. _

"That is not how destiny works boy, and you know it." the old crone chastised with her pale-yellow eyes narrowed at my insulting tone.

"A pity." I drawled as my eyes drew back to Aurora. She was still talking to the young cadet, every so often casting shy looks towards me that her friend did not miss. The old woman took a step forward and followed my gaze back towards Aurora before humming in thought.

"Power resides in her blood, and before her time is done the world will know it too." the old crone began "Such bewitching eyes she has, but I wonder, do you even know what they mean? You look at her, but do you see her for what she truly is? What she will become? Fate has its mark on her as surely as it does on you, boy."

"Tch" I scoffed unamused with the old hag's drivel and having heard enough, I threw her a parting look of disdain and made to join Aurora with her friend when a bony hand clasped my arm tightly again. Meeting the old crone's gaze in anger, I startled as her yellow eyes blew wide until only the black of her pupils was visible.

_What the fuck? _

"There is a darkness on your soul boy, blood dripping from your hands from all the lives you have taken and will come to take." The crone spoke as if the words were not her own, and the hairs on my neck began to rise "You will need that darkness to keep her safe. She must be protected at all costs, from more than just Titans and shifters. The ripper will come for her as he did for those who came before her. You know of who I speak, defend her Captain for she must be there when the guardians of stone begin to rumble"

Gasping the old woman released my arm and stumbled backwards as her eyes returned to their previous pale yellow. Reaching out, I grabbed her arm before she fell to the floor, my mind turning to darker memories.

_The __ripper_.

"Sybil!" A young man shouted in alarm as he ran towards us and prized the old woman from my grip "What have I said about pestering folk? Forgive me, sir, Sybil's mind has not been right since we fled Shiganshina. The Titans they-"

"There is nothing wrong with my mind boy, I see what I have always seen. You just don't want to hear it! And to believe my granddaughter chose to marry you!" Sybil snarled as she whacked the young man across the head.

"Is everything alright?" Aurora asked as she suddenly appeared by my side, her friend no longer with her. Casting her eyes between the old woman and me, a deep V formed between her brows as she picked up on the tension and the crone fixed her bright gaze on Aurora before her leathery face broke out in a wide sinister grin.

_I need to get Aurora away from her. _

"We should head back." I insisted as I took hold of Aurora's elbow and began to pull the confused redhead back the way we came. The sky had started to darken with the promise of rain which only added to the creepiness of this situation and I felt the old woman's eyes shift towards me.

"Your right there boy, best be off with you. In fact, I would find some shelter, there's a chill in the air today, and I fear a storm is approaching." the old witch shouted after us and I ground my teeth together because somewhere, deep down, I knew she was talking about much more than the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all the Kudos and comments :D  
the names of my original characters often have meanings and hints to their purpose. The character of Sybil is based loosely on one of my favourite characters ever from the dragon age universe Flemeth. That woman is soo cool.  
Also next chapter will be very NSFW, don't say you weren't warned :D


	32. I Am Hers And She is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update with Explicit sexual content.  
Levi and Aurora continue their time away from work.

LEVI

No sooner had Aurora and I left the gates of Trost on our mounts had rain began to drizzle, and the sound of thunder had clapped through the air, signalling the coming storm, just like the old witch had said. 

_Fucking soothsayers._

Pushing our horses with all we had, we attempted to outrun the storm to no avail and found ourselves caught in the downpour when the heavens finally opened. The wind beat against my face as I struggled to keep my eyes open while I scanned the area, we couldn't be far from the Survey corps training outpost, maybe it would be best to make ways there and wait out the storm. 

Glancing over to Aurora, I made up my mind when I saw her sodden appearance and fast paling complexion hidden beneath her drenched cloak and bringing my horse close to hers, I leaned over and grabbed her reins to guide Kano towards where I knew the outpost stood.

"We will catch our death in this!" I shouted over the wind, "We aren't far from an outpost we can use!"

Riding with all haste, I lead us to the small cabin and stables nestled at the base of a small hill in the ass-end of nowhere and dismounting quickly, I guided our horses into the stables before securing their reins and collecting our bags. Aurora had already dismounted as I secured the reigns and had raced to the cabin door, disappearing inside. 

Following her, I entered the cold cabin and hastily closed the door to shelter us from the storm. Dust layered the sparse furniture, showing that no one had been here for a while and scanning the room, I located the fireplace at the centre of the room before racing over to check for wood. A sigh of relief passed my lips as fresh wood had been stack by whichever soldier had the foresight to lay fresh wood in the pit after their stay.

"We use this house sometimes on training exercises," I said as I searched for matches to light the fire "It should be adequate until the storm passes."

Aurora gave no answer and stood in the middle of the cabin watching me with her lips slightly parted. Rainwater began to pool at her feet as she watched me rush around with dark eyes. Had she gone into shock from the cold? Quickly locating the matches, I rushed to the fireplace and set a small fire before stripping off my cloak and turning to Aurora to take hers.

"We need to get you out of that cloak" I urged as my numb fingers pulled at the clasps of her brown cloak and unclipping the garment, Aurora allowed the sodden material to fall to the fall with a thud, never once taking her hooded eyes from my face.

_That isn't the look of shock._

"Why are you looking at me that?" I whispered as stirring began in my groin at the intent of her gaze. Stepping closer, Aurora gently cupped my face and gently brushed her lips against mine before deepening the kiss and my hands instantly tangled into her damp hair, enjoying the feel between my fingers. Breaking the kiss, Aurora rested her forehead against mine, her mismatched eyes boring into my grey ones with burning desire. 

"I want..." Aurora trailed off seductively as she ran her nose against mine and my mind faltered as I felt myself harden in response to her words. Heat stirred in the pit of my stomach the longer her bold eyes gazed longingly into mine and standing as close as she was, I could feel the heat radiating from her drenched form.

Tracing a finger shyly along my chest, where the soaked material of clung, Aurora watched me with a raw expression on her face and lifting my hand, I tilted her chin upwards so I could gaze in the very eyes that haunted my dreams as I searched for any sign of doubt at her truly wanting this.

Reaching out her hand as if about to touch, Aurora hesitated with her fingertips hovering just over my heart. Uncertainty flickered across her flushed expression, and my heart dropped in understanding.

_She fears I will push her away again_.

"I won't leave you, I can't. Not now" I whispered honestly, knowing I had surrendered myself entirely to her. Dropping both my hands down to her waist, I pulled her close and pressed my forehead against hers.

"Touch me," I pleaded and demanded all at once and leaning in to kiss Aurora's cheek, I felt her inhale sharply before sighing as I began to trail my lips teasingly downwards; over her jaw, her pulse point and down her neck. Gasping softly, Aurora tilted her head back in silent encouragement, and I lavished her neck with my lips, sucking and biting gently at the base of her throat.

Hands fisting in my hair, Aurora groaned before she pulled back suddenly. Chest heaving with wild breaths, face flushed and her pupils blown black with desire, she hesitantly tugged the hem of my shirt, a silent question in her eyes and my lips parted at the sight of such beauty. 

Lifting my arms just enough to allow her to lift my shirt over my head, Aurora tossed the damp fabric to the floor before marvelling at my bare chest. Tracing her fingers down my bare arm, Aurora gripped my hand and lifted it to her lips as her soul piercing mismatched eyes locked on to mine and placed a kiss against my knuckles in a deeply intimate gesture. 

_She knows what these hands can do and yet she is unafraid._

Soft tingles of electric hummed their way up my arm as Aurora turned my hand over and kissed my open palm before stepping closer and placing open-mouthed kisses on the hollow of my throat, each touch causing my breath to falter. I could feel my heartbeat stuttering in my chest as burning desire coiled in my groin and with each kiss and lick my need to be inside her grew until it was consuming my every thought.

Guiding her to lay down on the wooden floor, I followed suit a moment later and melded my body against hers. All other sensations and thoughts fell away, and my heartbeat stopped and restarted at the open adoration infusing her expression when I leaned forward to kiss her. I felt myself melt into her arms as they wrapped around me of to deepen the kiss and with a low moan on her lips, Aurora's emotion echoed through me, her delight, her longing, her desire, her need.

_All for me._

Gasping softly, I broke the kiss to bury my face against Aurora's neck as it all became too much and she stroked the back of my neck soothingly. The corners of my lips tilted upwards as I raised my head to meet her eyes and bring my hand up to place my palm came on her chest and felt her strong beating heart.

Emotions I had never felt before came crashing with each hammering beat so full of life and shifting to lay on her, I pressed Aurora into the wooden floor as our eyes meet before I crashed my lips hot and needy against hers. My hands roamed her body as my tongue glided smoothly into her mouth and brush against her own and with each brush against Aurora's clothed skin, my need for her to the point of it being unbearable.

_ I need to feel her without these damn clothes in the way. _

"Off," I panted into her neck, unable to form coherent sentences and lifting my head with her hand, Aurora stroked her thumb tenderly over my cheekbone before nodding her consent.

Capturing her lips in a kiss hungrier and more passionate than the ones before, I felt something unleash inside me at nod of permission. Letting my hand roam down her stomach, I found the fastenings of her skirt and fumbled embarrassingly with the laces. Laughing gently, Aurora placed her hand over mine and guided my fingers to loosen the skirt from her body and pulling the lace-free, I reached for the waist of her skirt and pulled it swiftly down her legs, discarding it next to my abandoned shirt.

Pushing back against my chest, Aurora forced us into a sitting position before she reached for the edge of her shirt and pulling at the damp material, Aurora removed her blouse and her breast band over her head before kicking off her shoes, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. 

Aurora's eyes darkened as I raked my eyes over her body. The pure, primal lust I always felt for her rose to the surface, and Aurora shivered. No doubt she could see the carnal look in my eyes as I committed everything to memory from her freckled skin, to her full breasts, her shapely hips, her toned stomach and legs. 

_Her scars._

Running my fingers slowly down the length of her body before grasping her hip, I pushed Aurora back to the floor and lay back on top of her and bit gently into her collar bone. Aurora's hands flew up to grasp my hair, but I caught her wrists in each of my hands and firmly pinning them back against the floor on either side of her head making Aurora gasped as her body strained towards me, rolling her hips up against mine in delicious friction.

_She will be the death of me._

My mouth found hers again briefly before I slipped my lips downwards, following the path my finger had just taken over the hollow of Aurora's throat and the jut of her collarbones, I paused at Aurora's full breasts to suck a nipple into my mouth and a feeling like a bolt of lightning jolted down my spine when she moaned profoundly, arching her chest upwards in demand for more.

Humming against her skin, my lips and tongue worked over her nipple for a moment before switching to lavish the same attention upon the other one. Aurora writhed beneath me, my name falling like a prayer from her mouth, mixed in with short gasps between every lick.

Continuing down her body, across her waist, her stomach, her hipbone I kissed and bit into her pale skin, scattering dark bruises in the shape of my lips wherever they went and glancing up at her when I reached the spot just above the band of her underwear, I paused with a silent question in my eyes. Aurora nodded a little too eagerly as her breath came out in short gasps, making me smile.

Releasing her wrists, my hands drifted to her underwear, and I hooked a thumb underneath the band on either side and yanking them down in one swift movement, they revealed the soft red hair at the epicentre of her thighs.

"If only you knew" I mused as I pressed slow, leisurely kisses to her thighs, coaxing her to open her legs for me, "How many times I've imagined doing this."

Kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of her left thigh, Aurora began to whimper before I bit into the supple flesh and sucked, causing a deep moan to rumble through her chest. Repeating the action on the right, then again on the left, I moved my lips and tongue closer and closer to the centre of her need.

"_Levi_ " Aurora whined as she bucked her hips and peering up at her from between her spread legs, a roguish grin spread across my face as my finger grazed over her slick folds, already soaked with her arousal and watched her shudder.

_I'm going to do this properly this time_.

With that, I dove into her heat. Aurora keened, hips bucking wilding against my face with every brush of my tongue and her hands wrapped once more into my damp hair. My mouth was relentless, exploring every last bit of her, returning again and again to her clit, and from the muffled moans of bliss, I knew she in the deep throes of pleasure.

She cried out when I slid a finger into her and began gently pumping back and forth till I was sure she was ready for another and then one more. Thrusting my fingers in and out of her, suckling at her clit all the while, I felt Aurora's walls begin to clamp down signally the beginnings of her orgasm approaching.

"Levi," she gasped out, yanking at my hair in warning "Levi I can't—"

Grinning against her as I continued to work her towards that edge, I crooked my fingers and felt her body arc, ready to tip over the edge before I pulled back entirely, and the sudden lack of stimulation caused Aurora to growl out in frustration as her hips cantered in search of the friction that was no longer there. 

_As much as I want to see her come, I wanted to be inside of her when she does._

Easing her down from the near-high, I trailed open-mouthed kisses over her body in a soothing gesture and when she'd recovered, Aurora sat up shakily and reached for me, tugging me into a heated embrace, moaning as she tasted herself on my mouth.

The last time we had done this, I had taken her like an animal in haste, but this time I would worship her. Something else about this moment was different too, maybe it was how the light shined on the pale curves of her hips, perhaps the heaving of her full breasts as she struggled to catch her breath, maybe it was the flush that had spread across her freckled cheeks, highlighting her mesmerising eyes. No, as beautiful as she was, it wasn't her that was different. It was me. It was my unbound adoration for her that had my breath catching in my throat. 

_I have never felt this for anyone before.._.

Slowly, not breaking the kiss, Aurora's hand brushed down my torso until she found what she was looking for and I couldn't stop the deep groan when her hand tugged at the waist of my pants. Shoving the fabric down and kicking them off my legs along with my boots, I watched in awe as she wrapped her fingers around my length and began working me in slow, timid strokes. Rolling so that my back was on the floor, Aurora crouched over my erect cock and picked up the pace with her fingers, her wide curious eyes entirely focused on my throbbing member as a drop of precum leaked from the head. 

Ducking her head towards my lap, Aurora licked the head of my member, and I hissed at the overwhelming sensation of her tongue against me. Reluctantly I grasped her shoulders when she made to bob her head back down again and rolled her onto her back again, caging her body with my own and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

_I will follow that up at a later date._

"Believe me, I want that," I told her, my voice heavy with lust at the mental images of her lips around me, "But right now, I need _you._"

Smiling shyly, Aurora let me guide the moment and wrap my arms back around her so that her full breasts was flush against my chest. Settling myself between her legs, desire twisted and turned over and over in my stomach as I ran my member back and forth against her folds and met her loving gaze.

"Are you sure you want—" I started; thrown by the way she was staring at me. 

"_Yes_," Aurora whispered as she entwining her legs around my waist and squeezed. Groaning, I grasped her hip to hold her steady and began to push into of her, inch by inch, relieved to be finally one with her again. Aurora hissed as her face broke out into a pained expression, and I immediately stilled my hips fearing I had harmed her. 

_It's her second time._

"Are you okay?" I strained, the need to hilt inside her overwhelming "Should I stop?"

"No," Aurora panted, her strong legs tightening around my waist, drawing me closer. "Don't stop, _please_. Just... slow."

Nodding, I slowly continuing to slide into her, eyelids shuttering at the feeling of her around me and we both moaned deeply when I hilted myself, filling her so perfectly. I had fucked other women before, but this was different. With them, it had just been sex, a need being fulfilled, but what I was feeling right now was more than lust. I had felt it during our first time and now was no different. 

_I'm in love with her. _

Gasping at the revelation, I lowered my mouth to Aurora's and kissed her with a tenderness I had not known I possessed as I pulled myself back out, then thrust back into her. Moaning against my mouth, Aurora clenched her insides and sent sparks of pleasure tingling over every inch of my skin.

_I will never have enough of her. _

"Faster," Aurora pleaded softly as her fingers dug into my buttocks and I obliged her immediately, steadily increasing the pace of my thrusts as her hips bucked to meet me each time. Pleasure thrilled up my spine as Aurora's head fell back against the cabin floor, mouth dropping open as she moaned freely. The fingers of my free hand twined in her vibrant red hair as I leaned in and kissed down her jaw and neck. 

I must have hit that sweet spot inside her because Aurora's eyes blew wide as she began to writhe and claw her nails down my back, the sensation of which ignited a dark passion inside me as her face flushed beautifully in euphoria. 

"There," she begged. "Right there, Levi, _please_"

I shifted my hips and angled my thrusts to hit that spot, again and again, causing Aurora to all but fall to pieces.

Time slid away from us, we could have been here for minutes or hours or days, the only thing I knew existed was her body and mine and the overwhelming desire to be one with her, always. The capacity for coherent speech left Aurora, and the only words she could form amidst her sounds of pleasure were please, faster, harder, all said like a devout praying at the alter.

Aurora's moaning grew louder and more insistent, and I thrust faster as her walls began to tighten again. The overwhelming feeling of love swelled in my chest as I looked at Aurora's flushed face, her mouth open in ecstasy, and I knew there was no going back from this.

_Let the whole world know that I am hers, and she is mine, and not even the Titan's can take this from us._

"I'm going to—" Aurora gasped as she began to forcefully slam her hips up against my own, chasing her peak. 

"Do it," I breathed, cupping her cheek in my hand, thumb stroking over her sharp cheekbone as I pushed my other hand between her legs and quickly rubbed my thumb over her clit, making her cry out and arch against my chest. "let go."

The combination of my hard thrusts and the stimulation of her clit was just what Aurora needed and with a cry that seemed to ring out in the air around us, she came hard, clamping down violently on my length. The feeling of her orgasm was so intense that my vision went white and for a moment, I felt like I was elsewhere entirely, utterly consumed in her pleasure with her.

Riding her high, she came back down to earth slowly, bit by bit. Every inch of her was over sensitive, and she whimpered as I continued to thrust into her, hard and fast and unrelenting, chasing my own end and it wasn't long before I followed her over the edge with a cry of my own, spilling myself inside her.

Collapsing on top of her, I remained hilted inside her for a few minutes as we caught our breaths. I rested my forehead against Aurora's, we both gazed intensely into each other's eyes as the overwhelming feeling of love I felt swelled in my chest as she brought her hands up to cup my face to kiss me tenderly. I had once said that I was not a gentle man, but I found that right here and now, I could be gentle, If only for her. 

_What I wouldn't do for her. _

After what felt like an eternity, I carefully pulled out of her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Rising, I stood up and held my hand out for Aurora to take and grasping my hand, I helped Aurora to stand on her shaky legs and retrieved our clothing that was discarded around the abandoned cabin. 

We took our time dressing, both trying to prologue the inevitable return to the war that we had both devoted our lives to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to bury my head somewhere til the blushing stops....


	33. The Titan and the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Levi Squad, Hange and Eren attempt to witness a Titan Transformation, another strange encounter between Eren and Aurora, and a guest appearance from a Titan arm.

AURORA 

Riding for a good half hour away from Headquarters, the company of the Levi Squad and the Hange Squad dismounted and set about preparations for Eren's first Titan experiment at one of our outposts. Arriving at our chosen destination, I unhooked my feet from my stirrups and dismounted from Kano's back, wincing slightly as yesterday's events made themselves known between my legs.

_ As soon as we're both alone, we are doing that again. _

Untying my equipment from Kano's back I was so lost in thought about Levi's skin on mine that when I turned I nearly jumped out of my skin when I was met with Hange's face inches from my own with a wide grin on her face. 

_Not again._

Upon my return yesterday to headquarters, Hange had ferreted me out and had been demanding to know ever since what had been so important as to my missing her latest scientific experiment and doing my best I had tried to deter had her at every turn, however once Hange found a mystery she didn't rest until she learned all its secrets.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I growled in the hopes that my ire would frighten her off, though somehow, I knew she wouldn't budge until I relented which of course, wasn't happening.

"A village called persistence sweet cheeks!" she laughed wickedly. Groaning, I continued on with my duties of carrying equipment to the drop off point only to be stalked by Hange the entire way.

"Hange I've already told you, mind your own business" I griped while trying not to look at her face, I wouldn't be able to cope if she started with the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, please Red!" she begged as she clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture "Please please please."

"Please to what?" Rian asked puzzled as he came up beside us, his horse in tow. 

I had not seen much of him this past week between everything that was happening and I was missing him something fierce . Of course, there was still the Titan in the room to address in regards to our fight after securing Trost, but between everything that had gone on, there simply hadn't been time.

_ I will make time. We shouldn't have gone this long fighting, it isn't natural. _

"Aurora won't tell me where she was all day yesterday." Hange whined, "I have my suspicions, but she won't confirm or deny anything!".

_Why is she hassling me and not Levi if she knows? She enjoys tormenting him._

"That's easy, she was with me; we were training." Rian declared within a heartbeat and I smiled to myself. 

_Always my defender. _

"But I saw you with Nifa on the morning," Hange said accusingly as she jabbed a finger against his chest. Rian's face turned bright red, and I crossed my arms over my chest, hip cocked with a knowing smirk on my lips.

_Someone is sweet on Nifa. _

"I can do more than one thing in a day Hange" Rian scoffed trying to keep a straight face. Huffing the nutty Section Commander, turned on me and waggled her finger in a disapproving gesture, not fooled in the least by Rian's statement.

"Don't think your off the hook, I'll just come back later when you're on your own" Hange swore seriously before mounting her horse again and trotting away. Knowing Hange, it would be tonight when she collared me alone to torture her information from me.

_Maybe I could hide with Levi in his office and entertain ourselves. _

"Thank you," I said flustered at the turn of my thoughts and my eyes automatically shifted to Levi, who was conversing with Eren in the well and my stomach flipped and turned. 

_Would I always feel like this when I saw him?_

"I take it you were with the Captain," Rian said softly, his eyes holding a hint of accusation in them.

_ Pot calling kettle brother. _

"And I take it you were with Nifa all day yesterday" I smiled slyly.

"She's just a friend," Rian said a little too defensively as his cheeks blushed even more. This was too cute, Nifa was an amazing woman and a dedicated soldier, and I had noticed how she looked at Rian that day Sawney and Bean were killed.

"And I'm Queen of the Walls" I chortled, and we both burst out laughing as the tension eased away like it had never been there to begin with. Rian shoved my shoulder playfully and looking up at him, I watched the smile slowly faded from Rian's face to be replaced with a look of shame. 

"Aurora, I've meant to-"

"Section Commander! We're ready!" Moblit's booming voice echoed through the grouping, drowning out anything Rian had been about to say. Smiling softly, I took his hand in mine and squeezed gently before letting it go.

"I know," I said in understanding "We will talk about it later, I promise."

Re-mounting Kano, I rode alongside Rian to the safe zone and came up beside Hange as I steadied the building nerves within me while Hange fired the signal flare high into the sky. Sending a quick glance at Rian to see how he was holding up, I braced myself in my saddle ready for Eren's Titan to appear for the first time up close. 

Time seemed to tick by slowly as I continued to tense only to be left in utter confusion as to when nothing happened. Could Eren have transformed into a tiny titan?

"Hmm, I don't understand" Hange mused as she scratched her chin "Perhaps he didn't see the signal or something."

"Perhaps, or perhaps we were just naïve to expect him to turn it on and off" Levi sighed in frustration before he kicked his horse forward and squeezing Kano's sides, I rode after him as my mind mulled over the possible reasons Eren couldn't transform.

"Eren! Enough! We are done for today!" Levi barked as he dismounted and made his way over to the well before peering down.

"Did something go wrong down there?" Hange called down the well as she came up beside Levi and approaching the well, I peered down and squinted into the darkness. There at the bottom, Eren peered up at us with a strange look on his blood-stained face as he held his butchered hand up to the light.

"My god" Rian breathed as he peered down beside me. Had Eren tore chunks out of his own hand with his teeth?

"I'm sorry" Eren called up to us, his voice strangely detached "I don't think I can do it now."

"Get him out of there now!" I demanded and immediately everyone set to work to bring Eren back to the surface and once he was up, the light allowed us to see the extensive damage he had done to his hand in the hopes of triggering the Titan transformation. I internally cringed at the sight of the teeth marks and savaged flesh and felt a deep shame take over me.

_ What are we doing to you? _

Rushing over to the supplies we brought, I grabbed the nearest medical bag and raced back over to where Eren sat with a faraway look on his face, clutching his bleeding hands. Kneeling in front of him, I peered at the injured limb before turning to the bag to dig out some clean bandages.

"Let me bandage them up, so they won't get dirty" I smiled reassuringly as I unwrapped the clean cotton and set about wrapping the bleeding wounds, careful not to touch them in the hopes of keeping them clean and my brows furrowed in puzzlement as red began to seep through the white material, despite the wound being made ten minutes ago.

_ He's not healing. _

I had read the report on Eren's suspected abilities and I had seen his Titan healing first hand after the trial, so why was it that he wasn't healing now? Leaning forward, I placed my hand to Eren's forehead to feel his temperature when a sharp burning pain lanced through my head, and my vision turned white.

Falling backwards onto my ass with a cry, pain throbbed behind my eyes as a ringing filled my ears. Squinting, I tried to focus my vision on Eren whose wide eyes were trained on me unseeing, his face pale and clammy.

_ What the hell? _

"Eren, Aurora, are you alright?" Levi asked his voice laced with concern as he walked over to us and looking back to Eren, I saw that his expression had become more aware and he too was watching me with concerned eyes.

"Your nose is bleeding" Eren worried as his hand reached out towards me but stopped short of actual contact. Frowning, I brought my fingers to my nose and felt the hot liquid dribbled down them. Pulling my hand away, I watched the fat beads of blood roll down my hand towards my wrist before I looked back into Eren's eyes.

"So, it is" I murmured before I wiped the blood from my face with my sleeve and got to my feet. Strangely the pain I had felt a moment ago was gone entirely with only the vague throbbing of pressure that often came with a nose bleed remaining.

_ Maybe a stress headache_?

Levi came up beside and eyed the blood on my sleeve curiously before I gestured towards Eren.

"He's not healing," I stated and Levi growled in frustration.

"No offence but you're not much good to us in this form" Levi snapped, clearly put out with today's events "If you can't change our plans for Wall Maria go up in smoke. Pull it together, and yes, that is an order."

"Yes, sir," Eren mumbled utterly dejected and I shot Levi a scathing look which he replied with a 'tch' before he moved away to speak to Hange who was about to leave for her 'experiments' in the woods, whatever the hell they were.

"Come on don't lose heart kid. You will get it." Eld encouraged as he gestured for Eren to take a seat at the outdoor seating area, Gunther, Oluo and himself were sat upon. Following, I took my place next to Gunther at the end of the table before looking around and spotting Levi, Petra and Rian in deep conversation, no doubt discussing what next to do about Eren's performance issues.

"Maybe, I don't know" Eren lamented as he took his seat opposite me and Eld and Gunther both looked to the dark-haired boy with varying levels of sympathy.

"Well, that's one way to learn your more human than suspected" Oluo quipped without taking his eyes from the teacup in front of him.

"Look at it this way," Eld said as he offered Eren some tea "It's a lot better to find out now than in the field, it just means we go back to the drawing board."

"He's right" Gunther added, "No such thing as being too careful when so much is riding on you."

"We will get there Eren," I promised, and I wholeheartedly believed we would, after all, the fates wouldn't be so cruel as to give us hope only to take it away, right?.

Eren fell quiet and stared at the cup in front of him for what seemed like a lifetime before he reached forward to grasp his spoon and winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned as the silverware slipped from his grasp and tumbled to the floor. 

_His hand still isn't healing. _

"Yeah, just dropped my spoon" Eren sighed in frustration at his injured hand and reached down for the spoon the time as I did.

"I'll get-"

"No, I'm fine-"

Blinding light flashed my eyes before heat and wind forced me off the seat and into the air. Stunned, I slammed back onto the floor and furiously rubbed at my tearing eyes to see what the hell had happened. 

_What the fuck?!_

Squinting through the steam and dust, my eyes widened as I saw Eren flailing wildly with his arm attached to a much larger and skinless Titan arm that was grasping the spoon we had both just reached for. Not waiting for a second longer, I pushed to my feet and ran over to the Titan arm and scaled it, wincing as the wet heat burned through my trousers and clambered my way over to Eren.

"Aurora!" Eren cried as he struggled to pull his arm free "Dammit, why now!"

"You're alright! You're alright! Shit! How do we get your arm out?!?" I panicked as I tried to pull his arm from the Titan muscle, only to be scolded in the process. Hissing, I clutched my hand to my chest as I looked for the best way to get his arm out in one piece.

"Calm down," Levi ordered. 

A shiver of dread ran down my spine, and my hands dropped down to the hilts of my blades ready to draw them at a moment's notice because even though I couldn't see what was behind me, I didn't have to turn around and look to know what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments and Kudos, I do so love hearing from you all!


	34. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise in the Levi squad, Aurora and Eren have a talk that has more than one eavesdropper.
> 
> Also the song used in this chapter is https://youtu.be/5cMSMstm-Pg

AURORA 

"I'm sorry captain I don't know how I -" Eren broke off in a gasp, his face turned white as a sheet and turning around slowly, I saw Eld, Oluo, Petra, Gunther, and Rian surrounding us with their blades drawn, eyes wide in terror.

_Oh, fuck._

"The situation is complicated, now calm down." Levi dictated, but from the looks on all their faces, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Eren! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eld raged, taking the lead for the opposition Eren now faced and meeting my brother's eyes, I felt my temper rise at the stupidity of the entire situation.

"Who are you pointing those at?" I demanded from Rian as I jumped back to the grass and drew my own blades. Rian faltered and hesitantly took a step back at the look of fury on my face. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere; he pulls this shit. 

_Rian, don't do this. _

"No one gave you permission to transform!" Eld screeched, and I took a step towards him to draw his attention to me instead of Eren and faltering in his stance, Eld lifted his blade to me without realising to whom he was threatening.

"You gonna run me through Eld?" I asked, hands gripping my blades tightly "Worse have tried and look how that turned out for them."

"Aurora" Eren whined from behind me, his anxiety clearly rising at the dire situation we were in.

"Don't worry, they won't touch you" I reassured him, never once taking my eyes of the scouts surrounding us "Not while I'm here."

"Bold of you to presume you can take us all on" Oluo snarked, overconfident in himself. Any average person wouldn't stand a chance against them all but I wasn't an ordinary person, I had been trained by Rowan Sparhawke to eradicate my enemies mercilessly, I was trained not just in Titan slaying but in killing men too, and judging by the looks in Eld's and Petra's eyes they knew it too.

"Go on, underestimate me, that will be fun." I dared; my eyes wild with anger as they darted between them all and after assessing each of my opponents, I found my way back to Rian who was watching me with wide, alarmed eyes, his blades shaking in indecision.

_ Come on, Rian. You know what's right here. _

"What the hell has gotten into you Eren!" Eld screamed as he took a determined step forward, eyes darting between Levi and me, the tension so thick now that a knife would have trouble cutting it.

"Leave it, the questions can come later. First, you need to persuade us that you're not hostile like your life depends on it." Gunther growled as he circled tactically around the rear, I couldn't get to him quickly if he chose to engage, my only hope lied in Levi who was closer, but would he attack his own team to save Eren?

"Take another step closer, and it won't be him being hostile you need to worry about" I threatened, trying to turn their focus to me again and failing miserably.

"So much as twitch an arm and I will lob your head clean off. This is the first and only warning you will receive; I can end you in a heartbeat do you understand?" Oluo stormed as he shook his blades in a flurry. Push comes to shove; he would be the easiest to take out, Petra next then Eld and Gunther. My eyes skirted over Rian again as I refuse to take him into account in my assault plan. 

"And this is my last warning, back the fuck off!" I snarled as my temper finally reached its breaking point, sweat rolling down my neck as my body itched to act.

"Captain I need you to back away, your standing too close!" Petra begged as she looked to Levi with wide, fearful eyes.

"Right now, you're the ones that need to step away. Do it" Levi barked at his subordinate but Petra did not listen and took another step forward, her face full of disbelief.

"Why on earth-"

"Gut feeling." Levi cut her off. A movement to my right caught my eye, and I shifted my defensive stance to square off against Rian who had taken a bold step forward.

_Don't make me do this._

"Aurora move now" Rian challenged, and I tilted my chin up in defiance. He of all people should know that I wasn't moving from this spot until I was sure Eren was safe.

"No"

"So, help me. I will drag you out the way if I have to, now move," he swore, but something in his eyes told me he was fighting a battle within himself and suddenly the words uncle Alert said to us the day we left for training rang in my ears.

"Do you remember Shiganshina?" I insisted as I sheathed one blade and held my open hand out to him "How when the wall fell, and the Titans came pouring in, I was so afraid that I couldn't even move. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Aurora..." Rian whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek and I knew then that he was with me, he just needed to be reminded as to why.

"I need you with me, our family needs you. Don't go where I can't follow" I pleaded. Closing his eyes, Rian took in a deep breath before opening his eyes again, face determined and walking forward, he came over to my side, before turning around to face Gunther, blades raised and cutting of his advantage.

_ There you are. _

"Rian?" Petra called out to him in disbelief as he blocked Gunther's path to Eren and pride soared through my veins, I had my brother back.

"You heard them. Back off." Rian ordered resolute in his decision.

"You've got to be kidding me! You can see this, right!" Oluo ranted as he gestured to Eren with his blade.

"Don't care. I said back off" Rian commanded, face hard as stone and I flinched at his tone as an image of Grandfather came to mind.

"We will kill him if he can't explain himself," Gunther promised, his eyes fixed on Eren.

"This is deadly serious. I'll do it I swear to god!" Eld swore, his eyes darting between Rian and me, clearly seeing the threat we presented. Taking a step forward, Eld feigned right to test my resolve and I moved to show him how deadly serious I was.

"AURORA NO!" Rian commanded, and I stopped in my tracks before I sent him a seething look. Rian shook his head as his eyes pleaded with me, no doubt, understanding precisely what I intended to do. We were going to have to engage if they got any closer to Eren; otherwise, he would have no escape.

_ Find a better solution Rian, or I'm taking them down. _

"ALL OF YOU JUST STOP!" Eren's voiced boomed across us all and everyone, including myself, froze in shock. Casting my eyes back towards him, I saw Eren's eyes wide in panic as they darted between everyone surrounding him before landing on mine with desperation.

_ I'm sorry, Eren. _

"EEEEEREEEEN!" Hange's catawalling caused us all to turn and watch as the Section commander came bounding out of the woodland, Moblit hot on her heels, with a deranged look on her face. Skidding to a halt in front of Eren's partial Titan, Hange jumped up and down on the spot like a kid in a candy store, eyes wide with wonder.

"I wanna touch the arm! I wanna touch the arm!" Hange begged dramatically "Pretty please with sugar on top! I want to touch this glorious thing!"

"I don't think that's such a good- wait no!" Eren panicked as Hange ignored him and touched her bare hands to the steaming Titan flesh and screamed.

"Oooow, son of a bitch! That mother is hot when there is no skin! This is the best day in the history of science!" Hange squealed so loudly I suspect the dogs in the nearest village heard her.

"You're a maniac, do you hear me!" Moblit shouted in distress, and I had to agree with him "A maniac!"

Crying out in frustration, Eren began to wriggle his arm around as Hange bombarded him with a million questions.

"Are you ignoring me! Don't try anything stupid!" Oluo shrieked as he took a step towards Eren and acting without thought, I moved and used my left arm to redirect his blade away before throwing my free fist forward and punching Oluo in the throat. Kicking his legs out from under him, I watched him to fall to grass coughing as I kept my body in a defensive stance, closing the gap I left open to Eren, my eyes on Eld daring him to try me.

"AHHHH!" Eren screamed suddenly and fearing Gunther had attacked, I spun on my heel to watch as he ripped his arm free from the half-formed Titan body and tumbled backwards towards the ground. Diving forward, I caught Eren in my arms and took the brunt of the impact as we both fell to the floor, grunting with his surprisingly heavy weight.

"I'm sorry, Captain" Eren whimpered from the confines of my arms. His body was burning so much so that I could feel the heat all the way through his uniform and brow drawn in worry, I glanced at Levi, who nodded once to let me know he understood.

"So, you feeling okay or what?" Levi asked watching Eren warily as the colour drained from his face and shot me a look of concern.

"Not....exactly...." Eren muttered weakly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, passing out in my arms.

"Eren?!" I fretted as I shook him like a rag doll trying in vain to get him to open his eyes. A large hand clasped my shoulder, and I startled before I realised it was Rian who then gestured for me to let go and reluctantly releasing my hold on Eren, I watched sadly as Rian scooped his limp body up into his arms before walking with him to the horses, Hange and Levi at his rear.

Standing, I watched in mild horror as the partial titan body steamed and crackled as it disintegrated into nothingness knowing that we didn't have a single clue what we were doing. 

_We're stumbling around in the dark like infants, grasping at straws without knowing the consequences. _

"Would you really have killed us if we refused to back down?" Eld asked softly as he came up beside me and sheathed his blades. Looking at the tall man, I saw the betrayal he felt at my actions and the lingering feelings of affection as his eyes locked onto mine. 

_Would I have killed them all? _

"I don't know" I answered honestly, the words feeling dirty in my mouth.

***************

"Are you okay?" I asked for what must have been the hundredth time today as I escorted Eren back to his 'room'. He had been silent since we had left the meeting and no doubt it was playing on his mind.

The entire Levi squad with the addition of Hange and Rian has been present to hear Hange's hypothesis of Erens inability to transform. Turns out Eren needs a distinct goal in mind to transform, and can't just will it happen just because he feels like it. The act of picking up the spoon, coupled with his self-harm, had been what caused the partial transformation to occur, all in all meaning that what had happened had been a complete accident.

Of course, this had struck deep with the Levi squad who had threatened to kill him for something that wasn't his fault and I had to bite my tongue as I watched them justify themselves as to why they treated Eren like a monster. What had surprised me, however, was what the Levi squad then did in apology for their shitty behaviour. Every one of the Levi squad including Rian had sunk their teeth as deep as they could stomach before turning to Eren and praising him for his resilience. I had looked at Rian then and seen the adoration in his eyes as he began to finally understand what Eren had gone through and It gave me hope that even though things would never be the same again, they would on that front at least get better. 

"Rian hates me" Eren sniffled making my heart drop as he pulled my thoughts back to him, sadly he now knew why Rian had been avoiding him since Trost, I couldn't shield him from it any longer.

"Rian doesn't hate you" I consoled as we turned into Eren's room/cell "He's just struggling with what this all means"

"He pointed his blade at me," Eren said dolefully as he sat down on his bed and stared at his now healed hands. Sighing, I took a seat next to him and placed my hand on his, though he didn't look up to meet my eyes.

"I know, but he came around, didn't he?" I encouraged because, at the end of the day, Rian did come around and stood with us. My brother may be wary of Eren and his Titan powers, but when it came down to the nitty-gritty, Rian stood where he always would, with his family.

_With me. _

"Because of you." Eren sulked, fixing his woeful teal eyes to mine as they began to fill with tears.

"Rian _loves_ you Eren, he's just scared. Fear makes people do things they wouldn't normally do; it makes us our worst selves." I smiled sadly as I realised how true that statement was. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have this much-needed talk with all us, Armin and Mikasa too, that way we would all know where we stood and could move forward as one.

"You didn't," Eren said accusingly, his brow furrowed in anger and turning my head sharply, I fixed Eren with an irate look. It was one thing to lament over Rian's actions but a different matter entirely to compare him to me. Rian was good and kind and _afraid._ It wasn't his fault that he acted that way, no more than it had been mine when I acted the way I had. We were both very different people, it had just taken all of this to happen for us to see how different.

"That's not fair" I argued before taking a deep breath to calm down. We had both had a trying day, Eren more so. It wouldn't be fair to lose my temper now, and frankly, I didn't have the energy.

Eren's face crumpled again as the tears began to fall from his eyes and I could tell he was trying to be strong but right here, he was safe with me and if he wanted to cry, then he damn well could.

"Rian will always look out for you even when he doesn't realise it, and I promise, no matter what happens that I will always be there for you. No matter what form you take, your still my Eren and I will always love you" I swore solemnly as I held his eyes in mine and lifting my hand to his face I cupped his cheek before leaning forward to place a kiss to his forehead.

A heart-breaking sob broke from Eren's chest as he flung his arms around me and buried his head into my chest, crying with everything he had.

"Ssssh it's alright, I've got you." I whispered into his hair as I clung to him tightly and allowed him to cry, afterall there was only so much a person could take before they caved, better here with me than out there where everyone would tear strips from him.

So much had happened to us since the last time I had held him like this on the night I had awoken after Shiganshina had fallen, our strength had been tested time and time again and each time a little bit more of the people we used to be was chipped away to the point where I wondered if Carla and Grisha would even recognise us anymore.

_ What has the world done to us? _

Pulling us backwards to lay on the bed, I curled myself around Eren and began to gently sing to him as I stroked his back and lulled him, hopefully, into a peaceful dream.

* * *

LEVI 

The soft singing of a woman's voice rang through the stone halls making my heart clench as memories of a time before Kenny, Farlan and Isabel slammed into my mind. Following the soothing melody without realising I was moving, I found myself in the corridor that housed one room, Eren's cell. There was only one woman in this entire castle that would down in Eren's room at this time of night, and the closer I got and listened to the soothing melody the more my heart ached.

_ Aurora. _

"I'd a pluck a fair rose for my love

I'd a pluck a red rose blowin'

Love's in my heart, I'm tryin' so to prove

What your heart's knowin'

I'd a pluck a finger on a thorn

I'd a pluck a finger bleedin'

Red is my heart, wounded and forlorn

And your heart needin'

I'd a hold a finger to my tongue

I'd a hold a finger waitin'

My heart is sore until it's joined in song

With your heart matin.'

My heart is sore

Until it joined in song

With your heart matin'"

Aurora's lullaby ended, and I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my face as I remembered a beautiful woman with long black hair and kind grey eyes singing that exact song, running her fingers through my tatty hair.

_ Mother. _

It had been so long since I had thought about my mother in more than a simple passing, the memories being too painful to dwell on, but as the words of Aurora's song rang in my ears, her voice morphed into the velvet tones of my mother's and I pondered on the odds of Aurora singing the exact song my mother used to soothe me during the endless days of hunger to comfort Eren.

_ Fate has its mark on her as surely as it does on you, boy. _

"Carla, Eren's mother, used to sing that to us when we were little, and then Aurora sang it to the kids." Rian said softly, startling me "They always did bring out the best in her"

He must have followed Aurora and Eren down here and judging by the look on his face, as he leaned against the corridor wall with tears streaming down his face, he was as affected by that song as I was. I wondered what is it that he sees when he hears that song?

Pushing off the wall, the tall man moved to stand and looked at me with a grave expression on his angular face.

"You're in love with my sister, and for better or worse I think she is in love with you." he said sadly as he turned to glance back at the only closed wooden door in the corridor. Joy filled my chest when I heard that he thought Aurora loved me only to darken as I realised what he had actually said.

"Worse?" I growled. Did he really think I was that bad for her? I only had to look at his face to know the answer to that.

"Aurora is full of life, and she burns brightly, she always has regardless of what has done to us over our short lives. Our Grandfather saw this and tried to twist something dark into our natures, and it appears to have worked on Aurora more than I thought it had, so much so that sometimes I barely see the girl I grew up with and it breaks my heart. You are like him, and I fear that you will snuff out the last of her light, taking away all that she is." Rian said, his pain filled eyes fixed on mine. 

_He's afraid I will take his sister from him, that I will corrupt her beyond recognition._

How many times had I mused about the darkness inside of her? How it called to my own but hearing it from Rian's perspective brought the memory of that night Aurora and I sat upon the rooftops talking about her Grandfather and I found that though the bastard was dead, I wanted to resurrect him and kill him again. 

_ He used to say that if you wish to know peace girl, you must come to know pain. It was the first lesson he ever taught me. _

"That is the last thing I want" I declared, and I meant it. Aurora deserved better than the abuse of her Grandfather to continue, and it wouldn't, not from me. I couldn't promise that this world wouldn't leave it's stain on her anymore that it already did but I could promise to make sure that it wasn't by my hands.

"I believe you" Rian sighed in relief, as he saw the vow in my eyes "Just Promise me one thing, that you will do right by my sister, no matter how ugly things get. If I've learnt anything these past five years is that I may not always be able to be there for her and I know she is more than capable of protecting herself, but whether she believes it or not, she does need someone to stand by her, even if it's just to love her."

_ That must have tasted bitter coming out of his mouth. _

"Well, no pressure. I think I've already said what I would do to you if you fucked with her." Rian said with a humourless smile as he ran his hand through his messy strawberry blonde hair. 

_Ah, yes I had almost forgotten about his threat._

"Broken bones, right?" I drawled unamused.

"Seems like we've come to an understanding" Rian smiled sadly as he looked down the corridor one last time before taking his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Mikasa and the other 104th cadets back in the next chapter!  
thanks for kudos and comments, I love hearing from you all!


	35. Together We Give Our Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian and Aurora talk and Erwin recruits some cadets, but is that all he is there for?

RIAN 

"You think there is a chance they will choose to stay away from the scouts?" Aurora asked dejectedly, knowing full well the answer to her question. 

Standing from the side of the stage, Aurora and I watched Armin and Mikasa standing at ease in their row waiting to make the choice that would either throw them in our coming fight or keep them safe inside the walls. 

The Commander had asked us with Captain Levi in witness, to accompany him, Miche and a handful of other scouts to the cadet headquarters in the hopes of recruiting for the scouts under the guise of providing some much-needed space between the rest of the Levi squad and us after yesterday's tense affair. I had been entirely in agreement with Erwin until I had seen the distrusting look on Levi's face and realised, we were here for another purpose entirely.

"Would you in their shoes?" I probed knowing the answer to that question too. We had been in Armin's and Mikasa's shoes, and we chose to do right by them, they were no different and even though it was safer for them to select the Garrison or in Mikasa's shoes the MPs, they would make the same choice we did, for the family.

"Do as I say not as do, right." Aurora joked as she rocked on her heels nervously. As much as she wanted us all together again, she didn't want that to come at the cost of Armin's or Mikasa's safety. It was too late for Eren, but I knew Aurora silently hoped they would not choose the Scouts, she wasn't selfish like that.

_ Unlike me. I need to tell Aurora how sorry I am. _

"Aurora..." I began, but the rest of the words stuck in my throat, some apology this was going to be if I couldn't actually spit out the words. Turning her head upwards, Aurora faced me with kind understanding eyes and I felt my body relax.

"I know what you're going to say and there isn't any need. You didn't say anything that wasn't true Rian, I guess I just thought you understood that part of me." Aurora sighed sadly. "I know what I am, and I don't regret my actions because if I hadn't done those things, Mikasa wouldn't be standing in that row now, proud and free. My actions were mine, not grandfathers, not yours or Eren's but mine and I will gladly bear their stain for the sake of our family," she said wistfully as turned to gaze upon Armin and Mikasa in adoration before turning back and taking my hand in hers as she met my eyes.

_I only added to that burden. _

"I shouldn't have goaded you that night. It wasn't fair of me to turn up in the dead of night and demand that you accept Eren's situation at face value with no regards to your feeling on the matter, no matter how I wrong, I think they are." Aurora apologised, her grip on my hand tightening before letting go and refusing to forgo the contact, I brought my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side, hugging tightly. 

"I don't think you are a monster, and neither is Eren." I admitted, "I was blinded by my fear, and the pathetic truth is I'm still afraid. What he can do changes everything we thought we knew about the Titans, about this war. They took everything from us, and when he turned out to be the very thing I hate most in the world, what I have dedicated the last two years of my life slaughtering... I-" I faltered as my emotions began to run wild. How do I admit that every Titan I slaughtered in Trost after seeing Eren's Titan had morphed into him? How do I explain I allowed the line between friend and foe to blur?

"This isn't as cut and dry as we thought, but when has it ever been?" Aurora debated, and I hung on her every word, "Our whole lives we have been trained for an unknown purpose and yet the moment I found out about Eren I knew in my bones it was for him. Eren isn't just the key to defeating the Titans, he's the key to finding the truth, about us, about everything. It's not a coincidence that we were raised alongside a Titan-shifter, We were meant to help him, not just as his family but as soldiers, it's the only explanation." 

_'We light the way'. Was that what we were meant to do for Ere_n?

"I've been an ass." I sighed in defeat. If what Aurora said was true then everything that we had suffered had been for a reason, and that reason was to help Eren, and here I was making him feel like shit every time I was near him.

_I need to speak to Eren. _

"I threatened our comrades yesterday and punched Oluo in the throat. So I think I beat you there" Aurora quipped with a smile though her eyes held a tint of sadness. She regretted her actions yesterday, as much as the Levi squad did. 

"Who doesn't want to punch Oluo in the throat?" I joked, and we both laughed together for what seemed like the first time in a lifetime.

"Let's make a deal, tomorrow we try to make amends with both our injured parties. Also, lets never fight again, I hate it when we're not talking." I said as I lifted my free hand to tuck an unruly lock that had broken loose from her braid behind her ear.

"Can't make any promises there, I'm known to be quite vexing," Aurora said slyly as she jabbed her elbow in my ribs playfully and breaking free from my hug. We both watched as the commandant gave his addressing speech before gesturing for Erwin to take the stage.

"So, Nifa," Aurora whispered as she watched Erwin walk to the centre of the wooden platform and salute Shadies.

"So, Levi" I retorted as my cheeks began to blush, two of us could play that game.

"Touche brother, touché." she smiled before Section commander Miche came up behind us and gave us a stern look of 'be quiet'. Nodding, I watched Erwin appraise the cadets before him, his sharp eyes taking in every single soldier as he cleared his throat to begin.

"Good Evening, I am Erwin Smith. Commander of the Survey Corps, also known as the scout regiment. Today, you will choose your regiment so let's cut to the chase here, the scouts need you. We need all of the able bodies we can get. After the recent Titan Attack, you now know the horrors of which they are capable as well as the limits of your own skill. However, this battle's aftermath gave humanity a new chance for victory." Erwin declared.

_Eren. _

"I refer to Eren Yaeger, after selflessly risking life and limb he has proven without a doubt his unwavering loyalty to our cause. Hope lives in him. Eren didn't just help to deter the Titan invasion, he has offered us a means to discern the truth of their origin!" Erwin pronounced and I felt the stirrings of the hope Aurora spoke of fervently, stir in my chest. Could we really find out what they actually are? Could we really do this?

"Intel suggests that the cellar of Yaeger's home in Shiganshina holds the vital secret regarding our enemy. We will form an expedition to find this secret, find it and use it to break free from the Titans tyrannical reign once and for all!" Erwin proposed, and hushed whispers sprung up around the assembly area, and I couldn't blame them. I know we desperately need recruits but going public with this is out of line. Why would he divulge such confidential information, unless... Maybe it's a ploy, a covert strategy, but if the Commander has bated the hook, that will leave one question.

_Who does Erwin intend catch? _

"Before we reach the aforementioned cellar in Shiganshina, another problem must be dealt with. We must first retake Wall Maria. Of course, this is much easier said than done." Erwin informed the cadets before him as their faces steadily began to drop further and further in dismay after every word he said.

_Is he trying to terrify them? _

"Now that the gate from Trost has been rendered inaccessible, we will be forced to stage future operations further east from the Calaneth district. Thus, the battalion route we have spent the last four years establishing is now completely useless to us." Erwin summarised as if the last four years hadn't been hell on earth for us as we had pushed deeper and deeper in Titan territory. 

_All that death for what? _

"Over the course of those four years even with the addition of the Sparhawke's Titan identifying abilities we have incurred casualties in excess of 60%. 60% in four years, that's a horrifying figure." Erwin condemned as he gestured for Aurora and me to stand with him and moving as one, we came to stand to the left and right of the Commander and saluted with pride as the whispers again began to rise.

_He did say he was going to let the news of us spread. Does this mean he is bating more than one fish here?_

"One month from now. We will conduct a recon mission outside the walls, recruits from among your ranks will be expected to take part, I estimate a third of them will die. After four years, most will be dead, but those who endure will be amongst the most capable soldiers alive!" Erwin exclaimed as he gestured to his Scouts. 

_And that's why Aurora and I are here, to show just that. _

"Now having heard this dismal state of affairs, whoever still wished to put their life on the line and join us, remain here. But first, ask yourself, can you give your heart, can you give everything for humanity! That is all. Those wanting to join other regiments are dismissed." Erwin concluded with a pointed gaze and silence fell around the courtyard as Erwin's words sank in. 

"Commander, I think you may have overly intimidated the cadet's sir. None of them is going to stick around." Miche muttered lowly so only those around him could hear, and Erwin's only response was a small smile.

_That is what Erwin wants; he's culling the herd. Who is he after here? _

The thinning began as cadet after cadet filled out of the assembly lines, the fear of the Titans too great for them to master and my heart simultaneously soared with pride and plummeted with dread as I saw Mikasa and Armin standing unwavering in their decision to join us.

A soft sigh pulled my gaze to Aurora, who was watching the scene in front of us with wistful eyes. It had been two years since the roles were reversed and it was us standing in the clearing making a decision that affected not just our lives but Armin's, Mikasa's and Eren's as well. Strange how history often repeats itself within the next generation, with nothing ever-changing. 

Soon all that remained in the courtyard were a handful of soldiers, some of who I recognised with sadness, stood shaking in their boots as they made the bold decision to join us the only fight that mattered. 

_This is where it begins, where we draw the lines in the battle for humanity, this is the birth of freedom. _

"I ask you, if you were ordered to die, could you do it?" Erwin challenged boldly, a hidden purpose behind his eyes.

"We don't want to die, sir!" A young cadet hollered fretfully. Sorrow filled my heart as all the face of cadets and scouts I had seen over the last two years that had died at the hands of the Titans came to mind. They hadn't wanted to die too. 

"Of course, let us hope that you don't then. You who stayed, you are now one of us, allow me to welcome you to the scout regiment! This is a genuine salute soldiers, together we give our hearts!" Erwin declared proudly as he saluted the brave cadets before them and joining him in the salute, we scouts all saluted in thanks for their courageous sacrifice.

"SIR!" the cadets saluted in unison, their eyes alight at our display of respect.

"Those of you standing here have worked through your fear" Erwin praised "You have proven yourselves courageous. Each one of you has my respect."

Turning on his heel, Erwin left the stage and with a parting glance of farewell to Armin and Mikasa, Aurora and I followed on his heels to head back to headquarters.

"As long as we all stay together; we will be okay." Aurora whispered to me, her voice wavering slightly "We will be okay, won't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I have been battling the flu and its kicking my ass. I will try to update more regularly, I promise. Thank you for the comments and Kudos, they always make my day. If any of you have any questions that I can answer without out spoiling the plot I have lined out please ask away!


	36. From the Ashes we Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some more of Rian, poor guy doesn't get enough of the limelight.  
Rian catches up to Aurora in her Suspicions and Erwin makes an announcement.

RIAN 

We had returned to headquarters in the early hours of the morning after last night's choosing ceremony and had been given the morning off duty thanks to Miche to recuperate after the long ride. Parting ways with Aurora, I had dived headfirst into bed only to find sleep alluded me as my mind went over and over everything that had happened.

Something had been bugging me since Eren's partial transformation but due to tensions in the Levi squad, getting my head out of my ass and collecting the new recruits, my mind hadn't been calm enough to figure it out. However, when I had laid down and finally relaxed those nagging thoughts came to the forefront with an unrelenting persistence.

When Eren had transformed, and we had all shit ourselves, I had noticed that the Titan body appeared after a blinding lightning bolt and a gust of heated wind. At the time, I hadn't thought much on it because of the giant arm that had suddenly appeared taking precedent but now with time on my hands, the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't deny what was staring me in the face.

I had seen it before. I had seen it when Shiganshina fell. When Aurora had jumped up by the canal side in wide-eyed fear when the Colossal Titan appeared. Repetitive events are rarely down to chance and if that bolt of lightning appeared when Eren transformed two days, then the flash of lightning that appeared moments before Wall Maria fell was more than just freak weather. 

_Eren wasn't the only one. _

Darkness passed and turned into day as I lay all night tormenting over the horrific implications of my revelation and I was so caught up in my own mind that I had failed to notice my dorm mates enter the room until Eld was standing at the foot of my bed, exhausted.

"The Commander has asked to see you" Eld informed me before stumbling over to his bed and collapsing into it, he must have been on night duty with Eren.

Throwing back the covers I scrambled to make myself presentable before making my way to Commander Erwin's office wondering what Erwin wanted me for.

Rounding the corner to the Commander's office, I was surprised to see Aurora arriving outside dressed in her uniform and judging by the wildness of her unbound hair and her scowl, she too had been summoned and had rushed over as soon as possible.

"What does he want?" Aurora asked groggily making me smile. Guess I wasn't the only one hoping for a lie-in, so much for the morning off.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I shrugged before knocking on the door and entering, "Sir, you wished to see us?"

Commander Erwin looked up from his position behind his desk, which was littered with piles of papers in a state of disarray and smiled a little too warmly.

"Ah yes, please both of you take a seat." Erwin gestured for us to take the seats by his desk and Aurora shuffled forward into the nearest chair before sitting down apprehensively as her eyes darted between Erwin and me.

_ I feel it too. _

"I will get right down to it." Erwin began as I took my seat "As of today, I am promoting you both to team leaders. After the expedition in a month, you will both be responsible for two teams bolstered by the new recruits, given that they survive. Until then, you are to remain under the command of Captain Levi and continue to protect Eren Yaeger at all costs."

_ Er what now? _

"I thought we were supposed to be in the vanguard, that our unique skill set was best at the front of the formation. That's why we were assigned to section commander Miche's unit to use our talents to save our comrades." Aurora said slowly as if she was missing the point, and frankly, I was with her.

I understood our posting to Captain Levi's squad while Eren was learning his Titan abilities, but I was always under the assumption we would be returning under Miche's command once Eren got the hang of it.

"It is, and you still will be after this expedition. Miche's section needs bolstering after Trost, the surviving cadets will replenish numbers we have lost. Since most had their mettle tested in the Titan breach, I imagine they will adapt quickly. Here are the lists of your new team members, I suggest you acquaint yourselves with them in the lead up to the expedition." Erwin clarified as he held out two pieces of paper for Aurora and I to take.

Reaching forward and clasping the document, I ran my eyes across the ink and let the gravity of the situation settle in. There scrawled in Erwin's neat handwriting was the names of the people we would soon be responsible for and have to lead into battle.

_ Team leader- Rian Sparhawke _

_ Connie Springer _

_ Sasha Blouse _

_ Armin Alert _

_ Krista Lenz _

_ Ymir_

_ Team Leader- Aurora Sparhawke _

_ Mikasa Ackerman _

_ Jean Kirstein _

_ Reiner Braun _

_ Bertholt Hoover _

"Aurora, you look unhappy, is this position not to your satisfaction" Erwin queried and shifting my eyes from the paper, I looked over to see Aurora staring at her document with a deep frown on her face.

"No sir, it is an honour, and I think Rian is an excellent choice," Aurora said hesitantly as her grip on the document tightened.

_ She doesn't think she is worthy. _

"But not you," Erwin concluded.

"No sir, I don't believe I am capable of the position, I make poor decisions." Aurora stated, her eyes never leaving the names on the paper in her hands.

_ She is afraid to be responsible for the names on that list _.

"You mean in the courtroom?" Erwin guessed.

"Yes, sir and other occasions." Aurora affirmed, her face void of any emotion "I'm not blind to my faults, I know I act impulsively."

"That's fair, but you have only ever done exactly what I knew you would. I knew what we were going into with the trial and I needed you to say exactly what you did. Asides from the attempts on both of your lives, that day went exactly as planned. Had Eren not proven he could be contained by Captain Levi then we would never have secured him in our ranks, and for him to be contained, he needed to lose his composure." Erwin explained and I felt my jaw slacken in shock.

"You used her," I said as the realisation dawned. Erwin had been using Aurora from the beginning, even during the incident two days ago he had been using her. He knew that the Levi squad would not hesitate to kill Eren and he had needed Aurora and by extension me to stop them. We are all pawns on his chessboard.

_ You conniving bastard _.

"Yes. I don't waste resources and your both invaluable not just in the field but with your connections to Eren Yaeger." Erwin stated confirming my thoughts "We are at war, and war is never fought fairly, not with our enemy. You both learned that the hard way when Shiganshina fell."

The reminder hit hard as the feeling of helplessness resurfaced with the memories of our home being taken from us. Still to this day when I closed my eyes and thought of Shiganshina, I could smell the smoke from the fires and hear the screaming of our people as they were devoured by the Titans. We were nothing but livestock to them and had Hannes not come along then we would have been eaten too.

_ Hannes... I really should write to him more._

"As for your doubts about your abilities Aurora, your right, your temperament is ill-suited for high-level command. Your rash and impulsive and have something of a temper. Your also right when you say Rian is an excellent choice for leadership, he is your opposite, calm and methodical. One day I don't doubt that he could be leading his own section, but I don't see that in your future." Erwin stated as he levelled his gaze at an entirely unfazed Aurora while I digested what he just said. Did he really think I had that in me?

_ I don't. If being a commander in the scouts means using your soldiers like pieces of some grand game then I'm not cut out for the job. _

"However, that being said, when out in the field, your rapid response is extraordinary, you make good judgement calls and have the skill set to see it through." Erwin praised, and Aurora's back stiffened, "In Trost, those cadets followed you, when they could have fled, to secure the south side of the city with minimal intervention from other units. That is not easily overlooked, and as I said, I don't waste resources. You have potential Aurora, you may not see it but I do, I also believe this posting will teach you some responsibility and in time may level out some of your drawbacks."

_ Potential for whose benefit? _

"Do either of you have anything more to say on the matter?" Erwin quizzed as he gave us both level stares. Somehow, I don't think this was a matter for debate, Erwin wanted this, and our concerns and feelings were irrelevant.

"No, sir." Aurora and I answered in unison.

"Good, then congratulations." Erwin smiled and shook our hands, "I will make the announcement at the celebration tonight."

_ Urgh, I forgot about the welcome feast tonight. _

"Sir." Aurora saluted and turned to leave the room.

"One more thing" Erwin called out making Aurora freeze, "The new female recruits will be arriving soon. Aurora, could you see them to Hange to have their medical checks and contraceptives updated before your duties today. It also wouldn't hurt to have your own checked as it would be a detrimental loss for the Scouts were you to be taken off active duty for maternity."

Aurora's eyes widened as her face turned tomato red and stumbling backwards, she hastily saluted out a "Yes sir" before fleeing the room like a bat out of hell and my temper prickled at the implication of the Commander's words.

_ Wait... does that mean... Levi...have they ... I'm going to kill him! _

"She may not believe it, but this promotion will be good for her." Erwin insisted as I pictured my hands around Levi's scrawny neck, "It will teach her to have more restraint." 

"By placing the lives of rookies in her hands who may or may not die without her say anyway?" I asked incredulously. This wouldn't teach her restraint; it would make her care for more people only to have her heart broken when they inevitably died. 

"Yes," Erwin stated dismissively as he went back to reading the reports on his desk. This should be the moment where I leave, but that nagging in the back of my head returned. I had to say something, it couldn't be a coincidence, and if I was right it meant that there was an enemy in our midst.

"Is there something else you wished to discuss Rian?" Erwin asked, beating me to the chase as he peered over the top of a particularly meaty report. I knew I had to tell him, it was pointless keeping my thoughts to myself, not when it could help us in the coming fight.

_ I hope I'm wrong, because if I'm right then... _

"Two days ago," I began uncertainly, "When Eren transformed there was a blinding flash of light, almost like a lightning bolt. It may be nothing, but I think I have seen it before, sir."

"When?" Erwin demanded as he placed his report on to the desk, his attention entirely on me.

"Moments before the gate of Shiganshina fell" I recounted mournfully, "When the colossal titan appeared."

_ When my world was torn apart. _

Leaning forward in his seat, Erwin clasped his hands together as his eyes held mine with a veiled expression.

_ He already knows. _

"Go on" Erwin insisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Flu is actually a chest infection which is new for me, I will never take normal breathing for granted again!  
Thank you for your Kudos and Comments they have made my week a little more bearable. As always I love hearing from you, comment to let me know what your thinking or even any constructive criticism, I'm always open to ways to make my writing better!


	37. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are reunited, Eren and Aurora experience more strangeness and Aurora steps into the role she has been given.

EREN

Sweat ran down my back as I heaved the last of the saddles onto its stand before picking up a broom and sweeping the stable floor. Who knew that the scouts, the sword of Humanity, would be so messy? I must have been cleaning this sty for hours and hadn't even made a dent on the dirt, not that I was complaining.

It wasn't the most dignifying job, but at least it got me out of my cell in the basement and in the somewhat fresh air, even if I did have to be guarded. One perk was that I got to see the comings and goings of all the soldiers that were slowly arriving from Trost after securing the city. I had even seen Aurora stomping her way to the command tower, hair as wild as it had been when we were kids and Rian not ten minutes later dragging his long legs, with a sleepy expression on his angular face heading in the same direction. 

In fact, all morning, Section Commanders and officers had been coming backwards and forwards from the command tower, which must mean that the plans for the expedition were finally being distributed.

_Finally, some action! _

Smiling to myself, I continued on with my sweeping when the sound of footsteps drew my attention. Moving into the courtyard, a large group of cadets milled into the square as they looked around them in apprehension and happiness soared through my veins as I recognised many of the faces from the 104th class, even more so when I spotted Armin and Mikasa trailing at the back of the pack.

"I don't believe it!" I whispered before rushing to the front of the stables to where my jailor was seated.

"Oluo, may I be excused to talk to my friends for a minute," I asked as sweetly as I could manage with my best 'I'm not a threat' look.

"Fine just don't take too long." Oluo relented as he squinted off into the distance, no doubt looking for his shift swap which was Aurora and not waiting for him to change his mind, I tossed my broom into the stables and ran towards my friends.

"Hey, Mikasa! Armin!" I called out excitedly and turning at the mention of their names, Armin and Mikasa's faces both broke out into broad smiles before they ran towards me.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys," I said relieved to finally have them by my side again. It would be nice to be around people who either A didn't want to kill me or B didn't think I was a monster.

_Rian and Aurora will be happy to see them too._

"Have they mistreated you or subjected you to any cruel experiments?!" Mikasa cried in anguish as she dove forward and clasped my hands with hers.

"No, not at all," I reassured as I gently pried my hands from her. What had she thought was happening here?

"That pipsqueak took things way too far." Mikasa snarled darkly, "I will make him pay for it one day."

_Yeah, Aurora may have something to say about that. _

"If you mean Captain Levi then Aurora sort handled that already, in more ways than one." I tried to hint out as my face flushed with heat. Armin's eyebrows shot into his hairline as his mouth dropped open in shock, Mikasa, on the other hand, remained as expressionless as usual. It's weird how much she reminded me of the Captain she so wanted to pummel.

_Please don't make me spell it out. _

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mikasa asked, and I groaned, she really had missed my hint.

"I saw them er well..." I trailed off awkwardly before I sighed and made a kissing gesture with my lips and gasping in horror Mikasa clasped her hand over her mouth before she collected herself.

"Does Rian know?" she whispered as she looked around nervously. Yeah, I wouldn't want people to overhear this conversation either. If Aurora didn't kill us for talking about it, then Rian or worse Captain Levi would.

"Hell, if I know! I ain't gonna be the one to tell him that, he already has trouble being around me to start with!" I spluttered and then internally groaned as I realised what I had just said.

_Sorry, Rian_.

"What do you mean?" Armin inquired; his face drawn in confusion but before I could answer a loud cry of joy rang through the air and we all turned around just in time to see a mass of vivid red hair before it slammed into Armin and Mikasa.

"Armin! Mikasa! I'm so happy to see you both!" Aurora squealed as she crushed both of them towards her at once. Watching them, I felt my eyes prick with tears, we were all together again.

"We missed you too Aurora" Mikasa smiled softly as she pried herself from Aurora's grip. Releasing them, Aurora smiled brightly before her eyes widened in surprise as large arms engulfed her, pulling her from her feet. 

"If it isn't my guardian angel!" Reiner whooped as he spun a very startled looking Aurora around in the air.

"Put me down now!" Aurora commanded as she whacked Reiner across the back of his head and dropping her instantly, Reiner stepped back smiling as he rubbed his head utterly unfazed by the redheaded woman.

"Is it true you have this freaky ability to know where the Titans are hiding? How does that even work, like can both you and your brother do that?" Reiner rambled excitedly, eager for the information.

"_Reiner_," Bertholt warned as he came beside his best friend and smiled to Aurora in greeting, though what he was warning Reiner about was lost on me.

"It's okay Bertholt, but in answer to your questions, yes I can feel when a Titan is approaching, and my brother can do the same. It's awfully useful out in the field, and I don't know how it works. I guess I'm just more evolved than you" Aurora sassed with a smirk on her face and both Reiner and Bertholt chuckled.

"I'll say!" Connie smirked as stepped forward to greet Aurora, she must have left a lasting impression on them from their time fighting together in Trost.

"Good to see you too Connie, and is that Jean I see, come here you!" Aurora smiled broadly as she met Jean halfway and pulled him into a tight embrace and flushing red, Jean wrapped his arms around Aurora's small frame before stepping back and speaking so quietly that only she could hear.

_Well, I don't like that at all._

"It's her, it's really her!" Sasha gushed excitedly to Ymir and Krista who both looked to her with varying levels of embarrassment.

"You do know she can hear you, right?" Ymir drawled, and it was only then that it finally clicked that everyone bar Annie and Marco from our group was present.

"Woah if your all here does that mean you've joined the scouts? Are Annie and Marco the only ones that joined the MPs" I asked incredulously. Even after Trost, they had still joined to take the fight to the Titans.  
  
"Marcos dead" Jean sighed as he stepped away from Aurora with a forlorn look on his face and I reeled back in shock.

_He couldn't mean what he said, Marco couldn't be dead...could he? _

"What?... what are you saying?" I stammered "Marco's not dead, you're just kidding around, right?"

Moving towards me, Aurora reached out her hand to place on my shoulder as the sorrow of Marco's passing sank in.

"I wish I could tell you that he died nobly or heroically, but the truth is no one knows how he went out, he died alone. There was no one there to see it happen." Jean said mournfully as he looked to the floor, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Eren" Aurora consoled as she placed her bare hand in mine and a jolt of electricity ran through me.

  
****** 

"_So, the big bastard found a way to the surface and got himself a wife. Didn't think he had those kinds of feelings in him, wasn't the sentimental type if I recall. Good with a knife though, and a gun." the tall man with the white banned bowler hat drawled as he shrugged out of his long coat and fell into the empty seat at the occupied table. Pulling a blade from his boot, the tall man nodded at the pale man dressed in white and the nervous-looking dark-haired man. _

"_Sentimental or not he now has a grown son who in turn has also found himself a wife and is expecting a child. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is! That line should have been eradicated in the underground, and now it has moved to the surface and is growing like a weed." the dark-haired man spat as he threw a stack of papers showing an extensive family tree on the table for the tall man to see. _

"_You worry too much, Rod." the tall man grinned as he picked his nails with his blade and rocked on his chair legs, entirely unfazed. _

_"I wouldn't expect a _ _ripper _ _like you to understand the severity of the situation." Rod sneered before turning to the pale man with solemn eyes, "Rowan, his son and grandchild must be taken care of, they are too much of a risk to be left unchecked. Think of the ramifications, Uri! Three of those abominations loose in the walls!" _

"_Maybe Rowan and his son have to die, but the babe will be that a **babe,**" Uri emphasised as he met Rod's desperate gaze with disgusted eyes. _

_"A babe that will grow and be a benefactor of its bloodline, it will threaten the peace within the entire walls. Everything we have worked for will be for nought if we allow this to go unchecked." Rod warned. _

"_Then you take care of it, Rod, I will not have the blood of an unborn child on my hands," Uri growled as he pushed up from the table and began to pace the room back and forth. _

"_If you don't want to dirty your hands then I will sort it out, nothing I haven't already done before. Don't see the difference really killin is killin, don't matter if your man, woman or runt. Death comes for us all." the tall man shrugged before he began to flip his knife between his fingers._

"_So, we're agreed then" Rod queried "The Sparhawkes will be eradicated once and for all." _

_"Yes." Uri lamented before turning his back on the two men in shame. _

"_Well, this is a first for me" the tall man grinned as he jumped up to his feet and stretched, "Never been to Shiganshina before."_

  
****** 

Pain burst behind my eyelids as my eyesight returned to normal and blinking rapidly to clear the tears from my eyes I looked down upon Aurora to see her scrunching her face in a pained expression as blood welled inside her nostril.

_What the hell is happening to us? _

* * *

ARMIN

  
"Aurora...?" Eren asked with an anxious expression as his hand came up to touch Aurora's pale face. Stepping back, Aurora drew the back of her hand under her nose, and my gaze zeroed in on the spattering of bright red that now stained her freckled knuckles.

"Don't worry. Just a nosebleed." Aurora reassured both Eren and me as she saw my concerned gaze but casting my eyes back to Eren, I noticed his anxious expression turned to one of a deep worry as Aurora turned towards Reiner and the group, wiping the blood away on her pants.

_This has happened before. _

"While your all here I may as well get this over with" Aurora sniffed, "In a month you will all be participating in the expedition into the lands of Wall Maria. Assuming you survive, you will be divided and posted into two new vanguard teams, one of which will be led by my brother Rian and the other will be led by me."

Hushed whispers ran amongst the group as the information was divulged, some more excited than others. In a way, I was thankful that I would be under either Aurora's or Rian's command, I knew what to expect from them, or well at least I think I do.

"Mikasa, Jean, Bertholt, and Reiner you unfortunates will be assigned to my squad under the command of Section Commander Miche Zacharias," Aurora said through slightly gritted teeth as she ran her hand through her wild hair.

_Wait, if she not happy about this?_

"Armin, Connie, Ymir, Krista and Sasha you will be assigned to Rian also under the command of Section Commander Miche" Aurora continued. "If you have any issues at all, and I mean anything, even if it's just to vent you come and see us without hesitation".

"You gonna teach us all those moves you pulled in Trost Ma'am?" Reiner beamed as he stepped towards Aurora eagerly and turning towards him, Aurora smiled though it did not reach her eyes.

"If you survive, then yes. I will be teaching you everything I know. First things first though, we have the welcome feast tonight, then preparations for the expedition begin tomorrow so can all the female recruits collect your uniforms and follow me for a medical with Section commander Hange." Aurora directed to the main hall before she shoved Reiner away from her playfully.

"Don't we need medicals too?" Connie asked uncertainly, and Aurora chuckled.

_It's one of those medicals. _

"Not for the contraceptive you don't, can't have pregnant women fighting the Titans. Kind of counterproductive to our mandate of saving Humanity if we send unborn children out into the field don't you think?" Aurora quipped, and I couldn't help but scoff. Counterproductive indeed.

"Err..." Connie trailed off awkwardly making everyone but Jean, who was glaring at Eren, laugh.

"I heard that while you were in your Titan form you intentionally tried to crush Mikasa, mind telling us what that's all about" Jean blurted out, and all laughing instantly ceased.

_Here we go. _

"Your wrong he thought he was just swatting a fly nothing more" Mikasa defended, and I internally groaned. Had anyone else but Mikasa had said that then maybe Jean would have accepted it, but he knows as well as I do how much she loves Eren, she would never stand against him.

"I wasn't asking you." Jean quipped, before stepping forward and pointing to Mikasa's cheek, "Oh, by the way, that cut on your cheek looks pretty deep, just how did you get that again?"

Mikasa flushed red as she hastily tried to cover her scarred cheek but stopped suddenly and following her gaze, I saw Aurora shaking her head at Mikasa and gesturing for her to tuck her hair behind her ear, a kind smile on her face. Looking between the two, I could almost hear the unspoken conversation passing between them.

_Don't hide it. _

"Apparently, it's all true. When I was a Titan, I tried to kill Mikasa." Eren admitted as he cast his eyes towards Mikasa in remorse only to have them widen in shock when Mikasa squared her shoulders and glared at Jean. Looking back to my cousin, I saw Aurora nod her head in approval with a small smile in her face. 

"Apparently?" Jean scoffed in disbelief, "As in you don't remember whether you did or not? So basically, you can transform into a fourteen-meter-tall monster at will, but when you do, you don't actually have full control over it."

"Guys this isn't the time for infighting" I tried to reason, but it fell on deaf ears, well mostly deaf ears. I caught Aurora's mismatched eyes, looking at me in understanding as she began to silently manoeuvre her way closer to Jean and Eren.

"Your right" Eren sighed dejectedly, "I don't have control yet, but we are working on it."

"Do you hear that everyone?" Jean sneered, "What a fine situation this is, our lives and the fate of all mankind rest on his shoulders. I'm guessing we will all probably end up like Marco, dead before Eren even knows it."

"And you would be dead if I hadn't come along with no one but your teammates to remember how you died." Aurora said, her voice loaded with implication "If they survived long enough after you that is"

"What's your point?" Jean snapped, and Aurora's eyes narrowed at his tone.

"What's your point, _Ma'am_." Aurora reprimanded as she came to stand in front of him, and Jean instantly straightened his spine as his superior officer addressed him.

"Armin is right, this isn't the time for division. I could have left you to die in Trost, but instead, I chose to risk my life for a soldier I didn't know, why do you think that is?" Aurora queried but was met with only a confused expression.

_I know what she is asking, but they need to hear it from her. _

"Anyone?" she asked incredulously as her eyes searched for any sign of understanding, finding none she sighed and shook her head, somewhat disappointed. Closing her eyes, Aurora took a deep breath before opening them again and levelling us with a determined stare.

"We need each other to survive what is coming." Aurora insisted as all eyes fixed on her, "The Titans don't care who we are or where we hail from, they don't care if we are man or woman, elder or child, they will devour us all the same. For a century they have hunted us to the brink of extinction, and we have survived purely because of one resonating fact, united we stand, divided we fall." Aurora paused as she let her words sink in and not a word was muttered as the wind gently blew across Aurora's wild red hair, making it dance in the wind.

"The unthinkable happened when Wall Maria fell, we were shown that the walls were not our salvation as we once thought." Aurora continued mournfully, and the memories of Shiganshina flitted through my mind. "Our people fled for their lives and retreated behind Wall Rose to suffer hardship and starvation for five years only for Trost to be breached, and the screams of our people once again reminded us of their reign of terror. However, unlike five years ago we did something that we never thought would be possible, we pushed back!"

A strange tingling feeling ran down my spine and goosebumps rose across my skin as I watched Aurora become alive as she spoke. Standing with her mass of red hair unbound and her mismatched eyes burning with the wings of freedom adorned on her uniform, Aurora looked every inch the war hero she was, and we were all riveted.  
  
"We find ourselves on the precipice of change, for the first time in a hundred years, we have a weapon that can change the tide of this war." Aurora declared as she pointed straight at a blushing Eren, "A weapon that could potentially drive the Titans back once and for all but If we don't stand together now, as one, then we will fail. It is as simple as that, none of us can make it alone in the coming fight, and we can't make it without Eren."

"I know that is asking you to put a lot of blind faith in Eren. No doubt you're looking for proof that Eren is everything we have prayed for, that he is worth dying for. I can't give you the answer to that, only you can judge what your life is worth, but if there is one thing that I feel with every part of me is that what Eren can do brings us more than just a game-changer. It brings something that every man woman and child inside these godforsaken walls haven't felt in over a hundred years. Hope that one day we will be free from the Titans." Aurora emphasised, and I could see in her eyes she truly believed what she was saying, that she believed in the opportunity that Eren has opened for Humanity. Jean, however, remained unconvinced.

"Forgive me if I don't buy into that bullshit ma'am." Jean snarked though his eyes were fixed on the redhead before him.  
  
_He wants to believe her. _

"I wouldn't expect you to, after all, you're a soldier, you have seen what the Titans can do, and it isn't pretty." Aurora smiled sadly as she reached up and placed her hand on Jean's arm. "That being said hope is like the sun, if you don't believe in it until you see it, then you will never make it through the long night, and right now, we are in that long night."

Stepping away from Jean, Aurora moved to stand by Eren and the eyes of every soldier, mine included, followed her in silent awe. Listening to Aurora speak with such conviction it was easy to picture the world she was fighting for, a world without fear of the Titans.

_A world free. _

"Eren will do his best to earn our sacrifice, but we are going to have to take some of what's to come on faith." Aurora pressed, "Be that in Eren, yourselves or each other. I don't care as long as it gets you to where you need to be to see this through to the bitter end because if another Wall falls that is it for Humanity. We will disappear from the face of this world without a single soul to remember that we once existed at all."

_A world without Humanity. A world without possibility. _

"If there are any lingering doubts among you as to what is at stake you say them now because of this very moment, there are unborn children counting on all of us to win them their future!" Aurora demanded from us and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, they felt the same way as I did. We were in this, as Aurora said, until the bitter end.

"No Ma'am!" we all answered in unison and saluted and baulking at the sudden display of respect, Aurora stepped back, her eyes wide in surprise.

_She doesn't realise the influence she has on others._

"Uh...Good..." Aurora stammered before collecting herself, "Now ladies, collect your uniforms and follow me to medical on the double, I don't have all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, I am going to go back and edit the chapters already posted before I move on because rereading I realised how terrible my earlier chapters actually are. I don't expect this will take long and the next chapter is nearly finished so stay tuned!


	38. When All Things Are Said And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a talk with his squad and Aurora discuses her headaches with Hange.

LEVI 

Stroking my horse's mane, I tried to calm the storm within. I had spent most of this morning listening to Oluo bitch on and on about the Sparhawkes and their actions during the Titan experiment, and my patience was nearing its end. It had been even more frustrating because when I had gone to collect Eren with my squad, I was informed that Aurora and Rian had been given duties by Erwin, so not only had I listened to Oluo bitch on, I now was deprived of Aurora on Erwin's account. 

It had been over three days since we were last alone together and the frustration I felt from not having her near was beyond a joke. Had it just been about needing to bed her, I would have taken myself in hand, but it wasn't just about the sex, I needed her physically close to me, in my arms preferably.

_ Once I am free, I will find her. _

Sighing I forced myself back to the present as my squad, including Eren, all huddled around Gunther as he explained our version of the plan.

"They will only have our backs until we are clear of the city ruins, everything after will be uninterrupted Titan territory and we will be more or less on our own. The only thing to fall back on out there is commander Erwin's long-range scouting formation, and the Sparhawkes" Gunther said as he directed Eren to the plans before him, "The special ops squad will be positioned here, behind the centre rank. Even the horses don't get such fine treatment."

"Which is why it makes no sense for Aurora and Rian to be with us and not in the vanguard. Aren't their special abilities useless to us if they aren't spotters?" Eld asked as he directed his gaze towards me.

"Yes, but if the formation is compromised, they will know before any Titans reach us. It an effective failsafe to protect Eren." I explained somewhat annoyed, this was obvious information that shouldn't need explaining.

"Just Eren?" Oluo snarked and my eyes hardened as they snapped to him, making Oluo visibly swallow in fear.

"Get to where you're going with this" I drawled, "We don't have all day."

"Aurora would have taken us out had we not backed down." Oluo accused with his eyes full of anger and I had to fight not to roll my own at his childishness.

_ What did he expect? Aurora to roll over and let him kill her kid brother, because that was going to happen. _

"She was just protecting me." Eren defended, his chest puffing proudly as he protected his sister's honour. 

"I don't care if she was protecting you, I want to know why she turned on us!" Oluo demanded, and my finally temper spiked.

"Then use your brain!" I snapped as the words fell from my mouth without meaning to. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself before I let on how much Oluo's low perception of Aurora was affecting me.

"Captain?" Petra asked uncertainly and letting my gaze pass over Eld, Oluo and Gunther I saw the same confusion on all of their faces marred with hurt at their perceived betrayal by Aurora and Rian.

_ Fuck it, they want to know so badly then I will tell them _.

"If you want to know why Aurora stood against you, then use your brain." I said with a hint of derision in my tone, "I find it hard that soldiers I hand selected for my team are struggling to grasp the concept of why one of their own would stand against them for a boy she grew up with."

"She did it to protect Eren," Gunther said as he crossed his arms over his chest, still missing the point entirely. 

_I'm surrounded by idiots._

"She did it to protect her_** brother**_" I emphasised and watched as understanding began to dawn in each of my subordinate's eyes.

_ Not a single one of them took love into consideration. _

"But-"

"Why do you think Aurora and Rian were placed in my squad?" I continued over Oluo because he wasn't talking himself away from this, "It wasn't because I asked for them though judging by all your actions when told to stand down, perhaps I should have".

Silence was my only answer and I felt my face twist in disapproval as I looked at each one of my soldiers in the eye. Did they really not know why Erwin put the only two, exceptionally capable, soldiers who knew Eren personally in the squad that was to act as his executioners?

"Why did Commander Erwin place the Sparhawke twins in my squad?" I asked again slowly, to show my contempt for their silence.

"The commander knew that they would stand in our way," Eld lamented as he looked down shamefully, "He knew Eren would need protecting from us."

_ That wasn't so hard, was it. _

"Not many know this, but Aurora never wanted to be a soldier." I began, "The only reason she signed up was to make sure Eren and her other brats didn't starve. She and her brother even made a deal with the commander to join the scouts if he protected the kids from the worst of our society, forfeiting the safety of the interior that they were eligible for after placing in the top 10. Can you imagine what those kids must mean to them, Aurora more so if, If they so readily gave up their own futures to safeguard theirs after living through the hell that was the Fall of Shiganshina." 

_Not one of them were soldiers when Maria fell, but I was, I saw the hell that was unleashed._

"And yet you stand here angry" I snarled through gritted teeth, "Because when you threatened to kill one of the kids, she dared to stand in your way".

I could feel my temper rising to dangerous levels, but I couldn't stop the words from coming. All Aurora has done or will ever do is protect others, she has spent her life shielding those she cared about from this twisted world, and I was under no disillusion that it may one day cost Aurora her life but right here and now, I could defend her. Even if she is more than capable of doing so herself.

"Yes, the commander put the Sparhawkes on my squad to safeguard Eren, whatever the cost, and yet when the time came to do just that, Aurora didn't kill you." I pointed out as I stepped towards Oluo menacingly, "When all things were said and done you were left with nothing more than a swollen throat and wounded pride, had I been in her position you wouldn't have received such gentle treatment."

They were all watching me, Eren more so, with a strange expression on their faces. They were probably wondering what could invoke such a response from me and no doubt Eren knew the answer.

"I don't want to hear another pathetic whine come out of any of your mouths about Sparhawkes or what happened day. We ride out in less than a month to see if we can get this brat all the way to Shiganshina and we cannot do that if we are fighting amongst ourselves. Get your heads out of asses and focus on what's at stake." I ordered, having had enough of the topic.

"Sir!" they all responded in unison before I shook my head in exasperation at their idiocy and moved to mount my horse.

* * *

AURORA 

A hiss escaped through my clenched teeth as Hange pushed the needle into my skin because thanks to Erwin and his prudent foresight, I now found myself receiving my contraceptive update via the gigantic needle now sticking out of the top of my left ass cheek and as the stinging pain set my teeth on edge I could only think one thing. I fucking _ hate _needles.

_ I knew I should have accepted Mikasa's offer to hold my hand. _

"You throw yourself at Titans for a living, and your complaining about a little needle" Hange laughed as she pushed down on the syringe plunger slowly. Seriously, how long does it take to give someone a shot?

"It's not that little." I grit out through clenched teeth as she pulled the needle from my ass, and my stomach turned.

"Big Baby." Hange quipped as she applied pressure on my buttocks, "Anyway, that should see you through for the next three months. It's a good thing Erwin mentioned it to you because you only had a week left before you would have been hedging your bets with motherhood."

"That's all I need" I drawled as I pictured a squalling infant. Somehow, I didn't think that was in the cards for me, considering the lifestyle I led. I mean come on, who in their right mind would willfully bring a child into this world when the Titans loomed over us supreme? Not me that's for sure, I am not having that on my conscious.

"You may feel differently when your older, your still young." Hange smiled as I pulled my trousers back into place and fastened them. I may young, but after everything this last month, I feel like I have lived a thousand lifetime without peace. Well, that wasn't strictly true, I seemed to have found some small measure of peace in the arms of a cold-eyed killer.

_ My cold-eyed killer. _

"Don't feel it." I laughed humourlessly when suddenly, the pain from my headache grew behind my eyes. Groaning quietly, I pinched the bridge of my nose and rolled my finger and thumb in the hopes of dispelling the headache. This one was lasting a little longer than last time, though not as painful.

"Is something wrong?" Hange queried after clocking the pained expression on my face. May as well get this sorted now, then I can tell the Eren and Armin that it really isn't anything to worry about.

"Actually, yeah." I sighed "It's probably nothing, but I have been getting headaches recently, and they are quite painful."

"May I?" Hange said as she gestured to my head and nodding my consent, I sat down on the examination table so Hange could feel my forehead and take my pulse with her fingers. Smiling to myself, I remembered when Grisha allowed me to practice these standard procedures on him after I had expressed an interest in medicine, the memory bittersweet as it brought both happiness and grief at the same time.

_ I miss you, Grisha. Everyday. _

"Look to your left... to your right.... straight forward." Hange ordered, and I complied "Have you hit your head recently?"

"Not since Trost," I answered. Surely if something was wrong, then Hange would have noticed then when she had patched me up.

"Any changes in your vision?" Hange inquired, and I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Once when the pain was at its worst" I explained. Come to think of it, that was the day Eren had cannibalised himself in the hopes of triggering a Titan transformation and tensions were high all around.

_ Maybe it's a tension headache? _

"Anything else happens when you have these headaches?" Hange asked seriously, and I debated telling her the truth, after all, I didn't want her to worry unnecessarily, but a nagging feeling in the back of my mind was telling me that she needed to know.

"My nose sometimes bleeds" I admitted.

"Hmmm." Hange hummed thoughtfully, and a tiny slither of dread ran down my spine.

_ What's wrong with me? _

"What are you thinking?" I asked worriedly, headaches are headaches but If this was something more than I could be removed from active duty and I couldn't allow that to happen, not when my family were going out beyond the Wall, I had to be with them.

"I'm thinking it's likely just stress" Hange began, and I could sense the but coming "but the nose bleeds suggest a pressure build up in your head which could be due to overexertion. How often is this happening?""

Hange's eyebrows drew together as did another once over the back of my head looking for any injuries and found none, sighing she pulled back and let her hands drop from my scalp as she searched my face with worried eyes.

_ This is just stress; I shouldn't have said anything. _

"It's only just started this last week," I reassured her.

"Then I'm going to say it's down to stress, things have been hectic around here. I recommend doing some stress-relieving exercises in your downtime and make sure you are eating properly; I've noticed you are looking thinner on your face." Hange reprimanded as she pinched my sharp cheekbone to make a point.

It's not that I hadn't noticed that I had lost weight, in fact, the day I had gone to Trost with Levi I had worn my green skirt and had seen then when lacing up the belt that I had dropped weight. At the time, I had put it down to being too busy and always being on the move, but maybe it was stress eating away at me. Guilt gnawed at me then, I had to remedy this, too many people relied upon me being in peak physical condition, I had to do better.

"Thanks, Hange. I will do my best" I promised, and Hange leaned forward with a conspiratorial smile on her face.

"You know there is a certain scary Captain who could help with said stress-relieving exercises if you asked him..." Hange trailed off suggestively as she waggled her eyebrows and heat instantly flushed my face making Hange burst into maniacal laughing.

_ First Erwin, now Hange. What is with the fascination about my sex life! _

Jumping off the examination table, I hastily tucked my shirt back into my trousers and donned my jacket while I made a break for the door before Hange could make any cruder comments.

"Goodbye, Hange!" I threw over my shoulder hastily as the embarrassment settled over me.

"See you tonight, sweetie!" Hange cackled behind me, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at the absurdity of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, work has been sooo hectic. I will do my best to get more chapters out this week, and I can promise that the next chapter will be NSFW :D  
Also for those wondering, I have introduced a more modern contraceptive into this story because I thought it would be easier to explain why their are no accidental pregnancies or periods. I want the women in the story to be seen for their characters and not their hormones :D  
As always Thank you for the comments and Kudos, I do love hearing from you all. Please feel free to drop a message and let me know what your thinking so far, even if its constructive. I always want to make my writing better :D


	39. Feast for the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian and Eren finally have their chat, and explicit things occur after Aurora leaves the feast.  
I apologise this chapter is very long, but hopefully worth it :D

RIAN

The pleasant sound of chatter and laughter filled the usually peaceful great Hall as scouts new and old mingled for the feast of the brave. True to his word, the Commander had announced the news of mine and Aurora's promotion to team leaders, and we had been congratulated with a cheering salute before the feast of something other than food rations began.

Spirits were high as I meandered around the Hall speaking to various scouts and thanking them for their congratulations. It was strange to think that even though Aurora and I had only been here just over two years, we had made it to team leader. 

_At this rate, we will both be high ranking officers before we are 30._

"But you have to its tradition!" Gelgar's booming voice declared, drawing my attention to the gathering on the edge of the dancing space as long red hair swished back and forth with the shaking of my sister's head.

"Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people, and I can be doing without it." Aurora drawled before she flicked Gelgar on the nose, making the gathering of Nanaba, Miche, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean around her laugh. 

"You're killing me here!" Gelgar whined as he tried to make his best puppy dog eyes at Aurora, causing both her and Nanaba to snort. Moving closer, I met Nanaba's eyes and sent her a confused look hoping she could elaborate. 

"Gelgar says that Aurora has to dance," Nanaba explained as she rolled her eyes at Gelgar's pouting face. He did this every time a feast occurred, which thankfully was not often. Since we had enlisted, Gelgar had taken it upon himself as the big brother figure to try and bring things from Shiganshina into the scouts to make Aurora and I feel more at home. At first, it had been touching when the songs from our home had been played, but it soon turned into amusement for Gelgar when he learned that as graceful as Aurora was on the battlefield, she was, in fact, a terrible dancer. 

"Why?" I said before I snorted at the unamused expression on my sister's freckled face. 

"Because it's a song from Shiganshina! It's from her home!" Gelgar protested and sighing deeply, Aurora drained her cup and slammed it on the table before shaking her head in exasperation. Joy filled Gelgar's face then as my sister rose to her feet, only to drop as she held her hand out to Armin. 

"Fine, but If I have to do this, then it won't be with you." Aurora relented, "Armin, come dance with me."

Armin rolled his eyes at her before taking her hand and leading her to the only open space in the Hall. The music picked up as the entertainers saw them take to the floor, and it brought a smile to my face as the music of my hometown suddenly filled that Hall. Armin pulled his cousin into the circle of his arms, and then they danced to the beat of the music as Aurora's deep green skirt twirled around her. Happiness swelled in my chest as I watched my sister laughing as Armin swung her around, too long had gone by since I had heard her laughing so freely. 

Everyone around us began to clap and cheer as Aurora accidentally tripped on her own two feet and crashed into Armin's chest and a familiar snort of amusement drew my attention to Eren beside me as he watched the pair correct themselves and try to keep up with the beat. 

_Now is as good a time as any. _

"I shouldn't have raised my blades to you, it wasn't right." I apologised wholeheartedly before turning to face Eren and his guarded features fully. I expected him to be distant, but I hadn't planned for it to hurt so much when I saw the mistrust in his eyes. 

_I broke his trust, now I have to earn it back_. 

"I don't think you're a monster" I began, "And I'm sorry that I've been off with you it's just that-"

"I can turn into a Titan." Eren finished my sentence without looking at me, his face blank of any emotion as he continued to watch Armin and Aurora. 

"Well yeah. Its freaky Eren." I rasped as I pictured the giant steaming arm, he conjured from thin air less than a week ago.

_I'm meant to be apologising._

"Believe me, there is no one more freaked out by that fact than I am." Eren cringed as he looked down at his feet with his eyebrows drawn together in disgust.

_He hates what he is. _

"I never thought about that," I muttered. How is it I never once thought about how he perceived his abilities?

"Yeah, I guessed." Eren snapped as he turned to me in anger and I couldn't blame him. He had so much riding on him, and I only added to his problems with my short-sightedness. 

"I was afraid, afraid that you weren't who I thought you were" I admitted shamefully, "That my little brother had disappeared inside that Titan body and something else had come out."

"I'm still me," Eren promised with a small, sad smile on his face as he looked back to Armin and Aurora dancing. 

"I know, and I promise you I'm going to do better by you," I swore with everything I had. Throwing his arms around me, Eren pulled me into a tight embrace, and my eyes widened in surprise before I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. 

"I missed you." Eren hummed against my ear as he squeezed me tightly and I sighed deeply as the heavy burden I had been carrying since seeing his Titan form for the first time finally fell away from my shoulders.

"Me too kid, me too." I smiled as Eren released me before lightly punching me my shoulder and moving off no doubt to find Mikasa. 

"Was that what I think it was?" Aurora smiled as she came to stand beside me and offered me one of the two cups she was carrying; I had been so focused on Eren I had failed to notice that she was no longer dancing. Turning towards her, I nodded as I took the cup from her hands and drank deeply. 

"Good, and now that it's over with I have some advice for you" she smiled mischievously before she waved at Hange, who was signalling for her to come over. 

"And what's that oh wise one" I sassed knowing full well that whatever she was about to say was far from wise. Laughing, my sister used her free hand to reach up and grasp my chin and turn my head towards the left of the room. At first, I had no idea what she was trying to show me until I spotted Nifa watching us with a shy smile on her face and being caught, the auburn-haired girl dropped her head in embarrassment as Aurora snorted in amusement.

"You should ask her to dance." Aurora smiled as she gave me a nudge forward with her hip before shaking her head. She left me standing there to manoeuvre her way towards Hange who was smiling at her like an idiot, arm waving in the air. Smiling, I drained what was left in my cup and handed it Gelgar who was standing nearby before psyching myself up to ask a pretty girl dance.

* * *

AURORA

"Don't ya just love these things?" Hange gushed as I took a seat beside her at the now empty head table. Erwin, Miche and Ness had vacated their seats to mingle with the crowd and enjoy the merriment, leaving Levi the only one yet to make an official appearance.

_Where is he? _

I had explicitly dressed in the same outfit that I had worn when I had accompanied Levi to Trost in the hopes of inspiring a certain mood, but that would all be pointless if he didn't actually turn up to the Feast for the Brave. Running my eyes over the crowd, I couldn't see the Captain anywhere, what I did notice however was my blushing brother as he nervously following through on my advice and led an equally blushing Nifa to where other scouts were dancing merrily.

_I'm happy for him, now he will know what it feels like to have something that only belongs to him. _

"Not particularly, but tonight is different." I smiled as I watched my brother fumble through the steps of the dance with a laughing Nifa, trying to avoid his clumsy feet.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Hange sighed dreamily as she too watched the pair go about their awkward flirtation and I puzzled over the longing I saw on Hanges face before a swell of sadness filled my chest. It was too easy to forget that Hange was more than just a fantastic Section Commander with an equally excellent brain, she was a woman also, a woman who wanted the same things as anyone else, I guess that's why we are friends because I could related to her on this level, people only saw the eccentric scientist and strategist and not the woman beneath the uniform, well everyone but me and one man. 

"Moblit has been watching you all night, why haven't you asked him to dance?" I whispered into Hange's ear as my eyes found the man in question smiling softly as he watched Hange. It was evident that Moblit cared deeply for her, that was why he was always on her case when she did reckless things. 

A sputtering noise broke from Hange's chest as her eyes quickly found Moblit's and looked away hastily as her face turned bright red. 

_Gotcha_.

"Zoe Hange is that a blush I see," I said, feigning shock, "Are you sweet on your XO?"

"Oh, shut up like your any better, speaking of which, I did say I was going to get you on your own." Hange retorted as she skilfully deflected my question without confirming or denying anything and lifting one eyebrow, I gave her a look of 'don't' before reaching for my own drink and taking a deep gulp.

"Oh come on, friends are supposed to share the details with each other. Aren't we friends?" Hange said as she feigned a hurt expression which twisted my insides slightly with guilt, I valued her friendship greatly, but I could never be one of those gossiping women that shares every last detail about their life, even I didn't want to revisit half of it.

"That's not fair. Friends don't have to share details they just have to do things together, and we do loads of things together." I pointed out and hoped that it would be enough to placate Hange and her endless curiosity.

"We kill titans together; it's hardly the friendship norm." Hange scoffed before reaching for her cup and drinking deeply with a slightly frustrated expression.

"Friends that slay Titans together stay together," I said in my best serious voice, but when Hange coughed and spat out half her drink, I couldn't keep my face straight any longer.

_Ugh, that was the worst._

"I apologise, I don't know what came over me!" I laughed loudly as I handed Hange a handkerchief to clean herself with.

"I kinda liked it, but it doesn't let you off the hook" Hange warned teasingly as she patted herself dry and I thought over on what she was offering, maybe it would be nice to actually talk about Levi with someone I trust, someone who wouldn't tell me if it was right or wrong, someone who would simply listen and not demand every last thought and feeling. 

_Because hell if I know!_

"I like him Zoe, more than I should." I admitted as a blush spread across my cheeks and yet despite my slight embarrassment at admitting my feelings, It felt kind of good to actually say it out loud.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Hange smiled softly, her eyes shining with happiness. 

_Is that happiness for me? _

"I thought he would at least show his face tonight." I sighed disappointedly, I had been looking forward all day to just seeing him.

"He never attends these things." Hange scoffed as if I had just said the most ridiculous thing all night, including my epic one-liner.

"That's not true. I distinctly remember Levi being at the welcome feast when Rian and I joined" I said somewhat confused, after all, how could I forget his cold gaze following me wherever I had went.

"That was different," Hange said pointedly, and I had no idea what she was on about, not that I ever did really, I just sort of smiled and nodded most of the time.

"How so?" I asked, confused.

"You were there." She stated with a knowing smile on her face, and I felt myself smiling back as her words sunk in.

_I guess I do have somewhere else to be. _

"Go and ask Moblit to dance," I told Hange as I affectionately kissed her cheek and stood to leave the table. Not waiting to see or hear her response, I made my way through the Hall and out into the evening air towards the barracks that housed a certain Captain's quarters all the while excitement and a hint of anticipating flipped around in my stomach. Entering the building, I all but skipped my way through corridors and staircases while my heart leapt in my chest before I suddenly came to a stop at the door I was looking for.

A soft light shone from underneath the door showing that the room held an occupant and taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in my stomach, I knocked on the wooden frame. 

"What?" Levi drawled from behind the closed door, and I had to smoother my laugh.

_As sociable as ever. _

Pushing the heavy wooden door, I entered into Levi's dimly lit quarters and locked the door behind me before turning to find my cold-eyed Captain, and there hunched over his desk, Levi was pouring over a large map of what I could only assume was of the walls from this distance, with his dark hair falling into his eyes and that need for him I always felt came to the forefront. 

"Aurora..." Levi trailed off as he looked up from his map and hastily stood to his feet, somewhat surprised to see me and smiling for him, I made my way over to where he stood and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away to remove that ridiculous cravat, he insisted on wearing and depositing it on the desk. 

"Shouldn't you be at the feast" Levi whispered as I stepped closer and trailed light kisses along his jaw and throat. Swallowing visibly, Levi brought his hand up to the back of my head to guide me to a particular spot on his neck that had him groaning in pleasure when I gently bit into it. 

"I needed to see you." I mouthed against his throat and I began to unbutton his shirt before pulling the white fabric free and letting it fall to the floor.

Where this boldness came from, I couldn't say, but the more I looked into his darkening eyes, the braver I felt and taking control, I placed my hands against his chest and pushed him back into the chair at his desk before climbing atop the flat surface and seating myself in front of him with my feet placed on each arm of his chair so could Levi began to work at loosening the laces on my boots before pulling them off one and time.

"Hmm," he hummed as he pressed a kiss to my now bare calf, "tell me more."

"I couldn't stop thinking about the outpost" I whispered as I closed my eyes at the feeling of his lips against my skin. Would I ever get enough of this? Would I ever get enough of him?

"Go on." Levi encouraged as he moved to stand between my legs and reached up to pull the rest of my hair free from its clasp.

"I really enjoyed it and..." I broke off in a gasp as his lips pressed against the underside of my jaw and began to work their way down my neck.

"And?" Levi prompted before he nibbled gently on my collarbone and I groaned.

_Fuck it, just tell him._

"And I couldn't stop thinking about you inside me," I admitted, my voice heavy with lust as his hands moved to my shirt.

Not wasting another minute, Levi's had my buttons undone in record timing and was pushing my shirt off of my shoulders so he could remove my breast band and seize one of my breasts in each hand. Lowering his mouth over one of my nipples, I gasped as I felt his teeth graze my sensitive skin and arched closer to him and planting my feet on the arms of the chair, I lifted my hand to run my fingers through his dark hair as his tongue lavished the sensitive peak but despite the focus of his attentions, Levi was gentle and released my nipple from his teeth before it became over sensitive.

Standing back to admire his work for a moment, Levi licked his lips before leaning in to kiss me aggressively and run his hands down my skirt to grip my ankles before tilting me back slightly and sliding his hands up to my knees, drawing my skirt up as he went before pushing the thick material to my upper thighs. When he had both hands on my hips, Levi pushed the fabric aside and began to rub his thumb over my clit through the fabric of my underwear, causing me to let out little noises of pleasure against his lips as wetness started to gather in my undergarment. 

Breaking the kiss, Levi buried his face in my neck and began to bite and suck at my throat as he sped up the rhythm of his thumb, working me to the edge of my orgasm and just as the pressure in my groin began to peak and my moans grew louder, he suddenly pulled away and sat in his chair once again as I cried out at the lost high. Licking the pad of his thumb, Levi looked at me with dark eyes as an infuriating smugness settled upon his face.

_Oh, is that how you want to play? _

Letting out a shaky breath, I composed myself before I gave him a provocative smile and reached out with my foot, planting it against his chest, and forced him, still in his chair, away from the desk. Slipping off the wood, I fell to my knees and crawled slowly over to him until I could slide my hands up his legs and rest them on his thighs as his eyes widened in surprise at my forwardness.

Trailing my hands up his thighs, Levi sucked his lower lip into his mouth and watched as I unbuckle his trousers before pulling his hard member free and a low hiss escaped through his teeth as his hands gripped the arms of his chair in blatant arousal.

"What are-" Levi broke off in a groan as I began running my hand up and down his length, dropping kisses here and there on his shaft and hip bones as I watched in awe a small bead of milky liquid leak from his tip and remembering his reaction the last time I done this, I leaned down and tasted it. 

Spurred on by Levi's small gasp, I slipped my mouth over the head of his length and took it all in with one bob of my head, before bringing up my head back up and looking up at Levi as his length fell free from my lips. 

"I don't know what I'm doing, so you will have to show me what you want" I smiled somewhat nervously. 

Levi smiled softly at me then and begun running his fingers through my hair before he gently grasped the back of my head and guiding me back to his staff. Pushing himself back into my mouth, I pulled my lips around him once again as he guided my head up and down at a steady pace and at the same time, he took my hand and pushed it between my legs to touch myself. Following his wishes, I began to circle the bundle of nerves between my folds and moaned around him as he watched, enthralled with how much I was enjoying it.

"You learn quickly" Levi groaned as he released his hold on my head and allowed me to work him into a frenzy. I debated doing what he had done to me and pulled back, so only the head of him was my mouth, and began undulating my tongue in time with my strokes of his shaft, all the while never breaking eye contact as I decided how best to exact my revenge but before I could decide whether to torment him or not, it suddenly became too much for Levi, and I could feel the muscles in his thighs begin to spasm as his climax came hard and fast. I pulled him into my mouth as far as it would go as he grasped my hair tightly and thrust upwards before releasing his seed onto my tongue with a deep groan and jerking back in shock at the feeling of the hot and slightly metallic tasting fluid, I felt an overwhelming urge to swallow but just as I was about to lean back and do so, Levi's hand flashed out and caught me around the jaw with an intense look in his eyes.

_What did I do?_

"Look at me," he ordered as he coaxed my throat to swallow and obeying, I met his eyes as I slowly freed him from my lips and swallowed before licking my lips and smiling at his slack-jawed expression. 

_That's new._

Biting my lip to stop myself from laughing I barely had time to see Levi's eyes fall to my lips before he lunged forward and captured my mouth with his and slid his tongue across my bottom lip, no doubt tasting himself there. Enjoying the sensation, I was about to deepen the kiss, when Levi suddenly grabbed me under the arms and pulled me up as he stood, dropping his hands to my ass and kneaded roughly as he lifted me up, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, rolling my hips against his still hard length. 

Dropping me ungraciously onto the desk, Levi kicked my legs apart and pinned my hands on either side of my head as he thrust his hips forward, grinding his still hard length against the thin cloth of my underwear and I couldn't stop my hips from bucking upwards chasing the friction. 

As much as I enjoyed our time at the outpost and the tenderness with which we made love, I loved this darker, more urgent side to Levi, the way he was not afraid to match me, the way he took control, the way he looked at me like I was his prey, it was all exhilarating and was really doing things to me.

"How is it possible for you to be so under my skin," he growled into my ear as he rolled his hips against mine torturously slow and a deep moan vibrated through my chest from the eye-rolling friction. 

A wicked smile pulled at Levi's lips as his eyes zeroed in on something above us on the desk and reaching upwards, he lifted my hands above my head and tied them together with his cravat that had been laying nearby, looping it around a metal handle on the far side of his desk, restraining my arms. Excitement washed over me, and I felt myself becoming even more aroused as I tested the strength of his bindings, pushing up against him as I teasingly bit down on his throat before leaning to whisper in his ear. 

"Because I am yours, and you are mine." I mouthed before nibbling at his ear lobe, and his answering growl was all the warning I had before his mouth began to attack my body with bites and open-mouthed kisses. 

Sighing, I let my head fall back onto the desk as Levi worked his way downwards, leaving bruises from his aggressive kissing until he stopped just above my underwear and sending me a feral smile, Levi ripped into the delicate fabric and tore my underwear from my body before discarding the shredded garment on the floor. 

_He can damn well replace those. I'm not made of money._

Leaning over me, Levi trailed his tongue up my throat before biting down, and I arched my back to press myself against him, doing my best to urge him on as I squeezed my thighs around his sides and rolled my hip against him, the need for him to be inside me so overwhelming that I contemplating begging him for release. 

Turns out Levi wasn't interested in teasing me as he had before, a fact he made apparent by plunging himself into me without further delay and setting a punishing pace, as desperate to be inside me as I was and unable to hold on to him in the onslaught, I slipped further and further up the desk before he grabbed hold of my ankle and lifted it above my head so he could bury himself deeper inside me, while his other hand sunk into my hair.

_He really has a thing for my hair. _

With each snap of his hip, all I could do was moan, which I did with enthusiasm before Levi thrust particularly hard into me, causing me to cry out and clutch my free leg around him as tightly as possible to maintain some purchase on the desk as my body melted into oblivion.

Staring down feverishly as his hair clung to his forehead, Levi appeared to be entranced by the way my breasts bounced as he increased his pace and releasing his grip from my hair, he seized my free ankle and brought it up to my other one, and began pounding into me even harder with grunts of exertion. 

With each vicious thrust, I could feel my muscles clenching around Levi's length, desperate for just that little more and arching my neck, I clenched my teeth as I let out a long keening moan as my hips bucked up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Levi understood perfectly what my body was demanding and let go of one of my ankles to reach down and roll my clit between his fingers and that, along with angling his hips slightly to deliver several well-aimed strokes, had my eyes rolling back in my head as my orgasm slammed into me, more powerful than any I had experienced.

Clenching down on him violently, Levi cried out the loudest I had ever heard him as he exploded inside me, his hips slamming into mine erratically as he rode his high before collapsing on top of me breathless. I let his weight bear down on me as I squeezed my insides a few times around him for good measure and smiled smugly at the deep groan that vibrated through his chest. 

_That was....something else. _

After a few moments to catch his breath, Levi pushed himself off me and freed my hands from my bindings before pulling his pants back up and falling back into the chair with a lazy smile on his face and jumping up from the desk I set about correcting my clothes so as not to cause a scene when returning to room. 

"What are you doing?" Levi asked as he watched me pull my shirt back up into place.

"Dressing so I don't have to run back to my dorm looking like I've just been fucked within an inch of my life" I smirked mischievously as I looked down to rebutton my shirt and was surprised when strong hands grasped my own and pulled them away before moving to undo the buttons once again.

_What is he doing? _

"Stay," Levi commanded softly as he removed my shirt and set about loosening the laces on my skirt again. 

"People will talk," I said matter of factly as his hands pushed my skirt over my hips, allowing the garment to fall to the floor leaving me naked before him.

"Let them" Levi whispered as he grasped my hips to pull me closer before capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos, as always I love hearing from you all.  
Art work was commissioned by the amazing Midoryka Art, the author of the WEBTOON Jingle Witch, they really helped to capture my babies :3


	40. Blood Never Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora nightmares take a darker turn.

AURORA 

_My eyes adjusted to the darkness as a familiar chill ran down my spine, I had been here before. _

_The landscape remained as unchanging as before and the radiant iridescent paths of light cutting through the night sky as they pointed the way to one beacon of pure white light were as beautiful as I remembered. The haunting sense of Déjà vu tickled down my neck as my bare feet once again moved of their own accord and I followed the paths in the night sky, pulled by that familiar and yet so unnerving feeling. _

_"Aurora" a sweet childlike whisper floated around me as it had before and I turned around to see my Grandfather once again, as young as he had been the last time I had this dream. _

_"Grandfather" I greeted with a sad smile as I reached out my hand towards his face and gasped as my fingertips made contact with the flesh of his sharp jaw. _

This is no dream.

_Whispers suddenly filled the air as one by one people dressed from various eras from history appeared as if from thin air, and though their garbs vastly differ, it was clear from their various shades of red hair and mismatched grey and green eyes that we were one and the sam_e.

Sparhawkes.

_"Aurora" the childlike whisper repeated and I turned as the beacon of light rushed towards us causing my eyes instantly tear up and sting, though I could not look away as in the middle of the beacon of light was the figure of a small child. The child I had tried to save from _**them**.

_"You should not be here."Grandfather sighed ,"\You're not strong enough yet." _

_"Aurora" the child called to me again as she raised her small hand to beckon me forward but I dared not move, not with all of them watching me_. _Clutching the sides of my nightdress, I pulled at the fabric as anxiety bled through every inch of my skin. _

_"Strong enough for what? Who is she? Where are we, Grandfather? What do they want from me?" I rambled off question after question as my eyes darted nervously around the familiar yet unfamiliar faces before they came to rest on one. _

Father?

_"They want you to become what you are meant to be." Grandfather murmured at my side as he too looked to my father with sad, regret-filled eyes. _

_"Aurora" a much deeper voice resonated through the air, and my heart clenched in relief, knowing that he was close. _

_"Levi?" I whispered as I spun around and searched the source of his voice only to be yanked back in place by my Grandfather's large hands as they dug into the tops of my shoulders painfully. _

_"Your holding on to what isn't yours to have!" Grandfather shouted, every inch of him radiating stress as I stared back in wide-eyed fear like the child I had once been. _

_"I don't understand..." I whimpered as his nails dug deeper into my flesh with a bruising force, and all those memories of the times his hands had caused me so much pain came rushing back. _

_"You are to be a warrior; your blood expects it, and your destiny demands it! You must follow its call!" Grandfather demanded as he forcefully shook my frame. My whole life, he told me what I was meant to be, how my blood was important, and it would seem even in death, he still held my leash. I would never be free... _

_"Aurora," Levi whispered again, though this time it was louder. Hearing his voice was like splashing cold water over my face, and I found the strength to override my fear. Shoving him back forcefully, I broke free from my Grandfather's grip as my clothes shifted from the nightdress I was wearing to my Scouts uniform and I suddenly felt strong. _

_"I am free!" I cried out as I stood my ground. Destiny could go fuck itself. _

_"Kill the girl, and become the warrior you were born to be." My Grandfather ordered , undeterred by my outburst as he drew a wicked looking blade from seemingly nowhere and held the knife out for me to take. A chilling determination spread across his youthful face and fear once again raced through my veins like ice as I recognised that look. A look I had seen many times as a child during his endless training sessions, a look that was often followed by pain. _

_"Help me" the child whimpered as she once again held her hand out to me and a sickening feeling hit my stomach as I realised that she was the girl my Grandfather wanted me to kill. Gritting my teeth together, I stood in front of the shaking child and stared at my Grandfather in disgust. He had been many things, but I did not take him for a child killer, it shows that we never really know the people that are closest to us. To think I loved him despite everything that he did to Rian and me, that I sought to make him proud._

All I had wanted was his love.

_"I will not kill a child, and I won't let you harm her" I swore as I shielded the young girl behind me from his twisted gaze. Lunging forward, my Grandfather grasped my arm and yanked me forward but instead of attacking me like I thought he would, my Grandfather pulled me into his chest and brought his free hand up to stroke the back of my head, little broken sobs escaping his chest as his tears dropped down onto my face. _

_"I wasn't talking about her," he whispered mournfully in my ear as he_ _slammed the blade deep into my chest and blood gurgled up my throat. _

**********

A shaking sensation ripped me into consciousness as I lashed out, my fist connecting with a warm but solid surface and opening my eyes in shock, I wildly scanned the dimly lit room, my body alert and ready for a fight.

"Aurora wake up!" Levi grunted in pain as he grasped my arms and pinned them on either side of my head, and I immediately went limp as my breath came out in rough pants. A large red mark was quickly darkening on his chest and regret washed over me as I realised it was by my hand. 

_What's wrong with me?_

Sensing that I was once again in control of myself, Levi released my hands and sat back on his knees as I pushed myself up to sit while my body did its best to fight off the shivers my cooling sweat had helped to create.

_It was just a dream. _

"I'm sorry" I apologised as I ran my hand through my sweat-soaked hair and heaving a deep sigh, I met Levi's bleak face as he eyed me uncertainly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"Yeah, just another nightmare" I smiled reassuringly as I reached forward to take his hand in mine and drop a kiss on his rough knuckles. Pulling back, a fat drop of blood splashed down on to the back of his pale hand, and I baulked internally at the vivid red liquid.

_What is happening to me? _

"Your nose is bleeding," Levi stated as his whole body tensed at the sight of my blood.

"I will get off your sheets," I said hastily as I jumped out of his bed, afraid to set off the clean freak dwelling inside him. Jumping to his feet too, Levi rounded on me and grasped my shoulders with his large hands, drawing my attention to the forming bruises at the tops of my arms.

_When had those happened? _

"Fuck the sheets, what is going on?" Levi demanded, his usual cold eyes full of worry. "You were calling out my name, and your body was on fire before you started thrashing around like a dying fish so don't tell me this was just some nightmare because I sure as hell know that wasn't normal, even for night terrors."

_How do I explain that I dreamt of my Grandfather stabbing me? Simple, I don't. _

"I'm fine" I promised, "It really is just a night terror."

"I was this close to going to find help." Levi inhaled deeply through his nose as he held two fingers close together, "You weren't waking up."

"I'm awake now" I smiled as I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist with my head coming to rest on his shoulder. There was a slight chill in the air that seeped through the nightshirt I had borrowed, and as such Levi flinched ever so slightly when my cooling flesh touched his warm skin.

"Tch" Levi scoffed unimpressed though he did bring his arms around me to pull me closer. I could see in the creases around his eyes that he was still worried about what he had seen and that's why I couldn't tell him about the dreams, he would only worry more.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had any this bad since Shiganshina..." I trailed off remembering those dreams, so filled with smoke, death and familiar faces that I had been afraid to go to sleep for months. It had been through sheer exhaustion that I had found any respite in dreamless slumbers, and even then, I couldn't trust the darkness.

"You don't need to apologise," Levi said before resting his cheek against my temple and inhaling deeply "It's not like I don't know what that's like."

Sighing, I squeezed my arms around his waist in quiet support. Too often I saw him as this unstoppable force of nature, and though that he may be, there was a reason we were drawn to each other. We related to each other's trauma and the people it had turned us into in a way no one else could.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offered though I already knew the answer.

"Do _you_ want to talk about it?" he countered with a sardonic expression.

"Point taken." I conceded, neither of us was the caring is sharing types even if we had grown comfortable with each other.

"It's probably down to the stress of Trost and Eren and being promoted. Speaking of which, did you know Erwin was going to do that?" I asked as I ran my fingers across his bare chest softly and watched as his skin rose in goosebumps in their wake.

"Yes," he sighed as he closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips, "We discussed it at length."

"Among other things," I muttered, slightly put out, against his shoulder and he pulled back to look at me somewhat confused.

_He is going to love this. _

"Erwin suggested that I update my contraceptive" I explained with a pointed look, "Something about being a detrimental loss to the scouts if I were to fall pregnant. He said this in front of my brother, of course, after promoting the both of us."

I almost broke down in laughter as I watched the horror dawn on Levi's face when he realised our commander was talking about us bedding each other not only to me but to my insanely overprotective brother.

"Fuck _sake_" he cursed, and I snorted in amusement. I loved it when he swore, there was something just so Levi about it that even when I said the blasphemous words, I was reminded of him and his filthy mouth.

"I didn't tell him anything" Levi sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "He figured it out like he always does. He went on about giving me permission to court you while we are both in active service as long as we both remained loyal to our oaths. He gets bored easily, and I suspect he was fucking with you and your brother. It's cheap entertainment."

"Are we?" the words fell from my mouth without meaning to. Heat flushed my cheeks, and I cursed my loose tongue because as much as I wanted to know the answer, I also didn't want to know.

_What if he says no?_

"Are we what?" Levi drawled, though I could tell by the look in his eyes he knew precisely what I had asked, he was just giving me an out if I wanted one.

"Courting." I replied, my confidence returning "Is that what this is?"

"I think we are little old for courting don't you think." Levi snorted, and I couldn't help the wounded look that flashed across my face before I reigned it and returned my smile in its place. Clearly not missing my mishap, Levi's eyes softened as he brought up his hand to cup my face gently.

"There is no one else, there will be no one else" Levi swore as he brushed his thumb across my cheek, "You and your red hair has made that impossible. What is it you said, I am yours, and you are mine."

_That is more than enough for me. _

Leaning upwards, I placed my lips upon his in a lingering kiss as his hand moved to the grasp the back of my head and my body froze on instinct the moment his fingers wove into my hair as the dream rose back to surface. Breaking the kiss, I leaned back into place another brief one to his lips before I broke away from his arms and set about finding my clothes.

_I need to do something, anything so I don't think about that dream. _

"Where are you going?" Levi puzzled as he watched me flit around his room in search of my clothing, "The feast has barely been finished a few hours."

"To the gym" I stated as I picked up my shredded underwear and threw them at him, "You can replace those."

Catching the ribbons of what used to be my favourite underwear, a devilish smirk spread across Levi's face, and heat instantly spread down to my groin. I knew that look.

Dropping the garment back to the floor, Levi stalked across the room and had me back up until I was flush against the wall. Leaning in, he gently nipped at my bottom lip as his hands grasped my hips.

"I can think of other more immediate ways to occupy you." Levi whispered as he ground his hips forward, his evident excitement growing, and I instantly wanted him.

"Hmmm funnily enough" I smiled against his lips, "Hange did mention something about stress releases..."

****************

"You seem happy" Mikasa smiled as she huffed from her sprawled position on the training mats.

After finishing another mind-blowing session with Levi, I had left him peacefully sleeping as the morning sun began peeking through his window. Knowing how little he slept, I didn't have the heart to wake him and silently slipped from his quarters before returning to mine and grabbing my gym gear.

I had expected to be the only one there, considering the early hour, but I found myself pleasantly surprised to find Mikasa there limbering up ready for her session. Smiling to myself, I had called in greeting and had accepted her offer to spar.

We had grappled, wrestled and boxed before we had collapsed laughing when we were utterly spent. I had won the rounds, by the skin of my teeth, of course. Mikasa was an exceptional fighter and had I been anyone else she would have kicked my ass but where Mikasa had raw talent, I had natural ability_ and_ years of learned experience with controlled aggression. 

"I am." I smiled as I rolled to my feet and offered my hand out to pull her up. Accepting, Mikasa allowed me to pull her to her feet all the while eyeing me with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Is that because of Levi?" she asked with a shy blush on her face and my head snapped to hers in shock as I processed her words.

_Well, I guess the cats out the bag, but the question is who squealed? _

"How do you...." I trailed off when the answer suddenly sprang into my head.

_I'm going to clip that boy. _

"_Eren_" I groaned, "You know I distinctly remember once many moons ago, him accusing you of being a mouth, funny how the tables turned. What else did he rat me off for?"

"He said he saw you two kissing." Mikasa muttered as her cheeks flushed an even brighter red, "And that you had seen to the Captain after what he did to Eren."

"If holding him by the throat and threatening him is seeing to him then yeah, I guess I did." I scoffed as remembered Levi's smirk as I had squeezed his throat. Looking back to Mikasa, I puzzled over the surprised look on her beautiful face before her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

_Did she think I would let Levi do what he did and not pull him for it because I care for him? _

"No matter what goes on between Levi and me" I began as I reached out to clasp her hand in mine, "You are all still my family, and I will always look out for you."

_Now and always. _

My words didn't seem to bring Mikasa any comfort like I thought they would; instead, the tall girl stopped in her tracks, her face more serious than usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned, did she not believe me?

"I can't protect Eren if I'm not allowed to join him on the mission." Mikasa lamented "I can't look out for him."

_Ahh. _

"I know, but right now I think you're going to have to take some comfort in the fact that Rian and I will be with him and we would never allow anything to happen to him" I reassured her as best as I could, but I knew what she was feeling all too well. It would be hypocritical of me to expect her to not want to protect Eren when I had riled against everyone to do so myself.

"I trust you both its just..." Mikasa sighed with a familiar look of longing on her usual reserved face as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

_Oh, Mikasa, I know that look. _

"You want to be close to him." I guessed with a knowing smile and Mikasa's face flushed once again.

"I... its not... I dunno..." she stammered as her eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment.

_The first ray of hope in over a century and everyone starts having feelings for each other. We are all going soft._

"I get it, I really do, even if you don't quite understand yourself why you need to be close to him" I smiled in understanding as I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. I was about to say more, but Oluo's laugh caught my attention and turning on my heel I saw the Levi squad making their way to the barracks and knew now was as good a time as any to make good on my promise to Rian.

"Can you wait for me? I have something I need to do?" I asked Mikasa, who nodded and held her hand out for my gym bag. Giving thanks, I handed her my equipment before running after Eld, Oluo, Petra and Gunther.

"Eld! Guys, hold up." I called. Turning, they all stopped in their tracks and allowed me to catch up as I struggled to find the perfect words to say how sorry I was. I mean I would do it again if I was forced, but I was sad that it had happened after all these people were my comrades, my friends.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"No, we are the ones that should be apologising" Eld cut me off with a sympathetic smile, "We goaded you into action because we didn't stand down. We should have realised what Eren means to you, we should never have threatened him."

"Yeah, we were just scared, and I guess you were too. I mean, if someone pointed a blade at someone I loved I would be pretty angry too. We had no right to be upset with you." Petra smiled apologetically, and Gunther nodded his agreement to her statement.

"I should have tried to reason with you, you were only doing your jobs." I sighed as I ran my hand over my hair, "I guess I need to work on my people skills."

"Maybe we all could" Eld laughed as he playful shoved my shoulder. My eyebrows drew together as I remembered the question he had asked that day, and guilt gnawed at my stomach.

_Would you really have killed us if we refused to back down?_

"I wouldn't have killed you," I said as I caught hold of Eld's hand to make sure he knew I meant every word, "Beat the shit out you maybe, but I wouldn't have killed you."

"That's joyous to hear." Oluo snarked though judging by the somewhat mischievous look in his eye he had already forgiven me. Still, I should make an effort to see if he was actually okay.

"How's your throat?" I asked sheepishly as I tried my best to appear as apologetic as humanly possible and judging by the chuckles I must have done a terrible job.

"Fine. You hit like a girl" Oluo sassed, and we all burst out laughing because we all knew that wasn't true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for the Kudos, they really spur me on to keep writing!  
As always, I love hearing from people and what they think on the story and my OCs.  
:D:D


	41. The Calm Before the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Miche have a chat on the eve of the expedition and Levi hints to Aurora that not everything is as it seems.  
Warning NSFW.

ERWIN 

"It's a sound plan, giving that the bate is taken." Miche nodded as he perused over my final plans for the expedition tomorrow. I had agonised over every last detail, leaving nothing to chance. 

"It will." I assured him, "Levi has only to lead our quarry straight to the heart of the forest, and then we take over from there."

"What about the Sparhawkes" Miche queried as he placed down the list of soldiers selected to escort Eren Jaeger, "Their history shows that they aren't in league with this, wouldn't it be better to have them assisting us as opposed to keeping them in the dark. It's not too late to tell them, the expedition is tomorrow."

I had already given thought to that notion but as invaluable as Rian's tactical mind was, or Aurora's skills on the battlefield would be, there were too many variables.

"I would normally agree, but they have attachments with some of the recruits from the 104th cadets" I began, "We can't risk them accidentally revealing sensitive information or- "

"Aurora taking it in her own hands." Miche finished my sentence, less eloquently than I had planned but no less accurate. I was doing my best to shape Aurora into the scout I needed her to be, sadly it seems restraint was something she had yet to master. 

"Exactly." 

"Then why did you put her in charge of those who we suspect if you don't trust her with the information," Miche asked incredulously, and I knew I couldn't answer him honestly. He cared for Aurora like a daughter, and as much as I trusted him, I didn't want to test his trust in me. After all the reason I placed Aurora in charge of her team was not for the same reason as her brother as I had said. No, I had done so because she had answered my question the day Hange's test subjects had been killed, because she had seen what others couldn't.

_Eren isn't the only one, is he?_

The truth of the matter is, I needed her to use her eyes and come to the same conclusion I did, that there were enemies amongst us. I had purposefully placed a handful of skilled cadets under her command, to not only see if they were who we were looking for but to mould them in her image. Rian was suited for decision making and leadership, but his heart was too pure to ask him to act upon the hard decisions he may have to make, his sister, on the other hand, could. Aurora overrode her humanity to win the fight, and that's what we needed now more than ever. Intelligent killers.

_Just like Levi. _

"Because she is the kind of woman that leaves a lasting impression" I answered with truthful, but carefully chosen words, "People follow her against their better judgement because she inspires loyalty when it would otherwise be hard to come by. You need to look no further than Levi for proof of that."

"I'm still not happy about that Erwin, I'm telling you no good will come of it" Miche groused as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_They do have the makings of a tragedy waiting to happen. _

"That's up for Levi and Aurora to decide, and as it happens, I would rather have them both cemented to the scouts. If letting them bed each other ensures that then so be it" I shrugged as if it wasn't my concern what they did in their spare time, when the reality was, I had planned for this outcome. 

"And what if they decide that they want a life away from all of this? Has it occurred to you that this might be more than just tumbling in the sheets? Love is a powerful motivator." Miche warned as he began to pace back and forth in my office. 

_That's why I didn't stop Levi from getting close to her, I knew what would happen from that first day at the training grounds. _

"I'm counting on that being the case. Eren is devoted to seeing this through and by extension, so is Aurora, she would never leave him." I stated, confident of my assessment. With Eren in the scouts I had Aurora and Rian tied to him and by extension, half of the new cadets and Levi himself. If there ever came a time when his devotion to the cause came into question, which was doubtful, then Aurora would bind him to Scouts whether he wanted it or not. 

_I was happy for them, but I needed them, humanity needed them all. _

"And Levi won't leave her." Miche surmised as his fists clenched in anger. He knew I was exploiting every angle of this newfound relationship and wasn't happy about it in the slightest. 

_Like a bear protecting his cub. _

"What of her happiness Erwin? Haven't she given enough?" Miche demanded, his nostrils flaring wide as his anger got the better of him. I knew it was a possibility that asking Miche to take on the Sparhawkes could lead to the bond that had developed within Miche's team, I just hadn't anticipated the depth of which those bonds would go to. 

_Love is a powerful motivator. _

"No. Not yet, she hasn't." I replied sadly because I felt in my bones that the more we unravelled about all of this, then the more Aurora and Rian would have a much more significant part to play. 

* * *

AURORA 

The room echoed with the sounds of our moans as our flesh slapped together. What had started out as a quick fumble on his desk after training had turned into me riding Levi with all I had on the floor with his fingers digging into my hips and my hand clutching at his throat. 

For the last month between every training session and titan experimentation, meals and preparation for the expedition tomorrow, Levi and I had been going at it like it was our last days on earth and it had been the best month of my life, since the fall of Shiganshina. My family was all together, my role in life was meaningful, and with this man that was currently thrusting into me with everything he had, I had found a strange peace in what had seemed like a lifetime of chaos.

What had been even more fulfilling was the fact some nights, often after a vigorous bout of sex, we would lay in each others arms and simply talk. I had learned of Levi's life in the underground, of Isabel and Farlan and of his mother. In turn I had told him about my childhood in Shiganshina, of Carla's endless kindness, of Grisha's intelligence and my Grandfather's life lessons. We shared our memories both good and bad, learning things about each other that others would never know.

Pulling me back to him, Levi knocked my hand from his throat and sat up so our faces were inches from each other and angled me back slightly so he could push himself faster and deeper, hitting that spot he always knew how to find and racking my nails down his back, my walls clenched around his length as that divine burn of my coming orgasm began to rapidly build, and I squeezed my eyes shut as tears pricked them. 

"Oh god, I'm gonna..." I broke off in a gasp as he thrust harder, and an ecstatic cry burst out from my throat as I tried my best to push back every time he slammed his hips up.

"Me too," he grunted, and I opened my eyes to see his face twisted in exertion as he held himself back, wanting me to come on top of him first. He always loved to watch as I reached my peak while he was buried inside of me.

Reaching between us, Levi forced his hand between my legs and circled his thumb against my clit, and my head fell back with my hair trailing down my back as my walls convulse around him, a low keening noise rising up my throat as the force of my orgasm shook my entire body.

Groaning, Levi slammed himself up into me erratically several more times before he let out a deep cry of release. I loved it when he was vocal and unashamed to show how much he was enjoying himself; it was the only time I truly knew how he felt when he cried out like that.

Sighing in satisfaction, Levi fell back on the floor, pulling me half atop of him, and I laughed breathlessly as we laid there helpless, our wild heartbeats gradually slowing.

"I think I like it on top. Like horse riding but much more _pleasurable_." I laughed huskily as I clenched my insides that still held his softening member and Levi groaned deeply, his fingers running down my sweat-soaked back.

"If you keep doing that, I will have no choice but to fuck you into next week," he promised with a wicked smile as he nipped my ass and I slapped his hand away with a smile. 

"As thrilling as that sounds, we don't have time love, it's the expedition tomorrow," I said apologetically before placing a chaste kiss on his smiling lips and pushing myself off of him. A hiss escaped his lips as he fell free from me before he too jumped to his feet and moved to the washbasin to clean himself, offering me a clean cloth to do the same.

Taking his offering, I washed before I moved to the chest of draws that Levi had cleared out for me to store my things and dressed. I had effectively moved in to his quarters after the feast of the brave, and though there were some questions from the likes of Nanaba, Miche and Rian, the majority of people just accepted that it was happening and if they had a problem with it, they kept it to themselves.

"Stay here tonight." Levi bid as he too dressed more appropriately before stopping to watch as I braided my long wild hair back into a more manageable braid. I didn't have to give his words much thought as I had already planned to do just that, but it was the eve of the expedition, and I had somewhere I needed to be first.

"I will, but I promised I would see the kids and Rian, some family time before their first expedition tomorrow," I said as I smiled over my shoulder and froze at the foreboding look on his face. Dropping my hands from my hair, I turned to face Levi fully as he locked down his face with an inscrutable expression. 

_I don't like this. _

"Aurora about tomorrow...." Levi began but trailed off uncertainly as if he wasn't sure about what his next words should be. Moving over to him, I reached up and gently cupped his face, turning his face so that his dark, brooding eyes were on mine.

_He knows something. _

"What's wrong?" I coaxed quietly so as not to demand anything from him, lest he shut down and decide not to say anything at all and stepping closer to me, Levi grasped my face with both of his hands, a hard edge to him that wasn't there before. 

_I don't like this at all. _

"I need you to promise me that you will do exactly what I say, no questions asked. Can you do that for me?" Levi pleaded; his eyes boring into mine. By what reason in this godforsaken land did he need me to do as he said, with no questions asked? He knew me well enough by now to know what I would and wouldn't do given the circumstances, and if he was pleading with me to do this, then he knew something was coming that I wasn't going to respond well to.

Fear slithered down my back as my mind connected the dots. What was the one thing that I would give no quarter on? My family. Who was the one person most at danger during tomorrows expedition on the sheer fact that we didn't know how he would react?

_Eren... _

"I don't understand" I whispered, too afraid to speak out loud. Levi knew something, but he couldn't tell me, because if he could, he would have done so without hesitation. After all, he had promised to always tell me the truth no matter how terrifying, so if he was withholding information from me now, it was for one of two reasons. A, it was a direct order from the commander or B, he didn't trust me not to do anything reckless. 

_Neither bodes well. _

"Do you trust me?" Levi murmured, his eyes holding some hidden message that I was not grasping but when all things were said and done, I did trust him, with _my_ life.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation, and Levi sighed in relief before he rested his head against mine. 

"Then you know enough." he smiled softly before releasing me from his grasp, "Now go and see your brats and hurry back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the Kudos and comments.  
some of you might be pleased to know that I wrote up all the dialogue for the remainder of book one which should help me finish Book one of the Sparhawke Chronicles hopefully within the next few weeks. I have so much planned for Book two that I can hardly contain my excitement.


	42. The 57th Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 57th expedition begins and Eren has another vision.

EREN 

The day was finally here, moments from now I would earn my wings of freedom as I rode out on my first expedition beyond the wall, and I was a bundle of nerves mixed in with excitement and fear at finally taking those first steps beyond the wall. 

Everything we had been working toward this last month was finally going to pay off as we filed into Karaness District with our horses and wagons ready to depart from the outer Gate, but first things first, last-minute checks before the big push.

Coming to a standstill in the main street, the Commander and his section commanders went about their final preparations as we all stood by our horses ready to mount up when the Commander gave his signal, and it couldn't come soon enough.

_It was time to take the fight to the Titans!_

Too long had I waited for this moment, the moment when I would begin to exact my revenge on those murderous bastards for what they took from us. Today was the first step in taking it back once and for all and driving the monsters back to where they came!

"Here put these in your pockets." Aurora's hushed voice startled me from my murderous thoughts as she came up beside me with a large sack over her shoulder and two sealed bars in her hands which she was waving in my face. Pulling my eyebrows together in confusion, I took the bars from her freckled hands with no idea as to what she was giving me.

"Its ration bars" she laughed at my baffled face, "We will be stopping at some point so make sure you eat then. Can't save humanity on an empty stomach".

_Why has she got a sack full of ration bars or more importantly, HOW?!_

"Where did you get them all from?" I asked incredulously as she pulled the sack from her shoulder and pulled out more bars.

"I have my ways" Aurora winked before she gestured towards my jacket to stuff the bars in.

_Man, she's not supposed to have those is she? _

"Thanks" I laughed nervously as I stuffed the contraband into my inner pockets out of sight.

"Don't tell me you bribed the quartermaster again?" Rian quipped as he joined us and holding out the bars in her hand, Aurora shook her head at her brother as he too accepted the bars and stashed them in his pockets with a quick look around to see who was looking.

_It's not like she is being discreet! She's lugging around the damn sack for god sake!_

"I have never bribed him thank you, he just happens to like me." Aurora sassed as she dug back into the bag and pulled out more military issued food. Wait a second, is she talking about the same grumpy old quartermaster that supplies the scouts because I doubt that sour faced toad likes anyone never mind Aurora.

"Aha." Rian drawled as he peered in the sack and scoffed, "There are enough rations in that sack for half the platoon, how on earth did you get them all out here without being caught?"

Aurora pulled a childish face at her brother before she spotted something over my shoulder and smiled slyly.

"Oluo, think fast," Aurora called out as she threw a ration bar at Oluo's unsuspecting head. Snickers erupted around us as the bar bounced of Oluo's forehead and he scrambled to catch it before inspecting the wrapped block of food with a suspicious look on his face.

"You bribe the quartermaster again Aurora?" Eld mockingly condemned as he and Gunther came up behind Aurora and stuck their hands in the large sack, grabbing a handful of bars before they too quickly stuffed them in their jackets as Aurora swatted at them in scorn.

"I've told you already! Old Lowell thinks I'm great!" Aurora exasperated as she pointed a ration bar like a weapon at Gunther and Eld who both held their hands up to surrender.

"That best not be what I think it is Sparhawke!" Section Commander Miche's voiced rang through the small crowd that had gathered as he approached Aurora with an eyebrow raised, and I cringed as I waited for the inevitable ass-kicking she was about to receive.

"Not at all, sir." Aurora smiled mischievously as she lobbed another bar at Miche and catching the object, the tall man sniffed the bar before shrugging and stuffing the rations in his pocket as he moved on without hauling Aurora's ass over the coals like he damn well oughta.

_As if she just got away with that! _

"Oooh, thanks" Petra cooed, drawing my attention back to Aurora and her smuggling circle.

"See that's the appropriate response." Aurora chided as she gestured to Rian and Eld, "Your very welcome Petra, here have another one for such good manners."

Aurora tossed another bar to Petra before she stuck her middle finger up to Rian and Eld, making both men burst out laughing as she moved off with her sack like she was a gift-giver during the holiday.

_She sure is in a good mood, in fact I haven't seen her this happy and hopeful in the last 5 years combined!_

"Heeey!" Oluo complained as he followed Aurora and her bag of ration bars towards where Armin, Jean, Bertholt, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha and Reiner were gathering in preparation with their horses.

"You nervous?" Rian asked as he moved next to me and watched with amusement as Aurora was swamped by Sasha and her never-ending appetite.

"Itching for action," I swallowed nervously though I tried my best not to show it.

"That's not what I asked" Rian scoffed as he ruffled my hair with his bare hand and the hairs on the back of my neck shot up on edge.

********

_Steam began to rise over the rubble as the last of the Titans fell to their death, and Armin, Mikasa and Rian furiously scrambled over boulders and debris in search of mismatched Grey and Green eyes and wild red hair. _

_"AURORA!" Rian bellowed as they all searched frantically for his twin sister, though she was nowhere to be found. _

_"SHES OVER HERE!" Armin's voice boomed, and Mikasa and Rian took off in the direction his voice had come from. Slipping and sliding, Rian battle his way over rocks and steaming Titan limbs to where Armin stood pointing, his face drawn in concern and as he made his way over to where he was standing it was easy to see why. _

_Not ten feet away, Aurora was knelt upon the ground clutching a severed arm bearing the wings of freedom to her chest as her whole body shook with her quiet sobs of anguish. _

_"No..." Rian lamented as he slowly made his way over to Aurora, tears springing to his eyes and falling to his knees before her, Rian gently pulled the limb from his sister's hands and carefully placed it on the floor like it was the most precious thing in the world before pulling Aurora into his arms and breaking down. _

_One by one, the surviving scouts came to stand and bear witness to the mournful cries of two of their own, some had tears in their eyes, others had faces of cold rage for their comrades' pain. _

"_There was nothing we could do" Connie whimpered as they all watched the redheaded twins comfort each other in their heart-breaking grief. _

*******

_Why does this keep happening?! What the hell am I seeing!? Why were they crying!? _

_Am I going mad?_

"Rian!" Aurora called out, snapping me back into the now, "Come give me a hand with this!"

"What?" Rian shook his head dazed before looking down at me with a strange expression, "I just had the weirdest feeling" He informed me before he ran his hand through his messy strawberry blonde hair and shook himself.

"Rian! Today!" Aurora called out again as she gestured to Jean's horse whose saddle wasn't buckled up correctly and nodding to himself, Rian moved off as in a daze as he headed towards Aurora who was struggling to correct the saddle, cursing loudly.

_Did he see something too? _

"Mount up!" The Commander ordered, and everything kicked into gear as people ran for their horses and mounted before moving into their units.

Moving my black stallion into the centre of the Levi squad, I was flanked on all sides by the best Titan killers than had ever lived. Captain Levi was the tip of the spear with Rian to his left flank, Aurora to his right, Oluo and Petra had their back and Eld and Gunther had theirs, all positioned to ensure my safety in the heart of the unit.

"Titans in the vicinity have been lured away! Gate opens in 30 seconds!" a Garrison officer shouted down from above the wall and the atmosphere shifted again to one of anticipation as I leaned forward in my saddle eager for it all to begin.

"Awesome it's the scouts!" a kid's voice cried out in excitement, and I turned to see a little boy and even smaller girl peering up at us from the open window of their house, eyes alight with awe.

"See that symbol they call it the wings of freedom." the boy gushed.

"So cool." the girl giggled, and my eyes softened as I watched them, it seemed like a lifetime ago I was the one watching the scouts with wonder just as those children were doing now.

"You were exactly like that, just far less cute." Rian joked with fondness and Aurora scoffed in amusement as she too looked to the children with kind eyes.

"This is it; the day has come for humanity to take another step forward!" Commander Erwin bellowed, and my heart leapt in my chest, "Now let's show those Titans exactly what we are made of!"

The answering battle cry of the scout regiment sent chills down my spine as the feeling of hope spread like wildfire amongst them, we were ready.

"Open the gate!" A garrison guard commanded and the smiles of Aurora and Rian, my brother and sister, vanished and Aurora and Rian, the scouts, took their place with a fierce determination. 

_This is it! _

"Forwards!" Commander Erwin commanded, and we all kicked our horses into action "It has officially begun! The 57th recon mission! Scouts move out!"

My heart began to slam against my ribs as the entrance of Wall Rose got closer and closer and before I could even remind myself to breathe, we had entered the dark tunnel and emerged to the blinding light illuminating the ruins of the once-thriving wall settlement by Karaness Gate. Gulping in air, I tried to calm my nerves as we pushed further away from the fleeting safety of Wall Rose.

"10 meters closing in from the left Captain!" Aurora hollered as both her and Rian's head snapped to the left and there, true to her word, barreling towards us from the far end of the ruined street, a massive Titan flung its arms around in excitement at the meal we presented.

"Let the support squad handle it" Captain Levi ordered, and Aurora nodded as she tightened her hands on her reigns and hunkered down over her horse.

The zipping of ODM gear shot above us as two soldiers intercepted the Titan's path and engaged it in combat. With one solider distracting the big bastard, the other swung behind it and dug his blades into the monsters neck, but the Titan didn't fall.

"That was too shallow" Oluo grit out, his eyes on the giant Titan as it rocked back and forth on its heels before steadying itself.

"Sasha! Eyes front, their job is to handle it yours is to keep moving!" Rian commanded from his saddle as Sasha openly wailed in terror at the Titan swatting at the scouts flying around its head.

"Forward, ride for all your worth!" the Commander urged as and the column of riders picked up their pace and we pulled away from the shadow of Wall Rose. We would be breaking off as soon as we cleared the ruins and unlike me, my friends would have to go out on their own in full-blown Titan country. I glanced around at each one of their faces as I wondered how many of them would be coming home once the mission was over.

"Loaded question but be straight with me," I asked, dreading the answer"Do you think my friends have a shot at taking down a titan?"

"Really?" Oluo scoffed "I should certainly hope so otherwise what the hell have they been training for."

_Most had been training for the MPs not the scouts. _

"They will be fine Eren. Aurora and I have seen them training, they're solid." Rian reassured me as he rocked his body in time with his horse's movements.

_I hope he is right._

"Now listen and listen well" Oluo commanded, ready to give me a good talking to, "Time to become a scout, that means you have to choke back those fears and-" Oluo gagged as his teeth slammed down into his tongue and blood squirted from his mouth.

_He clearly learned from last time. _

"Long-range formation, let's go!" the Commander ordered, and the front units began to separate, leaving a daunting vast open space ahead.

"Be safe, use your flares and keep your eyes open!" Aurora called out to Armin, Jean and Reiner as their section began to break off, her eyes severe and tense.

"Yes ma'am" they all saluted, and Aurora gave a stiff nod of her head before turning forward again.

"Good luck!" Rian waved to Sasha, Connie, Bertholt and Mikasa as they kicked their horses into a full canter and moved to take their positions in the formation.

_Give em hell!_

"Do us a favour, if you run into one of them don't piss yourself!" Jean shouted to Armin as he too broke off from the central column.

_Yeah, make sure you do the same horse face! _

"Yeah, same goes for you!" Armin called out before he pulled his horse away and slowly disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
I was actually quite sad when I wrote this, Aurora and Rian are finally in a good place after everything that has gone o, they are actually somewhat happy and hopeful but as most of you will know with what is coming that is soon about to be taken away once again.


	43. Female Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin...

ARMIN 

_Stay calm, you're alright. Just breathe. _

Sweat rolled down my back as I tried my best to keep my breathing under control and scan the area for any lurking Titans, a deep worry gnawing at my stomach the whole while.

It had been too long since the last red signal, and with the formation still being all over the map, flares should have been going up periodically, but for whatever reason, the sky remains clear and blue.

_It's too quiet. _

As if on queue, a loud bang rang through the air, and a jet black flare ripped through the sky from just behind the tree line on my far right. 

Black smoke? That means there is a Titan ignoring the outliers and making a beeline for the centre.

_That can only mean... _

Bursting from the trees, a giant abnormal Titan easily 12 meters minced its way across the fields, cutting a line straight for the heart of the formation and scrambling for flare gun, I loaded and quickly fired, sending a stream of black smoke sailing through the air to alert the nearest scouts. 

_Ness said if one or more abnormals show up then we would have to engage._

Reaching for my blades with dread in my stomach, I prepared to draw when two riders stalked the Titan across the field before engaging their ODM gear and bringing the beast to his death with the whooping of Section Commander Ness ringing across the grass as he landed on his feet and he whistled for his horse to return to him.

_And just like that, it was gone. The scouts don't mess around. _

"Way to go! Nicely done, Ness!" I cheered only to have my voice catch in my throat as I spotted another Titan, 14 meters and strangely feminine sprinting towards us like she an Athlete on a track, rapidly closing the distance between us.

_It's moving fast, too fast. _

Seeing what I obviously saw, Ness and his comrade kicked their horses into a sprint to intercept the Female looking Titan and just as they rode alongside her, they engaged their ODM gear to strike her down just as they had her kin. 

Sidestepping their assault, the Female Titan snagged Ness's wire and slammed him off the floor, killing him instantly, before she moved on to the remained scout and crushed him with her fist, cutting of his blood curdling wails of terror. Pausing for a moment, the female Titan scanned the horizon before her gaze zeroed in on me and broke out in a sprint, leaving the dead men behind uneaten.

_Did that really just happen!?!_

Titans don't do that! They don't kill and move on! They don't kill with deadly precision! We're not dealing with an abnormal this thing is showing intelligence, like the colossal, like Eren. It's a human being wrapped in a Titan body! But who? Why?!

_What am I gonna do! _

Kicking my horse into a full canter, I raced as fast as I could away from the Female Titan, but from the stomping sounds of her steps, it seemed that I wasn't destined to escape her.

_I'm dead, I'm so dead. _

"Go, make a break for it!" I screamed as I threw the reigns of my extra horse, hoping to spare one life at least, but no sooner as I had freed the stallion a giant leg loomed over the top of me, and my heart stuttered in my chest as time itself seemed to slow as I watched her leg descend with wide-eyed horror, my mind racing with unanswered questions. 

_Why is it... no....why are they... doing this? _

Stomping her foot, the Female Titan crushed my horse's head beneath her heel and sent me spiralling towards the hard-unyielding ground in a daze and hitting the ground and rolling, I forced myself to my knees to crawl away into some last-ditch attempt at survival when I felt something large pinch the back of my hood.

Shaking in terror, I ceased my crawling and gazed up as the large eye of the Female Titan peered at my face. Hot breath fanned across my face as she tilted her head at me before releasing my hood and standing to her feet and taking off again at full speed, leaving me behind unscathed. 

_She didn't kill me?!? _

This doesn't make any sense. Why didn't she kill me? She pulled back my hood and looked at my face, but she didn't kill me. Why would she need to check my face?

"Armin!" A familiar voice called out, and my heart leapt in relief as Reiner galloped towards me with a spare horse in tow.

"Reiner!" I cried out in joy as the large man reared his horse to a stop before me and I heaved a deep sigh of relief as I thanked him profusely. 

"What the hell are you doing? This is full-blown titan country, you can't be without a horse! Climb on." Reiner ordered, and I wasted no time in scrambling onto the back of his spare horse and kicking off to give pursuit of the Female Titan. 

_We can't let her get away!_

"I came as fast as I could when I saw the black smoke. Nice ass for an abnormal you've got to admit, nothing on that cousin of yours though. A man could die happy with an ass like that, er no offence" Reiner trailed off awkwardly as he looked at my unimpressed face, were in the middle of Titan infested lands and he's talking to me about Aurora's ass?

_Don't let Levi catch you saying that or you will end up dying a very unhappy man. _

"It's not an abnormal" I informed him, ignoring his comment about Aurora's back end, "It's a person controlling a titan body."

"Wait, what?" Reiner said stunned as he turned on me in disbelief.

"I will explain in a second, we need to fire off a signal warning the others" I rambled as I grabbed at my flare gun and fumbled with trying to load the yellow smoke signal.

"Come on work you piece of garbage it's an emergency!" I grit out in frustration, why wasn't the damn thing working! A firing shot rang out behind me and the yellow flare I had been so desperately trying to signal ripped through the sky alerting our nearest comrades.

"It's alright" Reiner reassured as he turned in his saddle to look behind him, "Jeans got you covered."

True to his word, Jean rode behind and quickly gained on us as he stuffed his flare gun back into its holster as, out of nowhere, multiple red flares sailed through the sky on our right signalling devastating losses.

_That's not good at all. _

"Oh man, that's not good" Reiner stressed, "The right-wing spotters have suffered too many casualties to carry on."

"Yeah apparently most of them have been wiped out by a Titan ambush" Jean explained as he pulled his horse to ride beside me, "I dunno how it happened but sons of bitches were lightning fast. The spotters didn't have time to react, whoever is left is trying to hold them off, but that means there is no one on lookout duty. Talk about a setback right, if we don't watch ourselves were all gonna get wiped out."

_An ambush implies they had coordination. Hang on a second..._

"_She_ came from that direction. Does that mean she could have led the Titans here like a commander?" I considered though I hoped to dear god I was wrong, because if she did, then we were outmatched.

"Who? Her? Why the hell is she running from us by the way? Is she an abnormal?" Jean asked as he finally assessed the threat in front of us.

"No, she isn't." I stated, confident in my evaluation, "I still don't know how it's possible, but she's another human who has taken Titan form. Someone who has the same power as Eren."

_Though she seems to have total control over it, unlike Eren. _

"Please say you're not serious?" Jean sputtered in disbelief, and I cursed our stupidity.

_We were naïve to think Eren was the only one. _

"Really? Why do you think that?" Reiner probed; his serious eyes trained on me awaiting my answer.

"Titans eat people, but they are not murderers" I began, my eyes never leaving the Female Titan, "Sure, they kill us in the process but that's not their intent, they just feed on instinct like any creature, but she was different. When the others went for her nape, she struck them down in cold blood, swatted them like flies, she didn't eat them she killed them and moved on. That's out of character even for an abnormal."

"The titans that took out the right-wing, I think she brought them here. Just like the colossal and the armoured Titan when they struck, I just know it!" I asserted, "She's not simply satisfying blood lust, she has it in for us. Or perhaps more specifically I think perhaps she is after someone in particular. At which point, the question becomes who and why?"

"Hey, wait a second!" I exclaimed as the answer suddenly appeared, "could it be Eren?" 

_It has to be him._

"Eren? He is with Levi squad." Reiner replied confused, "They are spearheading the right-wing, or they were" 

_Oh god does that mean..._

"Levi's team? I'm pretty sure wrong there big guy" Jean challenged, "My copy of the plan had them in the left-wing."

_What? No, that can't be a mistake. Erwin doesn't make mistakes._

"That's odd because my copy of the plan had them in the front of the right-wing too which now that I think about it, it doesn't make any sense at all." I puzzled, "Putting them in the vanguard like that wouldn't be smart strategically, and with Aurora and Rian with them, the Titan ambush wouldn't have happened because they would have felt them coming and sent up warning flares."

_We've purposefully been misled. But why? _

There was no way that Aurora and Rian wouldn't have felt that many Titans coming if they were in the right-wing spotters, and they certainly wouldn't have left their comrades to their fates and not bothered to alert them of the coming danger. If we've been purposeful misled, does that mean the Commander is trying to trick someone? Someone who wouldn't believe that Aurora and Rian, even defending Eren, would be placed anywhere but the vanguard to make use of their unique abilities. Someone who had they saw any other position for them, would have questioned Eren's exact whereabouts.

_Someone who knows what they can do, who knows who they are. Is that why the Commander introduced them at the choosing? To lure someone into following their trail to find Eren? _

"Then where exactly are they supposed to be?" Reiner queried as the sweat rolled down his tense face.

"C'mon where else? The safest position in the formation which I assume at least would be rear of the centre rank" I answered. The centre rank was far away from the action and far enough removed that any spies shouldn't be positioned near them, it was the perfect hiding spot with the least risk involved.

"Armin! Now's not the time to be chasing our own tails over this, we have gotta get the word out how dangerous this one is. Smoke signals aren't gonna cut it, at this rate she will cut down the command squad." Jean fretted, "If we let that happen, then the formation goes to hell, and we all die!"

"You have a plan?" I asked hopefully because I sure as hell was out of ideas and Jean was right if she made it to the Command squad we were all screwed.

"More of a wing and pray." Jean laughed nervously, "Look we've got to distract her so the platoon has a chance to retreat, if we are careful from this distance, we should be able to manage it and make it out alive. Well, maybe anyway..."

"She's smarter than the ones we usually deal with, you can take my word on it, from her perspective we are little more than insects. One swipe of that arm and were all flattened." I warned him, he couldn't go into this like his usual cocky self because if he did, she would end him in seconds.

"Is that a fact..." Jean gulped, his face paling, "what a terrifying thought..."

"Seriously, what have you done with the real Jean?" Reiner asked as he eyed Jean dubiously, "No offence, but the one I knew could only be counted upon to look out for himself."

"Your people skills need work. Believe me, friends, I'm still all about number one, I just don't want to end up a pile of bones that no one knows were mine" Jean defended and something about what he just said made me think he had more than Marco's death motivating him.

_If there any lingering doubts among you as to what is at stake you say them now because of this very moment, there are unborn children counting on all of us to win them their future! _

"The thing is I get it now. I get what needs to be done if we're going to survive this fight and last, I checked nobody forced us to take on this position. Now or you with me or not!?" Jean demanded from us, and I flinched at the intensity of his eyes before nodding, determined to see the plan through.

_If she is looking for Eren, then we will have to make her work for it_.

"Pull your hood all the way over so it covers you." I instructed, "She won't try to kill you if she can't see your face. If she is looking for someone specific, she won't mow us down unless she knows for sure we are not them."

_Hopefully, it will slow her down too if she is trying to figure out who we are. _

"Good idea! As far as she knows anyone of us could be Eren underneath this getup. That's actually kind of encouraging." Reiner smiled wickedly, "Ey, you never know, maybe we will get lucky, and she will be nearsighted to boot."

"Not gonna lie, the way you clung to Eren like a security blanket all the time used to really creep me out but I always knew you were brilliant." Jean smiled creepily before he withdrew his blades ready.

_Eeerr..... _

"Not exactly sure how I ought to take that but thanks," I said perplexed before pulling my horse away to take my position on the right flank of the Female Titan. Coming up beside her, I assessed her profile and noticed she was slower than when she first came at us. Tired maybe? Let's hope because if she speeds up, we lose her.

Looking over to Jean and then back to Reiner, I withdrew my blades and raised one in the air to signal I was ready. We would have to do this now before she gets her wind back and leaves us behind, that being said, this will be tricky. She is aware of her soft spots so she will defend them, no run of the mill nightmare this one. Killing her is out of the question, well it would be for ordinary people, so we will have to just focus on keeping her distracted until the likes of Captain Levi, Mikasa, Aurora or Rian could even out the playing field.

_When the time comes, maybe one of those four could take her down. _

Kissing his blades for luck, Jean jumped from the back of his horse and engaged his ODM gear, grappling to the Female Titan and aiming to take out her Achilles tendon, however, anticipating Jean's attack, the Female Titan tucked in on herself before swiping her arm in an outward arc, and Jean by the skin of teeth managed to dodge the attack and re-grappled for a second attempt at her legs. Too focused on Jean and his near-death encounter, I failed to see the fist the Female Titan threw in my direction as she spun on her heel avoiding Jean's blades.

_Oh god..._

Hitting my horse, the Female Titan smashed into him with force, and I screamed as I tried to jump from his back but was propelled into the air before crashing to the ground with a sickening slam. Rolling, my ODM gear fractioned off as it was supposed to in the event of a crash, leaving me lying there defenceless as blood trickled into my eyes from an open wound on my head.

"ARMIN!" Jean's terrified voice screamed as the Female Titan loomed over me and all I could do was stare as her large skinless fingers inched closer and closer to my face, it seems I had already chanced fate with her once, and now she meant to finish the job. 

_I don't want to die..._

Stopping inches from my face, the Female Titan looked behind her as Jean grappled onto her neck, and moved to defend her nape by bringing her fist up to swat Jean out of the air.

"JEAN!" I cried helplessly as I watched Jean swinging to his certain death with a hopeless look on his face.

_If I don't do something now, he is going to die! _

"JEAN DON'T LET THAT SUICIDAL MANIAC DIE IN VAIN!" I screamed out on pure instinct and gasped when the Female Titan stopped mid-swing, hooked on my every word. I hadn't known what I was going to do until I had done it, but some part of me must have subconsciously been putting all the pieces together. This Titan shifter knows us.

_She knows Eren nickname from the 104th. She was with us in training!_

"SHE DID IT! SHE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM! I TOLD HIM THE RIGHT-WING WAS SUICIDE, BUT HE WENT ALONG ANYWAY! AND NOW HE'S DEAD THANKS TO HER!" I continued my mad ramblings to keep her distracted knowing that Reiner was coming up on her rear ready to strike as fat drops of blood fell from my forehead and splashed onto the green grass below me.

"SHE CRUSHED MY BEST FRIEND; I SAW IT WITH OWN TWO EYES! HIS ENTRAILS WERE STUCK TO THE BOTTOM OF HER FOOT!" I wailed at the top of my lungs as Reiner came into view and pulling his hood back from his face, Reiner kicked his horse faster until he was meters away from the Female Titan before jumping from the horse and engaging his ODM gear.

_What is he doing?! She will smash him out the air if she knows he isn't Eren! _

Grappling on to the Female Titan, Reiner beelined straight for her nape, but before he could even put his blades to her flesh, the Female Titan caught him mid air. A loud groaning erupted from Reiner while Jean and I watched in horror as the Female Titan squeezed him tightly before pushing her thumb over his head and crushing him in her fist with a sickening splat.

"No...." I whispered as I watched Reiner's blood leak from the Female Titan's closed fist, all hope lost.

_No, no, no. Reiner..._

Suddenly the Female Titan's right hand exploded as Reiner ripped his way free from her grip and swung down to the floor before running towards me like the devil was on his tail. Snatching me off the floor, Reiner stuffed me under his arm and ran in the opposite direction of the Female Titan, tousling me up and down. 

_How did he...? _

"I'd say that bought the platoon more than enough time!" Reiner panted from exertion, "I say we follow suit and get out of here, if she doesn't have an appetite for people like you say then I'm guessing she is not going to follow us." 

_No, something isn't right..._

Twisting around in Reiner's grip, I watched as the Female Titan looked to her steaming right palm before she stood and readjusted her course, heading straight towards the centre rank.

"Alright, looks like she is in retreat!" Reiner cheered as he continued to run with me under his arm, "Poor thing is running home with her tail between her legs!"

_No, she's going for Eren. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!  
As always I love to hear from you all, drop a comment about what you think of the story so far or if you have any questions :3


	44. The Forest of Giant Trees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi squad enter the forest and their faith is tested.

EREN 

I don't know what I had been expecting by going beyond the wall with the Levi squad, but this certainly wasn't it. Riding in complete silence, we moved through endless fields diverting every so often when the Commander's green smoke flare went up, and it was slowly killing me.

I wasn't after a full-on conversation exactly, but anything was better than the tense silence that was only adding to my nerves, even combat would be preferable to this never-ending waiting.

As if on cue for my call to action, Aurora's head suddenly snapped to her right as she leaned back in her saddle, her body as taut as a drawn bowstring.

"Aurora, what is it?" I asked, concerned as a visible shiver ran through her entire body and turning back to the centre of the unit, Aurora ignored my question and shot her brother a look of mild distress. 

_Something's wrong. _

"Do you feel that?" Aurora asked Rian, her thick eyebrows drawn together in worry and her body shivered once again.

"Yeah, I do." Rian gritted out, mirroring his twin's anxiety, "Which isn't good." 

_Shit._

I remembered when Aurora and Rian had told us about their unique abilities and from what I had gathered from the brief conversation, Aurora's talent had a wider range than Rian's, so if both of them were picking up on something at the same time, it meant something was really wrong.

"Sparhawke report." Captain Levi ordered as he cast his cold eyes over his shoulder towards Aurora before his eyebrows too drew together in concern after one glance at her face. 

"Titans coming up on the right Sir, they are already inside the formation" Aurora informed the Captain, her face twisting in deep worry and my stomach dropped as I realised why.

_Armin is on the right. _

"How many?" the Captain asked, a slight tense note to his otherwise monotone voice.

"Hard to say, but one is moving towards us at speed," Aurora replied as she held her arm out in what I assume was the direction the running Titan was coming from. Surely it will be intercepted, I mean come on this is the heart of the formation, they shouldn't be able to get this deep in. Should they?

_Unless... Abnormal. _

"If it maintains its current course, we will have no choice but to engage it, Sir," Rian warned as he too kept his eye to our right with an intense expression. I knew going beyond the walls would be tough, but we had barely been out an hour, and shit was already going down.

"Aw shit!" Oluo cursed, voicing my concerns exactly. 

Pushing on, we continued for another mile with the atmosphere growing tenser by the minute as Aurora and Rian shifted around in their saddles agitated, no doubt by their weird Titan senses kicking when a green smoke flare rocketed through the sky signalling our new course.

"Smoke signals, green. Oluo pass it on." Captain Levi ordered as he began to steer his horse to the new route.

"With pleasure, sir." Oluo nodded as he loaded his gun and fired the flare. No sooner had the green smoke gone up we were being hollered by a lone scout approaching us from our right, a tense and desperate look on his face.

"Reporting sir! an oral message. It appears the right-wing spotters have been wiped out; the early warning network is compromised. One of you will need to relay the message down the line." the rider panted before pulling away to return to his position and we all looked at each other shock.

_What the fuck is going on?! _

"You heard the man Petra, go on." Captain Levi commanded without so much as a glance to Petra.

"Yes, sir." Petra nodded before pulling away and galloping off to pass on the message.

My thoughts turned to my friends, worried. Armin wasn't with the outliers; he and the others were more to the centre so he should be alright, but Aurora just said they were already inside the formation. Does that mean they have made it towards the centre?

"How long have we got Sparhawke?" Captain Levi asked as he peered over his shoulder towards Aurora, face void of all emotion.

I still couldn't believe they were like a _thing_, in fact, if I hadn't seen them that day back at headquarters I wouldn't have believed it all because he never showed Aurora any sort of affection, not that I had seen anyway. I mean the Captain is a legend, but he was so cold that I often wondered if he felt anything at all and Aurora deserved to have someone who made her happy.

_Legend or not if he hurt her, I won't hesitate to give him a piece of my mind. _

"If it isn't brought down, it will be on us by the time we pass that forest up ahead, Sir," Aurora replied tensely as she stared off into the distance, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"Tch" Captain Levi scoffed just as a flare shot rang out and black smoke sailed into the sky off to the right, just like Aurora and Rian said they would.

"Black smoke!" Gunther confirmed.

"Eren fire the signal!" Captain Levi ordered.

"Yes, sir!" I nodded eagerly, glad to finally be of some help as I loaded the signal and shot it into the air.

"This is a disgrace, a lot of good the formation does if the bastards can bore into that deeply." Captain Levi condemn as he pushed his horse harder, leaving the black smoke behind. Twisting in my saddle, I stared at the black smoke, a feeling of dread rising up my throat knowing what it meant. 

_So close, too close. Just under than smoke, someone is fighting._

Leading us onward, Captain Levi brought us to the outskirts of a forest filled with trees so tall that even Titans would appear small as they walked through them, which was not a comforting thought. 

"Do we divert Captain?" Rian asked, his eyes glancing over to his sister before returning back the Captain and I readied myself to change course when the Captain said the last thing I was expecting to hear.

"Push on." Captain Levi ordered, and I tensed as we approached the forest, knowing this wasn't part of the plan.

"Titans have used this path." Rian mused as his eyes scanned the perimeter of the forest tensely. 

"How do you know?" I asked, confused as to how he could tell Titans used the forest trail.

"Lack of vegetation is a dead give-away." Rian said, giving me 'seriously' look as if it was obvious, and I cringed at the idea of Titans lurking behind those big ass trees ready to scoop us up and turn us into chowder. 

"There are Titans nearby, Sir," Aurora spoke up suddenly, and Captain Levi's head snapped around to look at her.

"Where?" he demanded, and Aurora gestured with her hands to her left and right before grasping her reigns again.

"To the east and west of our position." she informed the Captain, "The outskirts of the forest, I think sir."

Nodding, Captain Levi turned back around and urged his horse on, leading us straight into the creepy forest without hesitation and we all followed him into the giant woodland as the light seemed to disappear, plunging us into sinister darkness.

_How are we supposed to defend anything in here if we can't see shit? _

"Captain?" I called out nervously, "Captain Levi?"

"What?" Captain Levi drawled, barely turning his head to the side to acknowledge me.

"Cmon sir, we're in a forest. We won't see a Titan until it right on top of us. The centre rank is totally cut off. Something is coming up on the right isn't it! So, what are we supposed to do, avoid titans or keep defending the wagons?" I panicked as we pushed deeper into the eerie forest, our mission unclear. 

"You can quit whining and move on from the obvious already" Captain Levi snapped, "Neither of those is an option anymore."

_Then what the hell are we doing here?!_

"What are you talking about?" I groused, not liking the uncertainty one bit.

"Haven't you noticed what's around you, take a look at these big ass trees. Perfect environment for ODM gear wouldn't you say, now take a look to my left and right." Captain Levi drawled," See your redheaded siblings, what can they do that no one else can, what makes them invaluable in Titan country when visibility is limited."

_They can find Titans before they see them._

"Take my advice. Calm down and use your head." Captain Levi advised, "The best survival tool is your brain."

"Yes, sir." I sighed, frustrated at myself for being so stupid. He's right, I'm new to this so just about everything is going to throw me for a loop, simple answers are for children, the only way to learn is by doing. If I want to cut it with these guys, I've got to stop crying to be spoon-fed.

"Doesn't make sense what are we doing here? There has got to be a reason, I mean they know right, they gotta." Oluo muttered as he nervously glanced around at the giant trees and that feeling of dread rose again as I realised, he had no idea what was going on either. Looking behind me that sense of dread twisted into fear as I saw the doubt on all of the Levi squads faces.

_Wait are we all in the dark here? What the hell is going on? _

Looking forward, I caught the nervous glances Aurora and Rian shared between them before they both cast their eyes to the Captain uncertainly.

_Wait does that mean that even Captain Levi is clueless_?

"Captain, we've got a problem!" Aurora suddenly called out as she twisted around in her saddle to stare behind us, her teeth gritted together, moments before Rian did the exact same thing.

The threat that had been coming from the right was here.

* * *

AURORA 

"Captain!" Petra cried as a black signal shot through the giant trees alerting us to the incoming threat at our rear.

Following the smoke with my eyes, I spotted a lone scout flying backwards through the trees, blades drawn and aimed and I watched him in horror, my Titan sense pulling painfully, as giant skinless hand snatched him from the air and crushed him into a bloody pulp before discarding him as if he was nothing.

_Oh god._

"Blades drawn. Now!" Levi barked, and the singing of metal rang out through the unit as a massive skinless _Female_ Titan burst from the trees and began to chase us all. My eyes widened in fear as her large blue eyes fixated on Eren, and a chilling smile pulled at her tight lips, her target found. 

_What the fuck is that!? That isn't a normal titan! _

"That thing has been up our fucking ass since we got in here." I snarled as I tore my blades free from their sheaths, my face twisting with rage for my comrade that she had just killed so mercilessly. Picking up speed, the Female Titan began to run with the precision of an athletics champion as she closed the gap between her and us, making my rage burn hotter. 

"It will happen in the blink of an eye, be ready," Levi warned, and my eyes snapped to the back of his head in confusion.

_When what fucking happens?! _

Riding with all we had, we took a sharp left turn just as the Female Titan dove forward with her hand outstretched towards Eren. Reaching out and grabbing Eren's raincoat, I dragged his body down and over his horse as the Female Titan soared over our heads and crashed into the trees before finding her feet again and charging after us.

_Why does she want Eren!? _

"Move it!" Levi commanded, and we all kicked into our horses to push them faster, though it did little to lose the bitch as we twisted and turned through the long-abandoned nature path with no clear direction ahead.

"Holy shit!" Gunther swore, "How the hell are we supposed to pull evasive manoeuvres in here?"

_We can't._

He was right, the path was too narrow, and there was no exit in sight, if we continued on like this then we may as well sign our own death certificates because the Female Titan would mow us down. The only chance we had was if we engaged ODM gear and evened the field.

"It's catching up!" Eren cried as the Female Titan again began to close the gap between her and us. 

_The fucking persistence on this one is unreal._

"Captain?! Do we engage our ODM gear!?" Rian called out clearly coming to the same conclusion I had, but Levi gave him no answer.

"Captain!?" Petra cried in the hopes of getting Levi's attention, but he again gave no answer.

_Why isn't he saying anything?! _

"Rear reinforcements!" I called out as more of our comrades appeared from the tress trying to intercept the Female Titan and crying out in frustration, I watched as they too met the same fate as those that came before them, while we simply rode on and did nothing. 

_How many do we have to watch die before we get out thumbs out of our asses? _

"Captain your orders?!" I demanded as my hands shook with the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, but I too was met with no response.

"It's dangerous! Let's take it out!" Oluo insisted, his hands shaking too with the need to something, anything. 

"Tell us to engage sir!" Petra pleaded as more screams echoed through the forest.

_Why isn't he answering us?! _

"I'll cut the bitch!" Eld swore, voice full of venom as more grapples fired above us only to be followed by more screams and death throes.

"Captain?" I called out again in vain in some hope Levi would finally order us to action, but he remained silent as he continued to lead us deeper and deeper into the forest. If he had a goal in mind, he was damn well keeping it to himself. 

"We need your orders, sir!" Rian stressed, his nerve finally beginning to crack under the imminent threat of death, "She is gaining on us!"

"Let us take her out!" I begged as my fear began to spike, did he seriously expect us to continue like this until we had no other option but to engage. It would be better to attack, now on our terms rather than waiting to be backed into a corner because sure as hell that would lead to a blood bath.

"She's the whole reason why we're here, isn't it? Right sir?" Rian called out in desperation and had I had time to think about his words I would probably understand what he was saying but right now with the Female Titan up our asses the only thing I could think about was every way in which I could bring her down. All I needed was Levi to give the fucking order!

"LEVI!" I screamed, unable to bear the inaction any longer. I know he asked me to do as he said no questions asked but I was not going to sit here and do nothing as one by one our comrades were slaughtered. At the rate the Female Titan was going, not only would she kill half our men, she would be on top of Eren in a matter of moments too, and if I could change that, then I was damn well going to.

_Fuck this!_

Pulling my feet from my stirrups, I looked over to Rian and met his eyes with an unspoken question, and nodding he too pulled his feet free, ready to fight. Closing my eyes briefly and taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I gripped my blades tighter, ready to make my move, and looked up only to freeze as I met Levi's dark eyes.

_I need you to do exactly what I say, no questions asked... Can you do that for me... Do you trust me? _

I was suddenly at war with myself as the dying screams of my comrades filled my ears. I did trust him, but what he was asking was too much, and yet staring in his eyes now I knew that as much as this was killing me, and as much as I would hate myself for doing it, I had to follow him, no questions asked because I felt it in my bones that he knew something I didn't. He had a plan.

_Forgive me_.

I cried out again as tears leaked from my eyes and placed my feet back into my stirrups and leaning into Kano's neck, I rode with all I had as the continued screams of the men I had abandoned seared themselves into my brain, never to be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments.  
Ive been working my arse off to try and get as many chapters out as possible so I can begin the second book. As always drop a comment and let me know what your thinking, I love hearing from everyone and im always looking for new ways to improve my writing :D


	45. The Might of the Survey Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Levi Squad push onward into the forest with the Female Titan hot on their heels.  
https://youtu.be/SpWjrfY7BXw

RIAN 

Aurora's cry of frustration rang out through the forest as I watched her put her feet back into her stirrups, no longer willing to go against her Captain's orders and inhaling in relief, I too put my feet back into my stirrups no longer needing to follow my sister into combat.

_Where you go, I go, don't go where the other can't follow. _

I wasn't going to let her go and fight on her own, but it would have been a mistake to engage the Female Titan now, not when it was clear that Captain Levi was in possession of information that we clearly weren't and even if he chose not to answer me when I had asked if she was why we were here, I knew without a doubt it was the reason. Levi was allowing her to give chase.

_The only question is, chase us to where? _

"Everyone cover your ears! Now!" Levi ordered before raising his arm in the air, flare gun loaded, and I barely had a second to clamp my hands over my ears when a high-pitched ringing ripped through the air causing my teeth to clench in pain as my attempts to soften the noise was useless against my heightened hearing.

"Was that an acoustic round?!" Eren stammered incredulously and shaking my head to clear the ringing, I glanced towards Aurora to see she too was struggling with the pain in her ears as she glared at Captain Levi. 

"Remind me what is our mission?" Captain Levi drawled, his voice steady despite death chasing us, "Is it to simply act on impulse in the heat of the moment, let me answer that question for you, it's not!" 

"This squad's mission is to keep this brat alive whatever the cost. Don't forget it." Captain Levi ordered, "We keep pushing forward on horseback is that clear?" 

_Not really._

"As a bell, sir!" Petra called out; voice more confident than before despite the Female Titan gaining on us inch by inch.

"But for how long!" Eren demanded, and I didn't blame him, "We can't keep running forever, she is right on top of us as it is! If we don't do something soon then -" Eren broke off as more lines grappled above us and diving out of the trees, more and more of our brothers and sisters in arms threw themselves at the Female Titan in the vain hope that they could stop her, and one by one they failed as they gave their lives for the cause. 

_This isn't for the cause, its just wholesale slaughter!_

"NO!" Eren wailed, "They keep coming! They are all gonna die unless we turn around and do something!"

A blood-curling scream ripped through the air as another comrade met his end at the hands of the Female Titan and all I could do was watch, because if I acted now, then Aurora would follow, and if we both moved to fight then, Eren would as well. Eren was the bait here, it was apparent the Female Titan was after him so as much as I was shitting myself with this bitch behind me, and as much as it was tearing me apart watching our people die, we needed to keep Eren moving.

"Eyes front! Stop looking behind!" I ordered Eren, who turned to look at me in disbelief.

"Seriously?!" He shouted, anger twisting his features.

"Keep pace with the rest of the group, or we are all dead!" Eld barked as Eren's horse began to slow its pace as its rider became more and more focused on what was happening behind him and looking around frantically, Eren focused in on Aurora who was clearly struggling with what was being asked of her, despite her decision to follow Captain Levi's orders. 

"Aurora! please help them!" Eren appealed, his eyes desperate and rather than answer him, Aurora closed her eyes and turned her head away, ashamed of her inaction as more cries of terror rang above us.

_If we survive this, this guilt will be with us for the rest of our lives. _

"If this squad can't stop this thing, then who can! They need us!" Eren begged her as tears leaked from her tightly closed eyes.

Two more scouts burst from the canopies to buy us time, only to suffer the same fate as all the others as one was crushed between the Female Titan's shoulder and a tree. Cringing, I swallowed the bile that rose up my throat at the gruesome sight as my fear rose to newfound heights.

_How much blood needed to be spilt before we achieved our goal? _

"Another one! Dammit, he didn't have to die! C'mon there is still one left, we can save him before it's too late!" Eren wailed like a child in distress, and Aurora's nerves snapped as the remaining Scout screamed out for his mother before the Female Titan smashed him into the nearest tree.

"Will you just shut up and listen for once in your life! Eyes forward!" Aurora shouted, and Eren recoiled as if slapped because it wasn't the first time he had heard those words from a woman staring death in the face.

_Carla..._

"How can you just ignore what is happening back there! Are you telling me to abandon my comrades! Is that it!?" Eren demanded, and Aurora turned on Eren, face a mask of desperation.

"DAMN IT YES!" Aurora half cried half screamed, and my heart twisted painfully at the way her voice broke off in pain. With every death, she died a little more inside, just as I did, just as we all did. 

"Why are we letting people die, I can see on your face that it's killing you!" Eren accused, "If this is part of some bigger picture, why can't someone explain it to me!"

_Because we don't fucking know!_

"Ask not the reason why, ours is but to do and die! You'd understand what that meant if you weren't such a useless greenhorn!" Oluo snapped, defending Aurora before she caved "Now stifle it and behave like a soldier!"

Screaming in aggravation, Eren looked around for any form of support but found none and twisting his face in anger, brought his bare hand up to his face and opened his mouth to reveal his teeth.

_NO! _

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Aurora shouted as she gestured wildly towards him, her eyes full with fear, causing everyone to turn their heads to look at Eren, and a chorus of resistance sounded through the unit as they condemned his plan of action.

"You're only permitted to assume Titan form when your life is in extreme danger." Petra cried, "That was the agreement, you swore an oath!"

"EREN! PLEASE LISTEN!" I begged because if he turned now, not only would the Captain's secret plan fail, but the blast from his transformation would throw us from our horses, likely resulting in our deaths. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of such a pain filled end. 

"I wouldn't blame you." Captain Levi's monotonous tone filtered through our desperation and Eren's head snapped up to him, listening intently.

_Keep him there, Levi, he's listening to you. _

"Do as your conscious dictates, but Eren, listen." Captain Levi began, "You are not inherently evil, your ability to change doesn't make you a monster, that said it could be the other way around. How are you supposed to know when to draw the line, whether you lose control or freely give it up, maybe it's the same"

_He knows where the line is, he just needs to think clearly! _

"Look Eren, we don't agree because our experience brings us to opposing views." Captain Levi sighed, "That's life. At the end of the day, there is no reason to go against how you see it, the choice is yours. You can trust yourself, or you can trust the people willing to put their lives on the line for you. I don't know which way is better, I never have. Should_ I_ act on my own instincts or put myself in the hands of my comrades and trust them. Either way, there is no guarantee, in the end, you choose what you choose. If afterwards your regrets are at a minimum, good for you."

_What?! _

"Eren! Trust them." I pleaded, ignoring the Captain's 'it's up to you' speech as he brought his hand closer to his teeth, "Trust us!"

"Eren, I'm asking you to put your _faith_ in us," Aurora begged, her hand outstretched for Eren, eyes raw and scared. Tears pricked my eyes as I watched her and Eren stare at each other, some unspoken conversation passing between them, and it was only then that I saw the girl she had once been before everything terrible had happened, when she had just been a girl, vulnerable in this cruel world, before our grandfather had twisted her into a killer, before the Titans had taken her heart, before all the grief had turned her happiness into rage.

_All this time, I had thought she had changed, that she had been damaged beyond repair, but she was there beneath the surface all along._

"EREN! CMON MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!" Captain Levi shouted, though his words for Eren, his eyes were on Aurora no doubt seeing what I saw too, she was breaking.

"IM WITH YOU!" Eren screamed, his eyes locked on our sister before twisting back around and seizing his reigns tighter, determined.

The roaring of high-speed wind picked up behind us as the Female Titan lowered herself and began to push herself for all she as worth, closing in on those final few meters.

_Oh god... We aren't going to make it... _

"Target is accelerating!" Oluo warned, his voice breaking in fear.

"Just keep moving we will outrun the bitch." Captain Levi ordered, and we all pushed our horses to our limits, following him to what appeared to our deaths, resolute in our decision because yes, we were at death's door, and we've seen our comrades die, we've lost our home, our family, our friends and yet we are stilling moving forward because Aurora is right, we have faith.

A large skinless hand reached out over us, and panic shot through me as both Aurora and I reached out to grab Eren when suddenly we broke through into a clearing from the trees, swarming with scouts.

"FIRE!" Commander Erwin's voice boomed, and the answering sound of rapid firing filled the forest as smoke and dust blew up around us, blinding us from our surroundings. Pushing onwards with our horses, we left behind the smoke and debris to see the Female Titan trapped in a multitude of grappling wires, unable to move.

_This was a trap! _

"Everyone hitch your horses up a bit further on," Captain Levi ordered, as he knelt on the back of his horse, "Switch to ODM gear, I have to break away for a little while. Elds in charge till I get back. Tuck Eren somewhere out of sight, somewhere away from the female Titan, use the Sparhawkes for that, and somebody see to my horse."

With that final order, Captain Levi jumped from his horse and engaged his ODM gear leaving us behind, my eyes following him as he zipped through the trees before turning back to Aurora to see the horrified awe on her face as she realised why we had let our comrades die.

_Commander Erwin, you cold-hearted brilliant bastard, you intend to take the bitch alive! _

"Wait, what? They are going to take her alive? Seriously?" Eren stammered, and I too couldn't believe what I was seeing. If Erwin wanted a Titan captured, we wouldn't have gone to all this trouble, we could have snagged the first one outside the wall, but that wasn't what Erwin wanted here, No, the commander wanted this Titan specifically because she was wasn't like other Titans.

"So what do you think of us now, Eren?" Gunther hollered, visible relief on his face, "We managed to outsmart the damn thing!"

"Let this be a lesson to you greenhorn, don't ever underestimate the scouts! Never again, agreed?!" Oluo demanded, a battle high on his face at our victory.

"Agreed!" Eren nodded eagerly, completely missing what was staring him in the face.

_The Female Titan was a Titanshifter too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 Kudos! Thank you so much!  
As always, I love hearing from people, feel free to drop a comment, especially if its constructive critism, I do want to make my writing better.


	46. The Best Laid Plans of Erwin Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi encounter the Female Titan close up and the Levi squad hash out some theories before the unthinkable happens.

LEVI 

"She is not putting up a fight," I observed from my precariously balanced spot on the tree I had grappled onto just below Erwin's branch, in fact, I would even go as far as to say that the Female Titan, in all her bindings, was being as still as Titanly possible. Could she have given up?

_Doubtful, more likely hatching a plan. _

"That's no reason to let our guard down. Good work in leading her here, I'm more than a little impressed" Erwin praised, and I shook my head angrily because he damn well knew who to thank for his success.

"We couldn't have without the rear contingent whose lives bought us time. This belongs to them, and I don't intend to ever forget that." I vowed, knowing that their screams would add to my list of nightmares.

_And Aurora's too. _

"That so," Erwin muttered offhandedly; his eyes fixed on the Female Titan like a predator on its prey.

"Yes." I snapped, at his shitty tone "Because of their sacrifice we can expose whoever this really is."

Suddenly, as if one cue, the Female Titan flexed testing her restraints and found that she was well and truly fucked and eyes widening, they darted around the clearing, looking for any way out and a twisted smile of satisfaction pulled at my lips.

"Do you wonder if they are pissing themselves right about now?" I drawled as I pulled my blades free, ready to cut the bitch out of her Titan body. 

_And visit onto her the pain she had our men. _

"Not quite yet, Levi. A little more insurance." Erwin haltered as he threw his arm in the air to signal another assault. 

"Seconds and third waves fire!" Erwin bellowed, "Use the reserves too!"

Cannon fire erupted throughout the clearing, and I watched with relish as hundreds of grapples pierced into the Female Titan's skin and tightened, ensuring she was at our mercy. 

_Shame I can't take my time cutting her out of there, _ _after everything she has done she deserves to suffer._

Securing her to the point that the bitch couldn't even bat an eyelid, Erwin gave me a nod, and I sprang into the air with Miche falling to my side as we both engaged our ODM gear. Swinging high above the Female Titan's nape, Miche and I spun to pick up speed before bringing our blades down upon the Female Titan's nape only for our blades to shatter as the back of her neck shifted and crystalised.

_Defences? _

Swinging back up and into the air, I landed perfectly on top of the Female Titan's head making sure to dig my heels in upon contact before turning to look up to Erwin and Miche as he showed Erwin his broken blades and barely missing a second, Erwin ordered for the artillery canons to be readjusted and gave precise directions with his hand.

_He's going to blow her wrists off. _

"Knock knock." I drawled as I waited for her maiming to commence, "We know you're in there. Why don't you make this easy and come on out and stop wasting our time?"

_I would prefer it if she didn't, more pain for her that way. _

"Seriously, what can you hope to gain by stalling? If you're thinking we will let you go, we won't. If you're thinking about trying to escape, don't. All you should be thinking about are the good men you killed today" I snarled because I already knew from the way she killed them that she couldn't give two shits for what their lives were worth.

_A cold-hearted killer_. 

"Not that you would. That's not your style, is it? Remorse. You enjoy killing." I smiled, a sinister tone to my voice.

_Just like me. _

"Which means we have something in common." I related, "Of course, I enjoy killing Titans, but it's a start. I'm sure we can still find some middle ground."

_And I will find it. _

"Oh, that's right, while we're on that subject let me ask. You're okay with me cutting your limbs off at the joints right?" I asked, my voice cold and detached, "I mean they will grow back. I'm talking about your actual body. Don't want you dead just yet, the timing wouldn't work."

_Not for what I have planned. _

Inhaling suddenly, an ear-piercing scream erupted from the Female Titan, and I clamped my hands over my ears as the blood-chilling noise tore through the trees like dying death throes, and lasting for several more seconds, the Female Titan broke of her wailing as she panted, having exerted herself, and I fought to keep the chill that was running down my spine from cracking my calm. 

"Nicely done." I sneered, "I almost lost my composure."

"Faster on the artillery gentleman!" Erwin ordered, a note of alarm in his voice as everyone began to scramble.

_Something is wrong. _

"First wave incoming from the east!" Miche shouted, and I turned to the east to see what was causing all the panic.

_Fuck_.

"Wagon defence squad intercept now!" Erwin commanded as hordes of Titans came at us from every direction. Engaging their ODM gear, the wagon defence squad jumped to action and flew straight into the coming path of the nearest Titan's in a diversion technique and my eyes widened as I watched the ugly bastards run straight past them and continued barrelling towards me. 

"Captain Levi!" Moblit called out in warning as the first Titan broke through their defences and ran full tilt for the Female Titan.

_SHE did this. _

"HEY! What did you do!" I snarled as I stomped into her ugly head, "Called in some friends, didn't you!"

Titans swarmed from everywhere, and every available scout moved to engage, but the bastards dove right past them straight at _her_. Grabbing on to her limbs, I watched in disbelief as they sank their teeth into the Female Titan's flesh hungrily and began to devour her with the eagerness of a starving man.

_What. The. Fuck! _

Jumping to action, I engaged my ODM gear and turned my hand to slaughtering every Titan that laid a finger on the Female Titan, but for every Titan I felled, another three took its place and soon it was absolute carnage with blood and steam all around, obscuring my vision. 

"The enemy is bearing down from all directions!" Erwin shouted, "All hands commence combat! Defend the female Titan at all costs!"

I continued to hack and slash my way through every Titan that dared to cross my path gaining no ground, at this rate the Female Titan would be devoured before we even made a dent in their numbers, but with all the loses we had suffered we couldn't stop now, we had to keep on pushing, if only for them.

"ALL HANDS WITHDRAW!" Erwin's booming voice rang across the sounds of tearing flesh and rising steam, "REDEPLOY THE FORMATION! RETURN TO CALANETH DISTRICT!"

_Is he fucking kidding me! We can't give up! All those deaths for what! _

Breaking off from my assault, I re-grappled on to the tree by Erwin's perched and watched seething as the Female Titan was torn apart by her own kind in a scene straight from hell itself. 

_Fucking animals. _

"We've been bested." Erwin acknowledged sombrely, and I struggled to not dive at him and throttle him with my bare hands.

"Don't give me that shit." I snapped, not ready for all those men's deaths to count for nothing, "Not now. Not yet"

_How do I tell Aurora that I asked her to abandon those men for nothing? _

"Think about it." Erwin pressed, "The enemy was prepared to make sacrifices, enormous ones. So, committed to maintaining her secret, she would rather let herself be cannibalised than exposed."

_The fucker sounds like he admires her and is completely missing the fact that we needed her for proof. _

"That whole song and dance in the courtroom and this is what we've got to show for it." I scoffed, "We scurry back now with our tail between our legs and Eren ends up right back in chains or worse."

_And by worse, I mean dead and not just him. Aurora and Rian would follow him to their graves defending him. I would lose her... _

"We will jump off that bridge when we come to it." Erwin said, interrupting my tormented thoughts, "Right now, our only concern is getting back without sustaining further casualties however we can. This steam isn't helping matters. Smoke signals aren't likely to cut through the murk."

"I'll gather up my squad," I muttered, ready to engage my ODM gear and be on my way with a sudden desperate need to see Aurora's face, even if it was to look back at me in distain for what happened here.

"Not yet, Levi. First, replenish your blades and then your fuel." Erwin ordered, and I twisted around to look at him like he had grown a second head. 

_We don't have time to be fucking around._

"I can deal with what I have got." I insisted, "We are running against the clock as it is. Why?"

"Because I said. That's an order." Erwin commanded, and I grit my teeth at the use of authority.

"Whatever you say, _Sir_." I spat, "I trust you, implicitly."

Shooting my grapples, I engaged my ODM gear and followed through on Erwin's orders all the while picturing my redhead's mismatched grey and green eyes.

* * *

AURORA 

"So that was the plan from the start, we weren't flying by the seat of our pants!" Eren exclaimed as we finally came to a well-hidden spot deep within the forest far enough away that I could no longer feel the Female Titan's presence, just as Levi had ordered, and settled ourselves in for the wait, however long that may be. 

I still couldn't wrap my head around what had happened nor could I clamp down the shame that was eating away at my soul for letting so many good men and women die just so we could capture _one _fucking Titan.

_Hang on, what if she isn't just one Titan? What if she is THE Titan? _

"Look, I'm not complaining I get keeping it from me but cmon keeping you guys in the dark, you would think you've earned a little more trust than that," Eren moaned, vexing Oluo and Petra in equal amounts.

"Damn your annoying," Oluo muttered as Eren continued to ramble on and on about the fact that not a single one of us, bar Levi, had any idea what the Commander had planned. Looking down at my hands, I frowned as I pictured all those men that had died so pointlessly and clenched my fists in anger as I wondered if my knowing would have made a difference.

"Did you know?" Rian asked softly, startling me from my rage and blinking, I looked and met his questioning gaze before dropping my eyes again.

"Not a damn thing" I sighed as I pinched my nose, "Levi did say something yesterday to me that had me shitting myself though, he asked that I do as he said, no questions asked. I suppose it kind of makes sense now."

_Had he not asked me to trust him, I would have fucked up the plan entirely. Guess it's a good thing he doesn't trust me to make the right call. _

Sensing my frustration, Rian pulled me into a quick hug before releasing me just as Petra began to lose her temper at Eren and his constant jabs at Levi's distrust for his team. 

"I hope you're not suggesting that the Captain kept the plan from us because he thinks we're a liability." Petra exploded, her whole body shaking with anger. 

"I'm sorry, but I am." Eren apologised as he held his hands up in surrender, "There is just no other way it makes sense." 

"Petra knock some teeth out of his skull!" Oluo snapped as he aimed his blade at Eren only to drop them when he met my pointed gaze.

_We all know how that turned out last time._

"Look, I hate to say it, but he has a point." Eld argued, "For being as supposedly instrumental to the plan as we were the captain didn't give us much to go on."

"So what?" Gunther shrugged, like what we had just experienced, was well within the norms of day to day scout life. Nothing about this day had been routine, the Commander has taken us out of our way to capture the Female Titan because he knew she was different, he knew and wanted to know why.

_Wait, could she be a Titan shifter?_

"So that means him not trusting us kind of a big deal" Eld pointed out the obvious and they all fell quiet.

"Eren isn't the only one who can change." I declared, tired of waiting for them to catch up and all eyes turned to me in varying levels of disbelief, all except for Rian who watching me knowingly. 

_Smartypants has already figured it out_.

"What?" Eren whispered in shock, and I looked at him sadly for what this revelation will mean for him.

"When Sawney and Bean were killed the commander asked this weird question" I explained, "It got me thinking who would kill specimens knowing they could have bettered our understanding of the Titans. Who would hinder humanity like that? Someone who stands to lose everything if we discovered the Titans secrets. We have been naïve to assume Eren is the only one."

"But they were killed by soldiers..." Eren trailed off, confusion written all over his face.

"Maybe someone in the regiment is titan spy," Eld suggested, and everyone took a sharp intake of breath at the implications.

_That I hadn't thought of..._

"That would make sense of why the information was kept from us, and why we were all given separate plans." Rian concurred as he ran his large hand through his messy hair, "The commander is flushing out a rat."

"Are we really sure about a spy?" I asked, not quite willing to believe another soldier would do this to their comrades. I wasn't disputing the existence of other Titan shifters or that they had a hand in killing Hange's playthings, but the fact that another scout was in league with this was a sickening thought.

"No but I'm sure the commander believes it; he would have too, and I wager the only people in the know on this are the survivors from five years ago," Eld said pointedly as he gestured between Eren, Rian and me. 

"_Shiganshina_." I sighed in frustration, why did every road lead back to Shiganshina?

"Of course, that's got to be it." Gunther nodded eagerly, happy to finally have some clarity.

"I concur wholeheartedly." Oluo agreed before turning around to point at Eren, "Hear that snivel drop there was a good reason." 

"Right, yes, a perfectly good reason" Petra smiled in relief, "It adds up, after all in their position it narrows down the list of suspects to a manageable number."

"Shiganshina was probably when the spy got in," Rian concluded, his thick brows drawn together in concentration, no doubt already twenty steps ahead of us connecting all the dots like he usually did.

"So you think this person is responsible for killing Sawney and Bean," Eld asked.

"Yes, I do," I affirmed, it's the only logical explanation and judging by the nodding heads around me, they agreed too. 

"Hey wait" Eld added, "Come to think of it the commander asked me an odd question too." 

"Me too, I just thought Erwin was being Erwin" Gunther puzzled, his hand stroking his chin. 

"Had we known the answer, he probably would have let us in on what is happening." Eld surmised. 

_Then why ask us in the first place? _

"Doubtful." I argued, "I answered his question, and still he said nothing, he was likely narrowing down his list of suspects by gauging our reactions, none of us were meant to know about the plan."

"Speak for yourself carrot top, I knew." Oluo boasted falsely as he chewed on the ration bar he had pulled out of his jacket seconds ago, "I just decided to keep my own counsel. Doubtless, you appreciate the reason for my silence." 

"Which would be?" Petra asked sarcastically, knowing full well Oluo was full of shit. 

"Oh come now, surely you all know? Dear oh dear, perhaps I've said too much already. Well, one day, when you've reached my level of expertise." Oluo lorded, and I smiled at his ridiculousness.

"Aurora, do us all a favour and punch him the throat again" Gunther groaned, "I much preferred his company when he couldn't speak."

"I dunno, I quite enjoy him making an ass of himself." I laughed, and Oluo flipped me off as he took the last bite of his ration bar. 

"You think the commander was wrong to leave us out of the loop?" Eld questioned, and I cast my eyes towards him to see his eyes fixed on Eren.

"I dunno, maybe..." Eren frowned as he tried to collect his feelings on the matter.

"He did what was right, even If it did cause all this death," I admitted, and though the words tasted bitter in my mouth it made them no less true. It was the right call, my only regret was that I wasn't the one fighting her instead of being the one to watch all those men die.

"You don't mean that." Eren shook his head, astounded at my words. 

"It's easy in hindsight to see, but at the time Erwin had to go on what he had. He can't see the future, he couldn't have known how many would die, he just knew that it needed to be done." Eld tried to explain but judging by the look on Eren's face, he was having none of it.

"It's not that simple." Eren retorted as he tried to make the truth of the matter seem far more complex however, the reality is, no matter how much I may hate it, that if Erwin hadn't done exactly what he did then Wall Rose would have been subjected to breach and when it came down to it, our job is to save humanity. 

_The few for the many. _

"Yes, it is. A handful of scouts or all of humanity. What would you choose?" I pushed because despite his opposition, Eren knew deep down this was the right call because he had done something similar himself when he was _nine_. He chose to kill those slavers and save Mikasa, he decided that day who lived and who died, we both did. Boil it down to its basics, Erwin did the exact same thing, he chose for the betterment of humanity.

"There is a reason Erwin Smith is the commander, why he was chosen to lead and carry humanities' hope." Eld testified as he readjusted his ODM straps.

"Or why someone as cagey as captain Levi can trust him." Petra shrugged.

"Live long enough, and you will understand the weight of it." Oluo sighed tiredly, worn down by the strain today brought on all of us, and a heavy silence fell as everyone us of contemplated his words.

"Are we actually agreeing on something Oluo." I smiled, trying to break the sombre mood that had fallen.

"I take it all back, the commander is wrong." Oluo deadpanned, and I placed my hand over my heart in mock hurt as soft chuckles fell from our comrade's lips and having accomplished my mission, I walked over to Eren and placed my hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile to show my support when suddenly, signal flares erupted all around the forest, signalling an end to the mission.

_We're going home. _

"That's our queue, lets saddle up" Eld ordered and we all set about securing our gear for our departure. 

"Chop chop runt or are you not beside yourself to see who is driving that gargantuan harpy." Oluo sassed.

"You really think we have found out who it is?" Eren asked hopefully, and I too shared his sentiment, because if we didn't know then all this death will have been for nothing and I wasn't prepared for that to be the case. 

"Of course, all thanks to you." Petra smiled as she checked over her gear.

"But I didn't do anything," Eren said as he scratched his head, oblivious to the momentous decision he made today to put his faith in his team, in us. 

"You made the right call." Petra praised, "A lesser man in your shoes might have buckled then where would we be"

"Oh please, just stroke his forehead while you're at it." Oluo sneered, before jumping up on the nearest branch and putting his hands on his hips, "We would be exactly where we are now of course, just without having to endure his incessant whining. Don't wait for me to decorate your path in pink and white rose petals. Survive the journey home, and I might be persuaded to respect you. The mission isn't over, not till we are through the gates. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Eren sighed, dejected and smiling, I shook my head as Eld came up beside me and raised his eyebrow at Oluo's antics.

"Regret not killing him yet?" Eld quipped, and I burst out laughing, to think they were all up my ass about that and now they are joking as if it was nothing. Pushing against his shoulder affectionately, Eld blushed slightly before we all moved to the edge of the large branch and engaged out ODM gear. Flying through the forest, we made our way towards the rendezvous point, our minds somewhat at ease now knowing that their had been some grander game afoot.

"Oluo! Petra! I gotta hand it to you both, for someone who wet themselves on their first time out you've come a long way." Eld joked, and I smiled because it was the most absurd thing I had ever heard, _of course, _they pissed themselves Eld.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh." Petra screamed, and I turned to look at her in shock, "Thought we agreed to never speak of it again!"

_My god they actually did! _

"Relax! Incidentally, I've never once pissed my pants. How about you Aurora?" Eld asked slyly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bone dry." I smiled wickedly, this was priceless.

"How dare you I have the highest kill count of anyone in the damn squad!" Oluo seethed and flipping over so that I was flying backwards, I held my arms out in a 'seriously' manner, since everyone knew I was the one with the highest kill count here.

"Am I a joke to you?" I laughed, knowing full well that Oluo was more than aware of my record.

"Oh fuck off Aurora." Oluo cursed as he pulled an unamused face towards me. 

"If you want to hide pissing your pants behind you kill counts, then be my guess." Eld taunted, a grin from ear to ear on his face. 

"Shut your hole." Oluo spat, his turning a bright red.

"So, did it like rain down on everyone mid-air or what?" Eren spluttered before he too laughed.

"Enough! No one cares who pissed whose pants, focus on the job at hand." Gunther scolded, before adding slyly, "For the record, my shorts have always been dry."

"I work with children." Rian scoffed, a small smile on his face when suddenly a lone green flare ripped through the sky, turning all our heads.

"Must be a signal from the Captain himself. Stow the chatter til were home, we will rendezvous with Levi shortly" Gunther ordered as he loaded his flare gun and shot off a signal to reveal our location to Levi before carrying on with the rest of us towards where we had stowed our horses, and it wasn't long before a rustling through the trees alerted us to movement.

Springing forth from the greenery, a lone hooded scout glided towards us at top speed, and a growing sense of dread ran down my spine, the smile falling from my lips, as I watched the unfamiliar manoeuvres of what was supposed to be our Captain.

_Levi? _

"Captain why are..." I trailed off as the horror dawned, that wasn't Levi.

_Oh shit! _

"GUNTHER LOOK OUT!" I screamed too late as the hooded scout withdrew their blades and slashed Gunther across his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos!  
next chapter coming soon- We Rise Only to Fall part 1


	47. We Rise Only to Fall- Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Squad engage the Female Titan only to fall like countless did before them

RIAN 

"GUNTHER!" Eren screamed as I watched Gunther's body hang lifeless from the trees, his life's blood pouring from his throat.

_What the hell just happened?! _

"Move it, Eren!" Aurora shouted as she grabbed Eren by his collar and dragged him through the air away from Gunther's dead body.

"Where just leaving him?" Eren dissented, his eyes wide with terror as he looked back over his shoulder at our fallen comrade and pushing forward, I choked down my fear, forcing myself to keep pace with the group as the trees rustled, alerting us to our attackers' presence once again as they prepared to strike.

"Who is that?" Oluo demanded as he flipped around in time for our attacker to reveal themselves briefly before disappearing again in the trees out of sight but the brief glimpse they had given us was enough for us to see that they had garbed themselves in our uniform, proving Eld's earlier theory about a Titan spy being in the regiment.

_Betrayed by one of our own..._

"Keep him away from Eren?" Eld commanded and Aurora who still held on to Eren's collar, moved Eren into the centre of the unit to protect him from all sides as we flew past where the horses were tethered.

_What !? We need the damn horses! _

"Eld what the hell are we doing?!" I shouted in alarm because without the horses we were as good as dead once we made it out into the open country, we couldn't outrun Titans on foot no matter how hard we tried. That is if we made it that far, because I seriously doubt we will be out of these godforsaken woods before our attacker has engaged us. 

"There isn't time to get to the horses, make for the rendezvous at full speed" Eld ordered, leaving no room for argument, "Aurora, Rian flank Eren! Petra, Oluo shore up the rear!"

Doing as commanded, Aurora released her grip on Eren and followed me to position ourselves on Eren's left and right, ready to defend him when again our attacker burst from the trees but for what ever reason they pulled back completely, allowing us to gain distance. Why would they give us distance?

_Oh shit, could that be..._

"Is that the female Titan or did she have an accomplice?" Oluo fretted, and I began to panic as the likelihood of it being her grew and grew the more I thought about it.

"Whoever it is they are gonna pay even if it's the last thing I do!" Petra swore venomously only to baulk when a bright light burst from the trees and heat rushed towards us, just like when Eren transformed. My insides pulled painfully and I didn't have long to wait for my theory to prove correct, because the Female Titan, freshly transformed broke free from the trees and set after us with a hell bound speed.

"I hate being right." Oluo lamented as I struggled to push down the overpowering sense of my ability kicking in from the sudden Titan appearance.

_Why couldn't I sense her before, why cant I sense Eren?_

"No time to lose, move it!" Eld ordered as he grabbed Aurora, who was clearly struggling with her sense too, by her raincoat and dragged her forward.

"She's coming for us!" Petra shouted as the Female Titan quickly closed the gap, and I forced my body to move despite being crippled with fear.

"Damn you not again! I'll kill you! I swear, I will!" Eren screamed in anger as he brought his hand up to his mouth to bite, dooming us all.

"Eren don't!" I warned, knowing full well that if he transformed now, he would kill us all at worst and not have control of himself at best, either way, we would be royally fucked.

"The three of us can handle this!" Eld pressed, his eyes fixed on the Female Titan "Sparhawkes take Eren and get him to the others now!"

"Eld no!" Aurora argued, her face full of panic and Eld's eyes softened as he gazed at my sister with longing.

_Oh Eld... _

"Don't argue with me Aurora, Go now" Eld implored. Clenching her teeth together, Aurora shook her head as her eyes burned before she relented with a frustrated cry and turned around to push forward. Seeing her cooperation, Eld nodded to himself and prepared to breakaway when Eren made a move to follow.

"I can fight her too." Eren protested, eyes filled with a desperate need to do something.

"This is the best course of action; we cannot afford to put you at risk." Eld insisted, but Eren continued to protest, and Oluo shook his head in frustration.

_We don't have time for this!_

"Have you learned nothing?" Oluo shouted, "After all this, you still doubt out skills?"

"Is that true Eren," Petra cried, her face full of anguish "I thought you had faith in us!"

"Eren we have to go now!" I pressed before I turned to Oluo, Eld and Petra and nodded, it was down to them now. Searching each of our faces, Eren looked for something but what I did not know before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I have faith in you!" Eren declared before he turned around, opened his eyes and grappled his hooks to follow Aurora and me.

"Carve the bitch!" Aurora snarled and a wicked grin promising blood and violence spread across each of Oluo's, Petra's and Eld's faces before they pulled back and began to engage the Female Titan.

Grappling towards her, Eld used his gas to push himself above the Female Titan's head, and when she reached out for him in what would have been a killing blow, Eld pushed himself backwards and shrouded the Levi squads' movements with an offload of gas causing the Female Titan recoiled in surprise.

_As smart as you are you weren't expecting that were you_!

Using the advantage Oluo and Petra grappled on the Female Titan's face, and within seconds they had her eyes carved out blinding her to their movements. Backing up against a tree, the Female Titan covered her nape with both of her hands in an effort to defend her weak spot, but that meant nothing to the Levi squad who showed just why they were the best of the best by hacking and slashing away at all of her muscles resulting in the Female Titan arms to fall limp while she remained blind and motionless.

_They are too fast for her, she can't regenerate in time! _

"Now go for the neck! Take out the muscles supporting her head! Choke your way to the nape if you have to!" Eld's booming voice rang through the trees, and my heart soared with pride to see the Levi squad dominating the Female Titan in combat.

_They have this. _

"They have her completely overwhelmed!" Eren cheered, and though that may be the case, we were not out of the literal woods yet, and he needed to keep moving, if only for the Levi squad's sake. They couldn't be distracted, not yet, not with the Female Titan still alive.

"Keep moving Eren!" Aurora commanded as she moved to block his line of sight to the Levi squad and shepherd him onwards when a wail of terror had us all turning to look behind us, and as long as I lived, I would never forget the sight that I turned my eyes to. 

"NOO! ELD!" Aurora cried out grief-stricken as the Female Titan spat out Eld's severed body and his bloody torso fell to the earth before she spat out his legs, clearly having bitten him in half when he had moved in to strike.

_Eld..._

Chaos ensued as Petra and Oluo lost their composure at seeing Eld slaughtered so brutally, and it wasn't long before the Female Titan regained her footing and moved onto her next victim as I watched with a detached feeling of shock and horror.

_Why is this happening... _

"PETRA!" Aurora screamed just as the Female Titan stomped her body into a tree, dashing her life against the bark.

_I don't understand..._

"OLUO MOVE!" Aurora begged though it was too late, the Female Titan swung her foot in a high kick and smashed him out the air, killing him instantly. Screaming in frustration, Aurora drew her blades and turned to me with her face twisted in rage as my mind caught up to what my heart was already feeling.

_They're all dead... _

"RIAN, TAKE EREN AND GO!" Aurora ordered as she began to separate away from us and my insides churned at the thought of my sister facing the Female Titan alone. Fury finally sparked inside me like it never had before as I looked back to the Levi's squads broken bodies on the forest floor and I knew I wasn't going to let her face this bitch alone. Not now or ever.

"NO! WHERE YOU GO, I GO" I insisted with determination, and when she met my eyes, she knew I wasn't going anywhere without her. Nodding her head, Aurora turned to Eren with a small smile of sorrow and Eren began to protest as he saw her resolve. 

"NO! DON'T DO THIS! NOT FOR ME!" Eren cried out as he knew this was where we would make our stand without him.

"Eren go and don't look back!" I commanded as I reached my arm out towards him and grabbed onto his raincoat and span to gain as much momentum as I could before propelling Eren forward and into the trees out of our way.

"AURORA! RIAN! NOOOO!" Eren wailed as we engaged our ODM gear to buy him as much time as we had breath in our bodies and looking back to him on last time, Aurora brought her fingers to her lips and stretched her hand out towards him before turning towards the Female Titan, her face hard and cold, and a chill ran down my spine. She thinks we're going to die.

_If it means Eren gets away alive then so be it, but it won't be without a fight!_

Moving together as one, Aurora and I propelled towards the Female Titan only to break apart meters from her, forcing her to choose one of us to engage, and after a quick assessment with her one seeing eye, the Female Titan set her sights on Aurora's rapidly moving form as she grappled and twisted through the trees.

_That leaves the nape for me. _

Swiping out with her hand, the Female Titan reached towards Aurora but overshot her mark, no doubt due to only having one eye. Not letting the opportunity go to waste, Aurora grappled on to the Female Titan and spun herself before bringing her blades across the Female Titan's fingers and slicing them clean off before she flung herself upwards and sliced down across the Female Titan's newly regenerated arm muscle, immobilisng the limb again.

Grappling again, Aurora beelined straight for the Female Titan's remaining eye, but just before Aurora could carve out her sight, the Female Titan jerked her head back and Aurora's blades only succeeded in slashing across her broad cheekbone and distracted by my sister and her attempts to blind her, I saw my opportunity and grappled onto the Female Titan and swung up into the air before baring down on her nape with everything I had when suddenly, the back of her neck shifted and hardened causing my blades to shatter upon contact. 

_How...?_

Staring in disbelief at my broken blades, my breath caught in my throat just as the Female Titan turned and brought her massive leg up to finish me just as she had done to Oluo and my heart stuttered in fear.

_I'm a dead man! _

Unable to tear my eyes away from my encroaching death, I watched with unfiltered dread as the Female Titan's leg swung towards me at speed, when all of a sudden, she slowed her killing blow just as I was body-slammed out of the Female Titan's assault path.

Twisting in the air, my heart lurched in my chest in a way it hadn't when faced with my own death as Aurora reached her hand out towards me from where I had just been moments ago. Meeting my terrified eyes, she smiled sadly before closing her shut tightly just as the Female Titan's foot connected with her body and sent her flying towards the trees.

_No... _

"AURORA!" I screamed as her body sailed limply through the air and smacked into the nearest tree before falling through the branches as she plummeted lifelessly towards the forest floor. Engaging my ODM gear I dove for her before she fell to her death and collided with her before wrapping my arms around her tightly and bracing moments before we crashed onto the forest floor. Torn from Aurora, I rolled and rolled before coming to a natural stop as pain laced through my entire body from the impact of the hard ground.

_What just happened....?_

Dazed, I rolled to my knees with a groan and choked as my eyes fell on Aurora's motionless body a meter away lying at an awkward angle, with her face turned away and crying out, I crawled as fast as I could towards my sister with cold dread in my heart, all the while begging to whatever god was listening for her to still be alive.

_Please...not for me... please... _

Grabbing onto her raincoat, I pulled Aurora's limp body into my arms and cried out in desperation as I took in her bloody face covered with cuts and shallow slices from the many branches she had fallen through, and the rapidly forming bruises along her forehead and cheekbone.

_Aurora... _

Pulling her close, I held my sister tightly and wept as heavy footsteps thundered through the earth and a cold shiver ran through my spine. Moving of their own accord, my tear filled eyes peered above us to see the Female Titan looming over us with a sinister smile on her face as she lifted her foot ready to stomp on us both.

_Not like this...please..._

Blinding light filled the sky and I dove forward, knowing what was coming, to shield Aurora just in time for the blast of heat and wind to hit us, and blinking through my blurry eyes, my heart leapt as I bore witness to Eren's steaming Titan form in all its terrifying glory as he flew through the air towards us.

_My god... _

Crashing to his feet, Eren's massive Titan form crouched defensively above us as he peered down at Aurora's bloody form clutched in my arms and froze. His large teal eyes filled with burning hate as he reached his hand out towards us before freezing and slowly turning towards the Female Titan with a scream of primal rage tearing from his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, as always I love hearing back from you whether that is feedback or just to say what you like about the story, all comments are welcome.


	48. We Rise Only to Fall- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finds Eren a little too late and Levi has a score to settle

MIKASA 

Trees raced past me by as I threw myself forward with everything I had following the sound of the familiar primal roar that had moments ago echoed through the forest.

_Hold on Eren, I'm coming._

My heart clenched painfully as my mind raced ahead to all the dark possibilities that awaited me because if Eren had needed to transform it was either for one of two reasons. One was to defend himself and the other was to protect Aurora and Rian, both of which suggested something terrible had befallen the Levi squad and my redheaded twin siblings.

_Please be alive... _

Another roar tore through the forest, and I immediately corrected my course through the trees and it wasn't long before I came across the source of the noise. Flying into a clearing, panic laced through me as I saw Eren's Titan form in wild hand to hand combat with another strangely feminine looking Titan that was clearly the more injured in the fight, with her arms hanging loosely by her sides, as she dodged Eren's powerful strikes causing him to scream in unbridled rage before he crouched down defensively.

_I don't understand, she can't use her arms so why isn't he pushing his advantage? What is he protecting?_

"SHES ALIVE! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE FIGHT!" A familiar voice boomed through the clearing, and my heart soared as I spotted Rian's strawberry blonde hair beneath Eren's Titan form only to plummet again as I saw what it was he was protecting in his arms.

"RIAN?!" I cried out, and his head snapped up towards me as I grappled myself towards him, tears springing to my eyes.

_Please no... not again..._

"HELP ME!" Rian begged as I landed on the forest floor and running towards them, I collapsed to my knees in front of Aurora, who was deathly still but for the slight movements of her chest, cradled in her brother's arms. Blood ran down her face and stained her uniform from dozens of cuts and shallow slices across her bruised and swollen face as her eyes rolled into the back of her head every-time she tried to move before she finally closed them, unconscious.

_This is all my fault. I should have stayed with them, I should have protected them all_.

Another scream ripped from Eren's throat as the Female Titan continued to test his defences and losing himself to his rage, Eren dived at her and tackled her to the forest floor causing the earth to shake violently. We were far too close, one wrong move and Eren or the Female Titan would crush us and judging from the look of fear on Rian's face he had figured this out too.

"Aurora wake up!" Rian shouted as he forcefully jostled Aurora in his arms to rouse her, "We've got to move!"

"Er..eennn." Aurora groaned as she tried to open her eyes again and lift her head only to fall back and crying out in frustration, Rian hauled his sister in his arms and stood to his feet before running for the cover of the trees with me hot on his heels as Aurora's bruised and bloody head rocked back and forth, her mismatched grey and green eyes open slightly and fixed on the Titan battle behind us which was quickly turning in the Female Titan's favour as her arms began to regenerate.

Throwing his fist towards the Female Titan, Eren ploughed all of his power into it only to have his hand broken clean off as the Female Titan's elbow shifted into a crystal-like surface and I watched in horror as she jumped backwards and swung around in a roundhouse kick, taking Eren's head clean off, exposing Eren's real body in his Titan's nape.

_NO!!! _

Grasping his body, the Female Titan leaned over Eren's human form and forced her jaw open so wide that the sides of her face split before biting down on his Titan nape and tearing him from its flesh and pulling him into her mouth before standing and tilting her head slightly back. Ice cold dashed through my veins as I watched Eren's legs disappear into the Female Titans mouth as she devoured him whole, leaving me alone in this world.

_He can't be dead... no... please don't leave me... _

The Female Titan wasted no time in bolting for the trees without turning towards us to finish us off and hope suddenly swelled in my chest as it dawned that Eren had to still be alive because had she wanted him dead, she would have crushed him and moved on but instead she chose to bite out his entire nape and flee.

_She needs Eren for something, that's what all this has been about, she needs him alive! _

Not needing any other reason, I withdrew my blades, and I made to engage my ODM gear to hunt the bitch down and cut Eren free from her mouth when Rian's tall form moved lightning quick to block me, a look of desperation on his face.

_What is he doing?! Eren doesn't have time for this! _

"You can't beat her on your own!" Rian protested as he blocked my path with Aurora held protectively in my arms. Anger pushed through my terror for Eren, directed entirely at Rian for daring to stand my way, not only was he preventing me from doing the same thing he was doing for Aurora, he was actively trying to stop me from going after Eren, and I couldn't allow that.

_ I am not abandoning Eren. _

"Move!" I snarled and moved to push past him when something grasped my wrist tightly and looking down, I froze as Aurora's wide and tearful eyes met mine and my anger swelled to new heights as I took in every cut and slash across her pale face. The Female Titan did this, she killed our people, she nearly killed Aurora, and now she has Eren.

_I'm going to kill that Titan, even if its the last thing I do. _

"Don't...go..." Aurora mumbled as her grip tightened around my wrist, her eyes pleading. I didn't want to leave her, not like this, but I had to. Eren needed me.

_ I'm coming Eren! _

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I forced my arm free from Aurora's grip and watched in sorrow as she succumbed once again to unconsciousness before I turned on my heel and ran in the direction the female Titan went and engaged my ODM gear, ready to carve Eren out of her stomach if I had to.

"MIKASA!" Rian screamed as I left him there holding Aurora's limp body, and briefly, I wondered if it would be the last time I saw them.

* * *

LEVI 

The lives of my squad were dashed amongst the trees, and all I could I think of was wild red hair and mismatched grey and green eyes.

_If a single h_ _air_ _ on her head has been harmed, I will rip that Titan bitch apart with my bare hands. _

I had heard the roaring and had known instantly that Erwin had anticipated this exact outcome, and even though the restock of equipment would be useful now, I couldn't stop the slither of hatred I held for Erwin as I passed the broken bodies of my team, the team I had picked, knowing that had I been here sooner this wouldn't have happened.

_I could have protected them, and now they are dead. _

"MIKASA!" Rian's panicked voice boomed through the trees and zeroing in on his desperate tone I slung shot myself through the trees, hope blooming in my chest because if Rian was alive, then he would never willingly allow anything to happen to his sister.

_She has to be alive._

Swinging into a clearing from the trees, I frowned at what appeared the be the remains of a huge battle and Eren's Titan form with its head missing, nape bitten out and Eren nowhere to be seen, which meant we were all fucked.

_Everything goes to shit If we don't have Eren. _

Dropping to the forest floor, I scanned the clearing and found Rian stood staring off into the trees and jogged over to him only to freeze as I spotted a pair of feet hanging over one arm and vibrant red hair over the other as he cradled a body to his chest.

_No... she can't be... _

Forcing one foot in front of the other, remaining hard and cold on the outside but screaming heartache within, I approached Rian from behind unable to tear my gaze away from the tangled and blood knotted familiar red hair that hung loosely across his arm as he carried the limp body of everything I had come to hold dear.

_I never told her that I loved her..._

Hearing my approach, Rian spun around to face me, and it was like being kicked in the chest when my eyes fell upon Aurora's deathly still body hanging limp in his arms covered in dirt and blood from seemingly endless cuts and slashes across every inch of her visible skin.

_I can't..._

Eyes fixed on Aurora's bruised face, my feet moved of their own accord as my hand reached out for her involuntarily to brush my fingers against her warm cheekbone and I held my breath in fragile hope as her hot breath tickled my palm, chest rising and falling with shallow but steady breaths.

_She's alive! _

"She's just knocked out" Rian reassured me before meeting my cold eyes with a desperate look, "Mikasa gave chase to the female Titan after she ate Eren, please, don't let her die!"

Rian's eyes fell down to his sister as he clutched Aurora to his chest protectively and anger seethed through my blood as my own eyes returned to her face and took in every wound before looking towards the direction Rian had been staring at.

_If I go now, I can catch the bitch. _

"Take Aurora back to the wagons" I ordered and unsheathed my blades ready.

"Sir!" Rian nodded, and I watched as he unclipped his ODM gear carefully so as not to jostle Aurora and looking at her one last time, I swallowed the lump in my throat as Rian engaged his ODM gear and shot off into the trees with my heart in his arms and disappeared from sight. Turning on my heel, my anger settled into a cold blood thirsty rage as I engaged my own ODM gear and set about hunting the Female Titan down to deliver some retribution.

Zipping through the trees, hell bent on my quarry it wasn't long before the sounds of thundering feet, and the enraged battle cries of a lone soldier echoed through the trees and my face twisted into a snarl knowing that the Female Titan was close.

"GET BACK HERE!" The lone soldier screamed just as she and the Female Titan appeared from the trees, with the girl hacking and slashing at the fleeing Female Titan with wild but accurate cuts.

_That must be Mikasa._

Throwing herself forward again, Mikasa moved to slice the Female Titan's leg and having succeeded in hobbling her, the Female Titan lashed out narrowly missing Mikasa who re-grappled ready to strike again.

_She's skilled but she has a death wish. _

Dropping from my position in the trees, I swung around and grabbed Mikasa around the waist, holding her back from continuing her reckless assault of the Female Titan, because if the bitch could massacre my entire squad then she was clearly no match for one rookie scout. Twisting around in my grip, Mikasa looked at me with wild eyes as she struggled to break free of my grasp, rage evident on her face too.

"We will stay back for now." I ordered as we followed closely behind the Female Titan, "Maintain current distance. She has slowed down a bit, that fight wore her out too. It looked like she might have bitten the entire nape off, it's unlikely Eren survived."

_Better to prepare her for the worst_.

"He's still alive in there." Mikasa insisted, and I released her from my grip so she could engage her ODM gear, "This Titan is different, it acts with purpose. If she wanted Eren dead she could have simply crushed him, no she needs him for something, but she also needs her hands to fight, so she's been holding him on her tongue."

_She **was** after Eren for something..._

What she said made some sort of sense, after all, she could have crushed us at any point when we were leading her to Erwin but she chose to try and pick Eren up from within the unit as if not to harm him, however, it was still more than likely the Eren was dead and with him our only hope of regaining Wall Maria.

"It is possible she just wanted to savour her quarry, in which case it's likely he's already been swallowed. If so he's dead." I warned, not one for false hope, and Mikasa's head snapped around to stare at me with a desperate hope I had felt not too long ago upon seeing Aurora.

_Love is a hell of a motivator. _

"He's alive!" Mikasa declared, not willing to entertain any other notion as to Eren's living status.

"Someone's optimistic." I drawled.

"If you had just done your damn job and protected him like you were supposed to then we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Mikasa snapped with her eyes full of anger, and I was instantly reminded of Eren and Aurora, both of which had that same fire fuelled rage deep inside of them, because that's what you get when the Titans take everything from you.

_What a family they all make. _

"Oh, I see now, you all grew up together, right? Suddenly it's all making sense" I muttered to myself before shaking my head and getting to the point at hand, "Right for the sake of argument, lets narrow our goals. First, you can forget about taking her down."

"No way! I saw what she did to Aurora, she's dead!" Mikasa spat, and it was hard to argue with her considering I wanted the bitch dead more than anything but now wasn't the time for revenge, we needed her alive.

_But mark my words a day will come when we no longer need her and I will take my pound of flesh. _

"She's got defences that neither of us has been trained to deal with," I said begrudgingly, the words tasting like ash, "I'm telling you that it's a lost cause. Instead, we will act on your assumption that Eren is alive, so focus only on freeing him before she exits the forest."

"I'll handle all the cutting; you find a way to distract her." I smiled darkly in anticipation as I gripped my blades tighter and assessed the Female Titan from every angle ready to carve her into pieces.

"Right." Mikasa nodded before descending rapidly down to the forest floor and grappling In front of the Female Titan without hesitation to play decoy.

_The kid doesn't lack for guts_.

Using my gas, I pushed myself above the Female Titan and followed her, ready and waiting for the perfect moment to strike while Mikasa did her best to distract the ugly bitch however, not buying the distraction just as I expected, the Female Titan spun on her heel and lashed her fist out to strike me from the air, but I was already ten steps ahead of her and spun, carving my blades all the way down her arm before snarling and diving forward to jam my blades into her eyes.

Blinding the bitch, I hacked and slashed my way across her body with the images of my dead squad and Aurora's bloody face burning in my memory.

_Every cut is for every one of hers, every slice if for each one of my squad you killed! _

Battle rage seeped into my soul, and the familiar high that came with the violence buzzed in my blood as the Female Titan fell to the floor, her body utterly immobile from my well-placed cuts. Grappling away, I swung high ready to cut the jaw, prepared to test out Mikasa's theory when the brat in question dove downwards heading straight for the Female Titan's nape, blind to the rising hand waiting to strike her down.

_If she dies here, Aurora will kill me. _

"DON'T DO IT!" I shouted in warning, but the idiot wasn't going to listen so leaving me with no choice, I dove towards her and pushed Mikasa out of the way of the Female Titan's swatting backhand, barely having time to twist when my feet planted onto the back of her hand and I heard a sickening crack before pain laced through my left leg.

_Fuck! _

"Ergh" I grunted before gritting my teeth and pushing forward to slice the Female Titan's jaw open with more force than was needed before swinging away to gain momentum for another attack.

"EREN!" Mikasa cried out and looking back, I saw why. Just as she said, Eren was being held on the Female Titan's tongue covered in saliva, and god knows what else, but most importantly he was _alive_. Re-grappling, I dove towards the Female Titan's wide-open mouth and snatched Eren's slippery body from her jaw and swung away before grappling onto the tree Mikasa was perched on.

_Disgusting! _

"Got him." I cringed as foul smelling spit clung to my uniform, "Time to go!"

"Eren..." Mikasa whimpered as she took in Eren's revolting appearance.

"He's alright! Disgusting, but alright. "I reassured her before glaring at her in anger at her idiocy. "What did I tell you about trying to take her down."

_God save me from Eren and the women around him. _

"C'mon we've got Eren, and that means our work is done. Don't screw this up by making this personal, we all get that love him but try not to act crazy." I snapped before jumping and engaging my ODM gear, not awaiting her reply and looking back over my shoulder to make sure the brat was in tow, my eyes widened as I caught a glimpse of the steaming Female Titan with tears streaming from her brutalised eyes.

_Maybe she is human after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, nightshifts are the worst but they have got to be done!  
Thanks again for the Kudos and comments and as always please feel free to drop a comment with feedback :D


	49. With a Million Lies the Truth Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora Wakes up but she isn't where she should be.

_ AURORA  _

_Pain. That was my first waking thought, not the kind of broken bones or death but the type that hobbles you and is a complete fucking inconvenience. That being said, I knew I was lucky to be alive after being kicked by the Female Titan, if that's what this was._

_Groaning, I forced my eyes open to see the star-filled night sky alight with the paths of luminescent light I had come to dread seeing. There was no mistaking that view, I was back and just like all those times before; It would appear that I was not alone. _

_Rolling to my stomach, I pushed myself to my feet as my eyes flitted around the crowd of redhaired men and women that were becoming more and more familiar each time I visited this landscape of horrors. _

I wonder what nightmare my ancestors have for me today...

_"Aurora..." a childlike whisper rang out, and a shiver ran down my spine as I turned towards the epicentre of light off in the distance. Squinting, I tried to look for the child when my eyes caught sight of the last face I wanted to see and my teeth bared in a snarl as I remembered the cold steel of his blade piercing my chest._

Grandfather. 

_Stepping forward in anger, I barely had time to shield my eyes when the landscape shifted, and the blinding light rushed forward just as it had done every time before, however this time was different._

_Unlike before when a young blonde girl would emerge from the light, this time a beautiful, pale, red-haired woman clad in metal armour from an age ago and holding a wicked-looking spear in her hand came from the light with the young girl beside her, hand in hand._

_Releasing the young girls hands and patting her shoulder in passing, the mesmerising woman moved away from the beacon of light and approached me with the purpose and confidence of a warrior sure of her skill._

_Weaving through the throngs of Sparhawkes, she came to a halt before me where her mismatched grey and green eyes bored into mine from beneath thick red eyebrows, down to my very soul. _ _Swallowing, I squared my shoulders and refused to shrink in what was clearly her attempt to intimidate me because even though I did feel apprehension and a slither of fear, I fought Titans for a living, and if I could do that without shitting myself then one woman was not going to make me cower, no matter how big her spear is. _

_"Who are you?" I asked, my voice loud and clear, but she did not answer. Instead the warrior woman chose to continue her observations as she twirled her spear around slowly._

_"What is this place?" I pressed and yet again I was met with silence. _

_"Why do you keep bringing me here?" I challenged with a dark edge in my voice as I watched her weapon slice through the stale air. I was sick of being tormented without a single reason as to why and it was high time I had answers._

_"Aurora..." the childlike whisper sounded again, and I grit my teeth to block the noise out as I waited for the woman in front of me to answer, but still she gave me nothing. _

_"Are you just going to fucking stare at me all day or is one of you going to answer me?!" I shouted, my composure beginning to break and a broad smile spread across the warrior woman's face. _

_"What the fuck are you smiling at?" I snapped. _

_"Your fire." the red-haired warrior finally answered, her voice husky and compelling "I can see it your eyes, but that will not be enough. I was like you once, the hope of our line, but I wasn't ready, and when they came, even though I had that same fire as you do now, I fell like all those who came before me." _

_The warrior's complexion suddenly shifted, and her beautiful fair skin took on a sickly grey tinge as bruising, and cuts formed on her face. Blood began to pour down the side of her breastplate from a blade sticking out from her side and pool on the pale sand beneath her feet as I watched on in understanding._

_"You were murdered," I whispered as I met her fierce eyes. Nodding, the warrior woman's appearance shifted back to the beautiful woman she had been before she took on the personification of her death and turned to look back at the child._

_"Aurora..." the child's whisper rang out again quietly, yet resounding at the same time, and a dull ache throbbed behind my eyes signalling the beginning of a headache. _

_"We all were in one way or another." the warrior woman smiled sadly as she gestured to the others surrounding us, "Our line has endured 2000 years of suffering, of death and betrayal. We had battled through the ages and fought tooth and nail so that when the time came, you could carry the torch that would light the fires of change." _

_"I don't understand..." I faltered as my eyebrows drew together in deep confusion, did she really just say 2000 years?_

_"You wouldn't because everything you have ever known is a lie. A lie told by lesser men who held power they did not deserve all for the sake of _ **peace** _." the red-haired warrior spat, her temper sparking "Yes, they called it peace but in truth, it was a corruption of the truth fed to our people in exchange of their freedom. Locked behind the walls our once proud empire was turned into a kingdom of slaves, and every day our people suffer more and more at the hands of those that see us as less than human, and no one does anything to stop it, but they will learn, you will help them_ ** see ** _that even with a million lies, the truth always rises!" _

_A dark rage seethed in the warrior woman's eyes, and I took an involuntary step back as the weight of her words settled upon my shoulders. _

A kingdom of slaves.... at the hands of those that see us as less than human.... does she mean the Titans?

_"Aurora..." the child whispered again and turning to face her, I took a step forward without thinking when I saw her large blue eyes filled with tears and her arm reaching out towards me. _

She needs me.

_"She is your destiny, but you are still chained by the lies of the founder." the warrior woman insisted as she closed the gap between us and grasped my shoulder, "You must break free, or else you will never be strong enough." _

_"Strong enough for what?!" I demanded as I slapped her hand away, my anger boiling over the surface as I struggled to contain it. Why was no one explaining anything?!_

_"To become the warrior you were born to be." she declared, "The one to take up the torch and light the way for our people to follow to freedom." _

We light the way...

_Fury ignited inside me at hearing a version of the blasted words and began to burn through my veins as I clenched my fists no longer willing to contain it the fire she had found so amusing, I met her glare for glare with burning eyes, challenging her despite being unarmed and injured. _

_"You are just like my grandfather, telling me what I'm supposed to be without explanation! Are you going to stab me too if you don't hear what you want to hear?" I demanded, my voice dripping with the promise of violence, "What if I refuse? What if I don't want to be your warrior? What if I don't want any of it?!" _

_"If you don't do what must be done then the suffering of our people will never end, they will never be free. The cycle of violence will go on, and on till no one is left standing." a deep soothing voice said and snapping my head towards the source of the sound, my heart clenched painfully as I recognised the tall man that looked so like my brother. _

_"Father?" I whispered softly as he stepped forward and placed his hand on the warrior women's shoulder and meeting her eyes, the women nodded and stepped back to take her place amongst our family as my father moved to stand before me. _

_"What she said is true, your birth was foreseen by one of the nine" my father smiled softly as he gestured to the child standing before the column of light, her arm reaching out for me "You were always meant to be the one to break her chains." _

_"I don't understand ..." I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around myself, everything becoming too much to bear. Why wasn't anything making any sense? Was I losing my mind? Had all the death I had seen today finally tipped me over that decisive edge I had been dancing along since Shiganshina? _

_"Shhh," my father consoled as he stepped close and gently cupped my face with his hands "I'm sorry little one, but you can't stop what has already begun, no matter how hard you try." _

_"You remind me so much of your mother, she was brave too." my father smiled sadly as he brushed my tears away with his thumbs and I cried harder at the mention of my mother, "Even when the ripper drew his blade across her throat, she showed no fear. I wish we could have lived to have seen you grow, to stand proudly by your side, you and your brother both but soon you will see why it happened. In time you will know everything, and though the truth will set you free, it will also tear your world apart." _

_"If you want to survive the coming storm then you must do this." my father lamented as he stepped back from me and raised his hand to reveal the very same blade that my grandfather had used to against me the last time I was in this godforsaken place and r_ _ecoiling from my father in horror, I stared at him accusingly as he brought his free hand up in a gesture of peace, his eyes fixed on me, pleading. _

_"I won't harm you; this is something you must do for yourself." he reasoned slowly, so as not to spook me, before holding the dagger out for me to take, "Kill the girl, and become the warrior." _

_"Aurora..." the child whispered again, and my eyes found her again. That overwhelming need to protect her filled me again, and I vaguely wondered if that was my own feelings or if she was influencing me. _

_"Please...For me...Take the blade" my father pleaded, bringing my attention back to him as tears filled his mismatched eyes so like my own and as if possessed by something else, my fingers twitched before moving of their own accord. Raising my hand, my fingers brushed against the hilt of the dagger when suddenly a painful tug lanced through my chest, forcing me to bend forward with a groan. _

_"Aurora" A familiar voice rang through the air, and I sobbed in relief as I felt Levi's presence growing nearer and nearer to bring me home. _

_"Levi!" I cried out just as a stronger tug pulled more excruciating than the last. _

_Screaming in agony, my fingers clawed at my chest to stop the pain as I looked up to my father for help, only to see his regret-filled eyes before another tug this time so painful that I saw stars pulled me from my feet and dragged me from the ground and upwards towards the stars. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80 KUDOS!!!  
thanks guys, as always I love hearing from all so please feel free to comment and let me know what your thinking.  
Also good news for me, maybe not so good news for the story but I got accepted to start Nursing in April! of course I will do my absolute best to get this story finished before then and start on part two, and I by no means will be abandoning it but it will mean that updates will be slower. For that I am sorry but guys, I'm going to be a nurse!


	50. The Souls of the Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts ride home, defeated and Eren sees more than just his comrades despair

ARMIN 

I had watched with a strange detached feeling of despair when Aurora and Eren had been brought out of the forest, both injured and unconscious. I had felt almost numb as their lifeless bodies had been brought to the wagons carrying the wounded by Rian, Mikasa and Captain Levi and I had only awakened again when Rian had called out for me to go and fetch Hange.

Running with all haste, I had found the section commander as ordered and had brought her to Aurora and Eren and watched on helplessly from the back of the wagon as she assessed them and set about treating Eren's wounds with a methodical speed only those accustomed to treating injuries on the field could while she demanded to know what had happened to them both and wasting no time, Rian had divulged everything he knew from the death of the Levi squad to Aurora's near-death experience to Eren transforming to protect them from the Female Titan to which Captain Levi then took over and explained the rest as Rian wandered off in a daze, making one thing absolutely clear. 

_We had failed. _

Looking around us now, I could see that I wasn't the only one who was feeling the sting of our defeat as the crumpled faces of scouts all around showed just how hard this crushing blow had hit after our victory at Trost. Sighing in frustration, I turned and spotted Reiner and Bertholt passing by with their horses in tow when suddenly Reiner's head snapped in my direction as he spotted who was lying in the wagon in front of me. 

"What the hell happened to her?" Reiner demanded as he stalked towards us and came to a halt at the foot of the wagon, with an anxious Bertholt behind him, a look of deep horror on his face.

"The Female Titan kicked her" Section commander Hange explained as she finished wrapping Eren's head and moved on to helping Captain Levi in treating Aurora's injuries.

"Oh god, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Reiner panicked as he stared wide-eyed at Aurora's battered face, "She was supposed to be safe!"

_What does he mean by that? _

"Reiner, calm down. We have a job to do." Bertholt stressed as he clasped his friend's shoulder with his hand. Reiner's golden gaze found Bertholts and the anguish he had just been displaying melted away as a hard mask of indifference settle over his face, and the two of them turned and walked away, speaking quietly to each other. 

_Today has hit everyone hard.._.

"Are they gonna be okay?" I asked as I peered over at Eren and Aurora as they laid side by side unconscious with Hange and Captain Levi sat in-between them, both attending to Aurora's many cuts and slashes. 

_It's like when Shiganshina fell... _

"Eren is just exhausted, and with Aurora it's superficial, though I'd wager she going to have a nasty headache when she wakes up," Hange informed me as she looked down upon Aurora's sleeping form with sadness.

"Come find me when she does." Captain Levi ordered but not harshly as he leaned down and briefly rested his forehead against Aurora's before rising to his feet.

_He's in love with her. _

"Sure thing, Levi." Hange smiled softly before she turned back to my cousin and finished cleaning some of the deeper cuts on Aurora's face and nodding to himself, Captain Levi jumped down from the carriage and stalked off, with a limp to his stride, towards where the Commander was standing.

Knowing I was no help here, I too moved away from the wagon and spotted Jean moving equipment to the carts ready to depart and rushing over to him, I hastily helped him pack up boxes and weapons, finally glad to be of some help before we moved on to help place the bodies of our fallen comrades on the back of another wagon to bring home to rest.

"This is the part of our job I will never get used to," Jean said wearily as he grasped the last body by the legs and I grasped our fallen comrade's arms, and together we heaved him up and onto the wagon.

"You're not alone in that." I sighed as we finished loading the last body and closed the back of the wagon.

"Seems like death is just everywhere, all I can think about is how it will end. Which one of us is next and if it will be me." Jean whispered with a faraway look on his face, his eyes looking through the bodies on the cart and reaching over to him, I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, dragging him from his dark thoughts. 

"Try not to obsess over it." I encouraged, knowing precisely what he was feeling, " Believe me, the only thing that train of thought is good for is breaking your nerve. Push it out of your mind."

"I suppose your right." Jean muttered before sighing profoundly and pinching his nose, "No, I know your right."

Releasing his nose, Jean sighed again before he looked around the scattering of scouts, his eyes falling to the wagons carrying the wounded and a deep frown twisted on his face.

"How's your cousin?" Jean inquired, a hint of worry clouding his eyes. 

"Aurora?" I asked, and Jean nodded as his eyes flitted over to the wagon where she lay before returning to me "She's banged up, but she will get back up, she always does."

_Because we need her to. _

"I WON'T DO IT! ITS INHUMANE" A soldier cried out, drawing everyone's attention as he thrashed his arms around in wild gestures towards Commander Erwin.

"Heads up looks like trouble." Jean sighed as he turned to watch like everyone else as Commander Erwin stepped forwards towards the solider who was clearly in distress and said something that I was unable to hear but judging by the look of horror on the solider's face it had not been what he wanted to hear.

"I CAN'T FACE HIS PARENTS AGAIN KNOWING I LEFT HIS BODY OUT HERE TO ROT!" the soldier shrieked as he clutched his head with his hands.

"Stop your shrieking." Captain Levi ordered as he approached the small commotion with a deep scowl on his face.

"Captain Levi?" the soldier faltered as he turned to address the Captain, a look of hope on his face.

"If you have already confirmed his death, then there is nothing more to do. Whether we have his body or not, it makes no difference now." Captain Levi drawled, all softness from earlier gone "He's still just as dead either way." 

"That's cold," Jean mumbled under his breath as he watched the scene unfold, and true enough it was cold, but it was also practical, we can't always carry the fallen home not when doing so would like result in more death.

"Ivan and the others will be listed as missing in action" Erwin commanded as he turned to take his leave, "That's my orders now go."

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" the scout screamed another soldier rushed over to hold him back, "THAT'S THE KIND OF RESPECT YOU SHOW THE MEN WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR YOU!"

"He's not wrong" Jean shook his head before moving away towards his horse, leaving me standing there. Sighing, I too turned to go and find my horse when a tall figure I recognised caught my attention as he sat on the back of wagon staring down at his blood-stained hands. 

"Rian are you alright?" I called out to my cousin as I made my way over to him. 

"What?" Rian spluttered as he jumped in shock, "Oh yeah, I'm fine." 

"She's going to be okay," I reassured, knowing that the blood on his hands was Aurora's "Nothing she hasn't had before."

"It was my fault, I thought I was clever by going for the nape, and she knocked me out the way. It's a miracle she is alive, that same move the female Titan used killed Oluo instantly." Rian sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Maybe we just got lucky."

"Yeah, maybe," I mumbled, not quite believing it, after all the Female Titan had spared me twice too when there had been no benefit in her for doing so, and even less so for her to spare Aurora's life when she was one of the few soldiers who could challenge her in the field.

_Why let us live? _

"SPARHAWKES FRONT AND CENTER!" Commander Erwin's voice boomed across the convoy, dragging me from my thoughts "EVERYONE GET READY TO MOVE OUT!"

"I best go tell the commander Aurora is injured" Rian sighed before he turned to place his hand on my shoulder, "Stay safe, and I will see you once we are back."

"You too, Rian." I nodded before running to my horse and mounting up and kicking my horse into gear as the formation moved out. 

We pushed on for what must have been barely a half-hour of tense riding when suddenly all hell broke loose, and soldiers began to shout and scream in alarm as Titans suddenly appeared from behind us, chasing two scouts who appeared to have been separated from the main unit.

"WAIT!" one of the two scouts screamed, and I realised it was the soldiers who had been challenging the Commander about returning for the body of his friend, and judging by the dead body strapped to his back he must have taken things into his own hands and gone back for his friend himself.

_Brave, but foolish._

"TITANS!" A voice rang out as two massive Titans quickly gained on the rear of the formation with others not far behind them.

_We're going to be overrun! _

"That fucking idiot." Jean spat as he shook his head in anger as one of the massive Titans closed the gap and began to reach out for the soldiers in the rear wagon, meters from being right on top of them.

"Looks like we've got no choice but to fight!" Jean growled as he withdrew his blades ready to attack, but even if he did, it would make no difference because this wasn't a fight we could win.

"Ground is too flat to engage ODM gear, and not only that but we will soon be outnumbered," I argued as I pointed to the south-east of our position and Jean's head snapped around to see the other Titans that would soon become a problem if we didn't pick up speed. 

"Perfect! Then what do you suggest genius?" Jean barked, and my eyes turned to the wagons as my mind found the only solution available to us. 

_We have to dump the bodies. _

"The only thing we can," I muttered as one of the two Titans on our rear broke ahead of his kin and snatched a solider into his hands. Raising the struggling soldier to his mouth, the Titan opened its jaws wide ready to devour its meal when a flash of silver whipped past us and slashed across the Titan's nape, black hair and a red scarf floating in the wind as a female soldier fell gracefully to the earth and landed to her feet.

_Mikasa? _

"It's gaining on us!" A solider on the wagon cried, drawing my attention to the other Titan gaining on our rear, as he withdrew his blades and turned to his comrade "I'll jump behind the bastard and distract it so you can put some dist-"

"Don't bother." Captain Levi ordered, bringing his horse to ride beside the wagon "We've got to jettison the extra weight, dump the bodies."

"But sir-"

"Do you know how many corpses we have left behind?" Captain Levi interrupted, leaving no room for argument, "These aren't special. Dump them, consider it their last service to the cause."

_This is what we have become._

"Are we doing this?" one of the wagon soldiers wailed as he clung onto one of the dead bodies, defending it "We can't seriously be doing this!"

_We have no choice if we don't we die._

"I'm sorry there is just no other way." the other soldier cried as he pried his comrade from the dead and moved to unlock the back of the wagon. Crying in anguish, the two soldiers rolled the bodies of our fallen off the back of the wagon, and Captain Levi watched with cold hard eyes as their bodies slammed into the earth, giving us this chance to survive.

"That's it! We're losing it!" one of the solider's sobbed as he pushed the last of our dead from the wagon and I breathed a sigh of relief as we pulled away and left the Titan's behind.

We continued to ride on for another hour before the Commander sent up a flare signal directing us to come to a stop now that we had shaken any Titans on our tail, though that wouldn't be for long. 

"Replenish quickly! As soon as we know where we are on the map, we are moving out!" Section commander Miche ordered and kicking into the side of my horse, I rode over to the wagon Aurora and Eren were lying on and dismounted before climbing on to the carriage just as Mikasa appeared on the back of her horse and did the exact same thing. 

Sitting at Eren's feet, I leaned over to allow Mikasa to pass me as she took her seat by Aurora's and Eren's heads with a tired and downtrodden expression I shared. Everything had gone to hell so quickly and yet again the Titans had the upper hand, had the reclamation of Trost really been the tide turning for us or had we just got lucky?

"Fa...ther" Aurora whimpered, drawing my attention to her as she tried to move in her sleep and I frowned in confusion because as far as I was aware Aurora had never met her father, so why would she be calling out for him now of all times?

"Hey, no, don't move" Mikasa soothed as she ran her hand over Aurora's brow, "You have a head injury."

Suddenly the wagon creaked, and both Mikasa and I looked up to see Captain Levi climb aboard and make his way over to Aurora as she began to toss and turn. Kneeling beside his lover, the Captain brushed her hair back from her face and gestured with his head for Mikasa to move aside, which she did immediately.

"Aurora" Captain Levi soothed as he brushed his fingers across Aurora's brow and instantly the tension in her body left, calmed by the Captain's presence. Mikasa and I quickly exchanged glances before catching the Captain's cold eyes and quickly making ourselves look busy.

"Levi..." Aurora cried softly, tears squeezing from her closed eyelids. It was clear she was still not conscious, but in fact dreaming, a consolation in itself as it meant that her mind was likely still intact though I could only imagine the nightmares that must be plaguing her.

"Save your strength." Captain Levi whispered as he removed his cloak and folded it before placing it under her head and sighing, Aurora settled back into her slumber, her head lolling to the side to face a still sleeping Eren as the Captain stood to his feet and jumped off the wagon.

"MOVE OUT!" the order sounded and following the Captain's lead I too jumped from the wagon, leaving Mikasa to watch over Aurora and Eren to find my horse.

* * *

EREN 

Light tickled the backs of my eyelids, and slowly but surely, I came back to the world with a killer headache as I struggled to grasp the last thing I remembered. Opening my eyes to the fast-fading light of day, I watched the white clouds flit by in the sky as the wagon rocked back and forth before it lurched upwards and something warm brushed against my arm. 

Turning my head to the side my breath caught in my throat as Aurora's face, partially covered by her thick hair, was inches from my own a mess of blood, bruising and wounds as she lay beside me rocking in rhythm with the movement of rapidly moving wagon. Reaching out my stiff arm, I gently brushed back her matted hair with bated breath as I pressed my fingers into her neck checking for a pulse and electric shot up my fingers all the way through my aching body.

*********

_"You're getting too old for this Rowan." Grisha chastised as he cleaned the small gash across Rowan's forehead, "This has to stop before you run yourself into the ground._" 

_"I didn't come here for a lecture Grisha, I just need you to stitch me up," Rowan growled, before gritting his teeth in pain._

_"Why do you need to hunt them down? Your safe here in Shiganshina, hidden." Grisha reasoned as he left Rowan to fetch his equipment, his assessment was correct, the tall man would need stitches. _

_Grabbing his medical bag, Grisha returned to Rowan and dug out his needle and thread while assessing his frowning face. _

_"I hunt the bastards down because we **aren't** safe here, nowhere is and every one of them I kill is once less hunting my grandchildren. Anyway, it's not like I have a choice, until Aurora is awakened I'm going to have to keep them off our trail while she's a vulnerability." Rowan winced as Grisha began to push the needle into the wound on his forehead. _

_"She still hasn't accessed her potential?" Grisha puzzled, his eyes squinting as he pulled the thread through Rowan's skin. _

_"It was so easy with Rian, I barely had to push, and he instantly reacted, you should have seen it Grisha, the way he caught that blade moments before it would have burrowed into his chest, it was everything I was hoping for." Rowan related to Grisha, a note of pride in his voice, "He is not as strong as I was at his age, but that matters little with the right training. In time, he will be as ready as he can be for if they find us."_

_"And Aurora?" Grisha probed as he quickly glanced to Rowan's eyes. _

_"I fear for her. It's like that part of her is locked away beneath the surface just like it was with her father, but I swear there are times I can see it in her eyes, it's there but just out of reach." Rowan lamented before a sombre look crossed his angular face, "I didn't think I would ever have to do what my father did my sister and me, but I don't think I have a choice anymore." _

_"Rowan?" Grisha asked hesitantly as he finished the final stitch. _

_"She will hate me for what I must do, but I don't see no other way," Rowan muttered darkly, and Grisha's back stiffened in apprehension. _

_"I don't like where you're going with this." Grisha cautioned as he put down his tools to give the tall man his full attention. _

_"It's not enough to train her Grisha, or even to trigger a fear response, she needs a new kind of motivation." Rowan sighed in frustration as he ran a large hand through his unruly hair. _

_"What are you talking about?" Grisha demanded, his eyebrows drawn together. _

_"If she is to be awakened then I'm going to have to push her harder than ever before, I'm going to have to make it impossible for her body not to defend itself, I'm going to have force her awakening upon her. Pain is the only way now." Rowan confessed before hanging his head in shame. _

_"She's barely turned 12, she's just a child." Grisha condemned in horror, his eyes wide and full of disgust. _

_"I know, but if they find us like they found my family, they will kill her whether she is a child or not. Just like they killed her mother while she lay in her womb like they killed my 15-year-old sister, and as long as there is breath in my body, she will not suffer the same fate as Aelin or Jenny." Rowan swore with burning eyes before he stood from his chair and moved to stand by the sitting room window._

_Sighing, Grisha came to stand beside his friend and reached a hand over to place on his shoulder, as a single tear rolled down Rowan's bruised cheek, his eyes fixed to the outside world. Following his gaze, Grisha's face softened as he saw Aurora playing with his 5-year-old son Eren in the front streets with her brother Rian sat on the steps watching with a smile on his face. _

_"What are you going to do Rowan?" Grisha whispered at the tall man's side as he watched the young girl with the vibrant red hair spin his son around in the air, the young boy giggling in glee, unawares as to the path being laid out before her. _

_"I'm going to inflict pain upon my granddaughter until either she awakens or she breaks." _

*****************

The moment I broke free from the vision, I shot up in a panic with sweat pouring down my face and my stomach reeling. What the hell was I seeing?! Was that real? Did my father really know what Rowan was doing to his own Grandchildren? Did he do nothing to stop it and what the hell is an Awakening?

_Am I losing my mind? _

"Woah easy." Mikasa soothed as she held her hands up in peace from her seat at the back of the wagon, "Don't try to move just yet, you need rest. You both do."

My head twisted around to peer down at Aurora's still form lying by my side, and my gaze zeroed in on the fresh trickle of blood that rolled from her nose. Lifting my hand to her face, I rubbed away the red liquid with a deep frown on my face as I took in every cut and slash upon her, anger writhing inside me as I suddenly remembered how she got them. 

"She's fine, just sleeping," Mikasa reassured me but it did little to smother the rage bubbling under my skin.

"Where is the female titan?" I asked through gritted teeth, I couldn't remember anything after seeing Aurora fall, but I know that we didn't contain her. 

"She got away from us," Mikasa mumbled as she averted her eyes from mine, her head dropping in shame. I huffed through my nose and bit my tongue as I tried to keep my cool, because basically what she was saying was that all those men and women and the Levi squad had died for nothing.

_I should have acted sooner; I could have saved them all. _

"What about the mission?" I finally managed in a shaky voice, afraid to hear the answer I already knew.

"It didn't go as planned but don't worry about that right now." Mikasa insisted as she took off her jacket and draped it over Aurora's sleeping form, her eyes full of worry. She never stopped worrying about me, about Aurora, about Armin and Rian. Mikasa was so strong, she never seemed to falter, and she always had my back, whereas I was weak and when it came to it, even with the strength of a Titan I couldn't protect anyone.

_I'm pathetic. _

"How did I get here?" I muttered, and the sad look in Mikasa's eyes answered my question for me "Did you have to step in and save me again? Is that it." 

_I don't deserve this power._

"Look we are almost home, okay?" Mikasa smiled softly as she gestured to the gates of Karaness, getting closer and closer every second and sighing I lay back down, turning onto my side to watch Aurora's chest rise and fall steadily as she slept, though from the way her eyebrows were pulled together it wasn't peacefully and how could she after everything she had seen, everything we had endured.

All too soon the sky disappeared as we rolled through the Gates of Karaness and I forced myself to sit up and see the crowds of disappointed and angry faces of the people we had just given everything for.

"Our taxes hard at work ladies and gentleman, bravo." A man sneered from the crowd, and I clenched my teeth in anger as my eyes found the children that had been so in awe of us when we left, still smiling like we were the best thing to pass through their town. How many times had I stood in their shoes, never once understanding the sacrifice that those men and women had made? How much blood had been split to keep us safe?

"How many lives were lost on this mission?" I choked as tears began to fill my eyes, utterly lost "Was it worth it?"

"Eren." Aurora's soft voice broke through my mourning as I turned to her in shock at her finally being awake. Peering down at her with my tear-streaked face, I watched as she reached up for me and allowed myself to be pulled down beside her so she could clutch me to her chest just as she had done so many years ago when she had awoken after we had fled from our home.

_Nothing has changed... were still as weak as we were then... _

"This is what it means to be a Scout." Aurora soothed as she ran her hand down my back, and I sobbed harder, "This is the burden we bear for our people's freedom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos guys!


	51. Of Death and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is very NSFW with explicit sexual content, don't say you weren't warned.

AURORA 

Three days had passed since our defeat at the hands of the Female Titan and with the summons from the capital demanding Eren be handed over to the MPs within a week and no bodies to bury a sombre feeling had fallen upon HQ as we lamented our fallen comrades.

We had returned with our heads held in shame despite all we had given, and I had been forced to spend the day in the medical wing at the Commander's instance despite my arguments that despite my outward appearance I was fine, more than fine actually. Somehow, I felt stronger than I ever had before, like the rage inside me was fuelling my muscles and pushing me onwards with a new sense of purpose. The purpose of finding the Female Titan and taking revenge for every life she took. 

Levi had remained with me for the better part of that day, mostly to make sure I did as I was told but also to have his own injuries checked as well. Once that had been accomplished he had disappeared out of sight without a single word with me barely catching glimpses of him as we all scrambled around filing reports and completing resource itineraries for our next move, a task I found myself currently completing in the storeroom because we sure as hell weren't giving up, not without a damn fight.

_We have to be ready, we can't be caught off guard again, we can't let more die for nothing..._

My fingers fumbled as I tried to grasp the air cannister I was refilling for the stocks while my mind kept revisiting the deaths of Eld, Oluo, Petra and Gunther over and over till I cried out in frustration and slammed the cannister into the wall, crumpling the metal inwards. Jumping back in shock I dropped the offending article to the floor as I stared at the finger indents pressed deep into the metal with wide eyes.

_How did I do that? _

I reached down to pick up the cannister with a slight feeling of trepidation when the doors of the store slammed open and in walked Nanaba who looked around the room before meeting my eyes and striding towards me with purpose.

_This can't be good._

"What's wrong?" I asked puzzled as she pulled the canister from my hands and leaned towards my ear.

"I think you should go and see the Captain" Nanaba whispered so only I could hear, "Word has it he is smashing his room, and no one is going in to address it."

_Levi..._

I nodded to her and immediately left the room, making my way towards Levi's quarters not entirely sure as to what I would find awaiting me. Of course, my speculations were answered the moment I rounded the deserted corridor that once housed the Levi squad and heard the crashing and banging coming from behind Levi's door just as Nanaba had said. 

It was only a matter of time before something like this happened, there was only so much death a person could take before they either broke or they lost their temper and if there was one thing I understood perfectly well, it was losing yourself to blind rage. Bracing myself, I pushed open the large wooden door and entered the room, locking it behind me as my eyes widened at the carnage around the room.

_What has he done..._

The usual neat and tidy office/bedroom was a complete war zone with the desk flipped over, the chair smashed to pieces in the far corner with papers and glass scattered all across the floor, and at the centre of it all, kicking his desk viciously despite his injury was Levi with a look of uncontrollable fury twisting his features, a cry of anguish tearing from his throat and yet despite the violent display, not once did I feel any sort of fear as I watched him continue to his rampage which was growing in aggression as he clearly wasn't getting any of the poison out of his system and it certainly didn't take a genius to figure the source of his turmoil.

_His Squad._

If he continued on like this, he would end up injuring himself further, and we needed him to be in fighting condition, that and I didn't want to see him hurt any more than he already was. There was only one thing I could think of to help him now, and with a growing sense of anticipation, I hoped it would be enough to calm the storm inside him.

_Or at least turn it elsewhere._

Walking over to him mid fury, I grasped the front of his shirt and pulled his towards me, crashing my lips against his and as if on instinct, Levi reacted and seized my face with both hands, kissing me with such an intensity I began to bend backwards in the onslaught with my blood igniting in my veins. Parting my lips, his tongue forced its way into my mouth, and I hissed involuntarily as his fingertips scrapped across one of the deeper cuts on my face, I had received curtesy of the Female Titan.

_I should be thankful that's all I received, that move she pulled should have killed me. _

Shoving back from me, Levi's chest heaved as he regained some of his senses and stared at me in alarm. Panting from the passionate exchanged, undeterred, I hastily removed my jacket and threw it to the floor before moving back over to him, determined on my course and placed open mouth kisses against his neck while my hands roamed down his body to his trousers to untie the laces constraining his rapidly growing bulge.

"I don't want to hurt you," Levi muttered as his forehead dropped to rest against mine, his hand coming up to grasp my neck. I could see the struggle on his face as he tried to contain the rage inside and I knew that it didn't matter about me because right he now needed this, he needed this from me. 

_He needs to channel that anger somewhere else, he needs to reclaim some control. _

"You never could" I provoked with a challenging gaze, and suddenly his lips were hard against mine in desperate need as his hands tore at my clothing in haste, backing me towards the bed. Matching him move for move, I ripped the clothes from his back, and before long we both stood naked, our lips hot and needy on every inch of each other's skin before Levi shoved me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, his head bending down to pull one of my nipples into his mouth as a hiss escaped through my lips. 

His teeth scraped against my nipple so sharply I cried out before he clamped down on it, sucking eagerly as his other hand palmed my other breast possessively. There was no mercy in his touch, no gentleness behind his tongue, only the need for dominance and complete control as his rage transformed into primal desire. 

A low moaned purred from his throat as his tongue swirled over my nipple, almost leisurely and I moaned wantonly before he released me from his grip and loomed over me, eyes raking across my naked body, and I felt my insides tighten in anticipation as his eyes darkened noticeably in lust. 

Reaching out for him, I placed my hands on his arms, but he only shoved them away; instead, he grabbed at my thighs and ran his hands down them before his fingers dug into my hips with a savage need as he forcefully flipped me over and pushed me forward on my knees, leaving me no choice but to brace my hands against the headboard and positioning himself behind me, Levi yanked me back against his rock-hard length, my hands slipping from the wooden frame and down along the bedding struggling for purchase, as he rubbed his length back and forth through my folds, a low groan drowning out my gasps as my own excitement began to rise. 

Somewhere at the back of my mind I wondered what this said about me that I was not only allowing Levi to be this aggressive but was actively enjoying it, maybe deep down some part of me was excited by the aggression, or at least the controlled aggression he was displaying. It may be primal and carnal, but this way we both got to take out our frustrations and Levi got to feel like he was in control of something, and if that something was me for a little while then so be it.

_I know what it feels like to be not be able to save the ones I cared about, to feel helpless_.

Levi grasped one hand on my hip as the other reached between my legs, fumbling for my clit, and I bit my lip to stifle the sharp gasp as he pinches the nub, grinding into me from behind as my hips moved of their own accord and pushed back into him chasing the friction. I tilted my head to gaze into his eyes,hair falling from my neck and spilling over her other shoulder as I watched him line himself up ready to take me and I bit into my lip waiting. 

We both groaned in harmony as he buried deeply inside me, his teeth catching along my neck as he leaned down to bite into the soft flesh there. Holding for barely a minute to allow me to adjust to him, Levi pulled nearly all the way out, a loud moan breaking through his barred teeth, before plunging back in, slamming into me so hard I jolted forward, a loud gasp escaping my lips as my nerves set alight. Placing a hand along my back, Levi forced me down as one of his knees nudging my legs further apart until I fell face first on the bed, trapping his hand between the juncture of my legs and the bed as he thrust into me, even deeper than before.

Driving into my body with a punishing pace, Levi rubbed at my clit furiously, his hand still caught between my body and the bed as his other hand wrapped around my throat, fingers clawing up my jaw, searching for the corners of my mouth in an act of total dominance as his weight bared down on my back fully, pressing me into the bed, into his fingers as they continued their assault on my sensitive nub.

His fingers pressed over my lips possessively, and my ragged pants brush against his flesh as my lips curved around his fingers instinctively, taking them into my mouth and biting on them causing Levi to thrust into me even harder, a loud groan dragged from his lips before he leaned down and sunk his teeth into my shoulder in punishment. Gasping in pain and pleasure, I writhed beneath him as he ran his tongue over the mark of his bite on my shoulder, almost soothingly. 

Growling around his fingers, I clenched and tighten my walls around his length as he continued with his punishing pace with not just his hips, but with his fingers as well and I rut against his hand with every vicious thrust, teetering on the edge of an orgasm that was just out of reach.

The graze of his teeth along shoulder again was as much a warning to behave and promise of pleasure as Levi frantically rubbed out an orgasm from my body so hard and violent, I actually screamed for the first time ever during sex and bucking back against him viciously, my hand reached back for him, nails digging into his hip as he slammed inside me so deep my vision blurred as my other hand gripped the pillow so tightly that my knuckles turned white. Hips shifting erratically as my insides squeezed and convulsed around him from my powerful peak, Levi peaked with a roar before his breath hot and choked against my hair, panted out in broken grunts as he released inside me, hips still snapping forward even as his seed seeped from where we were joined. Slowly, his thrusts even out with exhaustion, until they became a lazy, breathless rut.

The moan that rose from my throat was long and low, my voice hoarse from overuse as the aftershocks of my orgasm rocked through me, and suddenly his weight bearing down on me became overly uncomfortable and squirming beneath his crushing weight, I tried to wriggle free as Levi panted and removed his fingers from my mouth, my whole body jerking when he too pulled his other fingers away from my clit, a pleasant ache settling in my muscles from his rough handling of my body.

_How much anger was he holding inside of him? _

My chest heaved with ragged breaths as I came down from my high and turning my head to peer behind me, my eyes met Levi's as he steadily stared back with intense hooded eyes, his breathing just as erratic with his member still buried inside me. Reaching down, Levi pushed my thick hair from my neck and leaned down to place his lips against my back as he freed himself from my body and rolling onto his side to face me, a slight flush to his usually pale face.

I brushed my hand up against his jaw before winding my fingers in his damp hair, curving my body into his, as Levi brought his hand up to cup the side of my neck. There was something almost covetous about the way he pressed his hand over my throat as we lay gazing into each other's eyes, deep in thought, our hearts slowly returning to their normal beating as I waited patiently to see if he wanted to talk.

_I'll wait as long as I have to._

"I should have stayed with you in the forest, I should never have left any of you," Levi finally whispered to me; his face twisted in pain as he lamented the loss of our comrades and I shook my head in disagreement because what happened was absolutely not his fault, or any one's for that matter. It was all on the Female Titan.

_And she will pay one way or another._

"You couldn't have known." I murmured as I stroked his hair soothingly, my thoughts drifting to the faces of the Levi squad.

"I saw each one of their broken bodies and I bared it but when I saw you in your brother's arms, and I thought you were dead just like they were..." Levi shuddred as he grasped my face with both hands, and searched my face like he was committing each of my features to memory.

"You looked so lifeless, not like you. I never want to see you like that ever again..." Levi broke off in a half choke as he released my face and rolled away from me with his eyes closed so I couldn't see the despair in them. My heart clenched at seeing him this way, and I knew that as much I wished I could make the promise that he never would experience what happened in that forest again, I couldn't make that vow and neither could he. We were both bound to humanity, to safeguard her future and the tragic truth was we would likely die in service to her. 

_But that doesn't mean we _ _shouldn't _ _live now, while we can. _

"Levi," I whispered as I pushed up onto my elbow and cupped his jaw, turning his head towards me though his eyes remained closed.

"Look at me" I coaxed gently as I pushed myself up higher so that I was above him peering down at his still flushed face and brushing my fingers across his cheek, Levi opened his eyes and met my own as a single tear rolled down his face.

"Death isn't something we can avoid; you know that." I smiled sadly as I brushed the tear from his face, "We stare darkness in the face every day and the time may come when I have to sacrifice everything, even my life to save humanity. It's our duty as soldiers to give our lives for the good of the many, that being said I can promise you one thing, if I do meet my end no one will be able to say that death found me a willing companion, or that I went easily because I will fight like a demon fresh from hell to stay by your side."

"You won't have to because I'll kill any bastard that tries to take you from me," Levi swore intently as he brought his hands up again to brush my hair aside and cup my face, his eyes holding mine and I could see he meant every word. Sadness touched my heart then as I thought about all those I had seen die and I knew in my soul that if my time came, there was nothing he could do to stop it just like all those other soldiers who came before us and the only thing we could do was live with purpose in the time that was given to us.

"Until that day comes, I am going to live as fully as I can, right here and now with **_you_**_._" I declared softly before leaning down and placing my lips against his gently before pulling back and smiling down at him.

"I should have told years ago" Levi professed, his piercing eyes holding mine "From the moment I saw you on that training ground I've been in love with you Aurora Sparhawke, and I will love you until my dying breath, and if there is a life after, I will love you then too."

Tears sprang to my eyes as I smiled widely and joyously at hearing the words I hadn't realised I had wanted to hear since that first night in the stables two and a half years ago. This man, who since the day I met him had been forever in my mind, this man who I would choose in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred ways, loved me as I loved him.

_I'm always going to be in love with him... _

"It's always been you, and I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know tomorrow I will. I will never finish falling in love with you." I vowed solemnly, my heart bursting with my undying adoration for the man in my arms. Levi's answering smile was soft as he surged forward to roll me onto my back before bringing his lips to mine in a long and languid kiss, and this time when he pushed inside of me, tears filled his eyes as we made love like nothing else in the world matters, nothing except for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some references in this chapter to the mortal instruments which is a fantastic series that I recommend reading.  
Thanks for the kudos guys! last ten chapters of book one!  
as always feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think :D


	52. How to Catch a Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Erwin holds a meeting and some revelations are revealed.

EREN 

The quiet sips from a cup of tea were the only thing breaking the silence in the private mess hall as I sat staring vacantly at the stone wall with no one but Captain Levi for company while we waited upon Commander Erwin. It was a strange feeling, the emptiness I felt, I still hadn't gotten used to not being followed by a member of the Levi squad and at times I would catch myself looking for them only to remember that they weren't coming back.

_I should have saved them. _

Guilt was eating away at me. Guilt for not acting sooner, guilt for letting all those men and women die, guilt for Aurora being hurt and most of all guilt for Captain Levi losing his entire squad because I made the wrong call and now it seemed that I would pay for my poor decisions by a hushed up execution in the capital. 

_Nothing I don't deserve._

No sooner had we returned to HQ the summons from the capital had arrived demanding that I be handed over to the MPs, of course, that hadn't gone down well as Mikasa, Armin, Rian and an injured Aurora had begun to argue against it when Erwin had barked out orders for them to stow it and sent a very pissed off Aurora to the infirmary with Captain Levi as her chaperone.

_Not that she went willingly. _

"If you allow this then all this death will be for nothing!" Aurora had shouted, eyes blazing with fury as the Captain had grabbed her arm and dragged her away, "I won't stand by and let them take him! Do you hear me! I won't do it!" 

_Always ready to defend me, even when I am not worthy._

"What's the hold-up, Erwin is never late." Captain Levi muttered, drawing me from my thoughts, "They should be here. At this rate the damn MPs will show up, that will be our luck."

Grasping his cup from by the rim, the Captain lifted the porcelain to his lips and drank deeply before placing the cup on the table and raising one eyebrow.

"You know who can say, maybe they are all taking a shit." Captain Levi drawled, his eyes fixed on the door waiting "Duty calls right."

_Err..._

"You are sure in a talkative mood today." I laughed nervously, he never talks this much, well not to me anyway.

"So, what if I am. Doesn't mean I was talking to you." Captain Levi quipped before suddenly wincing and grasping his thigh in pain. Guilt washed over me anew as I watched his grimace knowing that it was my fault he got injured in the first place, just like what happened to Aurora was my fault too. 

_And Eld, and Gunther, and Petra and Oluo... _

"It's my fault, sir, I made the choice. If I had thought it through, then none of this would have happened. We wouldn't have..." I broke off, unable to say the words as I hung my head in shame.

"You made a judgement call." Captain Levi sighed, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eyes.

_Yeah, the wrong one. _

"Look nobody expects you to be clairvoyant-" Captain Levi broke off as the door burst open and I jumped to my feet as Commander Erwin and Section Commander Hange entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Commander Erwin apologised as he approached the table and rolled a large map of an outlier district with big, bold letters at the top across the flat surface.

_Stohess? _

"Sir?" I asked confused only to do a double-take when Rian, Armin, Jean, Mikasa and Aurora entered the room.

"What the... why are you all here?" I stammered as Aurora moved around the table to place her hand on Captain Levi's shoulder briefly before taking a seat just like all the others did.

_Why are they here but no one else is? what is going on?_

"We believe we have uncovered the female Titan's true identity. She won't slip away this time." Commander Erwin declared.

_What!? _

"The day after tomorrow we will be passing through Stohess district on route to the capital, that's when we will strike. It will be our first and only chance to do so, once we have set foot in the interior, the government will assume custody over Eren and the scout's authority to continue operations will be limited. Thus unless we wish to concede defeat, we must flush out the enemy now so here's what we do." Commander Erwin continued as my heart began to race, "While in Stohess, we will use Eren as bait, luring the target into this underground passage. The deeper, the better, get her well beneath street level. That far down she should be easily immobilised even in Titan form. If she transforms before reaching the tunnel, then at that point she will be your responsibility Eren." 

_What?! What if I fail like last time?! What if I'm not strong enough?! How many more will die?!_

"If she does transform, we can lead her here, it's a choke point, and we can place more traps to contain her." Rian pointed out on the map before turning his gaze to me, "Provided Eren can flush her to this position." 

_He knows I'm weak..._

"If not, then we can." Aurora added as she leaned forward and splayed her hands on the table, "Mikasa, Rian and I can herd her like sheepdogs by cutting off her exits, and when the time is right, I will cut her leg muscles and immobilise her for Hange to play to with."

_Is she crazy?! The last time she moved against the Female Titan, she almost died! _

"It means we will have to be there when she transforms to push her the way we need her to go and we will also need the other scouts to be diversions, so she doesn't catch on to what we are doing." Aurora continued as she turned her head towards the Commander with a single thick eyebrow arched and a dark smirk on her face, "That is if you just want to contain her, I'm still on board for killing her"

A broad sinister grin spread across Hange's face as she rested her arm on Aurora's shoulder and peered down at the map on the table as a slight feeling of dread spread down my spine looking at the two women as they plotted war.

"Look at you thinking ahead." Hange praised, and Aurora turned slightly to look at her with a look of pure wrath. 

"Yeah well I'm done fucking around, the bitch has this coming." Aurora snarled making me flinch at the venom in her voice and a scoff of amusement sounded from the end of the table and looking to the source I saw the same grim smile on Captain Levi's face as he looked at Aurora.

_They are all out for blood..._

Confusion racked my brain as I struggled to understand how we got to this plan in the first place because last time I checked we had our asses kicked and had returned with our tails between our legs without a single lead to go on, so what the hell had changed?

"How do we know she will be in Stohess?" I asked, "And what are the chances that she will bolt before we get there?"

"Low" Commander Erwin replied, "She won't risk going AWOL." 

_Oh god._

"Wait you mean she's...." I trailed off as the impact of his words set in. She was one of us, she was a soldier.

"Armin identified her. She's an MP, likely responsible for the deaths of Hange's test subjects and a fellow trainee in the 104th cadet corps." Commander Erwin explained, and my mind reeled at the shocking revelation as I looked to Armin for answers.

"You can't be serious!" I cried out in utter betrayal, "I trained with her?" 

"I'm sorry, but yes." Commander Erwin lamented, his eyes steadily holding mine "She is one of us." 

_Please don't be anyone I know..._

"No, it can't be," I muttered in disbelief as my heart clenched, did one of our own really do this?

"Her name is Annie Leonhart." Commander Erwin condemned.

* * *

ARMIN 

"You think its Annie?" Eren asked in wide-eyed disbelief before his face suddenly filled with anger, "Where is your evidence? Tell me!"

I had asked myself that same question over and over again after coming to the realisation that the Female Titan was Annie, a fact which did not sit well with me. I hadn't wanted it to be her, I had tried to argue against myself only to find my resolve strengthened with each appraisal of the information we knew. In the end, the answer was clear. It was Annie.

"Obviously the female Titan knew what you looked like before she attacked, plus she reacted to my use of your suicidal maniac nickname. Something only our classmates would know but the biggest reason I suspect her is I have strong reason to believe she's the one that killed Sawney and Bean." I explained as calmly and clearly as I could, but one look at Eren and I knew he wasn't going to truly accept this until he saw it with his own two eyes.

"You're kinda going out on a limb there..." Eren shook his head in refusal.

"Killing two titans at once requires a precision ODM strike, it only makes sense the killer will have used the gear they are most familiar with." I continued on despite his protest because he needed to hear this, whether he believed it or not.

"But there was that whole equipment inspection." Eren countered, "Annie's totally checked out."

_And there lies the betrayal. _

"Except the gear she presented, it wasn't hers, it was Marco's." I testified, catching Jean's darkening expression out the corner of my eye at the implication of Annie's involvement in our friend's death.

"What are you saying? What's Marco got to do with all of this?" Eren demanded an answer that I could not give him.

"It's unclear," I mumbled, unwillingly to delve down that rabbit hole at this current moment but knowing that one day we would have to. 

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked!" Eren shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table and glared daggers at me and I felt my stomach sink because It hadn't been too long ago that he had said he trusted my judgement, that I always chose well no matter how ugly things got.

_Guess he's changed his mind. _

"I know what I saw." I defended, hurt more than I was showing.

"Okay, we get it." Captain Levi snapped putting an end to our argument, "Do you have anything else on her, anything like concrete evidence perchance?"

"Nothing sir." I sighed, knowing I had nothing else to give, after all, what we had was circumstantial at best, but I knew in my gut I was right, even though I wanted to be so wrong.

"There is the fact that she looks like the female Titan, that's something isn't it." Mikasa offered offhandedly, and Eren let out a snarl of frustration as he turned on her. 

_She isn't wrong._

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Eren seethed, not sold on that bit of evidence, "What kind of evidence is that?"

"So basically, we are going after her without proof." Captain Levi surmised as he looked around the table for any disagreement, of course, he found it with Eren.

"You're kidding me right this is insane, what if it's not her, what if she's not the monster you all say she is?" Eren ranted as he shot peeved looks at everyone around the table. 

_He is going to fight us on this all the way._

"If it's not her, she will be cleared. End of story." Mikasa monotoned and Aurora nodded in agreement though she was watching Eren with veiled eyes.

_What is she thinking? _

"No one wants to condemn her least of all me, but either we make a move on circumstantial evidence, or we sit back and let the central government condemn you." I declared. In all his protests and accusations, he hasn't once thought about the danger he is in if we don't find the Female Titan soon, so focused on saving Annie he was failing to see the path being laid out before him. 

_And make no mistake, the central government will kill him._

"And if we lose you, we lose everything," Rian stated with a sombre look upon his angular face, speaking for the first time since he entered the room and though usually, his words held weight with Eren, it seemed today they had the opposite effect.

"I thought you and Aurora could feel Titans! You've both met Annie, and neither of you suspected anything!" Eren accused as he shot glares at Aurora and Rian, and for the first time since coming into this room, I found myself doubting. Why hadn't they felt a Titan shifter?

"I believe that may be your fault Eren." Commander Erwin interjected, and all eyes shot to him in confusion.

_What has that got to do with Eren? _

"What?" Eren sputtered dumbfounded as he cast his eyes between my cousins and the Commander though it was clear to see Aurora and Rian were none the wiser to what the Commander meant.

"Aurora and Rian grew up with you, had no reason to fear you." Commander Erwin theorised, "I suspect that over time, their bodies adapted to the feeling of a Titan shifter being near and as such their abilities don't respond to a Titan shifter in their human form. A desensitisation of sorts, and a massive drawback for us in this current situation. It makes identifying Annie on that alone out of the question."

That made perfect sense, after all their ability was based purely on an instinctual fear, not unlike that of when prey senses a predator, not that Aurora and Rian were prey, far from it but it wasn't dissimilar. Growing up with Eren would have been like acclimation on the ODM gear, feel it working enough times then the fear simply goes away. That being said, Commander Erwin was right, this aspect of their ability was a huge drawback for us, had they been able to sense a titan shifter in human form we could have avoided so much bloodshed. 

_And avoided what is to come._

"I can't believe this" Eren exasperating in disbelief as he once again looked at all of us with disgust. 

"Eren, this is the only way." Rian attempted to reason with him, but Eren only shook his head in anger.

_He's not listening._

"Do you even hear yourselves you're talking about Annie?" Eren stressed as if we had all lost our minds, and maybe we had, but that didn't change the truth.

"Eren don't stand there and tell me this conversation doesn't ring any bells." Mikasa needled, her eyes dark and dangerous "You fought hand to hand against the female titan, was there anything about her techniques that seemed familiar?"

"I don't-"

"Guilty, innocent it doesn't matter, none of it does because right now in our walls Titan spies are actively contributing to the genocide of our people!" Aurora slammed her hand against the table and fixed her burning eyes on Eren, "They breached Wall Maria, destroyed our home and slaughtered our people by the thousands, and you're sitting there with the power to change all of it and your crying about what needs to be done? I wish I could give you a better way, but this is the hand our enemies left us with. They hide among us wearing the faces of allies all the while plotting our downfall and if we don't flush them out now then that's it, the walls fall, we lose everything, and there won't be a fucking thing we can do about it! We don't have time to play fair, and we sure as hell don't have the manpower to push them back again if Wall Rose is breached, not after Maria, not after Trost and not after what that bitch did to us, so we are going ahead with this, with or without you because we don't have a choice!"

Silence fell as Aurora's words hung in the air and judging by the look on Eren's face as he stared at her, he too was feeling the weight of her charged words. Not for the first time, I found myself marvelling at the sway Aurora held over others without ever herself realising, but one look at the Commander told me he knew. He knew and was counting on it.

"So, what is it going to be Eren, are you with us or not?" Rian demanded as he broke the heavy silence, not just for himself but for everyone in the room and all eyes turned to Eren.

"I'm with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments, I love hearing from you guys!  
As always feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think about the story so far :D  
Next Chapter. A Wolf Amongst the Sheep


	53. A Wolf Amongst the Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora, Rian, Mikasa, Armin and Eren put their plan into action with dire consequences.

RIAN 

The streets of Stohess were utterly deserted, just as we had planned for them to be and my agitation was slowly building second by second as Aurora, Eren, Mikasa and I waited for Armin to lure our target to the underground passage not far from here.

_That is if we get that far. _

The plan had been picked over with a fine comb by not just Commander Erwin, but Miche, Levi, Hange, Aurora and I and as such all foreseeable obstacles had been discussed, _foreseeable _being the choice word. We were to lure Annie Leonhart to the underground passage and attempt to capture and contain her underground and If that should fail then it was either up to Eren to take her on or for the Scouts to herd her into Hange's waiting trap, anything outside of those parameters, and we were in unplanned territory, and since Miche's squad wasn't accompanying us on this mission, I seriously had my reservations.

Commander Erwin had insisted that Miche, Nanaba and Gelgar along with a small number of scouts remain with the 104th recruits that we had not cleared of involvement with the Titan spies because at the end of the day, Titan or not, Annie could not have pulled off what she did on the 57th expedition without information, information she got from the scouts. Someone in our regiment gave her that information, unwittingly or not, and until we could figure out the motives behind the information swap then they were all suspects and couldn't be trusted.

Of course, I understood the reasoning behind leaving Miche in charge of the 104th cadets, he was one of the best soldiers at Commander Erwin's disposal but as we had gone to make our way to the capital and Aurora and I had said our goodbyes to him, Nanaba and Gelgar I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to unfold, a feeling I had kept to myself after seeing the hopeful look on my sister's face as she had said she would see them again soon.

_She still believes we will prevail, even after what happened in the forest, she still has hope._

For all our sakes, I hope Aurora was right because if not, well I don't want to think about if not. Taking in a deep breath, I readjusted my hood to cover my noticeable hair and looked around the empty streets again before growling in frustration at the lack of movement.

_Where the hell was Armin? _

"How long does it take to wrangle one girl, Titan or not?" I complained as I shuffled back and forth on the balls of my feet, struggling with the inaction. 

"Because you're an expert on the subject." Aurora scoffed as she tilted her head up to look at me from under her hood, eyes alight with amusement at her jab regarding my skills with women and Eren and Mikasa both turned to look at us, small smiles tugging at their lips, breaking the nervous expressions they both shared.

"You know your glib attitude does you no credit." I drawled, and Aurora scoffed again before opening her mouth to no doubt say something witty when Mikasa shoved her and pointed down the street.

"Shut up, they are coming." Mikasa hissed, and we all turned to look at Armin approaching with his scout hood pulled up and Annie by his side, her eyes darting around taking everything in.

_Doesn't miss a thing this one._

"Are we set to go because we don't have much time" I emphasised as soon as Armin and Annie were in earshot, "They will figure out sooner rather than later that we've used a decoy?"

"Yeah, this is Annie. She was in the 104th with us, she's agreed to help us get Eren out of Stohess." Armin said softly as he gestured to the Wolf in sheep's clothing behind him, and I had to force myself not to flinch as I looked in her cold dead eyes.

_Mikasa was right, she looks exactly like the Female Titan. _

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aurora pressed as she took a step closer to me, sensing my unease, and Annie's eyes closed in on Aurora's healing face as she slightly turned her head to the side, appraising my sister from head to toe. 

"You look like shit." Annie monotoned, but there was an underlying edge to her words, almost as if she was goading Aurora to see what she would do.

_She knows something is up. _

"Hazards of the job" Aurora laughed humourlessly before flashing Annie a wide sinister smile that sent a visible shiver down Annie's spine. I smiled despite myself because it was clear Annie knew she wasn't the only killer here, the only difference was that Aurora killed her enemies face to face, not hidden in a Titan body detached from it all.

_This is the one time I am glad for my sister's darker nature, even if it is just to put the fear of god into this bitch._

Turning away, Aurora shoved Eren's shoulder, forcing his feet to move and we all followed suit as we silently made our way through the streets of Stohess, every so often shooting nervous glances towards each other knowing full well at any moment the game could be called.

Taking the corner onto another street, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye on the rooftops above us and sweat began to bead upon my forehead as our comrades shadowed us on the tiles above and I made a show of stumbling forward to gain Annie's wandering eyes on me.

_Idiots! If I can spot, then she might too! _

"We made it." Eren muttered smugly, as if on cue for another distraction "I can't believe it was so easy."

"Hush," Aurora whispered without turning her head, eyes fixed ahead because she knew the scouts were above us too and didn't want to accidentally draw attention to them.

_Somewhere on one of these roofs, Nifa is waiting..._

"The military police hard at work" Eren continued on completely ignoring Aurora, "I'm almost surprised they bothered to show up at all."

"Let's just keep moving" Mikasa pressed as she gave Eren a gentle push forward to make sure he kept pace with the group because even though we were springing a trap for Annie, we were still avoiding the MPs like the plague too.

"Hopefully they haven't noticed my stand in yet either, it's not gonna hold up in close scrutiny. After all, Jean and I look nothing alike" Eren condemned high handily, and I couldn't stop the scoff of amusement at his poorly timed vanity.

_We're trying to trap a Titaness, and he's pissed that he's being compared to Jean. Priorities all wrong there Eren._

"You sure about that kiddo?" Aurora muttered under her breath, and Eren growled in annoyance as he swatted at Aurora's arm. Annie missed none of this and watched every interaction with an emotionless expression, her eyes darting between all of us, assessing.

_What is she looking for?_

"It's close enough." Armin snapped as he continued on down the street, "You both have that same angry scowl and a boulder-sized chip on your shoulders." 

_That's true._

"Well yeah but I don't have his horse face!" Eren declared and was shushed by Mikasa who threw him a 'shut the fuck up' look, ending all his arguments as Aurora shook her head smiling to herself.

"Hey, so if I had refused to help you guys out, then what was your plan B for getting over the wall," Annie asked a little too offhandedly, and Aurora's head snapped around to look at the small blonde, her green and grey mismatched eyes boring into Annie's.

"Your awfully curious." Aurora implied, and Armin stepped forward so that he was in-between the two women, a place I knew he really didn't want to be. 

_Brave boy._

"We would have used our ODM gear to barge right through the checkpoint," Armin explained as Aurora cast him an incredulous look and I smiled to myself at the theatrics they were going to. Of course, that hadn't been the plan, but between the two of them, Aurora and Armin had sensed Annie's obvious discomfort and were playing along to dispel any suspicions.

"That's stupid." Annie said tartly, smelling a rat "Why didn't you just avoid all this trouble in the first place, you could have escaped before reaching Stohess right? I mean, why wait till now."

"Ever heard the term curiosity killed the cat?" Aurora chimed in only to hold her hands up when Armin turned to glare at her. 

_She's buying him time to think._

"I felt like this towns complex layout would allow us to squeeze a bit more time out of our body double ploy." Armin confided after he finished scowling at Aurora, "Of course, a head-on assault is ill-advised so as long as the convoy is following orders, then everyone keeps their defences down." 

_That and we are here for you._

"I see." Annie muttered as her eyes took on a faraway look, "It's a very good plan."

_What is she thinking? _

"There it is," Armin exclaimed as the tunnel we had planned to use came into sight, and he ran forward towards the entrance as we all picked up our pace to follow him.

"Here?" Aurora asked as she did a quick perimeter check, no doubt assessing the area just in case the plan goes to shit and judging by Annie's shifty behaviour, our chances of that happening was rapidly rising. 

"Yeah, we will pass through here." Armin confirmed as he turned to us with a determined expression, "It's what remains of an underground city they were planning to build way back when and if I'm right it should lead us to the vicinity of the outer gate."

"Nice work Armin, that's amazing." I praised as I clapped him on the back and started to make my way down the stairs with them all on my heels when a hand grasped my arm, stopping me in my tracks. Turning I met Aurora's eyes filled with warning before she turned to gaze back up the tunnel at Annie who had stayed in her tracks, glaring down into the dark tunnel. 

_Shit. _

"Annie? What's the matter? Not afraid of dark, cramped spaces, are you?" Eren called out to her as he turned to face her, not helping in the slightest.

"So what? So, what if I am? I wouldn't expect a suicidal maniac like you to understand." Annie gasped, though something by the way she spoke, told me she was playing us, "You don't know what it is to be an ordinary girl crippled with fear."

_Shit shit shit. _

"A girl who can flip a full-grown man upside down doesn't have anything to fear from the dark." Eren scoffed and turned back around to descend the stairs, "Cut the crap and let's move."

"No, I refuse. I'm too afraid. Above ground I will help otherwise the deal is off." Annie bartered, and fear shot straight down my spine as my hands began to shake and edge towards my blades.

"Quit being stubborn dammit and get the hell down here!" Eren shouted as he took a step back towards Annie only to be grabbed by Mikasa, "C'mon move we are running out of time!"

"Stop shouting, someone will hear you," Aurora ordered as she came upon Eren's other side and took hold of his arm, ready to support Mikasa and pull him down the tunnel, with her body shaking in tension.

_She knows plan A is fucked. _

"I'm sure it's fine Aurora because it seems that for whatever reason, this place has been completely deserted," Annie said with a creepy, detached voice as she turned her head slightly to look behind her, "That hurts me it really does. The way that you're looking at me now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't trust me, hey Armin?"

All eyes turned to Armin as he swallowed nervously and turned to face Annie full-on, a look of accusation in his wide blue eyes.

"Annie, tell me. What were you doing with Marco's ODM gear?" Armin said carefully, and Annie's eyes widened, "It had all the same dents and scraps on it, you see I helped him with maintenance, so I know you used it."

"Yes. I found it. I found it and took it." Annie muttered, her eyes wide and unfocused as if she saw something horrifying that we weren't, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

_She knows what happened to that boy. _

"You killed the two titans we had in custody" Armin declared with a shaky voice as sweat rolled down his face, he had come to the same conclusion Aurora and I had, we were going to have to fight.

"No one knows but if you suspected this a month ago why didn't you say anything then?" Annie asked as she peered down from above us, her eyes returning to the present, focusing in on Armin and I felt an overwhelming need to step in front of him. 

"Because even now it's difficult." Armin cried as he took a step forward and my heart ached for him, "I didn't want to believe that I was right, so I stayed quiet but then out in the field, the fact that you didn't kill me then and there is the moment you set us all on the path to our current situation."

Memories of the forest flashed in my mind's eye, sparked by Armin's words. I knew on that day I just hadn't wanted to process what I had seen because I hadn't wanted to relive seeing my sister kicked from the air but now standing before the bitch that did that to her, I was forced to accept what I had already known. I had seen the kick coming for me at full tilt, the same move that had instantly killed Oluo and I had known I was a dead man only to see Annie slow her assault just as Aurora was knocking me out of the way, she had purposely spared her life.

_But why?_

"You didn't kill Aurora either did you, Annie?" I called out to her and her dead eyes focused in on me, "I know you pulled back your kick because you used that exact move to kill my friend. Why spare her?"

Aurora turned to look at me with her eyebrows drawn in confusion before her eyes widened in understanding and anger. Turning back slowly to face Annie, Aurora let go of Eren's arm and met the girl's eyes with burning hatred as it dawned on her that Annie had spared her life while she had killed all the others so mercilessly.

"A life for a life," Annie muttered to herself as she looked down at my sister with equal loathing, and I frowned in confusion at her words.

_I don't understand, Aurora has never saved her life, not even in Trost, so why say a life for a life when she owes her nothing._

"Why didn't I do anything?" Annie continued to talk to herself, and my hands shook harder "We are here because I let you both live, of course, I never dreamed you would end up cornering me like this. Why didn't I do anything then?" 

_Why didn't she?_

"Annie please, you've taken this joke far enough." Eren cried out in desperation as he reached his hand out towards his classmate, pleading "Just tell us this is some kind of horrible prank, it's not too late. C'mon we will understand! Come down, let's talk! You can prove to us we are mistaken by walking down these stairs! Prove we are wrong to accuse you!"

_He still is refusing to believe, even after hearing all she has just said._

"We both know I can't do that." Annie sighed as she cast another look behind her, "Like I told you I don't have the constitution for it."

_She's planning to make her move. _

"Annie, Stop! We are talking about a matter of life and death." Eren implored, his voice breaking on the last note as he struggled to let the truth sink in, stubborn despite the threat staring him in the face. 

"Be ready," Aurora whispered to me as she pushed her cloak back and placed her hands on her blade handles, and I followed suit, knowing that this was it.

"Come with us, Annie!" Eren begged as he pushed against Mikasa's hold on him, "We can reason this out like human beings!"

"Enough! I'm not listening to another word of this! No point! I'm going to carve you up again! Do you understand me, Titan!" Mikasa snarled as she threw off her Scouts cloak and drew her blade and the moment her steel sang, Aurora threw off her own cloak before withdrawing her blades, and I found myself puzzling over her attire beneath the cloak because instead of her usual white button-up blouse, she had opted for a dark grey figure-hugging long-sleeved shirt with no jacket leaving her looking exposed.

_She's dressed for free movement, she knew from the start plan A was going to fail. _

Manic laughter burst from above us, and I turned to watch Annie in horror as she cackled menacingly, her face flushing a bright red at her obvious amusement at Eren's pleas and Mikasa's outburst. Clutching her stomach, the girl cried in fits of laughter before her tear-filled eyes turned to Armin with a crazed edge.

_Fuck. _

"You know Armin it's nice that I could be a good person for you, for now at least you won your bet, but I'm going to gamble too and here's my weight!" Annie grinned like a pyscho, bringing her hand up to her mouth and acting on instinct Armin threw his arm up into the air and fired a green smoke signal from his flare gun that he must have been hiding under his cloak.

All hell broke loose as out of nowhere, scouts dressed in causal clothes descended upon Annie and seized her arm's and legs while gagging her to prevent her from biting herself to trigger a transformation. Screaming in frustration, Annie attempted to struggle against her restraints but found herself trapped, and I felt myself begin to relax as the threat she posed began to dwindle away.

"Eren!" Aurora cried out, and I shifted my gaze to see Eren stumbling up the stairs in some misguided attempt to aid his friend when suddenly a flash of light drew my eye to a silver ring on Annie's finger as Aurora grabbed the back of my cloak and forcefully dragged me down the stairs at the same time Mikasa grabbed Armin and Eren.

"Aurora what are you-"

"Mikasa let go-"

"It's too late," Aurora warned as they dragged us down the stair's moments before a blinding flash and the crashing sound of lightening filled the tunnel and my stomach pulled painful at the arrival of a new formed Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, with the terrible weather and the power cuts its been difficult to get this chapter updated, Thanks storm Ciara and Dennis.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments, I love hearing from you all and also over 2000 hits!  
thanks guys!


	54. The Call to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is backed into a corner and shows Stohess why the Titans are feared

AURORA 

I gasped for air as the tunnel filled with dust and as we scrambled down into the darkness with a giant hand appearing from the dust cloud reaching out for us. Screaming, I slashed my blade down in a downwards arc and cut the Female Titan's fingers from her hand and watched as it slithered back out the tunnel over the dead bodies of our comrades. 

Mangled corpses lay beneath the rubble, and the brick walls were spattered with blood and gore from the men and women who had bravely tried to restraint Annie Leonhart, giving their lives in doing so. Anger clawed it's way up my throat as I stared at the red liquid dripping from the brickwork, and my hands shook with unbridled rage as Rian's large hand wrapped around my arm and forcefully dragged me down the tunnel away from the entrance.

"Damn it! That ring, she must have known I was lying to her from the very beginning!" Armin cried as he ran down the tunnel, "She knew we were leading her into a trap. I should have taken a different approach."

"Save the should-haves for after were out of this!" Rian ordered as I pulled my arm from his hand and picked up my pace, pushing to the front of the group, "The question now is what do we do next?"

"We rendezvous with squad 3 then get the hell above ground and contain her!" I shouted behind me as loud crashes echoed from above us and down through the Earth.

_The bitch is on top of us! _

"So we're fighting her out in the open?" Mikasa asked, voice calm and ready. Good, we would need her for what was to come.

"We have no choice, so Eren it means were switching to plan B." I affirmed as I turned to look at a pale looking Eren, "She is all yours, got it?"

Nodding his head, Eren didn't speak and pushed on ahead, his breathing coming out in shallow pants, as the sweat poured from his forehead.

_He's not got this. _

"Over here." I voice called down from the tunnel ahead, and I huffed a breath of relief as Squad 3 came into sight, "What the hell happened is plan A a no go?"

"Yeah, she has already transformed. Get your asses above ground we have to contain her." I commanded just as a thundering crash sounded from above and the ceiling caved in revealing a large skinless foot as it stomped down right on top of Squad 3.

"NOO!" I screamed as I was heaved back and shielded on the floor as dust and debris flew up the tunnel by Rian's large frame. Coughing and spluttering, I struggled to breathe as dust filled my lungs and panic began to take over me at the thought of suffocating beneath the earth. Grasping my shoulders, Rian rolled me over onto my knees and whacked my back hard so I could cough up what was blocking my throat before reaching forward and grasping my face in his hands.

_That was too close. _

"She caved in the ceiling." Armin gasped horrified as air returned to my lungs and Rian, satisfied I wasn't choking, nodded to me and released my face before turning to help Mikasa with Eren.

_We have to get out of this tunnel, or it will end up being our tomb. _

"We've got to pull them out of there!" Eren cried out as he struggled against Mikasa's grip on him, his eyes fixed on the giant foot and the dead men beneath its heel.

"Get back!" Rian ordered as he seized Eren and dragged him back towards me, "They are dead!"

"What the hell was that, does she not care if she kills Eren too?" Mikasa exasperated as she watched the Female Titan pull her foot out of the hole she had just created in the ceiling with hate-filled eyes.

"She took a chance; it was risky, but she gambled on Eren being able to survive. We are dealing with someone who has been backed into a corner." Armin stressed as he peered up into the hole and saw the Female Titan staring down at us, "She's desperate, and that makes her all the more dangerous."

Pushing to my feet, I stepped forward and looked up into the light and glared at Annie in her Titan form as my blood boiled with the fire that had been ignited inside of me. Armin was right, she was dangerous, but we had found her when she had left us with nothing, we cornered her like the treacherous rat she is, and we exposed her for the whole world to see, we had survived her before, and we would do it again because yes she was dangerous, but so are we. 

_And before were done, she will know just how dangerous we truly are._

As if hearing my thoughts, the Female Titan stomped her foot down again and caved in the ceiling meters away from us, and we all moved back towards the entrance shielding our faces from the dust.

"Damn it, we are cut off. If we try to get airborne without ODM gear, she will swat us like flies." Armin panicked, and I shook my head in frustration because if our only two options were to take our chances with ODM gear or wait for her to crush us, I knew which one I was taking.

"If we stay here, it's only a matter of time before we are crushed." Rian panted as he pulled in deep lungfuls of air, struggling to breathe with the swirling dust. Our eyes met briefly, and his bright blue ones conveyed precisely what I was thinking.

_We are not dying down here. _

"I know what I have to do, I'll change and shield you guys just like that time with the cannon fire." Eren suddenly piped up as he jumped to his feet and grabbed mine and Mikasa's arm's, pulling us to him, "Get in close."

_Wait he can't actually mean transform in here! He has to be joking! _

My eyes darted around each of their faces looking for the punch line of some bad joke, but as Armin and Rian pushed Mikasa and me closer to Eren and hunkered down over the top of us, I realised he was deadly serious.

_Oh fucking hell... _

"Not loving this Eren." I swallowed nervously as I gripped onto Mikasa and Rian and braced ready to be either crushed under Eren's titan or freed from this godforsaken tunnel.

"Noted." Eren drawled as he brought his hand up to his mouth, "Brace yourselves."

Squeezing my eyes closed I felt Rian's arm tighten around me as he buried his head in the crook of my neck just as the sound of flesh tearing, wet and stomach-turning, echoed above us as Eren drove his teeth into his hand. 

_Nothing's happened..._

Again the noise echoed and then again and again and yet nothing happened, no blinding light, no blast of heat, no giant Titan towering above us. Opening my eyes, I lifted my head to see Eren staring at his hand in disbelief as blood ran from his lips and down his chin sluggishly.

_Oh god... he can't do it._

"No, not again! Why now!" Eren screamed as he tore another chunk from his fingers, "We don't have time for this, just work damn it!" 

_He needs a goal, though how he is lacking for one at a time like this is well beyond me!_

"Don't try to force it" I winced as he dug his teeth deep into his flesh, and I jumped up and grasped his hand "You need to have a clear goal in mind like Hange said."

"How do you know that's what's going on here?!" Rian demanded as he too jumped to his feet, eyes wide and alarmed and I turned to glare at him because he wasn't helping.

_Don't you dare lose your shit on me now Rian! _

"Well do you have a better idea, last time I checked we weren't the Titan shifters!" I argued back as I jabbed an accusing finger at Eren, "He is!"

"Stop it!" Armin shouted, and both Rian and I turned to him in shock as he crouched down in front of Eren, "Eren, come on, I know you can do this, just focus."

"IM TRYING!" Eren snarled as he turned away from Armin and bit into his hand again like a savage.

_Why isn't it working?_

"Really?" Mikasa drawled as she grasped the front of Eren's shirt and pulled him towards her, "Are you sure you're not having second thoughts? Doubts about Annie?"

_What? _

"Eren?" I whispered as I stared at him disbelieving, surely, he can't still believe she is innocent, not after hearing what she said, not after watching her transform and kill more of our brothers and sisters in arms, he couldn't...

"It's her, the female titan. No matter how much you don't want to believe it, it doesn't stop it from being true. What did we see back there just now, she's a murderer. Period." Mikasa stated harshly, "This isn't complicated."

"Get off my back goddammit I'm not stalling for time!" Eren snapped as he turned away from her and cradled his hand against his chest as he cast his eyes down in shame.

_He's refusing... He's refusing to fight... _

"Dig deep, its Annie. You know it is, and you know you have to fight. Unless there is something deeper keeping you from it." Mikasa prodded accusingly, and Eren turned to look at her wide-eyed as another crash boomed on the opposite side of us as The Female Titan again stomped another hole into the tunnel.

_He can't save us..._

Fear dug its claws into me as I realised what had been staring me in the face. How fucking stupid could I get? Ever since Eren transformed in Trost, I had been looking to him for our salvation, and in my naivety, I believed that fate had sent him to save us from the Titans. When was I going to learn my lesson, how many would I have to watch die before I got it into my thick skull that Fate doesn't give two fucks about us, she doesn't care if we live or die, we were on our own, nobody was going to save us.

_You must break free, or else you will never be strong enough. _

Something clicked inside my head as pieces seemed to fall in place, and I clenched my fists as the answer stared me in the face. My heartbeat hammered in my chest, so much so I could hear the pounding rhythm in my ears like war drums calling me to action. I was done being a victim, I was done waiting to be saved, and I was done watching other people die while I did nothing. I was born different, everything I had endured was to make me strong and now that strength gave me the key to change my own destiny and fuck what fate had planned because I was born free, and I chose to **_fight_**.

_I will be my own savio_ur.

"Fuck this waiting around!" I snapped as I jumped to my feet and unclipped my ODM gear, "All of you get up!" 

Everything became sharper as soon as I made the decision to act and adrenaline flooded my veins as my heart beated to the call to war, I knew what we had to do. 

"Aurora?" Eren whimpered, but I ignored him and addressed the others, if he wanted to get his head in the game, he could do so, but I was done holding his hand. 

"Mikasa, we will head for that opening." I ordered as I pointed to the opening above Squad 3 before turning to Rian and Armin, "Rian, Armin you head for the exit at the same time. I'm sure Annie will go for one of us and when she does, run in the opposite direction for all your worth and get airborne, were falling to plan C. Herd and contain the Female Titan."

"Are you out of your damn mind, what good is that gonna do if one of you gets killed?!" Eren exploded, and I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him up to his feet, bringing his face close to mine. 

"It beats waiting around for you to decide if your gonna shift or not!" I retaliated, and Eren cringed at the sight of my wrath. "People are up there dying because of this indecision! We don't have time to wait for you to get your thumb out of your ass and we certainly didn't survive Shiganshina and Trost to die in a fucking tunnel in the ass-end of Stohess! I'm taking the choice away, we follow this plan now, that's an order!"

Releasing his shirt, I pushed Eren aside and turned to face Armin and Rian, who both withdrew their blades and took deep calming breaths.

"Ready?" I asked, knowing we never truly could be.

"Yeah, good luck." Armin smiled stiffly, and I nodded my head as I looked upon him with pride.

_Be brave Armin. _

"See you on the other side," Rian promised as he placed his hand over his heart and I returned the gesture before he too turned on his heel and pulled Armin down the tunnel. Sucking in a deep breath, I gave Eren one last look before turning and racing down the tunnel with Mikasa by my side.

_If any god is hearing me, keep my brother safe, keep them all safe..._

"MIKASA! AURORA!" Eren screamed in fear as our footsteps echoed through the tunnel, "RIAN! ARMIN!"

"DON'T DO THIS! IM NOT WORTH IT! YOU HEAR ME! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO!" Eren begged, and I found myself halting at the pain in his voice.

"What choice do we have?!" I demanded over my shoulder, unable to turn back for fear I would lose myself and his silence was my answer. We had none. Pushing onwards I engaged my ODM gear and grappled upwards into the blinding light, ready to do the only thing we could. Fight. 

"The world is a cruel place," Mikasa whispered to herself, but I felt the words resonate in deep within my soul. She was right, the world was a cruel place, but it had created us, a new breed of human rising from the ashes with fire in our eyes ready to fight, unafraid to meet our deaths because we already knew what it felt like to die a thousands times and because of that, we will never submit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the Kudos!  
Im getting more and more excited as the end for book one is drawing nearer and nearer, cant wait to start book two with everything I have planned :D


	55. Flight of the Valkyries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie unleashes hell on Stohess and our heroes fight tooth and nail to stop her.

RIAN 

The light burned my eyes as Armin and I ascended from the darkness into the broad light of day at the same time as Aurora and Mikasa appeared from the opposite end of the street, the silver from Mikasa's blades glinting, and the red of Aurora's hair catching the light as they grappled their hooks and propelled into the air. 

Relief at seeing them airborne flooded my system only to turn to ice as the Female Titan lifted her foot in the air and brought it down in a mighty stomp, caving in another part of the tunnel exactly where Eren was hiding.

_No No No. _

"EREN!" Aurora screamed as she grappled onto the Female Titans leg and slashed her blade across the meaty calf, causing the Female to stumble back and turn to engage her and Mikasa in combat and seeing my opening, I grappled over to the collapsed tunnel and dropped the floor with Armin on my heels.

_He can't be dead... not after all this..._

"EREN!" I cried out as I scrambled over the rubble when suddenly I spotted Eren's hand sticking out through the debris. Rushing forwards, I grabbed onto the large chunk of rock above his hand and heaved with everything I had with every nerve ending in my body set alight.

_What the hell?_

Clarity, focus and strength rushed through my veins as I hefted the rock upward, the debris slowly giving way as Armin gasped behind me at my sudden surge of power. The memory of Shiganshina flashed in my mind as I remember Aurora doing the exact same thing as she had heaved an impossibly heavy beam from above our Grandfather's body in a desperate effort to save him, at the time I had thought it was pure adrenaline that had caused her small body to be able to move the heavy load but now knowing we were different, I knew that wasn't the case.

_What are we? _

Groaning sounded from below as I pushed the large rock aside before collapsing to my knees from exertion and leaning my head against it just as Armin scrambled forward and pushed aside the last free bits of debris to reveal a bloody Eren impaled through the chest by a giant spear of wood. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of all the blood around but I slowly exhaled as I saw the shallow movement of his chest, he was still breathing. 

_Thank god. _

"Come on, stay with me!" Armin pleaded as I crawled over to him and placed my hand on Eren's bloody head and groaning again, Eren opened one teal eye just as the sound of a crashing building echoed all around us. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" A voice boomed as a familiar cloaked scout descended rapidly from above us and landed on his feet before running towards us with wide eyes. 

"Jean he's stuck!" Armin urged as he went back to trying to dig Eren out of the rubble, "Help me get him out!"

There was no getting out of this, if we pulled the spear from his chest, he would bleed out Titan or not, and there was no way we had time to dig him out even with my strength to aid us, the only way Eren would get out of this now was if he transformed. Which given past experience, shouldn't be an issue considering how injured he is, so why is his body not taking over?

_What is holding him back?_

"Why didn't he just change into a Titan?" Jean puzzled and began to move more debris as the zipping of grapples shot above us as our comrades joined the fight.

"He couldn't transform!" Armin panicked as his hands began to bleed from the sharp rocks, "I think something is holding him back from being able to take on Annie."

"What?!" Jean shouted as he stopped his digging to stare down at Eren's bloody face in shock, and frankly, I couldn't blame him, we were all depending on Eren's Titan, and now Aurora and Mikasa were taking on the fight that his Titan should have shouldered.

"We will worry about that when he is safe" Armin stressed as he turned to Jean with pleading eyes.

"He couldn't do it?" Jean muttered in shock before his face twisted in an uncontrollable rage.

"That is it! I have it with your bullshit Eren! Did I not say this day would eventually come! Look at yourself, our fates are in your hands. Were out there putting our lives on the line and this is what you've got to show for it, from our last best hope!" Jean spat, and I suddenly found myself understanding why Aurora liked this kid so much, he had a fire in his heart, the same fire she had, and it was burning brightly now as he glared down at Eren.

"Is this what Marco died..." Jean's anger broke off in a sob as he clutched his head in his hands, the years disappearing from his face as his sorrow began to take hold and tears fell from his eyes.

_He's just a kid... they all are...we made soldiers out of children... _

Groaning, I hated myself for what I had to do next. I didn't want to do it, but we didn't have time for our emotions to be played out, not with the Female Titan demolishing the city as we speak. I needed them to be the soldiers I knew they could be; and right now I needed Jean to dry his eyes and get his head in the fight. 

"Get a grip of yourself, soldier!" I ordered, and both Jean and Armin turned to me in shock.

"Sir?" Jean questioned as he turned to face me, tears still in his eyes and I reigned in my sympathy to opt for a steel resolve. 

"Get a hold of yourself, your a damn soldier for god sake and this city is under attack! You and Armin are to go find and report to Aurora. Do as she commands and help her and Mikasa contain Annie before she demolishes the city," I commanded as I jumped up to my feet and looked down the street to see smoke rising through the remains of broken buildings as the screams of innocent civilians began to get louder and louder. We needed to act now.

_This city isn't prepared for a Titan attack. At this rate, half of Stohess will be destroyed. _

Turning back around, I noticed Jean and Armin had yet to move, and I felt my temper spark at the insubordination after all, I had just given them a direct order.

_They wouldn't pull this shit if Aurora had given the order._

"What are you still standing there for" I barked as I took a threatening step towards them, "I gave you a direct order!"

"What about Eren?" Armin fretted as his eyes darted between Eren and me and understanding, I nodded to Armin knowing how much he didn't want to leave Eren but right now they were better off assisting with plan C, I could handle Eren.

_At least I hope I can. _

"Leave him to me, now go and help Aurora!" I commanded and moved towards Eren's impaled limp body, his eyes closed as blood flowed freely from his chest and mouth.

_Here goes nothing. _

"Sir!" Armin and Jean saluted in unison before engaging their ODM gear and disappearing into the air. Crouching above Eren, I gently shook his body to try and wake him without furthering his injuries and just like before he opened one teal eye to look right at me.

_At least he is listening._

"Eren?" I prodded but got no answer, only stares "Eren, I need you to get up."

Still, no reply, only his one eye watching me and a part of me wondered if he was even still there, or if he had finally succumbed to the pressure but I still had to try, I had to for all our sakes.

"Eren, if you don't get up, we all die. Mikasa, Armin, Aurora, every man, woman and child, they all are going to die." I stressed as my mind turned to darker memories, it was like Shiganshina all over again, only this time instead of Aurora begging my Grandfather to get up, I was in her place begging Eren. 

_The cycle never ends, on and on it turns till there is no-one left. _

Anger bubbled in my blood as those words turned over and over in my head, the cycle never ends unless someone steps up to break it. I was done being afraid, I was done being ruled by fear, and I was done being a slave to the cycle and if I had to be the one to stand then so be it.

_I refuse to submit to this nightmare! _

"You swore to kill them all! You swore to avenge your mother! You swore to fight for our freedom. If you don't get up this nightmare is never going to end, we will always be slaves to the Titans!" I shouted as all the anger I had buried for so long came up to the surface and Eren's eye widened as he listened, "They took everything from us, they killed our family, and they drove us from our home! They don't deserve your mercy, Eren! Fight fire with fire! Push your humanity aside and get up to fight for our freedom!"

"MIKASA!" Aurora's cry of fear rang through the air, and I clenched my fists tighter as the battle raged on without us. Loud stomping echoed through the ground, and I knew it was the Female Titan circling back towards us in the direction Aurora was herding her.

_Towards Hange... _

"A monster is slaughtering our people!" I cried as I grasped a hold of Eren's face and turned his head for him to see the Female Titan run by two streets away, "Look at her Eren! She can do it; she can throw away her humanity and the only way we can stop her is if we do the same!"

"AURORA!" Armin's screams bounced down the street, and I knew I couldn't wait any longer, I wasn't going to sit here and reason with Eren when Aurora, Armin and Mikasa were fighting for our right to live. Pushing off my knees, I picked up my blades and turned to engage my ODM gear.

_I'm sorry, Eren, but you're on your own. _

"I'm going to fight because I won't stand by and let other people die for me." I affirmed as I looked over my shoulder at Eren one last time, "The question is Eren, will you?"

* * *

AURORA 

Fury. That's all I felt as I watched Annie swat another scout from the air, and it powered every one of my muscles as I pushed myself to cut her off at every turn. Hange was waiting not far away with her assortment of traps, all we had to do was push the bitch towards her and it was game over.

_We can do this! We just have to work together!_

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM! NOT THIS TIME!" Mikasa screamed as she flew down the flank of the Female Titan and narrowly missed slashing her leg muscles. Growling in frustration, Mikasa pushed herself upwards with her air at the same time as Annie brought her hand around to smash Mikasa into the building beside her.

_No! _

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER!" I stormed as I spun myself downwards and tore my blades across Annie's hand, severing it in half, saving Mikasa's life, however that didn't stop her from being clipped and sent spiralling to the street below.

"MIKASA!" I cried out in fear as I watched her descend and made to go after her when she corrected herself falling and landed on her feet before stumbling backwards tangled in her own grapple lines and tumbling over. Shaking her head in anger, Mikasa jumped back onto her feet and re-engaged her ODM gear throwing herself back into the fight. 

Multiple lines fired around us as left and right scouts appeared and grappled towards Annie ready to help us herd her to her awaiting demise and seeing that she was soon to be overwhelmed by Scouts, Annie pushed on ahead and barged her way through a building in an attempt to escape.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" I ordered as Annie made a turn away from the route we needed her to go, "CONTAIN HER! WHATEVER IT TAKES!"

Throwing myself up in the air, I landed on the nearest roof parallel to the running Titan and gave chase on foot to conserve my gas. Pushing myself with everything I had, I jumped rooftop to rooftop weaving my way around stunned MPs as they stood on the tiled edges unable to move as they witnessed hell being unleashed on their upper-class paradise.

_Welcome to our world! _

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I snapped as I shoved a frozen soldier out of my path all the while keeping my eyes on Annie, "USELESS MP BASTARDS MOVE!"

Watching her mow through scout after scout I realised that we would have to get unconventional if we wanted to pull this off, she knew every move we were going to make in advance because she had been trained in the military, so it was time to get creative, to think outside the box. It would be a hell of a lot easier if Rian were here, then we could have done what we do best when we're together, but I was going to have to make do with what I had.

_If I could get her to follow me, then I could lure her, but first I need to piss her off._

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" I screamed as another MP blocked my path, and I saw Annie's large eyes focus in on me.

_Careful what you wish for_.

"AURORA!" Armin screamed in warning as he and Jean appeared in the street below just as Annie brought her closed fist down upon the rooftop where I was standing. Allowing my body to take over, I dove off the roof into the air and spun myself around with a jet of air just as Annie swiped back to swat me down. She was fast, but I was faster, and I felt the air brush my body as her hand sailed underneath my spinning form with centimetres between us before I corrected myself and grappled myself away. 

_I guess that life for a life thing is no longer in effect._

"TRY THAT WITH ME I DARE YOU!" Rian bellowed in rage as he suddenly appeared as if in answer to my prayers and brought his blade across Annie's face, momentarily distracting her from coming at me again.

_Where you go, I go right brother._

"ANNIE ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME OR NOT! I SEEM TO REMEMBER YOU MAKING A WAGER, SO HERES YOUR CHANCE TO MAKE GOOD ON IT!" Armin taunted from the street below and Annie's eyes zeroed in on him. Seeing my opening I grappled onto Annie's shoulder and threw myself forward, slashing my blade across her cheekbone purposely avoiding her eyes because I wanted her to see me clearly.

_Come on bitch, take the bait. _

A flash of silver zipped past Annie's face as Rian carved his blade across her nose and Annie screamed in anger as she reached out to snatch my brother from the air, spinning myself and engaging my ODM gear I slashed my way across Annie's groping hand just as Rian zipped downwards by her legs and cut across her knees. Blood flew through the air as Rian and I grappled away with Annie lunging forward with a wail, hot on our heels.

_Last time we fought her were distracted by grief, this time, we were ready. This time she will learn why letting us live was a mistake. _

"ARMIN! JEAN! FOLLOW OUR LEAD!" Rian ordered as we propelled through the street and the boys both jumped up to engage their ODM gear with Mikasa shoring up the rear, just like we had planned.

Hacking and slashing whenever Annie's fingers got too close for our liking, Rian and I outmanoeuvred her at every twist and turn as instinct took over and we bathed the streets in her blood, herding her to the choke point that Rian had so helpfully pointed out on the map for commander Erwin and spotting the target area, Rian and I threw ourselves high into the air just as Annie reached her hand out to crush us with a twisted smile on her face, eyes totally focused on us.

"AURORA!" Hange's voice echoed through the street just as Annie's fingers began to brush against my legs and my heart beat seemed to slow as an eerie calm took hold of me.

"HANGE NOW!" I commanded, and suddenly the street lit up with the booming sound of cannon fire ringing through my ears as line after line punctured Annie's skin, trapping her in a web of grapples. Flipping backwards I reached out and grasped Rian's waiting arm as he threw me out the line of fire, and we both descended to the street floor as Annie, immobilised, crashed to the ground with her hand covering her nape.

_That won't stop us, not this time. _

Pushing against her restraints, I watched Annie thrash helplessly with a twisted glee as Rian and Mikasa stood to my left, panting to catch their breaths and Hange suddenly appeared out of nowhere, approaching us with a wide joyful smile on her face. 

"Nice! And here I was convinced that having a plan C was nothing short of paranoid." Hange beamed as came over to pat my head before moving towards Annie, "Oh, Sparhawkes you clever little carrots you!"

Ignoring Hange's comment I moved over to stand before Annie's large blue eye as it stared right at me, following my every move and grey eyes filled with pain flashed in my mind as I remembered all the death she had caused. 

_I can't wait to throw her down at his feet as a gift for him._

"Hurry up and cut the bitch out, I have a certain Captain who is **_very _** eager to meet her." I smiled down sweetly at Annie and her large blue eye widened as she realised exactly who I was talking about. 

_Oh, he is coming for you, and before he is done, you will know the true meaning of pain. _

"Do us a favour and behave yourself." Hange said threateningly as she knelt beside me and brought her blade up to point at Annie's eye, "Oh, and calling your cohorts to dinner isn't an option so let's not waste that lovely singing voice. In fact, let's not waste anything at all, oh no I'm going to read you like bowl entrails. Every part of you has its own precious story to tell."

I had been about to laugh at the apparent fear in Annie's eyes, but something told me to look up and just as I did the groaning of the line wires echoed. Eyes widening in understanding at what was about to happen, I dove forward and engaged my ODM gear at the same time as I wrapped my legs around Hange's torso and pulled us into the air.

"Aurora-" Hange's protests cut off suddenly as Annie kicked her leg out and demolished the building next to us, snapping half of the lines holding her and having enough room to move, freed herself from her restraints and pushed to her feet before taking off at full speed.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _

"Damn it we didn't have time to set enough traps!" Hange cried as I dropped her to the floor and engaged my ODM gear "Don't let her get away!"

_Not planning on it!_

Tearing my way through the streets, I quickly gained on Annie when multiple lines grappled alongside me, and I knew we weren't out of the fight yet.

"AURORA CUT THE ACHILLES HEEL, THE SPINAL CORD, WHATEVER BRINGS THE BITCH TO HER KNEES!" Rian commanded as he manoeuvred in front of me and flipped upside down to hold his hands out for me to take and throwing myself forward, I grasped his hands and swung myself using his strength to propel my body high into the air with the aid of my gas, eyes locking in on my target. 

_We need her out of that Titan now!_

Time seemed to slow, and I vaguely registered a gathering of soldiers in a circle surrounding two men, one significantly larger than the other, all staring up at me in the street adjacent to the one I was sailing above as I held my blades out ready to carve my way down Annie's spine, consequences be damned because she was not getting away.

Twisting my body, I began my descent when suddenly a massive bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and crashed into the earth, lighting everything and burning my eyes. Stunned, my ears popped as the booming explosion rang in my ears, and I felt myself plummeting to the floor as I struggled to regain my baring's.

_Shit ... Was that what I think it was? _

Strong arms circled around my waist, pulling me close and I barely had time to see Jean's panicked eyes before we crashed to the rooftop and slid along the tiles painfully with my body on top of Jean's as he cradled me protectively. Groaning, I pushed myself onto my elbows and met Jean's eyes as a primal roar of unbridled rage ripped through the air sending shivers through both our bodies before matching smiles spread across our faces as we realised who had finally just joined the fight.

_Eren..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90 kudos! thank you guys, I never thought I would get this far when I started writing this but you've spurred me on to keep up the work!


	56. Clash of the Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Annie battle out in the city of Stohess with the scouts watching on in horror as the carnage unfolds.

JEAN 

The building shook violently, and I quickly rolled over and pinned Aurora to the slates, shielding her small body as Eren's big ass Titan came barrelling past throwing dust and debris up into the air.

_Took your damn time Eren! _

Coughing and spluttering, Aurora pushed against my chest just as the blood-curdling screams of the civilians below began to escalate and scrambling from underneath me, Aurora jumped to her feet and engaged her ODM gear before jumping from the rooftop and back into the action.

_Does that woman know how to stop? _

"There are people down there!" Aurora shouted just as Rian came up beside her, "Rian! Help me turn them away from the evacuees!"

Wasting no time, the redheaded twins took off without so much as a 'thank you Jean' after Eren and Annie just as Armin and Hange landed on the roof and ran towards me, their eyes fixed on the Titan's clashing two streets away. 

_Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking!_

"Well, I dare say our boy is in control of himself this time," Hange noted as she held her hand out and grasping it, she pulled me to my feet as I internally screamed at the sight of the city lying in near ruins with Eren chasing Annie down the cobbled streets destroying everything in their wake.

_It's like Trost all over again... _

No one was prepared for this, too far removed from the outer walls they never dreamed that their sanctuary would be a Titan playground, these people had no idea what a Titan looked like never mind what they were capable of. Smoke rose high into the sky just like it did with Trost and the screams of innocents filled the air as they ran for their lives, never to be the same again as they learnt what it truly meant to be under the Titan's thumb.

_What have we done...? _

"Yeah, still though there isn't any guarantee that this time is going to turn out any better than the last time." Armin pointed out as he watched Eren plough his way through a building trying to cut off Annie's escapes. I found Armin's words a little hard to swallow, sure Eren got his ass kicked last time, but that was because he had no idea what he was up against, none of us did, but this time was different. We had faced Annie before; we knew what she was and we knew what she was capable of, Eren wasn't a total idiot, he wouldn't have taken her on if he couldn't take her. At least I bloody well hope not.

"C'mon he wouldn't have transformed if he didn't know for sure he could take her this time." I countered more for myself than for anyone listening, "He has got this, okay?

_He better have! _

"I don't doubt that, but determination alone isn't enough to win a fight." Armin objected as he turned to look at me, his face troubled "You of all people should know that. It will take more than that to beat Annie. A lot more." 

_Get my ass kicked by Eren and fighting a Titan are too completely different things Armin._

We had this. Eren was on his feet, we had Commander Erwin's planning, Hange's mind, Aurora, Rian and Mikasa's skills, Armin's eyes and the drive of the Scouts all behind us but more importantly, it was our time for answers, and we weren't going down without them.

_We deserve that much, for Shiganshina, for Trost, for Marco... _

"SHE IS MAKING A BREAK FOR LEVEL GROUND!" Rian's voice boomed over the rooftops, and my eyes zeroed in on him and Aurora as they attempted to cut Annie off to no success and were forced to land on a roof on the edge of the town centre that was already occupied by MPs shitting themselves.

_Fuck! _

"What do we do now?" I asked and readied myself for action, we had to get Annie away from the open ground otherwise our gear is useless, making us as useful as the MP cowards milling around on the rooftops surrounding us.

_Idiots._

"Split into two teams then go around!" Hange ordered, and the scouts around us scrambled into action by dividing into two teams and breaking off in different directions. Signalling with her hand for Armin and me to follow, Hange jumped off the roof and engaged her ODM gear, heading towards Aurora and Rian.

"Ma'am" I nodded before following her and landing on the rooftop before pushing my way through the shaking bodies of the soldiers sworn to defend this city.

"Get out of the way!" I snarled as I shoved another useless MP bastard out the way as he watched the Titans battle it out, too afraid to move, tearing the city apart in their wake.

_Can't believe I ever wanted to be one of them... _

* * *

AURORA 

Swinging with all his strength, Eren's Titan landed a solid punch on Annie's Titan sending her flying backwards and crashing into the chapel and once again the screams of the innocents below were cut short as their lives were snuffed out of existence. Bile rose in my throat and I forced myself to watch because those innocents deserved that much at least. This is war, this is what happens, innocents die. So why was I feeling sick to my stomach with what was unfolding?

_Because this was our fault, we knew this would happen, and we allowed it anyway. _

Pushing herself from the ground, Annie regained her footing and dropped into a combat stance ready for Eren's next attack and swinging his arm wide again to crack Annie again, Eren committed to an apparent assault plan that Annie quickly predicted and brought up her hardened elbow, breaking Eren's fist open with a feral grin spreading across her face. She was in her element, she lived for the fight, she enjoyed the violence.

_I would know. _

"Look at her Rian." I muttered to my brother who was stood watching as hell was unleashed by my side, "Fighting is her whole world." 

"What is she fighting for? What could possibly be worth all this death and destruction?" Rian shuddered just as Eren ducked down and grasped Annie by her leg and hauled her up into the air before tossing her two streets over and onto another building, turning it into rubble.

_There is going to be nothing left. _

"Section commander I hate to say it, but the city will be debris and corpses before long." Moblit fretted behind me, voicing my thoughts exactly "Even if we manage to catch her."

"Well, then that's how it's going to be. We are sticking to commander Erwin's plan, got it? So, stop babbling and ready the net." Hange ordered and a single tear fell down my face in shame for the death and chaos we had allowed to happen. It was one thing us putting our lives on the line, that was expected we were the Survey corps, but the people of Stohess didn't sign on for this, they didn't sign up for Titan's fighting in the streets, for their families to be torn apart, their homes destroyed and their lives to never be the same again, but this was the price of freedom, the sacrifice we had to make to survive, to win.

"Right!" Moblit nodded before casting me an anxious glance and disappearing off our rooftop to ready the net, the screams raged on all around us as Eren ran through a building, sending chunks of brick and glass flying in all directions, killing those too close to flee. 

_Their blood is on our hands._

"They are dying Aurora." Rian whispered his hand, reaching out to take mine, "How do we stop this?"

_We let this happen to beat our enemy. To beat monsters, we have to rise above them, what we fight we become. _

"We can't." I rasped, my heart aching, "We can't stop this now."

_We are monsters. _

Another roar ripped through the air as Eren charged Annie again and my eyes caught the blue sheen of light as Annie hardened her shin and stood her ground, just as she had done before when she had decapitated him.

"NO, EREN!" I cried out in fear and dove forward to engaged my ODM gear when Jean appeared from behind me and wrapped his arm around my torso, pulling me back on the rooftop just as Annie kicked her leg across Eren's, severing it from his body.

_NO! _

"I didn't save you for you to throw your life away!" Jean snarled in my ear as I began to shove against him wanting to be free. Throwing my head back, Jean narrowly missed my headbutt but he did manage to spin me away from the battle, allowing me to see that Rian too was being restrained less successfully by Armin and Hange.

_They won't be able to hold him for long. _

"Hange, she is going to win unless we do something now!" Rian snapped as he turned on the section commander and I knew exactly what he was feeling, we couldn't stop all those innocents from dying, but we could stop this, we could make sure their sacrifices weren't in vain "You might be okay with what's happening here, but I won't let this be for nothing!"

My eyes met Rian's as a familiar blood-chilling scream of pain filled the air and Hange and Armin dropped their hold on Rian to cover their ears, Jean, however, struggled through and kept his grip on me though he was clearly stunned by the ear-splitting noise.

_Eren! I'm coming! _

"Sorry Jean" I apologised before I threw my hips back, grasped his arm and flipped him over onto the roof tiles, slamming him onto his back. It would hurt, but it wouldn't be lasting.

Running for the edge, I dove off the sides with Rian seconds behind me and flung myself towards where Annie was bearing down on a collapsed Eren, pummelling his head in with her hardened fist. Smashing her fist down with enough force to level a building, Annie caved Eren's head in, removing him from the fight before she turned and spotting Rian and I, made a break for the wall at full speed.

_She's going to getaway! _

Pushing ourselves down the street with our ODM gear, Rian and I passed over Eren's stirring Titan body and looked to each other in shock because there was no way in hell he should be able to get up after the beating he just took, in fact, Eren was damn lucky to be alive, but somehow he was moving and pushing himself to his remaining foot, a scream of primal rage ripping from his bared teeth.

_Oh fuck. _

"RIAN!" I cried out in warning, Eren was about to go berserk, and we were directly in his path.

"YEAH, I SEE HIM! WE HAVE TO IMMOBILISE HER NOW OTHERWISE HE WILL NEVER CATCH UP!" Rian directed, and I wasted no time in throwing myself after Annie as the sound of buildings crashing behinds us signalled Eren's approaching fury.

Grappling onto her lower back, I clicked my reels in place and allowed Annie's momentum to pull me forward and moments before I would have crashed into her back, I re-grappled and dove downwards slicing my blades deep into the back of her right Achilles heel forcing her to the ground moments before I heard the feral snarling behind me. 

"AURORA GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Rian shouted, and I threw my hooks onto the first building I spotted and flipped myself away from Annie seconds before Eren's steaming Titan dove on top of her and crashed them both into the ground, sliding into Stohess markets.

_He nearly crushed me... he's too far gone to recognise friend from foe._

Due to the force of the impact of the battling Titan's, the building I had grappled onto began to fall in on itself and unable to find refuge, I plummeted to the floor with barely enough time to use my gas to cushion the blow. Crashing onto the cobbles, my body jerked, and I cried out in pain as I felt my teeth sink into my lip and pierce the skin as I rolled to a halt.

_Shit! _

Screaming suddenly pierced my ears and I clamped my hands over them to block out the noise as I looked up in wide-eyed terror to see Eren crushing Annie's face with his one remaining hand. Suddenly, a sickening splat sounded and the markets and I were covered in blood and gore, the smell and feel of which, was so revolting I gagged trying to hold back the bile that sprung to my mouth only to slip back down my throat so a shriek of terror could replace it as Annie somehow freed herself from Eren's grip and spun around to kick him square in the chest. 

_Shit! shit! shit!_

Scrambling to my feet, I ran for all I was worth as Eren's body crashed on top of where I had been moments ago, and the force of the impact threw me off my feet and again I found myself slamming to the floor and rolling before pushing back to my feet with a groan.

"AURORA!" Levi's voice rang across the markets, and my head snapped in the direction of his voice to see him, Commander Erwin and a company of MPs standing on a bridge meters from the wall watching everything unfold.

_Levi... he's here. He can't be here, he isnt in ODM gear!_

"NO! NO! WE CAN'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Armin screamed from somewhere above me, and I spun on my heel to see Annie making a break for the wall.

_No! Not this time! _

Snarling I engaged my ODM gear and flew after Annie just as she began to climb the walls with her hardened fingers when Eren, who was not out the fight just yet, jumped forward and grasped her legs, biting deeply into one, and tried to force her back to the ground only to have his head kicked in by Annie who sacrificed the limb in his mouth to getaway. 

_We need to do something now!_

I wasn't going to be fast enough; I was barely at the foot of the wall now, and by the time I reached her even with my gas, she would be at the top. Something flashed by just below me, and I shifted my eyes towards the movement to see Mikasa rapidly climbing the wall and my heart soared with hope.

_I know what I have to do_.

"MIKASA!" I called out to her as I held my hand out for her to take and not wasting any time the dark-haired girl threw herself towards me and grasped my hand. Screaming out in effort, I put every ounce of strength I had behind my swing and threw her up into the air, sending her sailing past Annie's head, and I watched in awe as she brought her blades across Annie's fingers, severing her chance at escape right down to the bone before turning to hang above the deformed Titan and stared dead-eyed at her.

"It's over Annie." Mikasa declared in a detached tone that sent chills spread down my spine at the lifelessness behind it, "Now fall."

Fall she did, her eyes wide with terror as she realised she had lost everything and crashing to the floor, Eren in his crazed state dove on top of her and began to mercilessly beat Annie to death before his repeated punches snapped Annie's head clean off, sending the decapitated head careening into the wall meters from where Levi stood next to Erwin on the bridge, his face twisting with raw emotion. 

_Here's your vengeance my love, for everyone she took from us. _

"HE'S GOING TO DEVOUR HER!" Hange screamed, and I turned back to see Eren leaning down over Annie's exposed neck, his mouth holding the flesh of her ripped off nape.

_Oh god... he's lost his control to his Titan... he's going to eat her! _

"EREN KNOCK IT OFF!" Jean's voice boomed over the roof tiles and Mikasa and I kicked ourselves into gear towards Eren, though how we were going to stop this I had no idea, I just knew we had to. 

"DON'T DO IT!" Mikasa begged as she flew towards the ground with me hot on her heels. We had to stop this not just for Eren's sake but for ours as well, how could we justify what we had done to this city if we lost our only evidence to Eren's stomach.

_We will be lined up by a firing squad..._

"EREN! YOU LITTLE SHIT, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as I dropped from the wall and ran towards him, watching in horror as he began to thrash around screaming as a bright light sprung forth from where he and Annie were touching.

_What the hell was happening?! _

Green flashed above us, and my breath caught in my throat as Rian grappled onto Eren's Titan and spun before bringing his blades across the back of his nape, carving the flesh from his body.

"It's not a good idea to eat our evidence, you idiot!" Rian snapped as he reached inside the slice he just made and dragged Eren's body from his Titan. Crying out in relief, my knees suddenly gave out from beneath me, and I collapsed to the floor knowing that for now at least this fight was over. We had won.

_But at what cost?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos! thank you so much guys I honestly didn't think I would even make it this far or that people would actually enjoy it.  
thank you for the comments too, you all make my day :D:D:D


	57. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Stohess lies in ruins as the impact of what has just happened hit Aurora.  
Warning chapter NSFW.  
https://youtu.be/p93TznuWBEw - my theme song for Aurora and Levi.

AURORA 

Smoke swirled around us as the eerie silence that followed the aftermath of tragedy settled over Stohess. Soon the mourning would start, but right now everyone was too shocked to even feel anything beyond the overwhelming relief of being alive, something I did not share exclusively. 

I was angry, so fucking angry. Everything we had fought for, all the lives that were taken today, soldier and civilian alike, were all for nothing as capturing Annie Leonhart had provided us with fuck all the moment she had encased herself in a crystal like out of some damn fairy-tale preventing us from getting any information from her or making her answer for her crimes.

_Fucking spineless coward._

Pulling a deep breath through my nose, I exhaled trying to calm the storm raging inside and ran a hand over my messy crown braid when a hand rested on my shoulder making me flinch. Looking up, I met Armin's solemn eyes fulling of emotion before I turned towards him and threw myself in his arms in desperate need of some form of solace after all that had happened today. Crushing me tightly, we held on to each other for dear life as we found some measure of comfort before reluctantly pulling back and meeting each other's eyes.

_All we had done today, and it still wasn't enough._

Smiling softly, Armin took my hand and led me over to where Rian and Mikasa were sat on the floor with Eren's unconscious body being held by Rian's strong arms and passing Mikasa by, I gently ran my hand down her hair and knelt down in-between her and Rian before leaning over to place a kiss to the side of my brother's temple.

_I don't know what I would have done with him today, without any of them. _

"How is he?" I asked as I looked down upon Eren's sleeping face and frowned at the red markings around his eyes that he didn't have before he had transformed. Gently running my fingers across them, I puzzled as to their origin when his eyes began to flutter before opening slowly and taking in each of our faces looking down on him.

"Hey there" I smiled as I pushed his hair from his eyes, my own beginning to mist over as my anger finally began to break, and relief and love began to thaw the fire burning inside.

"Aurora? Mikasa? Guys? Is Annie...?" Eren rambled in a hoarse voice as he struggled to push up from Rian's arms.

"Shh, worry about that later." I soothed as I gently pushed him back down, and Rian adjusted his hold around Eren's shoulders for better support, "You did good today. You all did, I'm so proud." 

Leaning her head into my shoulder, Mikasa sighed deeply as we watched Eren smile slightly before succumbing to exhaustion once again and twisting around, I pulled her in for a hug and rested my chin on her head as my eyes flitted around the carnage and spotted Levi not too far away, watching me with burning eyes.

_I know that look. _

Heat pooled in my stomach and I quickly cast my eyes away, face flushing because this was not the time nor the place to be wanting **_that_**, not when half the city laid in ruins but with my adrenaline still coursing through my veins and my anger, though somewhat subsiding, still chipping away at the surface my body clearly had other ideas as it twisted those feelings into desire.

_Fight or flight right, guess I've exchanged flight for a very different F. _

"C'mon, we will take him to medical to get his head looked at." Rian grunted as he heaved Eren into his arms and stood before turning to look at Mikasa and me, "It wouldn't hurt for you both to be looked at too"

_It wouldn't, but just like last time in the forest, I actually feel fine, sore as hell but fine, maybe it's because I'm a freak of nature. _

Nodding, I rose to my feet and pulled Mikasa with me as I battled with my treacherous body and the things it was wanting to do before making to follow Rian when the distinct sound of someone driving a blade against stone sounded and the snarls of a very agitated male made themselves known.

_What now!?_

Turning to peer behind me, I stopped in my tracks as I spotted Jean stabbing his blade repeatedly into the chunk of crystal that housed Annie, shards of metal snapping off with each wild strike as he did no damage to the stone what so ever.

_Oh Jean..._

"You coming?" Mikasa called out as she too turned back to look at why I had stopped.

"I will catch up" I smiled to her before making my way over to Jean to stop him before he hurt himself. His emotions were all over the place just like mine, but whereas I had my family and Levi here to offer support should I need it, Jean was alone in his grief.

_Not any more he isn't, he has the scouts, he has us, he has me. _

"Damn it!" Jean snarled, as the last of his blade broke off against the transparent stone. "After all the shit we've been through, and this is what we get! Annie! Wake up! C'mon, face the music! You owe us! Don't be a coward! I know you can hear me!"

Raising his blunted blade, Jean made to begin his attack all over again, but this time his eyes were filled with tears and the noises coming from him were borderline sobs as his control began to slip away.

_He had wanted answers about his friend Marco... _

"Jean! Enough! It's over!" I ordered as I grasped his arm mid-swing and turning on me with wide-eyed rage and his teeth bared I did the only thing I could and pulled him into my arms, tightly squeezing his shaking body as all his anger and frustration came pouring out, taking the strength of his legs from under him. 

"It's okay." I reassured him as I controlled his descent to the ground and knelt with him, "I've got you."

_He is just a boy, he should be at home with his mother, not fighting a war for mankind. _

"Someone get me a wire net!" Hange's authoritative tone boomed as I continued to hold onto a quieting Jean, "This thing belongs deep underground."

_That thing needs to never see the light of day again. _

Feeling his shaking subside, I let Jean go, smiling sadly. The turmoil of his emotions was dominant on his face, and giving me a stiff nod without meeting my eyes, he rose to his feet and walked away without a single word, leaving me kneeling on the cold cobbled ground watching him disappear into the ruins of Stohess.

_He needs time, we all do. _

"What have we done?" Hange sighed as she came to stand beside me and I found I had no answer for her, at least none that she would want to hear, "If we can't get any answers out of her then what was the point of all of this. We are left with nothing but countless casualties, ruined lives, and unanswered questions all for what?" 

The screams of the innocents I had allowed to die returned to haunt me and I knew they would for the rest of my life. Once I was hailed a hero, the battle angel of Trost, for saving the innocents of the Titan assault, now less than a month later I only felt dirty, stained with the blood of the innocents I had watched die and yet I knew I would allow it to happen all again if it meant we beat the Titans once and for all. If only my Grandfather could see what had become of me, how I could turn off my humanity with a click of my fingers, would he smile like he did in my dreams?

_Are you proud, Grandfather? I became the monster you wanted me to be, I've bloodied my hands once again with human blood, is this what you meant by 'We light the way'?_

A pair of black boots came to stand before me, drawing my attention away from the dead and looking up I found Levi peering down at me concerned, his pale hand held out waiting for me to take it.

"Here." Levi offered softly, and all I could do was simply stare at his long fingers that were so adept with ODM gear. He would have ended today much quicker, being the strongest he could have brought Annie down sooner, saved all those lives, stopped all this chaos.

_He wouldn't be having this inner turmoil too, he's much stronger than I am._

"I'm helping you up not asking you to marry me." Levi drawled and scoffing, I accepted his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet, but just before I moved to step back to thank him, Levi's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into his chest before crashing his lips against mine.

_Oh!_

Heat flooded my entire face as his other hand grasped the back of my head, lips searing against my own despite the large audience around us and soon I found my embarrassment morphing into lust as I wrapped my arms around his back and kissed him like a starving woman.

Awkward coughing made me once again aware of our audience, and reluctantly I broke away from Levi's chasing lips, smeared with my blood from my cut lip, with a small smile on my face before stepping back to a respectable distance. The look on Levi's face made me want to throw it all to hell and wrap myself around him once again but as tempting as that was, I had work to do, medical to visit, family to check on, Jean to speak to, reports to file and no doubt a list of jobs as long as my arm.

_No sleep for me for the next few days. _

"I have to-"

"You've done enough, let the MPs be of some fucking use." Levi cut me off with a 'do not argue with me' tone and stepped forward to take my hand before pulling me away and not even sparing Hange a second glance, Levi led me past the group of MPs who were stood staring at Eren and Annie's disintegrating Titans uselessly before changing his course slightly and pulling me towards Commander Erwin as he was freed from his shackles by Nile Dock.

_I'm sure there is a story behind that. _

"Well, it was a valiant effort" Levi drawled as he came up beside Erwin with me in town, "Can't win them all, though right?"

_That's cold, my love._

"Right." Erwin agreed, his eyes flitting between Levi's lips and mine before turning back to the chaos behind us, "At the very least the scout regiment has been exonerated, sure by the skin of its teeth but still."

That was an understatement, had Annie not been captured we would have all been executed, Eren dissected and though that hand of fate had been thwarted it had by no means been taken off the table, one way or another the conflict between the scouts and the interior was going to come to a head, and I didn't need to be a soothsayer to see it coming.

_We fight the Titans, we fight each other, when will it ever end. _

"Let's hope the brass agrees." Levi monotoned as he released my hand and brought his arm around my shoulder to steer me away, and I nodded a goodbye to Erwin who only looked at us puzzled as we began to walk away. 

"Where are you-"

"None of your business." Levi snapped before guiding us away and through the deserted ruins of Stohess. Bodies lay all around, men, women and children all snuffed out of existence like their lives meant nothing when in truth they had meant everything. What could they have become? What could they have contributed? What had we bought with their sacrifice?

_Time... Time to find our true enemy, to rip them from our lands root and stem. Time to fight back. _

"I saw you fall from the air when Eren transformed." Levi muttered as he suddenly stopped in an empty street thankfully clear of any blood or dead, "I watched as Jean saved you when I should have been there fighting with you, how you scrambled for your life when the building collapsed and when Eren nearly crushed you. I watched you claw your way tooth and nail like a hellion to bring that bitch down knowing I couldn't get to you. I've never felt so helpless."

_This is the curse of us both being soldiers, we would always have to watch the other fight and simply pray that they were strong enough to survive. _

Moving not entirely out of my own conscious will, I closed the space between us and joined our lips in another searing kiss, bodies pressing close, our breaths coming out in rough pants before pulling back slightly to look into his intense gaze.

"Didn't I promise you that death would not find me a willing companion, that I would fight no matter what to stay by your side?" I whispered before pressing my lips back to his, this time with far more passion, tongues clashing against each other as we both fought for dominance. Breaking off with a gasp, Levi nudged my forehead with his eyes boring into mine.

"I saw why people call you a battle angel" Levi breathed, eyes darkening, "I've never wanted you so much as when I watched you bring that Titan to her knees"

Heat suddenly shot down to pool between my legs and I found myself moving then as Levi brought our lips back together, guiding us backwards until the light of day seemed to disappear as we entered a side alley void of any signs of life and I found myself not caring if there was or not because right now all that mattered was Levi and the overwhelming need to be as close as humanly possible to him.

Pressing me against the cold wall, continuing to devour my mouth, tongue and teeth, my hips ground against his and Levi let out a shuddering groan that tore him away from me and as he stared into my eyes with burning need, I took the opportunity to quickly pull at the fastenings of his trousers, my hands shaking as the day's events came crashing down and the adrenaline in my veins spiked in anticipation of what we were about to do.

I had them loose, and down to his knees, before he even had time to loosen mine and in impatience, I knocked his hands away and shoved my trousers all the way down my legs before kicking them off one foot, baring me to the world. He was already swelling and getting harder with each passing second, and I reached out to take hold of him before pumping my hand up and down to speed up the process.

_I need him, I need him now. _

Grasping my hips, Levi lifted my legs up from the ground and instinctually I wrapped them around his waist but pushed my weight back against the wall, conscious of his injured leg. Gasping, I felt his length prod at my entrance before groaning deeply when he began inching his way inside, eye lids fluttering at the euphoric feeling. I knew he wanted to take me fast and at once, forcing himself all the way in, but my muscles were clenched so tight that he was faltering, sputtering half-moans as he withdrew and licking his hand he slickened his length, so he could push himself in further and get right to it.

Stars burst in my vision, and I closed my eyes, enjoying that fullness that bordered on pain as Levi fully hilted himself before beginning to thrust hard and fast, now that he had my walls giving way to him. I barely noticed the rough brickwork digging into my back or the breeze blowing down the alleyway, and I cared even less when Levi struck that pleasure spot deep inside, wrapping my legs tightly around his snapping hips, forcing him deeper, making my finger nails dig into his shoulders.

He buried his face into my neck, trying to control his breathing and his volume, but he couldn't. He was so lost, and so was I as pleasure burned through my entire body, every noise he made adding to the fire within like fuel, feeding that building ache inside me. I keened before stuffing my fist in my mouth to stifle the sound as the sharp scrape of Levi's teeth grazed at my throat and arching my back, I rolled my hips with each of Levi's rough thrusts, chasing the friction against my clit as the pressure in my stomach wound tighter and my walls rippled in warning.

Feeling my coming high, Levi grasped my hips with bruising force, the last bit of gentleness gone from him, and ground down, into my body, as fast and as hard as he could, loud primal grunts panting past his lips as he approached his own climax sooner than I thought he would and a feral smile split my lips as I grasped his black hair and forced his head back so I could look into his eyes as I came.

Surging forward with a particularly vicious thrust, the tightly wound pressure snapped inside me, and my whole body shook violently with the force as high pitched moans ripped out of my throat in time with Levi's hips, and when I began forming those moans into his name, over and over again, he lost it with a long low moan of his own as he spilt himself inside me. Continuing with powerful thrusts, Levi slowed his hips with the quieting of his groaning before coming to a complete stop.

Shaking, I collapsed forward into Levi's strong arms, head burying in his neck and I could have fallen asleep as all the pent up rage and adrenaline slipped away from me, but I knew we couldn't stay like this, not outside where anyone could come by to investigate the noises we had both been making.

"You with me?" Levi panted into the side of my face, and I hissed slightly as he withdrew from me and let my shaking legs return to the ground. Lifting my head, I looked into his flushed face and saw his usual cold grey eyes filled with warmth and love, and I found myself falling in love with him all over again.

"Always" I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos!


	58. Exoneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scouts are Exonerated and Commander Erwin has a new task for Rian and Aurora.

ERWIN 

"As you might imagine we have many questions." the Stohess mayor addressed not only to me but to the room full of government officials, MPs and a lone wall priest attending the exoneration hearing, and as expected, all their eyes turned to me demanding answers. 

_What reason would the order of the walls be doing at a military exoneration hearing? _

"If the target's identity was beyond all doubt, why would you neglect to request aid from the military police?" the mayor queried as if the answer to that question wasn't already obvious. We had been infiltrated by our enemies right to the heart of our walls, and my gut was telling me that the armoured and colossal Titan and god knows who else were still out there waiting for their moment to bring us to our end.

_We need to strike while the iron is hot. _

"Discretion. We have reason to believe she was operating in conjunction with other insiders, I felt that it was necessary and involved those only well above suspicion sir." I explained though it wasn't the complete truth as I had purposely left out the part where I didn't trust the Military police to look past their own self-importance as glorified government lapdogs and see the truth for what it was.

_The interior has its own agenda and it doesn't go hand in hand with the Scouts. _

"Yes, and the price of your discretion was the near obliteration of Stohess, well done." the mayor jeered, and I felt my lip twitch at his disregard for the lives my Scouts had given to rip the enemy from their midst. 

_Can't lose composure here, I need these men behind us, not against us. _

"I didn't foresee the scale of the damage, sir." I apologised, "Blame my incompetence."

"Blame isn't going to rebuild my roof." the man to my right spat oblivious to the fact that there would have been no roofs left if we had allowed Annie Leonhart to go undiscovered, and that still might come to pass unless we find her accomplices. 

"If the female titan was left to roam free, the wall would be subject to breach, and the damage to Stohess would have been beyond devastating." I defended and one look at the men around this table showed just how underprepared they all were if the wall was to be breached.

"Perhaps." The mayor reluctantly admitted as his eyes flickered to the wall priest, "Erwin you have me grasping at straws to exonerate you, what I need is proof that your tactics yielded some manner of benefit. Granted Annie Leonhart is rendered innocuous but also essentially useless." 

"Yes, sir. That she is." I conceded, and gasps of outrage filled the room, but my eyes remained solely on the mayor and his nervous gaze that was continually shifting towards the wall priest. 

_What power does this man have? _

"Are you saying it was all for nothing?" the mayor asked incredulously and I seized this moment to press my advantage.

"For nothing? I believe this latest tragedy has moved us forward by leaps and bounds. Not long ago, we hadn't even imagined the possibility of humans turning into titans, now we are not only aware of the enemy in our midst, but we've managed to catch one of them. Make no mistake there are more out there, and we will hunt down every last one. The initiative is ours, starting now we launch an attack on the Titans within our walls." I declared, my eyes finally meeting the wall priest's in a challenge "Today we are at war."

AURORA 

A gentle breeze filtered into the room via the open window as the sound of church bells ringing called the occupants of Stohess to their evening vigil for the dead, and all I could do was stare out the window, watching as people milled by with a heavy burden on my heart.

_And so, the mourning begins, at least these people still have a home to go back to, the people of Wall Maria weren't so lucky. _

Sighing, I hugged my arms around myself contemplating where this morning's events left us standing in the grand scale of things. Annie had been captured, she was now no longer a threat but her accomplices were still roaming free, the armoured and colossal Titan had yet to make another appearance or another attempt at the walls, but if my gut feeling was anything to go off, then we wouldn't have long to wait until they did. 

_They don't know we know about Annie, we need to keep pushing while we have the advantage of surprise._

Life seemed to speed up on me after parting from Levi in Stohess this morning, and as such I had ran around like a woman possessed completing my debrief, checking in with Hange, looking for Jean, and checking in with medical before being directed to this very room which housed Eren's sleeping form and making my way here with haste, I was greeted to the sight of Armin, Rian, Mikasa and Jean as they rested in various positions around the room all deep in thought as Eren slept soundlessly in his bed.

_Strange how we all found our way here, almost like we were pulled to one another. _

The silence in which we had all found ourselves in was weirdly comforting, it allowed me to hear my own thoughts instead of the screams of dying men, and after all the chaos that this morning brought, it was soothing to simply think and bask in the light pouring through the window and closing my eyes, I did just that as a fleeting peace settled over me. 

_I wonder if I will ever find true peace, somewhere quiet with Levi where only those who we allow can find us... yes that would be nice, a proper home once this is all over..._ ** _ if_ ** _ this is ever over..._

"Hey?" Mikasa's gentle voice drew my attention and opening my eyes, I turned towards her to see her leaning forward to greet a stirring Eren as his eyes slowly opened, taking in everything around him, "You feel okay?"

"Yeah." Eren mumbled, and when his eyes found mine, I smiled at him, "In fact, it's weird how okay I feel."

_Something we both have in common_.

"So is Annie still stuck in that thing?" Eren inquired though judging by his tone, he already knew the answer to that question. 

"Yes," I answered simply, Annie's crystal coffin was deep underground under the surveillance of the survey corps and if I had my way it would never see light of day again, nor would I ever have to set eyes on her again though I knew that was unlikely given that was precisely where Levi was heading this morning after we parted ways. 

_Whether he shows it or not, he will have taken what happened this morning hard, he wanted retribution for Oluo, Petra, Gunther, Eld and all the countless others we lost. _

"You would think that after all that we sacrificed to get her back; fate would cut us a little slack," Jean grumbled, and my eyes flitted towards his face to see that it still held echoes of the rage he was displaying this morning, but not only that, his words struck up my own feelings on the concept of fate, or more specifically how it could go fuck itself.

_It's up to us, no one is going to save us, so we will have to save ourselves. _

"It's humbling how far she will go to keep her secrets." Armin expressed, and my eyes snapped to bore into the back of his head in disbelief at his admiration. Annie had committed mass murder to keep her secrets hidden, destroyed countless lives, nothing was humbling about that, it was monstrous.

"Humbling? More like infuriating!" Jean snarled, and I smiled despite myself at seeing his fire return after his breakdown this morning.

"You let her go Eren." Rian declared suddenly, and all eyes, including mine, turned to him in confusion when it suddenly dawned on me that Eren_ had_ given Annie a way out. It was moments after he had bitten her nape off, I just hadn't realised at the time because I was so focused on reaching him but now looking back it was clear as day, Eren had hesitated, enough so that whatever it was that Annie did to crystallise herself had happened, he had given her an out.

"Why?" I asked incredulously as I met his teal eyes only to shrink away at the torment inside them as he looked at me with desperation.

"I didn't mean to; I just could help it." Eren lamented as his eyes fell from my face to stare at his hands, "When I saw her face, I just froze."

Compassion, he had allowed Annie to live because of his empathy for her, and as much as I wanted her to pay for all she had done, I couldn't fault him for feeling something so utterly _human_, no matter how displaced it may have been. Sighing, I walked over to Eren and cupped his face with my hands before leaning down and pressing my lips to his forehead as his entire body tensed at the same time as pain shot through my head.

_Not again. _

Banging rattled the door causing me to jump and retreat from Eren who was staring off into space with a faraway look in his eyes before jerking and fixing his eyes on my face with concern. Warmth all of a sudden welled in my nose and reaching up to brush my nostril, I felt a hot liquid run over my fingertips, and I didn't even need to look at the red now staining my fingers to know I was bleeding.

_What is happening to me? _

"Armin Alert. Jean Kirstein, you two are up first." an Mp ordered as he opened the door without permission and I hastily wiped the blood from my face, "Aurora Sparhawke, Rian Sparhawke, Commander Erwin has requested you both go and see him in his quarters."

"Debriefing time." Jean sighed as he stretched before making his way to the door with Rian and Armin following closely behind him.

"For you two maybe, more work for us." Rian scoffed before turning to wave at Eren and Mikasa as he left the room with Jean and Armin.

_No rest for the wicked._

"Try and get some rest Eren, you need it" I smiled before I too turned and ruffled Mikasa's hair as I left, jogging to catch up to the others who were halfway down the corridor.

"I can't get my head wrapped around it, this whole fighting fire with fire business or whatever. Is that really the only option we've got?" Jean asked wearily as he rubbed the back of his neck, and I frowned as I thought on his words. Our people are starving, we don't have the luxury of taking the long moral high ground, not when so many lives depended on us, that and everything else we have tried to this date has gotten us nowhere, for now, the path before us was the only road we could take.

"Not necessarily, it's just the only one that's presented itself, and now we know Eren can do it." Armin speculated and Rian nodded his head in agreement as he silently listened to the moral debate.

"Yeah well if it's that easy for the fight to turn us all into monsters, then maybe we don't deserve to win." Jean sighed, running a hand down his face before turning to look out through the windows to the setting sun as we continued to walk by and I found myself not entirely disagreeing with his viewpoint. 

_We have no place in the new world we are fighting for, we've committed too many sins but that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep striving for it. _

"Maybe not but the world we are fighting for will have people born into it that are good and decent, maybe we have to be the monsters so that they don't have to be" I considered and startled slightly when Rian's hand found my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"No one ever promised us we would come out unscathed." Rian pointed out softly, "War is the death of innocence."

A sombre silence fell on us all as we continued to make our way through Stohess HQ and I couldn't help but think about the overwhelming truth in those words, war is the death of innocence, it was the first thing we had sacrificed and yet at the same time, never before had the drums of war been the call of ascending hope as it was now, and hope is like a weed, once it's in the flower beds it's hard to kill and it takes over everything giving way to a new garden.

_A new world. _

"This is us." Rian motioned the wooden door beside us, pulling me from my philosophical thoughts and blinking, I watched Jean and Armin tilt their heads in parting and walk away from us still in deep thought, and I knew I had to say something to remind them what it was that we were fighting for.

"Boys?" I called out, and both Jean and Armin stopped, looking back to me waiting, "Freedom in her wisdom has chosen you to defend her, and she has chosen well. You are some of the best humanity has to offer, and I'm proud to serve with you both" I proclaimed, and I caught the small smile on Rian's face as I placed my hand on my heart and tilted my head forward in respect.

"Likewise, Ma'am." Jean expressed as both he and Armin saluted before turning and disappearing down the corridor.

"That was nice." Rian smiled softly as he knocked on Erwin's door.

"It was the truth." I shrugged before hearing Commander Erwin summons and entering the office, "Sir, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, I have separate tasks for both of you." Erwin informed us, straight down to business as he handed us separate missives," Rian, I want you to coordinate with Levi and Hange and help them sort out this mess with the walls. Discretion is necessary for this, as I'm sure you will soon come to understand once Hange shows you what we are looking at and frankly I need our best minds on it to figure out what we are dealing with"

_He is separating us? Why? We've always been assigned together and what does he mean about the wall?_

"And me sir?" I asked cautiously as a bad feeling settled in my stomach at the thought of being parted from Rian.

"With Eren safe, I need you to ride to headquarters during the night and inform Miche of our success here and report to him for duty." Erwin declared, and I felt my stomach drop at the thought of being so far from everyone, "He's currently guarding the other cadets from the 104th and should anything untoward occur he will need soldiers he can count on. Any questions?"

_None you would appreciate hearing. _

"No, sir." Rian and I replied in unison, our missives grasped in our hands. 

"You both earned your ranks out there, well done. Dismissed." Erwin concluded and saluting, Rian and I left his office and made our way down the hall.

"Short and sweet." I drawled as I looked over the sealed missive and cursed my rotten luck for being assigned this task, I mean I understood why, I was a fast rider and one of Miche's trusted scouts, but that didn't stop the gnawing in my stomach telling me how bad of an idea this was, even if I was getting to see Miche, Nanaba and Gelgar sooner rather than later. 

"I wonder what he means by mess with the walls." Rian mused as we entered the courtyard and looking up, I smiled to myself as I spotted Nifa waiting in the alcove leading to Hange's office and knew instantly who she waiting upon. 

"I guessing you won't have long to wait; your escort is here." I smiled warmly as I waved at Nifa who in turn waved back with a blush on her face as she met Rian's eyes. 

_That's cute. _

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around me as Rian crushed me to his chest, squeezing tightly, and It wasn't long before my arms came up to wrap around his middle, my head burrowing into his chest as I inhaled his familiar and comforting scent.

_I don't want to leave him, I don't want to leave any of them._

"This is the first time we will have been truly apart, and I want you to promise me that you will take of yourself" Rian insisted as he leaned back and brought his hand up to cup my face, "In fact, I want to hear you say the words' I promise Rian, I will take care of myself'"

_He doesn't like this anymore than I do._

"I promise Rian I will take care of myself." I smiled as I tilted my head into his palm, "But that goes both ways too, keeping thinking smart and make sure the others stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

_A full-time job in itself. _

"I will." Rian swore with a grave expression, "We will see each other soon, okay."

"Yeah yeah," I scoffed as I pushed his hands away playfully to break the sombre feeling of separation, "Now go and see Nifa for wall's sake."

Smiling, Rian shook his head before ruffling my hair as he turned to make his way over to a beaming Nifa and not wanting to intrude on any private moment I set off back to my dorm to collect my gear with a heavy heart which only grew heavier when I saw who was waiting for me outside my door.

_He isn't going to like this. _

"What did eyebrows want?" Levi drawled as he opened the door for me, allowing me to enter before him.

"I'm being sent back to headquarters to inform Miche of our success and to return to his command." I smiled sadly before I began rushing around the room, collecting what I needed for the journey to Survey HQ, avoiding his gaze as I went.

_No point prolonging this, just need to rip off the bandage and get on with it, it isn't like it is forever._

"When?" Levi murmured catching my arm as I walked past him by the door and pulling me close to him, his cold grey eyes searched my face for something though what I did not know.

"Erwin wants me gone before nightfall," I answered only to yelp in shock as Levi grasped my face and brought our lips together in a passionate kiss before pulling back with a wicked smile.

"Well, we best be quick then." Levi whispered as he brought our lips together once again and kicked the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I have gone over this fic and edited all previous chapters because my writing sucked big stylz, so a massive thank you for those of you who powered through and read it anyway! you guys are the best.  
Also big thanks for the kudos and comments as always they make my day!


	59. Epilogue- It Has Only Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and Rian have an a chat with a certain wall priest and make a shocking revelation

RIAN 

Abomination.

That's what Pastor Nick had called my sister and me the day before yesterday when I had accompanied Hange upon the wall to question him about what we had discovered and instead of answering our questions, he had turned his fanatical eyes at me and started spouting nonsense.

"Alright, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Hange had challenged the wall priest after she had dragged him on top of the wall to question him about the shocking discovery we had made when Annie had damaged the wall revealing a colossal skinless Titan face inside, sending us all for a loop.

"Why the Titan? What's the purpose? What on earth is the point of having one hidden inside the wall?" Hange had rambled off question after question as I had tried to comprehend what the hell was going on, "And why chose to keep it a secret?"

Pastor Nick had remained silent as he knelt on his hands and knees peering over the wall down upon the large sheet of cloth we had used to hide the Titan from the sun and the unknowing citizens of Stohess like a man at prayer, which I had found out of place considering he should have been cowering in fear not worshipping.

"I need answer Pastor, and I'm gonna need them right now" Hange had pressed, but instead of getting any answers, the wall priest had jumped to his feet and began flapping his gums.

"I don't have time for this nonsense! My flock has been devastated! I demand restitution! Do you know who I am?" Pastor Nick had ranted with his delusions of self-importance, and I had begun to lose my temper.

"Then why don't you tell us instead of avoiding the subject entirely and you can be on your way" I had snapped and had been confused at seeing the look of fear spread across Pastor Nick's face at noticing it was I who had spoken.

"You! Stay away!" Pastor Nick had wailed as he backed away from me, hastily, "I have nothing to say to that... that...-"

"_That_ is Rian Sparhawke, and he helped save your life today." Hange had chastised as she stepped in-between the wall priest and me, shooting confused looks between the two of us.

"I know his name! Him and his sister's!" Pastor Nick had shrieked as he took another step back, his eyes never once leaving me as he had done so.

"You have me at a loss then sir because I don't seem to recall ever meeting you" I had informed the Pastor as I had taken a step forward, "So why don't we-"

"Stay back, Abomination! The very air you breathe is a sin! You and your vile murderous sister both are monstrous violations against our Lord!" Pastor Nick had spat before he had turned on Hange with wild eyes, "You! I demand you let me down from this wall at once!"

"Will straight down do the trick!" Hange had exploded as she grabbed the front of Pastor Nick's clothing and forced him to hang precariously on the edge of the wall, having had enough of his wailing and insults. I wish I could say that I was appalled at her actions, but after I had heard him call Aurora vile, I had been happy to see the fear in his eyes.

"Do you have any concept of how many scouts have laid down their lives fighting these monsters? More than you can count! They died fighting for your right to live and the soldiers who your calling abominations, they were with them, willing to lay down their own lives too so you could live out your shitty existence in peace! Now you can either explain what is happening here or take the plunge, your choice, I can always move on to the next blowhard. Matter of fact they probably know more than you anyway, why am I bothering!?" Hange had bellowed as she had feigned letting the Pastor go to shock him into talking.

"Let go! Unhand me!" Pastor Nick had demanded, his eyes had been wide as he had stared down at the drop below him.

"That's kind of what I had in mind!" Hange had sneered, and the Pastor had replied with the last thing I had expected him to.

"Do it!" pastor Nick had taunted, and I had felt my jaw drop in shock at his brazen words.

"Don't try to call my bluff" Hange had warned, but the look that had been in Pastor Nick's eyes had thrown her, he had been ready to die.

"You think I'm afraid to die in the service of my belief, we've always fulfilled our duty whatever the cost. I don't care, the Lord is my shepherd, let his humble servant fall!" Pastor Nick had howled to the heavens and had spread his arms wide open, beckoning his Lord to him and I had known then that we would get nothing more from him, so devout in his faith he would have rather died than betray his order and the last thing we had needed after what had happened in Stohess was a dead wall priest on our hands for the interior to get all uppity over.

"Hange" I had shaken my head as I had placed my hand on her arm and turning to meet my eyes, Hange had growled in frustration before throwing Pastor Nick back on the solid ground and wailing like an infant, the Pastor had crawled away from Hange all the while keeping his fearful eyes on me.

"You should be on your knees thanking that _abomination_, in fact, why don't you thank him by telling me this, are all the walls made of Titans?" Hange had attempted one last time to get some answers out of Pastor Nick, but as I had suspected he had refused to budge, and I had left with Hange to see what we could find in regards to our latest revelation only to meet dead end after dead end.

A part of me wished that I had been the one sent to Survey HQ two days ago and that Aurora had stayed, she had a way of getting people to do things they wouldn't normally do and as such Pastor Nick may have responded better to her, that being said I was also reasonably sure that if he had called her an abomination to her face as he had done with me, she would have kicked him from the wall, consequences be damned, and that would have been the icing on the cake.

That was why Commander Erwin had assigned this task to me because it had needed a logical mind not an emotional one and doing my best to do just that, I had spent all day yesterday poring over every document relating to the walls, reading every eye witness account and had even gone as far as to scale the wall and take a look at the damn thing, which I regretted as soon as I clapped eyes on it. I had felt extremely unnerved as it's large eyes had shifted to look at me and had hastily retreated to a safer viewpoint to piece what I could together but try as much I had, we simply didn't have enough information to go on, that and I couldn't get what Pastor Nick had said out of my head, so when Commander Erwin had called Hange, Levi and me to his office to discuss our findings, I had shown up empty-handed.

The three of them chatted amongst themselves as Hange divulged everything we had learnt and heard from the wall priest while my mind went over and over about seeing the fear in Pastor Nick's eyes when he had looked at me because somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had seen it before looking at not just me but at Aurora too. He had known who I was from sight alone and had known I had a sister, in fact, he called her _murderous_.

Focusing on that word it suddenly made sense as to where I had seen Pastor Nick before, he had been the wall priest at Eren's trial that spoke fervently against any interference with the walls as he had claimed they were gifts from up high but more than that, he had displayed a fixation on Aurora and me from the moment we had entered the room and after Aurora had spoken up and said our names he had glared at us as if we were monsters straight from his worst nightmares.

_You need to protect each other. I won't be able to keep them away, and they will come for you. _

My heart began to stutter as Grandfather's word sprung into my mind. They will come for you he had said, and he hadn't been wrong because that very night after Eren's trial, two armed low lives had been sent to kill Aurora and me in our sleep. What were the chances that this god-fearing man, who believed my sister and I were abominations in the eyes of his Lord for whatever secretive reason he refused to share, had been attending the trial that had highlighted us to our would be killers?

_He had sent those men to kill us... The order of the walls wants Aurora and I dead... _

"That pastor was at Eren's trial," I muttered numbly, and all conversation in the room ceased as Erwin's, Hange's and Levi's eyes all turned to look at me with varying levels of confusion.

"That is correct." Erwin conceded as his eyebrows pulled together in thought.

"Pastor Nick is the kind of man that when he believes, he believes hard and with that kind of conviction you could persuade yourself that what you're doing is in the name of something greater, even if it's wrong." I speculated, and all the pieces began to fall into place. This was why my grandfather had disappeared for weeks on end, he had been fighting a battle from the shadows with the order of the Walls to keep them off our trail, I was sure of it now however that left only one resounding question._** Why?**_

"What are you saying?" Levi snapped, but I could see from the look on the Commander's face he had worked out what I already had, we were targeted by religious fanatics. 

"If you were a man of faith, devout so much so that you were willing to have your life dashed upon the ground to protect your sect's secrets, what would you do if you discovered two abominations, whose very air they breathe is a sin against your god but your too high and mighty to bloody your hands yourself in removing their stain from the earth? Would you send hired thugs to kill them in their sleep believing you are doing god's work?" I hinted, and Levi instantly reacted violently to my words as he kicked a chair across the room before storming out with murder written all over his face.

_Not that I blame him. _

"Levi wait!" Hange called out as she ran after the Captain no doubt in the hopes of stopping him before he reached Pastor Nick, though some sick part of me hoped she wouldn't be able to stop him. 

_And about our parents. Don't look at me like that Rian. They were killed by cutthroats and had those bastards succeed tonight we would have died exactly the same way. _

"Was the order behind my parent's death as well? What did we do to deserve this persecution?" I lamented out loud as the gravity of Aurora's words and what all this meant finally began to bear down upon my shoulders when suddenly shouting sounded in the corridor as numerous voices started to rise in panic.

_What's going on? _

"COMMANDER!" Moblit's voice boomed down the corridor before he suddenly appeared in the doorway out of breath with his eyes wide and alert.

"Moblit? What's happening !?" Commander Erwin demanded with a stern expression on his face, and my stomach dropped as I realised, he only used that face when it was really about to hit the bucket.

"They have broken through the wall! The Titans are coming, and civilians are pouring in from every direction! The city is in chaos!" Moblit panicked as ice flooded my veins, and my heart began to beat wildly.

_He doesn't mean... he can't... but that means... Aurora..._

"What are you... but Aurora... she... I can't.." I stammered as the Commander and Moblit dragged me into action, and my mind finally understood why my heart was hammering in my chest.

Wall Rose has fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for all the comments and Kudos, you guys are literally the best!


	60. Sequel Announcement and Fun Facts!

Starting soon is part two of the Sparhawke Chronicles, The Fight for Mankind.

"However insiginificant we might be, we will fight, we will sacrifice and we will find a way because thats what humans do"  
The war against the Titans within the walls has begun as mankind unleashes its newest weapon. Aurora stands on the precipice of history as she and her family rise to challenge the injustice the Titan shifters brought to their home.

A huge thanks to everyone who has read and commented on The Birth of Freedom, I am spurred on by your continued support and encouragement and hope that you will enjoy this next part of the story too!

Also if there is any questions that you would like answering please feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer as long as it doesn't reveal any of the coming plot but for now have some fun facts about the series and characters!

FUN FACTS!

Aurora and Rian are born on 31 October 828 and are Scorpios, however they do not celebrate their birthdays due to having too many bad memories surrounding the date.

Aurora was originally meant to be an OC for a Harry potter fanfiction called Iliana but after discovering the Attack on Titan manga while being confined to a hospital for five weeks and then watching the Anime in that time too, I shifted towards her being from that world and thus Aurora was born. Rian came along not long afterwards as one of the male nurses who was helping me recover was a twin and he talked about how that would be would be cool to put into my story so he could have bragging rights.

Aurora is dyslexic and struggles with reading and writing, it is briefly mentioned in The Nature of Things and as such she secretly hates reading. Grisha taught her the basics and kept on teaching her until the day Shiganshina fell. 

Rian's favourite smell and flavour is strawberry. 

Aurora's favourite hobby is to stargaze though she would never admit it because she thinks it makes her seem like a romantic. 

If Aurora and Rian were in the Harry potter world they would be half bloods with Rian being sorted into Ravenclaw for his intelligence and Aurora being a hat stall with the sorting hat eventually sorting her into Hufflepuff for her loyalty which would have been a sharp contrast to Levi who I have no doubt would have been a Slytherin.

Aurora's and Rian's red hair was chosen slightly in vanity on my part, I am a natural redhead and wanted to see some main leads with red hair to represent!

I based Aurora’s fighting style of black widow because that girl has moves! Also physically speaking Aurora is a similar body shape and height to Natasha Romanov so I watched her clips when planning to see how Aurora could move.

Armin calls Aurora and Rian his cousins but in fact they second cousins, Armin's father and Aurora and Rian's mother were first cousins, making Armin's grandfather the twin's great uncle. 

The twins were four when they met Grisha but they looked small because they were severely underfed, as to why that was the case, all shall be revealed...

Rian's eye colour is the same as Armin's and he got them from his mother Aelin.

Aurora can knit and was the one who knitted the red scarf that Eren gave to Mikasa. 

Aurora and Rian's full names do have some meaning in regards to their plot, I'll leave that down to you to look up if so chose :D

Rian is a decent wood worker and carved a small hawk figurine for his great uncle Alert which is briefly mention in The Fall of Shiganshina.

Aurora was going to become Grisha's apprentice and learn to become a Doctor, she always had a love of medicine and healing but after the Fall of wall Maria she stopped pursuing that line of work and abandoned her interest because it was too painful for her. 

The old Scouts quartermaster actually does like Aurora and was distraught when he heard about Aurora and Levi's relationship as he doesn't like Levi at all. 

Aurora and Rian are ambidextrous.

Originally Aurora and Rian were going to be Eren's age and Aurora was going to be in a love triangle with Jean and Reiner, of course I thought that sucked and changed dynamics and when I decided that I wanted the Twins to be older, Levi just felll into place as her one and only Love interest. 

Rian has a ring with a hawk on it that his grandfather gave him for his 15th birthday.

Aurora has heterochromia like her grandfather and this is a Sparhawke family trait alongside having red hair.

In my version of this world, Aurora and Levi are just over 8 years apart in age difference, though that has never been seen as an issue for either.

Thats all I divulge for now without spoiling what is to come!


End file.
